Royal Strike! With Yummy42 & Selena Gomez!
by yummy42
Summary: Welcome to Kinkow's new hit show, Royal Strike! Where we get to interview all of your favorite islanders! Send in questions for your favorite islander to feel special! Make your questions creative and fun! It can go from a dancing Mikayla to Mason's workout videos O.o...Or even bringing in Bra-Bra-Brakayla together! Rated T due to injuries on set. NOW ACCEPTING DARES.
1. Introduction

_Hey guys! _

_Welcome to Royal Strike! _

_it's the hit tv-show on Kinkow besides Candance's show... Here we get to interview our favorite islanders! it can go from making mikayla confess some secrets to mason's workout videos! Right now I'm not updating the next chapter until I get some questions sent in! And when you do send questions please make them as creative and funny as possible lol and please go to my profile and take the poll for who should be Royal Strike's host! _

_FYI just don't send any questions to Brady...yet next chapter is all of our favorite islanders! Soo make everyone feel special with your questions! After the next chapter each islander will be interviewed seperstely! Soo send in those questions!_

_And check out my other work... Brakayla Ideas for adoption! I also have a Facebook page of it soo go check that out also! Along with my Twiiter, Yummy42 with yummy42forever... Anyways send in those questions!_


	2. Take One, Part One

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_After the voting for the host for royal strike, me and selena gomez had a tie...meaning we're both going to be hosts! I got the idea for gomez to help host from SWAC (sonny with a chance) ever since the episode" Battle of the Network Stars" ...Anyways review what you think of this, if i should continue and ask some questions!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Take One, Part One_**

_Selena and I: Hey everyone! Welcome to Royal Strike!_

_Me: I'm Yummy42 with my co-host, the one and only, Selena Gomez! Are you guys ready to get some juicy answers from our favorite islanders?!_

_*audience cheers*_

_Me: I'll take that as a Yes!_

_Selena: Now introducing, The twin kings of kinkow; King Boomer and Boz, King of Lanada; King Lanny, Mason and Mikayla Makoola, and Candance!_

_* they walk onto stage and take a seat*_

_Selena and I: Hey guys!_

_Boomer: King Boomer in the house!_

_Mason: Hello_

_Mikayla: Hi_

_Lanny: Sup_

_Candance: I'm so pretty!_

_Boz: Toe fruit?_

_Selena and I: Uh, no thanks we'll pass_

_Boz: Suit yourself, more for me then. * starts eating toe fruit*_

_Selena: * starts gagging* i think i'm going to be sick..._

_Me: well don't be, we're on national television.._

_Selena: National television?! I thought we're only broadcasting in Kinkow?! _

_Me: Turns out it's just $500 to go national...Let's just get started with the questions.._

_Selena: Fine. I'll go first...Ohhhhh first i wanted to ask this question...So, a lot of changes happened this year, First it's King Brady leaving the island, Then we discover King Boz as the long lost triplet...You guys have anything to say about that? _

_Everyone: ..._

_Selena: Really? You guys got nothing to say about that? Especially you Mikayla? Kinda figured you got something to say since, there's a rumor going around that you were the reason why King Brady left in the first place...Is that true? Also, there's another rumor going around that you're finally falling for him?_

_Me: woah Gomez, no need to bombard the girl with personal questions now...Mikayla, you don't have to answer those questions right now..._

_Mikayla: I actually want to answer those questions...the first rumor is actually true..._

_*audience gasps*_

_Mikayla: The second rumor is..._

* * *

**_A/N: Ahhhhh cliffhanger! This part is just a test-drive to see if you guys liked it and if i should continue on...the next chapter will be longer, i promise! Soooo review and tell me if i should continue and send in some questions! just don't be sending in the same questions over and over again Ex: Mikayla, do you like Brady? Or Boz, do you like Mikayla? please send in different questions..._**


	3. Take One, Part Two

_**Hey Guys! After reading the reviews from the test-drive chapter I'll continue with Royal Strike! Sooo keep sending in those questions!**_

* * *

_**Previously On Royal Strike!:**_

_Selena: Really? You guys got nothing to say about that? Especially you Mikayla? Kinda figured you got something to say since, there's a rumor going around that you were the reason why King Brady left in the first place...Is that true? Also, there's another rumor going around that you're finally falling for him?_

_Me: woah Gomez, no need to bombard the girl with personal questions now...Mikayla, you don't have to answer those questions right now..._

_Mikayla: I actually want to answer those questions...the first rumor is actually true..._

_*audience gasps*_

_Mikayla: The second rumor is..._

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Take One, Part Two _**

_Mikayla: The second rumor is..._

_Selena: Spit it out Makoola! We all want the answer..._

_*Mikayla looks nervously at Candance who nods her head*_

_Mikayla: The second rumor is umm...false. I don't like Brady like that, I just like him as uh a friend, that's it...*looks down*_

_* Candance facepalms*_

_Selena: Candance, do you have anything to add to that?_

_Candance: Nope, just that me and a certain someone need to talk after the show..._

_Me: So Mikayla, are you sure about your answer?_

_*Mikayla nods her head*_

_Selena: Okay then, here's another question, What would you do if Brady came back?_

_Mikayla: I guess I would be happy to have the runaway king back...I mean Kinkow would be happy to have one of the rulers back.._

_Selena: Well brakayla lover you have your answers! Okay next question is from humanusscriptor, don't worry it isn't about Brady..._

_*Mikayla looks back up*_

_Me: Question to Mikayla: Do you always carry a pocket machete on you?_

_Mikayla: Actually I do! Whenever I'm not carrying stabatha I carry a pocket machete with me, I have it with me right at this moment.._

_*Mikayla takes out her pocket machete* _

_Selena: Who's Stabatha?_

_Me: It's her machete smart-one..._

_Selena: Who names their machetes? Maybe only crazy peo- _

_*I cover Selena's mouth from finishing her sentence*_

_Me: Don't you dare finish that sentence! You know she's 1/18 Sasquatch and probably can toss us across the room like a frisbee!_

_Selena: * Takes my hand off her mouth* Well then...Anyways isn't there a rule that we can't bring weapons on the set? security is lousy these days..._

_Me: Hey! I take my job seriously...It's not like i'm going to reach into her pockets...Anyways onto the next question...Next question is to Boz and is from Brakayla3...Hi Boz,If you didn't have an ex who was (ahem) similar(ahem) to mikayla, would you date her?_

_Selena: Oooohh i see a love triangle forming!_

_Me: Quiet Gomez..._

_Boz: Well, no offense or anything but, Mikayla is kinda too uptight and a buzz-kill...I don't know what Brady sees in her..._

_*Mikayla points her pocket machete at Boz*_

_Mikayla: I'm not a buzz-kill, you say it!_

_Selena: Um alrighty then, Can we have security on stand-by? And, maybe some paramedics also?_

_Me: Next question is to Lanny from TheMysteriousWatcher, Why do you keep trying to kill the kings? You know that you are just going to fail and hurt yourself in the process anyway, so why don't you just drop it?_

_Selena: You're trying to kill the kings? _

_Me: Well duh, isn't it obvious? All of those dangerous "coincidences" he sets the kings up to...he's obivously trying to get the throne..._

_Selena: Well look here Sherlock, why would the kings' cousin try to kill them?_

_Me: To get the throne,right Lanny?_

_Lanny: Of course I won't give up on trying to elimat- I mean I wouldn't harm my sweet cousins in anyway! Those are just weird coincidences that those stunts happen to be dangerous...heh-heh *runs off stage*_

_Selena and I: weird..._

_Selena: Okay next question, Ohhh this one is for our very own Yummy42! From nicolive,to yummy42,hopefully you'll answer this! first of all update letters to Kinkow! The if we don't have a facebook and aren't allowed to get one yet what do we do!? Seriously! and third, please look at your Brakayla adoption ideas because my friend MPhantom will probably adopt the Twilight crossover "Brady's little secret" PLEASE!_

_Me: Okay, i have updated Letters from Kinkow. If you don't have a facebook, do you have a twitter? If you don't have that either, just read the little author notes i have. And, alright just let them know to tell me if they're adoptiong the story.._

_Mikayla: Brakayla adoption ideas?_

_Me: that's something you don't need to worry about. *winks at the camera*_

_Selena: What's with your eye? It's twitching...You got something in them?_

_Me: Anyways...onto the next question..this one is for Boomer from LiveLifeLaughing, To Boomer: How come you don't go after Brady?_

_Boomer: Well I have, but right when i climbed inside the hot-air balloon a violent storm came out of nowhere and prevented me from going and ironically after, we found out about Boz...I guess the island didn't want me to get Brady.._

_Selena: Pretty reasonable answer...Okay next question is to Mason from Den Blue, To Mason: Do you a weakness for something?_

_Mason: The Mighty Mason is afraid of nothing!_

_Me: Alrighty then, next questio-_

_Selena: Wait! I remember my friend Kelsey recording something about Mason...Something called the" ceremony of Shame"? _

_Mason: Haven't heard of it..._

_Me: I remember it! Mason had to do the ceremony Of Shame because he was blamed for the missing Bat Medallion King Brady lost!_

_Mason: Did we really had to go into detail?_

_Me: Yes, and Gomez do you have the recording of the ceremony with you?_

_Selena: I actually do!_

_* she placed the recording into the CD player and hit play. Everyone looked up at the TV screen*_

_*Lanny is holding a rabbit near Mason's face*_

_Mason on screen: Get that, furry monster away from me!_

_* Selena gets a laser pointer and points it to where Brady and Mikayla are standing close together*_

_Selena: Awww Brakayla moment!_

_*Mikayla slices the laser pointer in half with her pocket machete*_

_Me: Told you not to mess with Girlquatch..._

_Selena: Well then...Anyways so Mighty Mason is afraid of a cute little rabbit?_

_Mason: Those furry monsters freak me out! With those buck teeth and ears..._

_Selena and I: Okay?_

_Me: Alright we have asked everyone a question and got an answer! I guess that wraps up the show for tonight!_

_Candance: What about me? No one asked me anything!_

_Selena: That may be true but that's why our next show we are first interviewing Candance individually!_

_* she turns on the screen to say: NEXT SHOW INTERVIEWS WITH CANDANCE*_

_Me: That's all for Royal Strike folks! See you guys next time!_

_Selena: And, make sure to send in questions to ask Candance!_

_Selena and I: Peace!_

* * *

**_A/N: That's a wrap for the first ever episode of Royal Strike! Sooo how did you guys like it? Review and tell me what you think! Also we're interviewing Candance next, soo send in only questions to her and not the same questions over and over again..._**


	4. That's What She Said Sneak Peek Notes

**_Hey Guys! I'm not doing a full chapter/ interview due to not really having much questions...Plus i needed an excuse for the extremely long note I'm going to leave in the bottom for updates...Here's the sneak peek!_**

_Selena: Wow, really Candance?_

_Me: Yeah, I'm siding with Gomez on this one, so really? That's some down to Earth stuff right there..._

_Selena: That's some embarrassing stuff right there..._

_Me: Not as embarrassing like the time I..._

**_A/N: So how did you guys like the sneak peek? I will do the full interview as soon as I get at least 7 questions for Candance to answer..._**

anyways here's the extremely long author's note I'm going to leave!

First of all, i would like to say i was very very disappointed with the new POK episode "Bond of Brothers" because, i'm just going to say it before you watch it and your hopes goes crashing down...Brady isn't there or even mentioned in the episode at all! The only thing i liked about the episode is that there's some Roomer or Boomecca action going on there! (Boomer x Rebecca) Although I thought they broke up in season 2?

Though the thing that really confused me, is that they celebrated their birthday in October when in Season One Finale they celebrated it in June...So is their birthday in October or June?! The writers need to get the facts straight! Now when you think about it, the kings are actually adults now...Since when they first started the show they were 16 then birthday in season one finale they're 17 then birthday in season three they're 18 now...

_Now enough of me rambling on how season 3 is all messed up...Time to talk about other things..._

_Gah, i feel really bad for not updating Brakayla Ideas For Adoption anymore since I seriously can't think of anymore ideas...hope people can adopt those ideas...Especially the good ideas i really liked *hint*hint*_

_Ehhhh this is all i could think of at the moment to talk about...soooo_

**_Send in at least 7 questions in order for me to do Candance's interview! That's how's it's going to go for all of the interviews! Soooo send in those questions cuz i really want to write the next chapter!_**


	5. That's What She Said

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Well Candace received only 6 questions...eh close enough to 7...anyways onto the interview!**_

* * *

_**Royal Strike!: That's What She Said**_

_Selena and I: Welcome back to Royal Strike!_

_Me: I'm your host Yummy42 with my co-host, Pop Sensation Selena Gomez!_

_*Audience Cheers*_

_Me: On the series premiere of Royal Strike, we had everyone here ,but now we're interviewing every one of them individually!_

_Selena: Now, because she didn't get any questions last time...Give it up for the go to girl for gossip and our rival, Candance!_

_*Audience Cheers*_

_* Candance walks onto stage and takes a seat*_

_Candance: Hi everyone!_

_Selena: So, Candance how's your show?_

_Candance: It's actually going great! We're actually on air right now! Cameraman!_

_* A cameraman runs onto stage and points the camera on Candance*_

_Candance: Candance here, I'm currently on Royal Strik-_

_Selena: Bro, you can't just come on stage and do a show while we're doing our show! *Cameraman points camera at Selena close-up*_

_Selena: Get the camera out of my face! I already got 3 filming right now..._

_Me: Already working on it Gomez_

_* Pushes the red button making the square the cameraman was standing on open making him fall*_

_Cameraman: AHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_* Square closes back up, Selena and Candance staring at me with widen eyes*_

_Selena: Was that trapdoor always there?!_

_Me: Nah, i just installed it this morning, I was going to use it on you on Halloween as a prank but, might as well use it now..._

_Selena: Is he going to be okay?! You didn't put an alligator pit in the bottom did you?!_

_Me: Course not, King Boomer lend me the bubble wrap he had when he and Rebecca fell...soo he's alright.._

_Candance: Can we just get on with the questions already?_

_Me: Fine. At least I actually got rid of the camera besides Mikayla kept tossing cameras out of the window..._

_Selena: Alright Candance, first question is from ToCandace, huh weird name...Who is your best friend of all time?_

_Candance: That's easy, my handbag! It always has the things i need in a situation!_

_Selena: I meant as in a human being..._

_Candance: In that case, Mikayla is my best friend despite her horrible fashion sense...I mean look at those man-sandals!_

_Me: At least she's saying it's not looks that count but it's the personality that counts..._

_Candance: But..._

_Selena: Don't ruin the moment!_

_Me: Speaking of Mikayla, these three questions are from Wansapanataym, first two questions is... Do you think Mikayla Like Brady? And if yes, why?_

_Candance: Of course Mikayla likes Brady! She's just too stubborn to admit it..._

_Selena: Then how come in the series premiere she confirmed that the second rumor about her and brady is false?_

_Candance: I don't know, that's Mikayla for you...I tried looking for her after the show and couldn't find her it's like she disappeared an-_

_Selena: Ahhhhh Mikayla is missing!We need her for the ratings to go through the roofs! Someone call the guards! Mikayl- _

_*I cover Selena's mouth*_

_Me: Let Candance finish first...* I take my hand off her mouth*_

_Candance: I think Mikayla is avoiding me because she knows we need to talk..._

_Selena: Wow, alright last question from Wansapanataym, What do you think of Brakayla anyway?_

_Candance: I really support brakayla besides the fact it'll be a funny couple with a goofball king and a serious girl-guard but, i mainly like brakayla because it's definitely not like a fairy tale at all...but it's definitely true love if Brady keeps trying despite Mikayla's rejections and threats and that Mikayla actually is falling in love despite her dad's overprotectiveness over boys..._

_Selena: Wow, really Candance?_

_Me: Yeah, I'm siding with Gomez on this one, so really? That's some down to Earth stuff right there..._

_Me: Okay next question is from brakayla1273, When you were talking to Mikayla about her dream about Brady you said he was cute, have you ever considered dating him?_

_Selena: Ohhhhhh another love triangle? These people just keep getting more and more interesting!_

_Candance: Yeah I called King Brady cute, so what? I call a lot of guys cute...it doesn't always mean I want to date them...especially brady...I'm backing off for Mikayla..it's like the girl-code you know? _

_Me: Just like Boomer and Boz are with the Bro-Mandments..._

_Selena: Okay, we saved the best question for last! This one is from Awesomes,_ _What's your most embarrassing moment?_

_Candance: The most embarrassing moment I ever had was when I accidently wore a summer outfit during Autumn! That was the most horrifying moment of life!_

_Selena: That's some embarrassing stuff right there..._

_Me: Not as embarrassing like the time I fell into a pool...Come to think about it I'm surprised the lifeguard didn't kick us out! __**( A/N true story lol)**_

_Selena: Always a clutz Yummy..._

_Me: Well everyone, that wraps up the show for tonight! Give a round of applause to Candance!_

_Candance: Thanks for having me on the show!_

_* Audience cheers and Candance walks off stage*_

_Me: Okay our next guest for the next show is..._

_* i grab a remote and turn on the screen to say..*_

_Selena: The famous Mighty-Mason Makoola! Also known as mansquatch!_

_Me: He's also known for making Mikayla go to prom with a zebra! So, everyone be sending questions to ask Mason Makoola!_

_Selena and I: This is Yummy42 and Selena Gomez signing off of Royal Strike!_

* * *

**_How did you think of Candance's interview? Remember, for me to update i have to have at least 7 questions for Mason!_**

**_Anyways wanna hear the whole story of me falling into a pool? Cuz i don't mind telling since I actually find it funny myself.._**

_Okay, it was at my friend's b-day party at a public pool and we were trying to convince one of my friends to jump into the pool becuase she's too scared to...So, me and my other friends were jumping into the pool trying to convince her it was fun...But, this one time i ran and apparently there was water on the curb where you jump and i didn't jump on time so...i basically slipped on the water and fell into the pool..Yeah that didn't exactly help with convincing my friend to jump in...At least we were in the deep side of the pool so i was fine everyone! I was surprised the lifeguards didn't see us since we were practically right next to a guard stand..._

**_Moral of the story: So kids, when they have no running signs they actually mean it!_**

**_Haha anyways remember to send in at least 7 questions to Mason for me to continue! Peace!_**


	6. Muzzle It Mason Part One

**_Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while soooooo...since I'm not busy today I'll make it up by trying to update everything! after I'm done updating I'll begin working on some new songfic one-shot ideas i have since apparently a lot of you guys liked them! I'm really happy with the fact that we actually went over the 7 questions and got 9! Sooo here's goes!_**

* * *

_**Royal Strike!: Muzzle It Mason Part One**_

_Selena and I: Hey guys! Welcome back to Royal Strike! _

_*Audience cheers*_

_Me: I'm your host Yummy42 with my co-host the one and only, Selena Gomez!_

_Selena: Last time we've interviewed our gossiping friend and rival Candis! Who spilled some interesting topics..._

_Me: Today we're interviewing the Legendary Almighty Mansquatch! AKA Mason Makoola!_

_Selena: also known as the tough guy who's afraid of little bunny rabbits! Give it up for Mason!_

_*audience cheers*_

_* Mason walks onto stage and takes a seat*_

_Mason: Hey everyone!_

_Selena and I: Hey Mason, how are you?_

_Mason: I'm doing great with my BBFs Best Biceps Forever! How are you guys?_

_Selena and I: We're good thanks..._

_Selena: By the way...is the rumor true that you made the pool table in the kings' room out of the bones of boys who asked Mikayla out?_

_Mason: All I'm going to say is that bones are hard and sturdy and the pool table is currently hard as a rock and is very sturdy_

_Selena: Woah guys that's a warning! either don't ask Mikayla out or get turned into a pool table haha_

_Me: Alright let's get started with the questions..two questions from Wansapanataym first one, Would you rather Mikayla get married to a zebra or go on a date with Brady?_

_Selena: I'm pretty sure that question has a oblivous answe-_

_Mason: Get married to a zebra..._

_Selena and I: Wait, what?!* We look at Mason with this kind of face 0.o*_

_Mason: You heard me_

_Me: What do you seriously have against Brady?_

_*Mason slams his fist on the coffee table next to him seemingly breaking it*_

_Mason angrily yelled: You want to know what i have against brady?! _

_Selena: Actually we do...it's kinda the whole point of the show to ask and get the answers...and we ask the questions around here..._

_*Audience laughs*_

_Mason: Well then answer this!_

_*Mason picks up a vase and chunks it at Selena knocking her out of her chair making her bleed and knocking her unconscious*_

_*Audience gasps*_

_Boomer from a distance: VASEY! NO!_

_Me yelling: SELENA!? NO! I need security and paramedics ASAP!_

_* security came and started escorting Mason off set*_

_Mason being escorted: HE broke my baby girl's heart! HE left her heartbroken! HE made my baby girl cry every night wishing that he would come back!_

_Me: Well everyone our show has been cut short so, see you next time!_

_*I immediately jumped out of my chair and held Selena's wrist checking for a pulse*_

_Me: This can't be possible, no pulse! Come on Gomez!_

_*Paramedics finally come onto the scene and places Selena on the stretcher*_

_Me: Is s-she g-going to be a-alright?! _

_Paramedic: We're going to do the best we can, ma'am_

_*We started running with Selena on the stretcher to the ambulance*_

_Me: Come on Selena, you can do it...you just have to_

**_Will Selena be alright? and did all of those things Mason said about Mikayla true? Stay Tuned for the next episode of Royal Strike! To find out..._**

* * *

_A/N: AHHH CLIFFHANGER! Anyways hoped u enjoyed this episode of Royal Strike! On this chapter, i just want u to review of what you think of it and don't send any questions to Mason...Anyways i guess I'll upload my new songfic one-shot tomorrow! I kinda figured Mason would feel like that about Brady since he kinda did break Mikayla's heart...Anyways check out the Brakayla Songfic Requests 101 and My new songfic The Reason and take the poll i have on my profile for future purposes! Peace!-Yummy_


	7. Muzzle It Mason Part Two

_Hey__** Guys!**_

_**I wanted to updated today since I'm nice enough to not let you guys hang for a while and decided to push back my songfic one-shots to either tomorrow or Tuesday depending how busy I am...at the my profile i will give a verse from each song that will be an official future songfic one-shot...and you'll have to guess which songs they are...if you guess, PM me or if you're a guest review on here the songs you guessed..if you guessed the right ones I'll send a shout out on that one-shot to you!...anyways onto Muzzle it Mason Part 2! it's a long chapter...I hope**_

* * *

_**Previously On Royal Strike!: **_

_Me: What do you seriously have against Brady?_

_*Mason slams his fist on the coffee table next to him seemingly breaking it*_

_Mason angrily yelled: You want to know what I have against Brady?! _

_Selena: Actually we do...it's kinda the whole point of the show to ask and get the answers...and we ask the questions around here..._

_Mason: Well then answer this!_

_*Mason picks up a vase and chunks it at Selena knocking her out of her chair making her bleed and knocking her unconscious*_

* * *

_Me yelling: SELENA!? NO! I need security and paramedics ASAP!_

_Mason being escorted: HE broke my baby girl's heart! HE left her heartbroken! HE made my baby girl cry every night wishing that he would come back!_

* * *

_*I immediately jumped out of my chair and held Selena's wrist checking for a pulse*_

_Me: This can't be possible, no pulse! Come on Gomez!_

_*We started running with Selena on the stretcher to the ambulance*_

_Me: Come on Selena, you can do it...you just have to_

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Muzzle It Mason Part Two_**

_Me: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Royal Strike! I'm your host, Yummy42!_

_*Audience cheers*_

_Me: I know a lot of you guys saw what happened last time here with Mason knocking the lights out of Gomez...Sadly, Selena isn't with us...she's in a better place..._

_*Audience gasps*_

_Me: And, by better place i meant she was placed in the best Kinkowian hospital there is,Kinkow Memorial Hospital! What did you think i meant? I mean she did take a nasty blow to the head by Sasquatch but, I know Selena...she's a fighter who doesn't give up without a fight! Hopefully she'll be back by the next show!_

_*Audience goes crazy with cheering*_

_Me: With Selena in the hospita-_

_*Mason walks onto stage and takes a seat*_

_*Audience starts booing*_

_Me: Mason, what are you doing here? Oh let me guess, you came back to chunk a vase at my head? You literally almost killed my co-host!_

_Mason: I know you guys probably hate me for lashing out on Selena-since the kings and Mikayla were very upset when they heard what happened- and I want to say, I'm so sorry! I was just so angry at Brady for breaking my baby girl..._

_Me: Mason, you know you need to let Mikayla go already...she's becoming an adult and you know you can't always protecting her from everything...She'll always be your baby girl...but you be having her under your wing...the bird has to eventually leave the nest or else they won't be able to survive in the wild when the papa bird is gone...like for instance, you won't even approve of getting her ears pierced!_

_Mason: I know...I just can't believe my baby girl is growing up so fast...I remember the time she flipped a guy for scaring her like if it was just yesterday..._

_Me: Actually that was yesterday...King Boomer sneaked up behind her and she flipped him to end up having him hugging the ground...and it was on the backstage camera...roll the footage!_

_* TV screen shows Boomer scaring Mikayla and flipping him to the ground*_

_Me: Ahh classic King Boomer...always a joker...but apparently ever since Boz came he became more mature?_

_*Mason grabs a tissue and wipes his eyes*_

_Me: Are you seriously crying? Huh, who knew the great mansquatch can cry?_

_Mason: I'm not crying...it's just allergeries...stupid climate..._

_Me: Um sure Mason, whatever helps you sleep at night...Let's just continue where we left off from las_t_ time with the questions..._

_* I look though the cards with questions on them*_

_Me: Um, can we have security on stand-by here? And, maybe some paramedics? Some of these questions could um set off mansquatch over there...Alright Mason, let's start off with the next question! Second and last question__** from Wansapanataym, Do you want Mikayla to die alone and lonely without anybody with her? I mean lets face it you are getting old. **_

_Me: Crap, i think I'm going to die after saying that..._

_Mason: Of course I don't want Mikayla to die alone without anybody with her! Why would you ask that? _

_Me: Maybe cause the fact you're scaring off any possible boyfriends for her...like brady *mumbles last part*_

_Mason: What was that?_

_Me: Nothing!_

_Mason: Anyways, I'm not getting old! I'm still as young!_

_Me: Face it, you hurt your hips bending down...and you're kinda slacking off the muscles over there...starting to see Todd again...Anyways next question!__** From Leo Baskerville, Hey Mason! What do you think about your precious little daughter falling for Brady?**_

_Mason: *starts growling*_

_Me: I guess that answers your question Leo, As King Boomer would say, Muzzle it Mason...On second thought we could need animal control...Alright, __**next three questions are from Nicolive, first one is Mason, what do you think of Brakayla personally?**__ Oh come on people, are you trying to get me killed by mansquatch?!_

_Mason: I guess it's alright..._

_Me: Alright? I freaking support brakayla all the way! I already bought a brakayla shirt from King Brad-I think I should shut-up now...__**Next and last question from Nicolive, And, what up with your old perm? that's what it was right? I mean seriously I laugh every time i see you with that hair! **__I actually agree with her with those statements ha-ha!_

_Mason: Well kids these generations don't understand how people now would say "tight" the perm was during my time.._

_Me: No one says tight around here...and what time are you talking about? The Prehistoric time with them dinosaurs running around? Ha...Um __**next three questions is from brakayla1273, What did you think of Mikayla dating Lucas?**_

_Mason: well, he must've been worth it if he actually survived a night in the wilderness being hunted by me...and he was actually a nice guy when they first started dating...he turned into a jerk after he became a Sea-Raider and of course I wanted to rip his head off for breaking Mikayla's heart...but, i couldn't since he was far-away..._

_Me: Pretty reasonable...__**Next two and last questions from brakayla1237, Would you rather have Mikayla date Lucas or Brady? Why?**__ Papa suasquatch gotta choose..._

_Mason: I would have to say Brady...Since he is in Chicago becoming mature and even cured Mikayla from Mukoo fever even if it meant risking his life..._

_Me: Why didn't you think of that before lashing out and knocking the lights out of Gomez?! You Makoolas confuse me...Anyways __**last question from BradyShuldComBak, What made you think that making an exercising video would be a good idea?! **_

_Mason: Well, I was noticing the islanders were kinda " out of it" and needed exercise to lose the weight...just like how i lost Todd..._

_Me: Pshh the only excercise I got from those videos were laughing the calories off my face and my stomach...Well everyone, that was the last question of the night and it's time to wrap up the sho-_

_* TV screen shows someone wanting to skype* _

_Me: Who's wants to skype right now? We're about to end the show! Who's ThatWizardGirlFromWaverlyPla ce? _

_* I facepalmed and clicked accept and it shows...*_

_Me: Oh My, Everyone it's my co-host Selena Gomez, skyping from the hospital! Hey Gomez, how you feeling?_

_Selena: Hey Guys! Besides the fact there's a bandage wrapped around my head, I'm great! How are you guys?_

_*Audience starts cheering*_

_Selena: I guess that's a lot of I'm good!_

_Me: So Gomez, do you remember anything from what happened last time?_

_Selena: I only remember an angry half man, half suasquatch chunking a vase at me and the next thing i knew i was in a hospital with a bandage wrapped around my head..._

_Mason: That angry half man, half suasquatch would be me..._

_Selena: Yummy, you better watch yourself or you could end up having something worse connecting with your face!_

_Me: It's alright Gomez, we sorted things out...Wait, Mason you didn't say sorry to Gomez...Cause apparently I'm not the only one who wants you to apologize to Gomez...__**This is from Nicolive, NO! MASON! WHERE! ARE! YOUR! MANORS! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT BRADY LOVES MIKAYLA SO MUCH THAT IS CURRENTLY TRYING VERY HARD TO GROW UP FOR HER, YOU SASQUATCH! BRADY IS MUCH, MUCH, MUCH, BETTER THEN A ZEBRA AND YOU NEED TO STOP BEING OVERPROTECTIVE OF HER! WHEN BRADY COMES BACK SHE'LL DEAL WITH HIM HERSELF, HOPEFULLY ENDING IN BRAKAYLA, NOW GO APOLOGIZE TO SELENA! **__Awfully a lot of CAPS LOCK there...so tell her you're sorry..._

_Mason: Look Selena, I'm sorry for hurling a vase at your head at 120 MPH and literally almost killing you...I hope we can still be friends and maybe not get lawyers involved in this?_

_Selena: It's alright Mason, you've actually completed one of my things off my bucketlist..._

_Me: What's that? _

_Selena: Becoming unconscious...it's just BONUS that i get knocked out by a mansquatch throwing a vase at me..._

_Me: So Gomez, are you going to be well enough to come back by the next show? We're going to be interviewing a very interesting person you might like to talk to..._

_Selena: And, who's that?_

_Me: Let's find out, shall we? _

_* I grabbed the remote and pressed a button making Selena go to the bottom right corner and having the sign saying NEXT SHOW:*_

_Me: Next time on Royal Strike! We're interviewing Prince of Kinkow and King of Lanada...King Lanny Parker! _

_Selena: Ooh I'm definitely going to have a little chat with Lanny next show...* starts cracking knuckles* _

_Me: Well everyone, start sending in those questions to Lanny to ask! And, that's a wrap for tonight's episode of Royal Strike! Hopefully Gomez won't get a restricting order for Mason!_

_Selena: Key-Word is hopefully..._

_Selena and I: Peace! _

* * *

**_Hey Guys! _**

**_How did you like this chapter? Aren't you all happy Selena didn't die from a mansquatch attack? She'll be back in person in the next episode! I'll have the song verses on my profile tomorrow...Also, start sending in questions for Lanny to answer! It'll be an interesting episode since Selena has some unfinished business with him for messing with her kingly friends! Remainder: I'll need at least 7 questions to do the next episode! _**

**_Instead of just sending in questions review of what you think of the episode!_**

**_Until next time!~Yummy42_**


	8. Real Quick Super Note

Hey guys!

Im doing this real quick note since I'm suppose to b sleeping already n I'm going to knock out due to medicine anytime soon...

I need you guys to listen to me..and u better be sitting down reading this so u can fall out of ur chair haha anyways here's the really epic news:

there is going to be a season 4!

brady/mitchel guest starring in the season premiere called three of a kind!

now some sucky news:

season 4 is happening next summer

The makoolas are being reassigned to lanada but are seen

mitchel doesn't know what's going to happen with Brady

of you're as stubborn as mikayla is to admitting she actually likes Brady... Then check out the pair of kings wiki and go to season four and be clicking on the character profiles and click on season 4... I really hope they're not messing with us... Peace!~yummy


	9. Gomez's and Lanny's Playdate

_**Hey Guys! **_

_**I'm updating due to having 14 questions for Lanny! Ohhh this is going to be a lonnnng interview...**_

* * *

_**Royal Strike!: Gomez's And Lanny's Playdate**_

_Me: Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where sometimes the Royals put the strike in Royal Strike! I'-_

_?: Pretty cheesy Yummy..._

_*Selena walks onto stage and takes a seat next to me*_

_*Audience starts cheering*_

_Me: Not as cheesy as cheesy fingers! Anyways, I thought you were going to miss the show for a second there..._

_Selena: What can I say, being fashionably late is my thing..._

_Me: So is being knocked out by vases..._

_Selena: What was that?_

_Me: Nothing! Let's just introduce our interviewee already...Last time we interviewed the great Mason Makoola who let out some interesting secerts...Now it's time to interview the Prince of Kinkow AKA King of Lanada an-_

_Selena: That thick eyebrow weasel who kept trying to kill my besties and b-_

_Me: Woah Gomez, no need for some uh colorful language on here...You do know this is a family oriented show, right? Anyways introducing Lanny Parker!_

_* Lanny comes onto stage and takes a seat*_

_Me: Hey Lanny, how's it goin-_

_Selena: Here Lanny have a cookie... _

_*Selena gives Lanny a cookie*_

_Me: Wait, didn't Brady say that before he..._

_* Selena lunges at Lanny over the table taking him by the collar of his shirt*_

_Selena: Why are you trying to kill my best friends?! You better stop or you'll be wishing you were never born..._

_*I pull Selena off of Lanny's shirt*_

_Me: Okay one, you don't want to threaten people on national TV and two, it's good cop or bad cop, not foaming from the mouth cop! Hey, according to the show's contract, it says that we can't be sued for any injuries the interviewee gets...hmm I'll leave you two alone! Have a nice "playdate"!_

_* I walked off stage with a smirk planted on my face*_

_Selena: So Leonard, let's get started with the questions now shall we?_

_Lanny: *nervously chuckles* Okay one, don't call me Leonard and two, finally!_

_Selena: Oh Yeah! Before we start, let's ALL do the Lanada Salute to respect the King!_

_*Selena makes a L with her thumb and index finger and placed it on her head facing towards Lanny with the audience doing it also*_

_Selena: Gotta respect Lanada! Now onto the first question to Leonard __**from brakaylalover and nicolive, Lanny what do you think of Brakayla ?**_

_Lanny: I think it's pretty awful ... if those two get together guard-girl will make Brady not do anything dangerously stupid an- I mean who wouldn't love Brakayla?_

_Selena: Um alright? __**Three questions from Nicolive, first one is, Why do you hate the kings so much besides the fact that they're kings?**_

_Lanny: Cause they're thunderhead- I mean, why would hate my sweet cousins? _

_Selena: Whatever Leonard,__** next question is, And which king do you like the most?**_

_Lanny: I can't pick which of my lovable cousins I like better! I love them all equally!_

_Selena: Whatever helps you sleep at night Leonard, __**Next and last question from Nicolive, and which king is your least favorite? **__Let me guess, You love them all equally and don't have a least favorite?_

_Lanny: Whatever helps you sleep at night babe..._

_*Selena thumps Lanny on the forehead*_

_Lanny: OW, what was that for?_

_Selena: Sorry, but I'm taken.._

_Lanny: OOH what's he going to do? Go all werewolf on me? __**(A/N: Hint hint on who Selena is currently dating in this story, Sorry Jelena Fans!)**_

_Selena: Shut it Leonard, __**Next three questions are from , first one, Aren't you a little freaked out that your fish is talking? **__Wait, your fish can talk? WAIT, it's a fish?! I thought it was some ugly frog looking thing..._

_Lanny: Whaa? You people are crazy! Fishes can't talk!_

_Selena: Then answer this question, __**And why do keep taking advise from it when you get hurt every time? **__You take advice from your ugly frog? That's even more sadder than a lonely cat woman..._

_Lanny: Okay, one, it's a fish! And two, I certainly don't take advice from a fish, why would you think I have a royal advisor over at Lanada?_

_Selena: What's it name..._

_Lanny: Hmmm starts with a W __**(A/N: I literally forgot his name)**_

_Selena: Shows how much you know people...__**Last question from , Do you blame it on your fish or on your self that your attempts to get rid of the kings always fails?**_

_Lanny: I'll never try to hurt my sweet cousins in any way!_

_Selena: Whatever, __**next question is from humanusscriptor, Would you rather give up your career as trying to spoil the kings or having to go through the Ceremony of Shames**__?_

_Lanny: What is it with you people and saying I'm trying to get rid of my cousins? Anyways, i would go through the Ceremony of Shame since I got nothing to hide!_

_Selena: Really? Because,__** according to Brakayla Fan44 it's a whole different story...Next two questions are from Brakayla Fan44, First one, Why don't you just give up on pranking the kings and doing evil schemes?**_

_Lanny: I admit to do prank them but, it's cause they stole away my thron- I mean who doesn't prank people every now and then?_

_Selena: Next question is, __**When will you learn that you always get beaten by them and they somehow outsmart you? Even though they arean't the smartest people in the world...**__ Yeah Lanny, when will you learn?_

_Lanny: ..._

_Selena: What, cat got your tongue? __**Oh yeah, brakayla left a little note for you, P.S- I have a picture of you sleeping with your teddy bear. It was soo adorable that I might even send it to everyone I know! I'll even share it on the internet! ;) **__Man Brakayla why didn't you send the picture?! To make Leonard look uh, adorable? So much for not having anything to hide!_

_Lanny: I have no idea what you're talking about...I don't sleep with a teddy bear..._

_Selena: Sure you don't...Anyways Brakayla I have don't use internet that much since i would have to climb the wi-fi tree again...Last time I fell off since some guys pushed me while falling to catch a couple of gold coins tossed from the top of the tree? But, we do have the web, it's in the middle of the village to post some things!__** Next two questions is from AwesomeSauce, first one, Lanny, how can you talk to your fish?**_

_Lanny: Like a normal person, how else?_

_Selena: Hahahaha that's sooo fun-ny! *sarcastically* Wanna know what else is funny? Your eyebrows...Seriously, how did your eyebrows get that thick?_

_Lanny: My eyebrows are fine!_

_Selena: Woah, no need to get angry...your eyebrows would become a unibrow! haha! Anyways,__** next and last question from AwesomeSauce is, I personally think you're part fish, or troll which is most likely. But seriously HOW?**__ I actually agree with awesomesauce on this! You're seriously like a troll! Oh, and you also have a bad personality also..._

_Lanny: You know, as soon as you step foot on Lanada you're going to the dungeon!_

_Selena: For what? Actually being right? Haha last question? AWWW but i was having some much fun on this playdate! Oh well, __**last question is from iLovePairOfKings, how did you feel when Boomer and Boz gave you lanada?**_

_Lanny: I was really happy since I get some time away from those baboons- I mean it's nice to rule an island you know?_

_Selena: I guess that's cool? Anyways that's all the time we hav-_

_* I run back onto stage and is standing next to the desk where Selena is sitting*_

_*Audience cheers*_

_Selena: Hey, what took you so long? We were just about to wrap up the show.._

_Me: Well i was arranging for t-_

_Lanny: Hello? We have a show to wrap-up and I have to get to Lanada to order the guards!_

_* Lanny stands right next to where the trapdoor is*_

_Me: That I can help you with..._

_* I used my thumb and index finger to make the letter L and placed it on my forehead facing Lanny*_

_Me: SOO long King Leonard!_

_* I grabbed the remote and pressed the blue button making the floor under lanny open making him fall*_

_Lanny: It's Lannnnnyyyyy!_

_* I pressed the button again to make the floor close back up*_

_Selena: Was that the same one?_

_Me: Nope_

_Selena: Since when did you get a second one?_

_Me: They were having a buy one get one free sale!_

_Selena: Is he going to be alright?_

_Me: I'm pretty sure they already placed the extra left-over bubble wrap at the bottom of the door..._

_* A stage crew person carrying bubble wrap walks on stage*_

_Stage Crew Person: Hey Yummy, where do you want me to place this?_

_Me: Wait, you're telling me you haven't placed it in the bottom of the trapdoor yet?_

_*They nodded their head*_

_Me: I'm sure he won't be hurt_

_Lanny From A Distance: OW, I think I broke my butt! __**( A/N: Haha spongebob reference!)**_

_Me: Like I said, he won't be hurt..._

_Selena: So, what were you saying before Leonard interrupted you?_

_Me: I'm very happy to say that I've successfully been able to rearrange to have 3 different special mystery guest-stars to come and be interviewed! 2 of them are arriving at the same time! Though they're not arriving til after a couple more shows!_

_Selena: In the mean time, who's coming to be the interviewee next?_

_Me: I don't know let's check the screen!_

_* The screen turned on to say...*_

_Selena and I: King Boz!_

_Me: Send in questions to the Co-King of Kinkow and Former King of Mindu, King Boz!_

_Selena: AKA The toe-fruit guy...*shrudders*_

_Selena and I: Peace!_

* * *

**_A/N: Sooo how you guys liked the longest interview I've written so far? I have a feeling when I get to Mikayla it'll be the longest...Anyways, want to take a guess at who are the 3 special mystery guest-stars? _**

**_Here's Some Hints to Help:_**

_* Two of them are actually from the show_

_* One of them aren't from Kinkow_

_*Two of them are special to certain people_

_* One of them is an OC from one of the other writers on this site...if you know who you are don't say anything! They're from a popular POK story and someone who I wished actually existed on the show!_

**_Did anyone get the hint for who's Selena is dating during the series? Cuz I hope you guessed Taylor Launter! Sorry Jelena fans! I actually prefer Taylena better since they look like a cuter couple...But, hey that's my opinion! _**

**_And, Yes it's True...Brady is at least making a guest appearance on season 4 premiere of POK! Go check Pair Of Kings Wiki if you don't believe your awesome fellow writer! Go click Season 4! I'll wait for you to look at it yourself...Done yet? No? Alright I'll wait a little longer..._**

**_Now are you done yet? Probably not, since it took me awhile to calm down after reading the news from jumping around...Hopefully you're done reading... so I can continue..._**

**_Make sure to send in questions to King Boz! And take some guesses at the mystery guest stars! If you get even one of them right, I'll send you a shoutout on that chapter! Peace!~Yummy_**

_P.S Sorry I couldn't upload this sooner but apparently someone reported me and I couldn't post until like 2 days and they removed my brakayla songfic requests 101...I'm like bro there's a difference between actually reporting something that really needs to be reported and just being strict goody-two shoes... I'm sending out a warning to all brakayla writers who likes to write songfics like me...Apparently using lyrics is also against the rules on here...Sooo i'm just warning you guys to make sure you guys watch when you're posting your songfics so the FF cops don't come and give you a warning then actually report you..._

_I actually suggest making songfics on the weekends and Fridays since that's when most people will publish stuff and helps you sneak through the cops...and watch the time you're posting it also...I suggest posting around evening and night-time..._

_Good Luck fellow writers out there..._


	10. That Toe-Fruit Guy

_**Hey Guys! **_

_**I'm updating this since I'm happy that I woke to see a bunch of emails saying ALL reviews for Royal Strike! That seriously just made my day even before it even started! So, even though I'm sick, I'm nice enough to update today! Plus I don't need like 20 more questions to ask Boz...Before we head on over to the studio I will answer the questions I got on the reviews that doesn't involve Boz: **_

_3KBr (guest): Yes, I placed all of the necessary links you guys would need as proof for anything on my profile...like the season 4 proof and the interview that shows Kelsey likes Mitchel's eyes..._

_BradyShuldComBak: According to Pair of Kings Wiki, Aliana Smith is a new guard over at Lanada..._

_Quick shout-out to Den Blue: Bro, seriously whenever I read your comments it makes my day! Ha-ha you should do a brakayla video with the song Crush by David Archuleta_

**_Alright with business taken care of, time to head over to the studio for Royal Strike!_**

* * *

_**Royal Strike!: That Toe-Fruit Guy**_

_Selena and I: Hey Everyone! Welcome to Royal Strike!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: I'm your host Yummy42 with my "interesting" co-host Selena Gomez!_

_Selena: Last time on Royal Strike we- I mean I had a fun "playdate" with Leonar- I mean Lanny Parker! _

_Me: This time we're interviewing...Former King of Mindu AKA Co-King of Kinkow an-_

_Selena: AKA Toe-Fruit guy...*shrudders*_

_Me: Boz Parker!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_*Boz walks onto the stage and takes a seat*_

_Me: Before we start anything, Gomez and I had made a "fun" little bet and we need whoever thinks I'm going to win the bet to seat over to the right side while, who thinks Gomez will win the bet to move over to the left side..._

_*Audience moves to whichever side they wanted*_

_Me: Hey Boz, how's it going?_

_Boz: It's great, want some toe-fruit?_

_Selena: Oh my, not again! *starts gagging*_

_Me: What's the matter Gomez? Need to go offstage?_

_*Selena clears her throat*_

_Selena: No, I was just uh coughing...cough...cough?_

_Me: Let's start with the interview, shall we?_

_Selena: First three questions are __**from iLovePairOfKings, first one, Dear Boz, how did you feel finding out Boomer was your long-lost brother and also Brady?**_

_Boz: I was really happy that i actually had not one but, two brothers! I knew it felt like a part of me was missing!_

_Me: Very touching Boz, next question is, __**would you like to meet Brady?**_

_Boz: Of course i would! I mean who wouldn't want to meet their long-lost brother?_

_Selena: Good point Foot Loops, next and last question __**from iLovePairOfKings is, if you met Brady would you get jealous knowing all the times Boomer and Brady have had together?**_

_Boz: Well yeah, I've heard so much stories about them back over at Mindu and I wanted to be part of it...but now I am!_

_Me: Nice answer Foot Loops,__** next two questions is from Pokrocks4eva, first one, Doesn't it disgusts you eating fruit from your feet?**__ Yeah I'm agreeing with that question...why couldn't you eat with your hands like a normal person?_

_Boz: It's cause I'm used to eating with my feet with my monkey family..._

_Selena: Well, now you're not with a gorilla family now are you, excluding Mason since he reminds me of donkey kong when he threw a vase at my head.._

_Me: Next and last question __**from Pokrocks4eva, Wouldn't they be all dirty and smelling like toes? **__I've been wondering that..._

_Boz: Well, Gorilla mom always told me and my monkey siblings to always wash our feet before every meal..._

_Selena: Gross but clean at the same time foot loops...okay next questions are from po- dang this person sent nine questions all at once! Ready to do the speed round of this interview? _

_Boz: Bling me!_

_* Boz's king-ring comes flying across the stage almost hitting us and landed on Boz's finger*_

_Selena: Um, okay, __**first question from Potato is, How does it feel to replace your brother's brother, who's actually also your brother?**_

_Boz: I'm replacing my brother?! I don't mean to..._

_Me: __**What was your first thought when you realized you had not only one brother, but two?**_

_Boz: I was just happy with the fact I have at least one but, having too is just a bonus!_

_Selena: __**Do you really "Officially don't like Mikayla", or is there a chance you can accept her?**_

_Boz:I don't know, I think I'm just starting to get used to having her around I guess..._

_Me: __**What would you do if Brady came back?**_

_Boz: I would be happy and offer him a banana muffin!_

_Selena: __**Do you think that if Brady came back, you three could all be kings together?**_

_Boz: Of course! The island would be so fun! and mostly dangerous..._

_Me:__** Are you afraid that Boomer doesn't yet accept you as his brother after all those years with Brady?**_

_Boz: I know he does! I mean brothers gotta accept each other right?_

_Selena: __**Do you miss your monkey family much?**_

_Boz: Yeah, I miss seeing my Uncle George who uh, says some colorful things..._

_Me: __**How do you think your lives would look like if you were never lost in that storm?**_

_Boz: If I wasn't lost in the storm...It would be different I guess I would've lived in Chicago with Boomer and Brady but, I would've never learned my monkey tricks!_

_Selena: __**Next and last question from potato, What's your favourite thing in the whole world?**_

_Boz: Either bananas or banana-nut muffins!_

_Me: Alright, that finished up our first ever speed round of questions! __**Thanks for a bunch of questions potato!**_

_Selena: __**Next two questions is from brakaylalover, Boz do you want to meet your brother Brady?**_

_Boz: Of course..._

_Me: __**Next and last question from brakaylalover, And do you think Mikayla is in love with him?**_

_Boz: I think she is...I mean Boomer has told me that Mikayla seems to have changed her personality a lot after Brady left...Maybe Brady affected her..._

_Selena: Alright, we got another speed round! __**Four questions from Den Blue! First one is, Do you like being the co-king of Kinkow?**_

_Boz: Yeah, it's great having to depend on another person when it comes to running a country!_

_Me: __**Are you afraid of something?**_

_Boz: One time, I had a night-mare that there were no more bananas in the world!_

_Selena: Of course that would be your fear foot loops...__**How would you feel if Brady, your brother has returned back to Kinkow?**_

_Boz: I would be happy of course!_

_Me: __**What would you do if King Boomer left the island and you had to rule the kingdom on your own?**_

_Boz: I'm pretty sure I can handle it...I mean I did manage to run Mindu by myself..._

_Selena: But, you manage to flood it by pulling the main plug, Foot Loops..._

_Boz: As long as we don't have any plugs here we're all good...right? _

_Me: Everyone, better have a canoe ready!_

_Selena: __**One last question from Nicolive! Do you think it's possible that you are actually king Brady but the Tarantula people cursed you?**_

_Boz: I'm pretty sure I'm not King Brady..._

_Selena: Wait...show picture 182 on the big screen!_

_* A picture of a haunted house shows on screen*_

_Boz: Okay, so it's a haunted house..so what?_

_Me: Man, Brady would've started crying...You're really not Brady!_

_Boz: Ooh before the show ends... can you guys try my homemade sandwich I'm going to start selling tomorrow? _

_Selena and I: Yeah, sure..._

_*Boz gets out two sandwiches from his bag we didn't even know he had and gives it to us*_

_*Selena starts eating hers while I started examining mine*_

_Selena: These are great!_

_Me: These look good and all...what's exactly are the ingredients?_

_Boz: Just some bananas, mayo, ham, american cheese, and some wheat bread, why?_

_Me: Something about this sandwich seems off...how did you make this? _

_Boz: With my feet of course! Why?_

_Me: Cause I think I see some of toe nails in here...* I started pointing at the sandwich*_

_*As soon as I said that Selena looked at her sandwich and sees it, she runs offstage and we start to hear some throwing up sounds*_

_Me: Ha! Gomez you owe me $20! Whoo I won the bet!_

_* Selena runs back onto stage with a pale face*_

_Selena: How are you not sick? _

_Me: I've seen my grandpa in only his boxers...nothing can make me sick anymore..__**( A/N: True story...Such a tramatizaling moment O.o)**_

_Boz: Sorry, and what was the bet anyways?_

_Me: May I?_

_*Selena nods her head*_

_Me: Before the show, we remembered how Gomez almost lost it when you first appeared here and we decided to make a bet on whoever gets sick first has to pay the other $20 and the audience who is siting on the winner's side gets a prize! _

_Boz: So, what does your side of the audience get?_

_Me: They all get...Iphone 5's!_

_* Audience on my side starts cheering*_

_Boz: So, what prize did Selena's team would've got?_

_Selena: Any kind of Ipad they want..._

_Me: Shouldn't have made a bet you can't win Gomez..._

_Selena: Anyways...that's the wrap for the tonight's episode of Royal Strike! _

_Me: Let's see who we're having next time, shall we?_

_* The screen turns on and says...*_

_Selena and I: King Boomer Parker!_

_Me: Send in questions to the guy who owns Boomerooma!_

_Selena: AKA my awesome best king friend!_

_Selena and I: Peace!_

* * *

**_That's a wrap for tonight's episode! _**

**_Send in questions to King Boomer! _**

**_Also check out my new two-shot Brady's Question! Peace!~Yummy42!_**


	11. Hey Twinkle Toes!

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Before we head over to the studio I'm just glad to say...I'm happy with the fact of waking up again to get smacked in the face with a bunch of reviews for this show! Okay...that sounded a lot more better in my head...**_

_**Anyways I'm going to update today due to having probably more than 20 questions to ask Boomer! Oh well, at least he'll feel loved...**_

_**I really want you guys to be taking some guesses at who our mystery guests are and I'll send you a shout out if you got it right on that interview! **_

_**Show is bout to start, let's go in!**_

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Hey Twinkle Toes!_**

_Selena and I: Hey Guys! Welcome back to Royal Strike! _

_*Audience cheers*_

_Me: I'm your host Yummy42 along with my magical co-host the one and only, Selena Gomez!_

_Selena: Last time, we interviewed Toe-Fruit guy AKA Foot Loops.._

_Me: He also has a REAL name you know...King Boz!_

_Selena: Yeah yeah whatever...also known as the guy who made me lose the bet...my twenty bucks!_

_Me: Alrighty then...Today we're interviewing the original co-king and the guy who has the perfect party pants for each occasion..._

_Selena: My best kingly friend, King Boomer!_

_* Boomer walks onto stage and takes a seat*_

_Boomer: Sup, King Boomer is in the house!_

_*Audience cheers*_

_Selena: technically, it's a studio..get it right Twinkle Toes..._

_Boomer: Don't be calling me Twinkle Toes wizard girl..._

_Me: Speaking of twinkle toes...Why did you do ballet anyways?_

_Boomer: My Aunt Nancy made me...it's uh part of Football to be gracefully..._

_Selena: anonymous sources told me that only half of that is true...they said Aunt Nancy did make you do ballet but, never mentioned anything about football and, that you enjoyed ballet and took it the rest of the semester? _

_Boomer: Ugh, Boz!_

_Me: So much for being anonymous...Wait, are you wearing your sliver party pants?_

_Boomer: Yeah, I thought it was perfect for the occasion..._

_Selena: Those look like MC Hammer's pants..you know like the ones he used for U Can't Touch This? _

_Me: Come to think of it, it really does...Oooh can you shimmy in those like MC Hammer? _

_Boomer: I don't know, I've never tried to before..._

_Selena: Well, now is your chance! Turn on U Can't Touch This!_

_* The music started playing U Can't Touch This* __**(A/N: It helps if you actually put on the song)**_

_* Boomer started to shimmy while, Selena and I leave the stage*_

_Boomer: Oh yeah, you can't touch this! Duh, duh duh duh, duh duh! _

_* Selena and I run back on stage with royal blue party pants just like Boomer's and start to dance with Boomer*_

_*Audience cheers*_

_Selena: Now gotta do the Running Man! _

_* We all started to do the Running Man in our Party Pants* _

_* We shimmy one last time and the music stops playing*_

_Audience: Awwww_

_Me: Well, that was...Awesome! _

_* We all high-fived each other and sat back down*_

_Selena: Alright twinkle toes time to start the interview part of our interviews..._

_* Selena looks at the number of cards and has widen eyes*_

_Selena: By the look of the number...we're going to be having A LOT of speed rounds in this episode..._

_Me: Let's get started twinkle toes...__**first question is from brakayla1273,**_**_To Boomer, Who would you pick if you could only have one of your brothers on the island?_**

_Boomer: Ugh, that's a toughie...That's like asking which one of my shirts is my favorite! _

_Selena: Gotta answer the question twinkle toes..._

_Boomer: Well...I guess i would have one of my brothers stay on either Lanada or in the water of Shredder Beach..._

_Me: Why in the water? _

_Boomer: Cause you said ON the island...so if you stay in the water you're not ON Kinkow..._

_Selena: That's the most dumbes- Wait, you're actually right! Ahhhh Twinkle Toes is right about something! The world is going to end!_

_Me: __**Next three questions is from brakaylalover, Boomer do you miss Brady?**_

_Boomer: Of course I do! He's like my other half! Well, I guess third now..._

_Selena: __**Do you think there's a chance for Brakayla if Brady comes back?**_

_Boomer: Depends if Mikayla doesn't kill him for making her feel guilty...Otherwise...Yup_

_Me: __**Last question from brakaylalover, Do you think Mikayla loves him ?**_

_Boomer: obviously, I mean as much as she is stubborn, Brady seems to have affected her personality a lot..._

_Selena: We have a speed round, Ready for the speed round Twinkle Toes?_

_Boomer: I'm ready!_

_Me: __**Next five questions are from iLovePairOfKings, Dear Boomer, Would you ever consider taking Boz to Chicago to see Brady and possibly bringing him back?**_

_Boomer: Well, I would've but, I think the storm would come back and I just lucky last time that I wasn't flying yet.._

_Selena: __**How did you feel when Brady left?**_

_Boomer: I was really sad and angry at the same time...But, after a while I learned to just left go of things you love when you have to..._

_Me:__** How did you feel when Boz arrived?**_

_Boomer: Well, surprised really...I mean I was still trying to get used to not having Brady around and BLAM I get another brother out of nowhere..._

_Selena: __**Have you ever felt like Boz has replaced Brady?**_

_Boomer: With him as just being a king here, yes...But, as a brother..never..._

_Me: __**Last question from iLovePairOfKings, And also doesn't Boz eating with his feet gross you out?**_

_Boomer: At first it did, but now I'm use- yeah, I'm still not used to it...If I don't look at him eating while I'm eating I'm good..._

_Selena:__** Next speed round is from pokrocks4eva, Hi Boomer, What was your first thought when mason came to pick you and Brady up from Chicago?**_

_Boomer: At first, he just really scared us and he reminded me of Mufusa from that Lion King Musical we went to...__**(A/N: if you didn't already know...Geno was really Mufusa in the Lion Kings Musical)**_

_Me: __**What's the best part about being king?**_

_Boomer: That I don't really have to do anything...like make sandwiches and get piggyback rides from our servants!_

_Selena: Glad Boz doesn't make his own sandwiches *shudders from memory*_

_Me:__** What's the worst part?**_

_Boomer: Being pressured all the time for making spilt-second major decisions for the sake of the island is stressful you know?_

_Selena: __**When you first came you thought mikayla might be Giki-Kiki and you were happy? **_

_Boomer: Well, when we first came here, Kinkow was new to us and we acted like lost puppies..._

_Me: __**Did you like her but you were keeping your bro code thingys?**_

_Boomer: You mean the Bro-Mandments? I mean when we first came here I thought she was pretty but, I only like her as a friend and that's it..Plus it's part of the Bro-Mandments to not chase the girl your bro is going after.._

_Selena: __**Did you ever actually read the great book?**_

_Boomer: I don't recall reading the Great Book...If I did then I forgot.._

_Me: __**Last question from pokrocks4eva, Have you and Brady talked since he left?**_

_Boomer: Come to think of it, we never video-chat or anything like that! The last time we talked was when he left that note when he left to " grow up"_

_Selena: __**Next speed round is from Potato, To Boomer, What do you think would've happened if that storm wouldn't have stopped you from going after Brady when he left?**_

_Boomer: I probably would've went to Chicago and got Brady back_

_Me: __**Are you glad you met Boz instead of going after Brady?**_

_Boomer: I guess but, I would've had all three of us as rulers for Kinkow_

_Selena: __**Do you love Boz as a brother as much as you love Brady?**_

_Boomer: Well yeah, you can't have more or lesser brother love for the other brother than you do with the other brother_

_Me: __**Do you think you could run this island alone?**_

_Boomer: Yes and No..._

_Selena: __**In a scale from one to ten, how much do you love Beyoncé?**_

_Boomer: Eleven.._

_Me: __**Would you, if you had the chance, choose Beyoncé over Rebecca?**_

_Boomer: Course not! Beyoncé is one of those celebrity crushes that you know you can't have..but Rebecca is my crush and I finally got her.._

_Selena: __**What do you say about Mikayla's behavior since Brady left?**_

_Boomer: That it changed a lot ever since Brady left...I mean she's more crazier than she was before!_

_Me: __**Are you mad at Brady for leaving? And if so, how much?**_

_Boomer: At first I was furious with him...now I learned how to let go.._

_Selena:__** Do you think Brady will come back to Kinkow some day?**_

_Boomer: I hope so..._

_Me: __**Have you ever thought about leaving Kinkow? Why? Why not?**_

_Boomer: Right after Brady left, I wanted to leave to only get him back...But, I can't leave Kinkow now...I can't let Boz rule Kinkow by himself..I mean he's not even used to doing human things..._

_Selena: __**Next question is from Wansapanataym, Dear Boomer, On your birthday, why didn't you wish for your brother to come back.**_

_Boomer: Oh, I didn't think of that...But then again...Remember that our birthday wishes only last a day...and if I wished Brady back I think he be sent back to Chicago right after the wish wears off..._

_Me: __**Next speed round of questions are from Nicolive, **_**Dear Boomer,** Why are you so obsessed with Beyoncé? You realize its never ever gonna happen right?

_Boomer: Wow, way to support guys...and I'm not obsessed with Beyoncé! I just love her string voice in her songs and etc..._

_Selena: __**What would you do if you were turned into a cat?**_

_Boomer: I would live it up as a cat!_

_Me: __**Whats your view of Brakayla?**_

_Boomer: I think it would be get if they would get together already! This is actually the first time Brady actually fell for someone_

_Selena: __**Who's your favorite singer after Beyoncé?**_

_Boomer: I would say Brady...I mean he's a great singer and all but, no one can beat Beyoncé!_

_Me: __**What's up with the dirty underwear tree!?**_

_Boomer: It's for memories purposes..._

_Selena:__** would you rather have Brady come back and have Boz leave or have Brady stay in Chicago but have Boz be your co-king till you both die?**_

_Boomer: I would go with the first choice..since Brady and I can rule Kinkow and Boz can go back and rule Mindu_

_Me:__** What would you do if Brady got Amnesia?**_

_Boomer: Find the cure_

_Selena: __**What if Boz got Amnesia?**_

_Boomer: Like I said, Go find the cure..._

_Me: __**What if both Boz and Brady get Amnesia?**_

_Boomer: I would get Brady some of Mikayla's hair and Boz some bananas or actually find the real cure.._

_Selena: __**what did you think of Brady when he got angry amnesia?**_

_Boomer: He was kinda a jerk but, I can't blame him... it wasn't his fault..._

_Me: __**what's your favorite food?**_

_Boomer: Anything edible_

_Selena: __**What if Mr. Boogey Shoes came back but wanted to eat you? **_

_Boomer: Easy, I would make Mason deal with him, since Mason did beat him up last time..._

_Me: __**what if you never saw Brady again? what would you do?**_

_Boomer: I would be sad, and I'll be remembering the good memories..._

_Selena: __**Next and last speed round is from Brakayla Fan44, Boomer, are you holding it in without Brady there anymore? you still miss him like crazy. Cause, to me, it seems like you've forgotten him for a while now. **_

_Boomer: You mean as in emotions? Then no...Though it's not like I'm going to be having random mood-swings around people... and of course I miss Brady like crazy! I just don't want Boz to know that.._

_Me: __**you think that you've grown a lot since Boz came? **_

_Boomer: I kinda have to...I'm like a mentor towards Boz...I mean like I'm trying to make him use his hands for eating and using a fork!_

_Selena: __**you, or at least did, support Bra-Kayla?**_

_Boomer: Course I do! It would make such a nice couple!_

_Me:__** you think Boz is a great brother to have?**_

_Boomer: Yeah, I'm still getting used to him..._

_Selena: __**you ever thought of going to find Brady?**_

_Boomer: I have, But since that storm kept me from going I can't...Plus I think I was lucky it was just a storm that hit us...nothing worse..._

_Me:__** Last question, Do you want Brady back, or do you still hate him for being a 'jerk' and leaving?**_

_Boomer: Of course I want my brother back even though I'm kinda still upset he left me..._

_Selena: Well that's all of questions we have for you twinkle-toes! _

_Boomer: It was a pleasure to be here! _

_Selena: Now, shimmy your way out of here Twinkle Toes!_

_* Boomer shimmy off stage*_

_Me: Who's our next interviewee for the next show?_

_Selena: I don't know, let's check the screen!_

_* The screen turns on the say..*_

_Selena and I: Mikayla Makoola!_

_Selena: Ooohh next show is definitely going to be interesting! _

_Me: Be sure to send in A LOT of questions to our Sasquatch friend..._

_Selena: Oh yeah, send in some fun questions since, our next show is a Halloween special! _

_Me: This is Royal Strike! Where we make like lightning and strike the Royals!_

_Selena: Nice slogan for the show!_

_Me: I know right..I've been working on it since last night..._

_Selena: Oooh you know what? We should have a slogan contest! _

_Me: That's a great idea! _

_Selena: So everyone, make a slogan for Royal Strike! and if you win we'll be using your slogan and give you a shout-out! _

_Selena and I: Peace!_

* * *

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_Let's talk about some important things..._**

**_I'm actually that Slogan contest for Royal Strike! Send in your slogan idea either by reviewing or PM me! If I like it, I'll be using it and you'll get a shout-out in return! _**

**_Send in some questions to Mikayla Makoola! Hers I know is definitely going to be long...so, I decided to make her interview a two-parter and after her interview we're going to be interviewing the mystery guests! _**

**_I'm not going to update this until Halloween...since Mikayla's interview would be a lot more special if it's exactly on Halloween for the special... But, I'm going to keep you guys occupied by making my new awesome songfics during those days when I'm not updating Royal Strike! _**

**_Also I've Decided to add in 3 more mystery guests soo here's all of the hints to try and guess all 6 of the mystery guests! : _**

_* Three of them are actually from the show_

_* Three of them aren't from Kinkow_

_*Three of them are special to certain people_

_* One of them is an OC from one of the other writers on this site...if you know who you are don't say anything! They're from a popular POK story and someone who I wished actually existed on the show!_

_* Two of them are guys and the others are girls_

_* One of them is one of my kinda OC_

_* One of them don't talk much_

**_Hope I didn't make too obvious or too hard...Also when you send more than three questions at a time it's considered as a speed round where we just ask them question with them responding and just continue to the next question..._**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed Twinkle Toe's Interview...And Be checking out my new songfic Who's that boy and review on Brady's Question if I should continue or not...Be sending questions to Mikayla and make it fun since it's a Halloween special!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	12. Halloween Special Part One!

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Happy Halloween everyone! **_

_**I'm super sorry for not updating last night! I was just really busy doing a project that i uh had for a month... and passing out candy at the same time! Soo to make it up...I'm updating Halloween special part one and part two tonight since i don't have any homework since tomorrow is a half-day for my school! Plus techinally in some countries it's halloween...i think...**_

_**Let's move onto the studio!**_

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Halloween Special Part One!_**

_Selena and I: Hey Guys! Welcome back to Royal Strike's Halloween Special!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Selena: Where the royal heart, strikes the truth!_

_Me: That's our new slogan from our slogan contest winner, Congrats Wansapanataym! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_Selena: Last time we had Twinkle Toes AKA our kingly friend King Boomer show us some awesome dance moves with party pants!_

_Me: Now, this has been the moment we've all been waiting for, to interview a very popular and well-known person or should I say island girl?_

_Selena: Give it up for the girl for has some beans to spill and sliced my multimillion dollar laser pointer in half! _

_Me: Mikayla Makoola! AKA That little lonely island girl! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Mikayla walks onto stage and takes a seat*_

_Me: Wait, that little laser pointer you had was million bucks?!_

_Selena: Well, I got it from the dollar store and thought it needed to be decorated..._

_Me: But why in the world is it a million bucks?! _

_Me: Oh let me guess, you decorated it with some sort of sacred Kinkowian diamonds and rubies to sparkle it? ha-ha_

_Selena: Maybe..._

_Me: Really Gomez? We could've used that money to make the show better..._

_Selena: How can we make the show better than it already is?_

_Me: Maybe have some musical performances that the audience suggest? Anyways we'll talk about this later...Hey Mikayla!_

_Mikayla: Hi everyone! _

_Selena: So, it's our Halloween special and what are you dressed as?_

_Mikayla: I'm a kinkowian witch_

_Selena: course you are..._

_* i elbowed selena in the side*_

_Selena: Ow, I mean that's a really great costume you have there! I'm a wizard!_

_Me: wow, I wonder why I saw that coming..._

_Selena: and what are you supposed to be smart one?_

_me: im an Eskimo... Or should I say "polar princess" ...__**(a/n: I really was a Eskimo for Halloween this year)**_

_Selena: lets go on with the interview then..._

_Me: Okay, Mikayla first question is from-_

_* The lights turned off*_

_* Audience screams*_

_Selena and I: Ahhhhhh who turned off the lights?!_

_* Audience laugh* _

_Selena: guys we're actually being serious for once! This isnt part of the show!_

_* Audience gasps then start screaming again*_

_Me: don't worry everyone, it's probably a technical issue so lets just keep calm and- _

_Mikayla: Hey get off of me! Get away, who are you?! _

_* Gunshot noises go off and hear a thump *_

_* Screaming and panicking continues *_

_Me: Ahhhh who has a gun in the studio?! Gomez, you alright?!_

_Selena: I'm alright and bullet free! Mikayla are you alright?! _

_* No response* _

_Me: Hey, I found the light-switch! _

_* I turn the studio lights back on*_

_* Audience sigh in relief and cheers*_

_Selena: I have no idea what happened...Oh well, we should just continue on with the show right Mikayla?_

_* Audience gasp in horror* _

_Me: Mikayla? _

_* We turn our heads to see Mikayla laying on the ground with some gunshot wounds on the side *_

_Me: Oh man, not again! _

_* Selena bends down to check the pulse* _

_Selena: There's...no...pulse_

* * *

**_OH SNAP! _**

**_Mikayla isn't doing so well...but, don't worry this Halloween special is a three parter! Hmm maybe I should change the rating to T for injuries on set...Anyways I'll update part two tonight! And I'm super sorry for not updating exactly on Halloween...although when I didn't can you guys be at least patience with me since most likely I'll update the next day if I don't update on the exact day instead of demanding you know...at least demand nicely lol..._**

**_Like I said I'll update later on tonight and congrats to Wansapanataym for being the slogan contest winner! _**

**_I'll see if I can make a new one-shot and update Brady's Question along with part two of Royal Strike's Halloween Special!_**


	13. Halloween Special Part Two!

**_Hey guys!_**

**_On part one I know for sure you guys were like whaaaa, you jerk, why did Mikayla have to die?! Before you start flaming me, just remember that this Halloween special is a two-parter and anything can happen!_**

**_Let's go into the studio!_**

* * *

**_Previously on Royal Strike!:_**

_Selena: There's...no...pulse_

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Halloween Special Part Two!_**

_* Audience gasps*_

_Me: Okay okay, um wait a second..._

_* I bent down to try to feel a pulse on Mikayla *_

_Me: She's having a faint pulse! You were checking the wrong spot! _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Me: Okay Gomez get me a towel to apply pressure to the wound so it doesn't bleed so much since one hit an artery..._

_* Selena hands me a towel and I wrap it around Mikayla's right side while applying pressure to the wound *_

_Selena: How do you know about that stuff?_

_Me: I've watched Shark Week...Of course I would know how to stop bleeding...Wait is that a note by the trapdoor?_

_* Selena picks up the note and reads it *_

_Selena: Brady's Special Loved Ones, 1. Mikayla Makoola 2. Selena Gomez 3. Boomer Parker 4. Lanny Parker 5. Mason Makoola_

_Me: Why are you number two?_

_Selena: Brady is like a big brother to me..._

_Me: This seems like a hit-list...since Mikayla got hit...and you're most likely next..._

_Selena: Wait, What?!-_

_* Mikayla opens her eyes*_

_Mikayla: Uhhhhh I don't think I'm going to make it..._

_* Audience gasps*_

_Mikayla: Before I go Selena, I need you to read the rest of the note...it doesn't sound like it's finished_

_Selena: That's a weird last request but, um okay, Okay it says, Gomez you have been the victim of pranking by Yummy42 and Mikayla Makoola on Royal Strike's Halloween Special! _

_* Mikayla stands straight up and leans on me with her elbow onto my shoulder* _

_Mikayla and I: Gomez, you have been Royal Striked!_

_Mikayla: You should've saw your face when you thought I was dead!_

_* Me and Mikayla high-fived each other *_

_Me: Mikayla, you're a really great actress! I actually thought you actually got shot for a second there! _

_Mikayla: It was so hard not to laugh when you were trying to not " Freak Out" _

_Selena: How did you managed to make a prank like that? _

_Me: We had a certain friend of yours to help plan this out! Your co-star Mitchel Musso from Prankstars helped us!_

_Selena: I have to admit that was a clever prank I must say..._

_Me: Well folks that wraps up our Halloween special for Royal Strike! _

_Selena: The next show is Mikayla's actual interview!_

_Mikayla: Yup and you guys better tune in!_

_* She shows her machete to the camera * _

_Me: Well to persuade them Mikayla..._

_Selena, Mikayla, and I: Peace!_

* * *

**_ANNNNND that's a wrap for Royal Strike's Halloween Special!_**

**_The next show will be Mikayla's Interview and I've received around 85-90 questions to answer! Mikayla's interview will be a two-parter...This special will only be a two-parter since I practically wrapped it up already...On these two chapters I just only you guys to review on what you think of it and don't send in any questions! Since Mikayla has got plenty of them!_**

**_I will upload a new one-shot later on tonight! Peace!~ Yummy_**


	14. Little Lonely Island Girl Part One

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I just ought to update and do part one of Mikayla's interview and upload a new songfic one-shot today and tomorrow upload Part Two...on part one I'm only using half of the questions and do the other half on part two**_

_**And I'm really happy that we actually reached 100 reviews! You guys are awesome for helping continuing this show/story!**_

_**Sooo let's head over to the studio and get started with her interview!**_

* * *

_**Royal Strike!: Little Lonely Island Girl Part One**_

_Selena and I: Hey guys! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the royal heart is, strikes the truth! _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Me: I'm your host Yummy42 with my co-host the one and only, Selena Gomez! _

_Selena: Last show was our first ever Halloween special!_

_Me: Where Mikayla and I pranked Gomez! _

_Selena: No need to repeat it twice..._

_Me: It...It..._

_Selena:..._

_Me: Anyways coming back to the show to actually do the interview is ou-_

_Selena: Our little lonely island girl who sliced my multimillion laser pointer in half..._

_Me: Mikayla Makoola! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Mikayla walks onto stage and takes a seat *_

_Mikayla: Hi everyone!_

_Selena: Well you sound pretty confident considering the questions you're bout to be asked Makoola..._

_Mikayla: What do you mean?_

_Me: I mean you have received a LOAD of questions to answer! You're definitely a crowd favorite for some reason..._

_Selena: Ready for the interview Makoola? There's going to be awfully a lot of speed rounds! _

_Mikayla: Uh, yeah sure..._

_Selena: What happened to the Makoola confidence? I thought Makoolas' are never shy or nervous? Then again you guys can be confusing at times..._

_Mikayla: Can we just start with the questions already?_

_Me: Well that's a first of hearing Mikayla ever being straight-forward with something...But, then again you were being straight-forward with asking " Sirocco" to k-kiss you..._

_* Mikayla's eyes widen and starts to blush* _

_Selena: Camera four zoom in! I think we hit a nerve spot! _

_Mikayla: How d-did you know about that? _

_Selena: We have our anonymous sources..._

_Mikayla: Ugh Boomer! _

_Me: Nevermind..._

_Selena: Ah don't worry Mikayla, I'm pretty sure Brady isn't jealous of Sirocco...We ship Sikayla along with Brakayla! _

_* I facepalmed myself then had a smirk on my face*_

_Me: I'm pretty sure Brady isn't jealous of Sirocco, isn't that right, Mikayla? _

_Mikayla: y-yes..._

_Selena: Let's get started with the interview!_

_Me: First questio- Well speed round is from Brakayla Fan44...First question is, Do you miss Brady?_

_Mikayla: Course I do! He's like a best-friend to me..._

_Selena: Sure he is Makoola...Next question is, Do you like like Brady?_

_Mikayla: Do I like like Brady than like a friend should like a friend? Or like more than like a friend should like another friend to like? _

_* Takes Gomez and I a minute to process everything she just said *_

_Me: Um, okay...next question...Do you like Boz as a friend? _

_Mikayla: I don't know, most of the time we just have a hate relationship with a tiny amount of friendship mixed in there... even though he's a king..._

_Selena: That's a nice recipe you have there...Next question, Do you even like one of the kings?_

_Mikayla: Well of course I do! I-I mean I liked them all as my friends...even though I practically babysit them..._

_Me: Alrighty then...next question, If you had one wish, would you use that to bring Brady back? Why or why not?_

_Mikayla: If I had one wish...I wouldn't wish Brady back b-_

_Selena: Why wouldn't you want to wish him back?! If you don't then brakayla won't happen and as Brady would say, you would end up as a lonely bitter old woman with gives out free pennies for Halloween..._

_Mikayla: Umm you didn't let me finish..._

_Selena: Oh, then carry on with your saying..._

_Mikayla: I wouldn't use my only ONE wish to wish him back cause, I would use that ONE wish to wish for infinity wishes...then I would wish him back..._

_Selena: Ohhhh that clears everything up...Next question, What do you enjoy doing the most? Sword fighting or dancing? I really hope you say the sword fighting..._

_Mikayla: What's wrong with my dancing? _

_Me: No offense or anything..but, as Brady would say you look like you're twitching when you dance..._

_Mikayla: Does this look like twitching to you?_

_* Mikayla stands up and starts dancing and the censor bell sound goes off * _

_* Mikayla stops dancing and sits back down looking at us*_

_Selena: That was the censor bell...it's whenever one of us says a bad word or do something bad it uses the censor sound or bar to cover it up on TV..._

_Mikayla: But I wasn't doing anything bad..._

_Selena: That's what you think...you're dancing was that bad that it couldn't be seen on TV...If that isn't a sign for you to stop dancing then I don't know what a sign is! Next question, Do you want someone else to be the hero or do you want to be the hero?_

_Mikayla: I like saving people..._

_Me: Next question, Tell the truth about you and Brady, do you think that you two can actually get together. and they said to be honest about it..._

_Mikayla: Well, it's not Impossible...maybe a small chance..._

_Selena: Brakayla lives! Next question, Are you tired of always having to babysit the kings?_

_Mikayla: I get tired of babysitting them all the time...although it's never boring..._

_Me: Last question from Brakayla Fan44, What would you do if you were the queen of your own island?_

_Mikayla: I would make sure the island is safe at all times and try not to cause war with any other islands...so, I just can't let the kings come..._

_Selena: Next question is from Wansapanataym, Dear Mikayla, Why did you smile after talking to Brady about the kiss? Oooh you guys actually kissed?! _

_Mikayla: It was to break him out of en evil spell..._

_Me: Yeah but, the only cure was true LOVE's kiss...keywords, true love..._

_Mikayla: So? I smiled since I practically saved the island from the dark-side! I mean who wouldn't be smiling after saving the island from doom?_

_Selena: I guess that's pretty reasonable...Next speed round is from brakayla1273, Do you have feelings for Brady?_

_Mikayla: O-only as a friend..._

_Selena: You stuttered...stuttering is confirmation!_

_Mikayla: N-no i'm not! And, you're starting to sound like Candis!_

_Selena: That's cause we have a Master degree in girl talk..._

_Me: You can actually get a degree for that? What college did you go to?_

_Selena: AAGKU...All About Girls Kinkowian University_

_Me: I'm guessing you got a scholarship? _

_Selena: Yup, the only thing I needed to get was a Facebook account to understand advanced drama and etc..._

_Me: Anyways, next question to Mikayla, Would you have kissed Brady even if he wasn't under a spell?_

_Mikayla: Like I said before I walked off...If you want me to kiss you again, you're going to have to do a whole lot better than that..._

_Selena: So, you actually wouldn't mind kissing King Brady?_

_Mikayla: Er, I didn't necessary mean it like that..._

_Selena: Um okay, next question, Who is your favourite king?_

_Mikayla: I can't choose a favorite king...I all like and dislike them the same..._

_Me: Next question, If you dated Brady would you try to change him?_

_Mikayla: If I did ever date Brady I wouldn't change him at all...I mean he has such a nice personialty...like he's really nice, sweet, caring, funny, brave, cheesy, generou-_

_Selena: Okay, I'm going to stop you right there...One, since I actually want to be alive by the time you finish that list and, Two, it's pretty obvious you like Brady..._

_Mikayla: It's not that oblivous!- I-I mean I don't like Brady like that..._

_Me: We heard that slip up Makoola! _

_Selena: Has Mikayla Makoola finally admitted to the liking of King Brady Parker? _

_Mikayla: No, she didn't! _

_Selena: It's alright Makoola, your secret is safe with us...and about millions of other people..._

_Mikayla: M-Millions of people?! _

_Me: Millions as in greater than thousands and lesser than billions, this show is international...Sooo shout-out to them people over at Australia and Sweden! Oooh and my people over at Guam and Philippines!_

_Selena: Next question, Why did you date Lucas?_

_Mikayla: Well, before he joined the Sea Raiders he was actually a great guy...then he turned into a jerk_

_Me: He must've been great knowing that he survived a night in the wild being hunted by the same guy who chunked a vase at Gomez 200 MPH...Next question, What happened to your mom?_

_Mikayla: I actually have no clue...I don't think I've ever met her...I think that's something you should ask my dad..._

_Selena: I feel the same way with my dad...I didn't really know anything about him since my mom and him seperated when I was five and was raised by my mom then she married my step-dad...__**( A/N: This is actually true)**_

_Me: Wow, Selena that's actually pretty deep there...Next question, How would you feel if Brady died in a car accident while he was away?_

_Mikayla: I would be really sad and depressed that my cr- best friend died..._

_Selena: Next question, How would you feel if Brady had a girlfriend?_

_Mikayla: What?! Since when did Brady get a girlfriend?!_

_Me: Is that jealously I hear from the girl who claims to not have feelings for him? _

_Mikayla: No, I was uh just wondering..._

_Me: Next question, Why won't you date Brady? We all know you love him!_

_Mikayla: Well, for starters he's in Chicago right now..._

_Selena: So, you would date him if he was here?_

_Mikayla:..._

_Selena: I'm going to take that as a yes...Next question, Do you think Brady's cute?_

_Mikayla: Well, I don't find him uncute?_

_Me: Next question, Do you wish Brady hadn't left? Why?_

_Mikayla: So that we would all of the kings together to rule Kinkow and to have my best friend back..._

_Selena: There isn't any other reasons? _

_Mikayla: N-not that I know of..._

_Selena: Next question, What would you do if he came back?_

_Mikayla: I would be happy of course! And maybe throw a party?_

_Me: Really? Cause throwing parties would be a King Boomer thing...Anyways last question from brakayla1273, What did you think of Brady's poem?_

_Mikayla: It was actually really good...until he got slammed by a poetry slammer..._

_Selena: Next speed round is from potato, Do you want Brady to come back much?_

_Mikayla: Course I do! You know, for the sake of the island..._

_Me: How did you feel when you first heard that Brady had left, did you believe it? _

_Mikayla: At first I didn't believe it since I didn't think Brady would actually fly a hot-air balloon by himself...I believed it when my dad read the note saying he need to " grow up" and realized that he must've heard Candis and I talking in the forest..._

_Selena: Have you ever thought of trying to contact him?_

_Mikayla: I have...but, I figured Boomer should contact him since Brady is more important to him than me..._

_Me: Do you think it's good that he left in any kind of way?_

_Mikayla: I don't see anything good in leaving your family without even telling them..._

_Selena: You find Brady as family?_

_Mikayla: As a brother maybe..._

_Me: But, not anything more? Maybe like *cough* husband *cough* _

_Mikayla: Not at the moment...I mean he's just like a brother to me..._

_Selena: Last question from Potato, If Brady came back, would you give him a chance? _

_Mikayla: Honestly I don't know..._

_Me: Next speed round if from iLovePairOfKings, Dear Mikayla, Have you ever done anything for Halloween? Haha this is an easy one..._

_Mikayla: Well, usually I work on Halloween with my guard shifts...but, usually I bring candy with me when I patrol around the village and give candy to little kids...but, this year I have pranked a friend of mine on national television by pretending to be dead! _

_Selena: Awww that's soo nice what you do with little kids Makoola! Ha-ha real funny with the prank now..._

_Mikayla: It's just that I love kids and someday would like to have some of my own..._

_Me: Maybe with a certain runaway king..._

_Selena: Awwww that would be some cute kids right there! Well, right after mines and Taylor's...Anyways next question, Does Boz's eating with his toes creep you out? _

_Mikayla: How does it not? _

_Selena: True that sister_

_* Mikayla and Selena high-fived* _

_Me: Have you continued doing poetry after Brady got mad at you and If so with Boomer?_

_Mikayla: Well, we had a secret Poetry slam in the jungle..._

_Selena: Wow Mikayla, such a rebel...next question, Do you miss Brady?_

_Mikayla: Of course!_

_Me: Do you enjoy working for the kings?_

_Mikayla: There's times I do but don't...But it's never boring at least..._

_Selena: Would you have dated Brady If your dad had let you?_

_Mikayla: It wouldn't matter since Brady won the hunt..._

_Me: Last question from iLovePairOfKings, What's the best part about working for the kings? What's the worst part?_

_Mikayla: Best part is living in the castle, worst part would have to be being a babysitter for them..._

_Selena: Next question is from Rainbow, Hi Mikayla, Why did you name you machete stabatha? Have you named any other 'guard tools'?_

_Mikayla: Since I had stabatha for awhile, might as well have a name for her...I have a water hose named, Walter..._

_Selena: Haha Walter...I got that_

_Me: Next speed round is from brakaylalover who wants you to answer these honestly, Mikayla what do you think about Brady?_

_Mikayla: Great best friend_

_Selena: Are you angry at him after his leaving?_

_Mikayla: Yes and no but, I feel guilty..._

_Me: In your opinion is there a chance for Brakayla if Brady comes back?_

_Mikayla: Possibly..._

_Selena: Last question from brakaylalover, Do you find Brady cute?_

_Mikayla: Like I said before, I don't find him uncute..._

_Me: Next and last speed round is from Awesomeness, Hey Mikayla!, Do you have a favorite king?_

_Mikayla: They're all the same...although I like Brady a little more than Boz and Boomer... as a friend though..._

_Selena: Have you ever had to clean the kings bathroom?_

_Mikayla: I have, and lets just say no matter how much you pay me I'll never it ever again...I swear I thought I wasn't going to make it out of there...dead or alive..._

_Me: Who's your best friend? Candace? Or the kings?_

_Mikayla: Hmm I have to say kings since, it feels like I've known them longer... but, Candis is my best-friend also!_

_Selena: Do you enjoy working as head guard?_

_Mikayla: Of course! All of my training was totally worth it!_

_Me: Do you enjoy working for the kings?_

_Mikayla: There's times I do and don't but, it's never boring!_

_Selena: Last question from Awesomeness, Have you actually read the great book?_

_Mikayla: I had to since, during my training for head guard I had to read the whole book for an exam and since I made the highest grade, I became head-guard! _

_Me: Well that all of the questions for tonight folks!_

_Selena: But, don't worry, Mikayla is coming back next time to answer the remaining questions!_

_Mikayla: What? I am?! _

_Me: Do you not know how much questions you have to answer? You're the most popular character on this show! _

_Mikayla: I guess I'll come back next show..._

_Selena, Mikayla, and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the royal heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**_And, that ends Mikayla's Interview Part One! _**

**_I'll do part two either tomorrow or Sunday...Hope you liked this interview by telling me in the reviews!_**

**_And can you guys check out my new songfic one-shot crush and tell me if I should make an epilogue for that? _**

**_Hope everyone has a great weekend! Peace!~ Yummy42_**


	15. Little Lonely Island Girl Part Two

_**Hey guys!**_

_**This is part two of Mikayla's interview then we'll start doing the mystery guests! All I'm going to say is that some of you guys may or may not have got your guesses right...**_

_**Let's go into the studio and start the show!**_

* * *

_**Royal Strike!: Little Lonely Island Girl Part Two**_

_Selena and I: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the royal heart is, strikes the truth!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: I'm your host Yummy42 along with my magical co-host Selena Gomez! _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Selena: Last time on Royal Strike, we've finally got a chance to interview the most popular character on here! _

_Me: AKA Little Lonely Island Girl!_

_Selena: Okay seriously, where did that nickname come from? _

_Me: Well, Mikayla was using that as her nickname in her poems in the poetry slams..._

_Selena: You read poetry? _

_Me: Pshh the only poetry I have read is Dr. Seuss..._

_Selena: Alrighty then...anyways welcome back Mikayla Makoola for the second half of her interview!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Mikayla walks onto stage and takes a seat*_

_Mikayla: Hey everyone!_

_Selena: Hey Mikayla, ready for the second half or third of your interview? _

_Mikayla: Let's go!_

_Me: First MAJOR speed round is from nicolive, would you kill Brady if he came back?_

_Selena: Well I think you should answer that carefully...I mean we are on national television..._

_Mikayla: Why would I kill Brady AKA a king of Kinkow? _

_Selena: Well he did leave, made you feel guilty, made you almost get killed by a gorilla, turned you into a mermaid, made you compliment him all day, made you duel Sabrina, almost ruined Christmas for Kinkow, brought a cave girl alive along with boyfriend, tried to make you jealous, tricked you into thinking you dumped your ex, and finally made you come to your senses in you liking him...ohhh I can keep going on forever girl..._

_Mikayla: OKAY I GET IT! Wait, what was that last part you said? _

_Selena: I can keep on going forever..girl? _

_Mikayla: No, before that..._

_Selena: Tricked you into thinking you dumped your ex..._

_Mikayla: Now after that.._

_Selena: Comma..._

_Me: Okay, I better ask the next question before someone goes into a coma here...hopefully not me...would you kiss Brady if he came back?_

_Mikayla: Maybe on the cheek..._

_Selena: Really, Really Makoola?! _

_Mikayla: Well, she didn't say exactly where! _

_Selena: Whatever, In what order would you do the two questions above? _

_Mikayla: Probably " Kill" him then kiss him...on the cheek_

_* Mikayla does airquotes on kill*_

_Selena: Sure on the cheek, turn he turns his head and things start to get awkward..._

_Mikayla: A-_

_Me: Before you answer that next question, Do you think Masons a helicopter father?_

_Selena: What's a helicopter father? _

_Mikayla: Yeah, I've never heard of that..._

_Me: It's basically like if your parent is controlling your life...like choosing what you do for you and practically do everything for you without leaving your sight..._

_* Selena and Mikayla look at me with these kinds of faces O.o*_

_Me: What? I pay attention to my Simpsons episodes...__**( A/N: That's seriously how I knew what a helicopter parent is)**_

_Mikayla: Hearing what your saying...then I guess...I mean I can't really do any normal teenager stuff while he's around and constantly " protecting" me..._

_Selena: You need to do some normal teenager stuff, like go to parties! _

_Me: Just make sure you bring your own drinks...whatever you do, don't drink out of the punch bowl in parties...someone always ends up spiking it..._

_Mikayla: What does that mean?_

_Selena and I: Nothing! Just don't drink the punch! _

_Selena: would you rather kiss Boz or Boomer? Better choose wisely, I'm a huge brakayla shipper..._

_Mikayla: How about I kiss none of them? No offense but, one, Boomer is dating Rebecca and, two, Boz is well Boz..._

_Me: Do you like Brady?_

_Mikayla: How many times do I have to say this? I only like him as a friend! _

_Selena: Well you're awfully going to have to say " this" a bunch of times until you get the fact you actually like Brady through that stubborn skull of yours..._

_* Mikayla takes out her pocket machete and points it at Selena*_

_Mikayla: What was that? _

_Selena: I meant...why doesn't people get the message that you only like Brady as a friend? I don't know! P-People are crazy these days, you know? _

_* Selena puts her hands in the air in surrender* _

_Selena: Do you want to date Brady? _

_Mikayla: It depends..._

_Selena: It depend- you know what, I'm not going to start this over again..._

_Me: Would you like it if Brady and you got married in a couple of years?_

_Mikayla: In a couple of years? No offense but, that's a little too young don't you think?_

_Me: Well numbers don't matter..._

_Selena: Well then tell that to Carly Rae Jaspen on Call Me Maybe! I mean the song is about numbers! _

_Selena: What would you name yours and Brady's child?_

_Mikayla: Let's not get crazy now, we're not even close to that yet..._

_Me: So, you're saying you wouldn't mind having Brady's child? _

_Mikayla: Ye-, I mean no...I'm just saying...I mean if I were to name my kids it would be definitely better than Brady's suggestions...I mean seriously, Brakayla Jr., Maxium, and Brooklyn? Maybe Kayla, Mitchel, and Skylar would work..._

_Selena: So planning ahead are we now? _

_Me: Whats your ideal Halloween costume?_

_Selena: Let me guess, a guard-girl?_

_Mikayla: No...that was last year...I was thinking of something girly and maybe tomboyish mixed in..._

_Me: Whaaaa? Mikayla actually having some girly girl thoughts? What has the world come to?! _

_Selena: What if Brady kissed you under the mistletoe? Ha-ha this is going to be interesting..._

_Mikayla: Well, last time he didn't kiss me...I kissed him o-_

_Selena: Ooooh you made the first move! Nice going girl! Why did you have to drive him awa-_

_Mikayla: Again, I wasn't finsihed...as I was saying...I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him since he did save Christmas..._

_Me: Whats your ideal Christmas present?_

_Mikayla: Well, the only things people on Kinkow really got were awards..._

_Me: And, this is why I wished I still lived in Texas..._

_Selena: Hey, I was born there! Anyways next question, What if on Christmas eve you found a big box addressed to you, opened it, and found Brady holding a bouquet of your favorite flowers and a box of chocolate?_

_Mikayla: I would've thanked him and gladly accepted it..._

_Me: Are you sure? Last time Brady popped out of a box, you punched him in the gut making him fall back down..._

_Mikayla: What are you talking about? _

_Selena: How do you not remember him trying multiple times to perfect a date with you but, always ended bad? Most of time you got splattered by razorhawk poop..._

_Mikayla: I seriously have no idea what you're talking about..._

_Me: Oh yeah, that's cause Brady and Boomer were using the Do-Over Watch and they couldn't remember what happened..._

_Mikayla: How do you guys remember what happened? _

_Selena and I: We have our ways..._

_Me: What did you think of Brady when he had angry amnesia?_

_Mikayla: Well, even when he has amnesia he still hopelessly flirted with me...calling me a babe a bunch of times..._

_Selena: Isn't that a compliment? Anyways next question, What if all three of the kings got amnesia?_

_Mikayla: Give Boomer his party pants or something related to Beyoncé, Brady something related to me, and Boz...something with bananas in it..._

_Me: What if Brady got another girlfriend in Chicago?_

_Mikayla: Since when did Brady get a girlfriend in Chicago?! _

_Selena: Woah, I think we hit a jealously nerve there...Is the stubborn Makoola actually jealous? _

_Me: Is the Green-Eyed monster making an appearance? _

_* Selena and I high-fived for our comments* _

_Mikayla: I-I'm not jealous...I was just wondering who would actually fall for Brady..._

_Selena: You..._

_Mikayla: What?_

_Selena: Nothing! Next question, Which king annoys you the most?_

_Mikayla: They all annoy my at the same level at times..._

_Me: Which king do you love the most?_

_Mikayla: Can't say..._

_Selena: Have you read the Hunger Games?_

_Mikayla: Yes, and it's terrible in what's happening over at Panem..._

_Selena: Makoola, you know that it isn't rea-_

_* I cover Gomez's mouth* _

_Me: Just don't..._

_Me: what if you and Brady were Peeta and Katniss? Would you fall in love?_

_Mikayla: I guess I would since they became a couple...but, then again it was just for publicity..._

_Selena: What if you and Brady were forced into the Hunger games but fell in love?_

_Mikayla: I can see Brady being Peeta and me being Katniss...Since I have weapon expericence..and Brady well...I don't even think he can cook..._

_Me: What would you do if I had my body-guard kidnap you and drop you off at Brady's doorstep (You wouldn't be able to defeat my Bodyguard) Okay, those were her words...not mine..._

_Mikayla: Okay, I'm a little scared now..._

_Selena: Well, you just made a threat on national television...great...just great...the FBI and CIA are going to come after you now...Next question that hopefully doesn't involve any threats, What if Brady was actually smart?_

_Mikayla: If Brady was smart, then the World would end..._

_Selena: Nice one Makoola! _

_* Selena and Mikayla high-fived each other*_

_Me: who in your opinion is the smartest king?_

_Mikayla: Smartest? I don't even think the word smart is in their dictionary...then again I don't think they know what a dictionary is..._

_Selena: What do you think of Boz's toe fruit?_

_Mikayla: Just what everyone else thinks...it's gross! I'm surprised I can keep my lunch in my stummy..._

_Selena: Stummy? _

_Me: Slang for tummy slash stomach...I got it from my sister...and apparently passed it on the Makoola over there..._

_Me: Last question from Nicolive, What if Brady came back and sang a song for you while he was in the Air balloon? what would you do when he came down?_

_Mikayla: I would be happy...to have a king back to rule the island...I would thank him for singing the song and hug him for actually coming back..._

_Selena: Sure you would...Next question is from AwesomeSauce, Mikayla, why did you agree to help Lanny make a girl jealous by going to the Uber Oogli dance with him? btw, I loved it when you pushed him to the ground. :) _

_Mikayla: I only helped him since he was going to be away from Kinkow and not harming it for once...and thanks, I loved it when I pushed him to the ground too!_

_Selena: Ha-ha we actually made him fall through the ground! Remember that Yummy?_

_Me: Oh yeah, " hopefully" he didn't get hurt..._

_* Selena and I high-fived* _

_Me: Next question is from TeamBrakayla, Hello Mikayla, What do you think about Lanny? I'm seriously loving these pen-names here!_

_Mikayla: Awfully short and a troll...oh and has a bad personality..._

_Selena: I mean come on, he can't even ride the scary roller coasters! Next speed round is from Pokrocks4eva, Hi Mikayla,  
What's it like being part Sasquatch?_

_Mikayla: Actually it's really fun! I mean you're stronger than an average person should be! _

_Me: And, awfully more aggressive than an average person should be..._

_Selena: Wait, I just realized something...if you and Brady had a baby they would be 1/32 of Sasquatch? _

_Me: Since you are 1/16 Sasquatch..._

_Selena: Don't be having beef jerky near Mikayla...You'll be messing with Sasquatch haha! _

_Mikayla: Ummm can we just go onto the next question? _

_Me: Way to ruin the fun...anyways next question, Do you ever wish you saw some other people in your family?_

_Mikayla: Yeah, I wished that I could see my mom, aunts, uncles, and grandparents..._

_Selena: Are things kings more like brothers, bosses, kings, friends, crushes or best friends to you?_

_Mikayla: They're actually a bit of everything...but, more like brothers..._

_Me: What did you think when Brady won the hunt against your dad?_

_Mikayla: Well for starters, I was actually surprised that Brady could actually survive against my dad and then, I was mad that he practically humiliated him in front of Kinkow..._

_Selena: But, you're still happy you guys can actually date right? Anyways, What did you think when Boz came?_

_Mikayla: Oh boy, there's another one?! _

_Me: Ha-ha nice Makoola...What did you think when Brady and Boomer became the new kings?_

_Mikayla: I was happy to have new kings for Kinkow but, shortly after they destroyed the ruby that protects Kinkow from bad stuff..._

_Selena: What did you think when Brady helped cure you from the waka waka bug sickness?_

_Mikayla: That it was really nice of him to care for me even when I was bugging out..._

_Me: What did you think when Brady left?_

_Mikayla: That it was all of my fault..._

_Selena: What do you think about Brady?_

_Mikayla: Really great best friend..._

_Selena: You know what they say? That best friends make the greatest boyfriends..._

_Me: What would you do if Lanny became the king of kinkow?_

_Mikayla: Go jump into Mount Spew like I tried to do when I was complimenting Brady all day...or live in Lanada where he isn't ruling..._

_Me: Nice answers..._

_Selena: Last question from Pokrocks4eva, What did you think when boomer and Boz have Lanny lanada?_

_Mikayla: That they were stupid for giving Lanny the island with the golden gopher that has all of Kinkow's wealth..._

_Me: Umm wasn't that suppose to be a secret kept between the Makoolas and the kings?_

_* Mikayla facepalms*_

_Mikayla: Umm what are you t-talking a-about? Of course there isn't a golden gopher pooping gold out there! _

_Selena: But, you just said..._

_Mikayla: I didn't say anything! _

_Selena: You just said "anything" in that sentence!_

_Mikayla:..._

_Me: Next question is from Fluffy clouds,_ _Dear Mikayla, What would you do if Brady stopped flirting with you? It would be a night-mare, right? _

_Mikayla: Actually, it would be nice to have at least ONE day without Brady hopelessly flirting with me..._

_Selena: Next two questions are from Happy Halloween, Mikayla, Would you ever go out with any of the kings? Which one?_

_Mikayla: Okay, not Boomer since he's with Rebecca, not Boz for hygiene reasons, umm maybe Brady?_

_Selena: Ha! So, you would want to go out with Brady! _

_Me: Last question from Happy Halloween, What would you do if Boomer or Boz started flirting with you?_

_Mikayla: I would just reject them and ignore them like I did with Brady..._

_Selena: Next question is from Candycane,_ _Hey Mikayla, What was your impression when you heard Brady sing?_

_Mikayla: I was really impressed that he could actually sing and when he told me why he doesn't sing in front of people, it was dumb but sweet at the same time. _

_Selena: Last question is from Superman? Mikayla, How do you feel when saluting Lanada?_

_Mikayla: Glad you asked that, I feel great since I'm calling Leonard a loser without actually insulting and offending him!_

_Selena: I know how that feels! _

_* Mikayla and Selena high-fived* _

_Selena: Let's all do the Lanada salute shall we? _

_Me: Leonard, I hope you're paying attention!_

_* We all stand up and do the Lanada salute towards the cameras* _

_Selena: Well sadly, that was the last question for Mikayla's interview!_

_Mikayla: Yes, finally!_

_Me: But, Mikayla don't be sad! You and Boomer get to come back in a couple of shows!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Mikayla: What?! Why?!_

_Selena: Oh, it's a surprise! _

_Me: Anyways, that wraps up tonight's show! _

_Selena: Aren't we forgetting something?_

_Me: Oh yeah, who's our next guest? _

_Selena: It's no ordinary guest! _

_Me: It's our first ever mystery guest!_

_Selena: Before we check the screen on who this mystery guest is, Mikayla don't you have any other relatives you know, besides your dad and Jason?_

_Mikayla: Well, there's Ma- Oh, no...You're better not thinking of- _

_* The screen turns on to say...*_

_Selena and I: Your awesome cousin Makinzie Makoola! _

_Mikayla: I'm just going to say that, she's going to definitely cause trouble on this show..._

_Selena: Well, maybe for you that is!_

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! _

_Selena, Mikayla, and I: Where the royal heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**_And...That's a wrap of part two of Mikayla's interview!_**

**_Shoutouts to: iLovePairOfKings, BradyShuldComBak, and Nicolive for actually guessing Makinzie as the mystery guest!_**

**_I may or may not make a two-parter for Makinzie's interview depending on how many questions she gets and wants to answer..._**

**_Soooo just be sending in those questions for Makinzie to answer but, the next update might take a little longer than usual due to the process of how we're doing it..._**

**_Anyways, Send in those fun-loving questions to Makinzie and check out my new songfic one-shot " Just A Dream" !_**

**_Peace!~ Yummy42_**


	16. Mikayla's Interesting & Magical Cuz

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_I haven't been able to update this due to the process and me doing other works..._**

**_Sooo let's head on into the studio! Also I'm having a contest below..._**

* * *

_**Royal Strike!: Mikayla's Interesting & Magical Cuz**_

_Selena and I: Hey Guys! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the royal heart is, strikes the truth!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: I'm your host Yummy42, along with my magical co-host, Selena Gomez!_

_Selena: Though, I'm not the only one here who's magical..._

_Me: That's right! We have our first ever mystery guest here! She's Mikayla's Interesting & Magical cuz_

_Selena: If she's Mikayla's cuz then, is she Jason's kid?_

_Me: Who knows? There could be more of Mansquatch somewhere else...Hmmm I wonder if they're related to the yeti..._

_Selena: Anyways, welcome Makinzie Makoola to the stage everybody!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Makinzie walks onto stage and takes a seat*_

_Makinzie: HEY! Wazzup! It's me, Makinzie, the one and only! Okay now… Wow so many questions, and some of them barely got my name right._

_Me: I know right, it's actually pretty easy to spell..._

_Selena: M-A-K-I-N-Z-I-E! Get that through y'all thick skulls..._

_Me: Did you just say y'all?_

_Selena: I can't help it, I was born in Texas and lived there when I was small..._

_Me: I've lived there for my whole life and, not once have I said y'all..._

_Selena: Anyways...we should see how many people have actually spelt her name right on the questions..._

_* We flip through the question cards*_

_Me: Well, we got two..._

_Selena: Meaning everyone in the audience gets two prizes! Everyone gets Just Dance 4 and the new Ipad mini!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: See the benefits of spelling people's names right?_

_Selena: Let's actually get the interview started...First question is from Ship Brakayla, Why do you want Mikayla to like Brady?_

_Makinzie: Okay I've actually always wanted to be part of the Makoola legacy or whatever you call it, like Mason and Mikayla. And if Mikayla has a daughter that will be a princess… that princess can't be a guard girl or royal advisor now can it? So guess who will be the next Makoola? Me! But don't get me wrong, I love my cousin! But because of that other reason… I am more determined to continue getting those two together._

_* Selena starts laughing*_

_Selena: Wouldn't you be destroying things more than protecting it? _

_* I nudged Gomez on the side making her fall out of her chair still laughing*_

_Me: Huh, she's actually ROFL...umm while Gomez is calming down, next question I mean questions are from Nicolive, What do you think of Brakayla? _

_Makinzie: I think Brakayla Is the most awesome couple in the whole wide world… or at least in Kinkow. I actually ship Brakayla, like 90%. But I sometimes have that strange feeling of being afraid that I might lose my cousin… Mikayla and Mason are my closest family after all._

_Me: So, where's the 10%? Ha-ha I'm just messing with you..._

_* Selena walks onto stage and seats down*_

_Selena: Turns out there's a trap-door right behind my chair..._

_Me: What? It was half off sale for Black Friday, I couldn't resist..._

_Selena: Next question, And what if Lanny had a crush on you?_

_Makinzie: Lanny having a crush on me….BAHAHAHAAHAH! That is RIDICULOUS! That will never happen. But come to think of it… I don't know, it's like asking what if stones can talk. _

_Selena: Well apparently, some statues made of stone can transform into a chick and then change into a gigantic snake..._

_Me: what if he had one on Mikayla?_

_Makinzie: First, I would laugh at his face. Second, I will destroy his every plan of ending up with Mikayla and third, I'll hit him with a vase._

_Me: Yeah, I think that would be weird and awkward on so many levels... No o__ffense Mikayla... But offense to Lanny_

_Selena: What if Boomer or Boz had one on Mikayla? _

_Makinzie: Easy, I would make they're life miserable or warn and threat them as best as I could. And I would make them suffer. MWA AHAHAAHAH! But if Brady doesn't like Mikayla anymore, it's cool that Boz or Boomer likes Mikayla._

_Selena: Really? I guess those are alright... But im rooting for brakayla for life!_

_Me: Next questions is from AwesomeSauce, why do you hate Lanny?_

_Makinzie: Well…His evil that's one. And amm….his evil, I think his part troll, I like calling him a troll… It's fun and he has a cold dark heart._

_Me: Does he even have a heart?_

_Selena: Wait, do you hate Lanny?_

_Makinzie: Hate is a very very strong word… I would say despise._

_Selena: Good point... I think_

_Me: Next questions is from Mr. bradycomeback,what is your opinion of the Kings? _

_Makinzie: I think they are terrible kings. Yup they might be my friends, but I won't lie about that._

_Me: At least you're honest..._

_Selena: Who is your favorite king?_

_Makinzie: King Brady!_

_Selena: Well, that was a quick response..._

_Me: Do you surf?_

_Makinzie: I haven't tried surfing, but I am an awesome swimmer!_

_Me: I've always wanted to surf but, Texas isn't exactly a beach type place..._

_Selena: Who is your favorite Mikayla or Mason?_

_Makinzie: Mikayla! She's an awesome cousin! She's my closest family member. Uncle Mason is too old to hang out with._

_Selena: Ha-ha Mason is either too old or too " young" to hang out with...No offense to the guy who gave me a head injury..._

_Me: Next questions are from iLovePairOfKings, What did you think when Lanny stole the potion?_

_Makinzie: Well I have to admit it was very sneaky and clever… But he stole something that was from me! Impressive, but not cool dude! But, I guess I saw that coming. Never make love potions kids. _

_Me: Nice moral for a story..._

_Selena: What is your impression on Lanny?_

_Makinzie: I don't know what you mean by 'impression' but if it means what I think of him… Where do I start let's see… He miserably fails when trying to get rid of the ki- some certain people. But even if he does fail, and fail, and fail, and fall then fail again… He is still very determined to get what he wants, I think that's the best thing about him… but then he fails again. _

_Selena: Well, he may not have a blood-pumping heart but, he may have determination..._

_Me: What's your impression on Boomer?_

_Makinzie: Boomer… It's like I hate and like him as a king… I think he's awesome because his super-duper confident… but his just too confident sometimes…_

_Selena: What's your impression on Brady?_

_Makinzie: Brady is amazing! Think of all the times Mikayla has turned him down… but he still tries… even if he's terrible at it._

_Selena: Shows how much he loves her, isn't that right Mikayla? * Looks at camera*_

_Me: Do you think Mikayla likes Brady? _

_Makinzie: OBVIOUSLY!_

_Me: Apparently it's obvious to everyone but her..._

_Selena: Do you support Brakayla?_

_Makinzie: Why not!? Mikayla and Brady are meant to be! I don't want my cousin to end up alone someday! And trust me, there's a chance that will happen. Mikayla is like the closest cousin I have…sadly the closest cousin I have. And as an awesome cousin, it's my job to meddle on her love life. _

_Selena: It's like who doesn't support brakayla? Hmmm maybe Mikayla..._

_Me: What's it like to be able to make potions and magical stuff like that?_

_Makinzie: Very tricky and difficult… and too much work actually. There's many of these 'rules'… It's really fun except for the I messing up a lot part, since I don't try to figure out how it back fires or how it might burn down a room… But I always learn my lesson that way, until I mess up again. But if a potion is well learned and mastered it will turn out spontaneous. If you're really experience its super easy, but I like to try new stuff so I don't have time to master potions... here we go with again with let's see if this works or explodes. _

_Me: That seems...fun! I just don't want to turn into a frog..._

_Selena: What do you think about your uncle mason? _

_Makinzie: Uncle Mason is very wise and smart… but too overprotective! Gosh would it really hurt to bungee jump on mount spew? I'm sure glad his not my dad haha. Sorry Uncle Mason! Just saying telling truth like you always tell me! It's your fault I'm always honest. _

_Selena: Bungee jump off Mount Spew? That's...EPIC! Mason is crazy not to let you do that! Then again, he did literally sent me to the hospital..._

_Me: What did you think when you met the kings? _

_Makinzie: I didn't believe they we're kings AHAHAHAHAAH! I mean they don't look like Kings at all! I thought they would be much stronger and tougher. Almost everything I thought about them was the opposite. I would say more but, I don't wanna be rude. _

_Me: Ha-ha there's something called, don't judge a book by its cover...then again, that's how exactly I judge books..._

_Selena: What's do you think of Candis? _

_Makinzie: Frustrating! Her being Mikayla's "Best friend" is ruining me being Mikayla's "Best cousin" I don't think we can ever get along at all! _

_Selena: You'll probably have to keep tossing cameras out the window..._

_Me: Have you ever done anything really really dangerous with a potion? _

_Makinzie: Pfft, me? Doing Dangerous potions? Why would I- yes. NEXT QUESTION!_

_Me: So, you confirm on doing dangerous potio-_

_* Sees a flying vase come towards me and ducks in time to dodge it* _

_* Vase smashes into the studio's wall*_

_Boomer from a distance: VASEY, NOOOOOO!_

_Me: Okay, next question, PLEASE! _

_Selena: Do you like living on KinKow?_

_Makinzie: Of course! I was born in Kinkow! I love it here! But I also wanna go to different islands since I'm a very adventurous person, I like to find new challenges and quest. _

_Selena: I always wanted to go to Hawaii... _

_* Makinzie facepalms* _

_Me: Is KinKow different to what you remember now that kings are different and not their parents?_

_Makinzie: Not really… Well before the dark side was more dangerous than now. The King's parents actually tried their best to make the island safer for the kings' return… but the kings' making the island itself dangerous isn't really helping… I heard that they almost destroyed the island on their first day. _

_Me: Yeah, something about destroying the sister ruby on Jiki-Kiki? _

_Selena: Do you have a favourite animal? _

_Makinzie: Yup! DRAGONS!_

_Me: I prefer pandas but anyways, Which king do you prefer?_

_Makinzie: Both! They're both amazing in their own am…interesting ways._

_Me: I thought you said Bra- _

_* Vase comes flying at me again and dodges it AGAIN*_

_Me: You know what, uh nevermind...and where are these vases coming from?!_

_Selena: It doesn't help that our studio is across from a vase warehouse now does it smart-one? Next question, Do you support Brakayla ? _

_Makinzie: Yes I just said that. I mean come on people isn't obvious that I support Brakayla. I hate those other guys Mikayla dated like am…Lucas! OH GOD that guy was not only weird, but he has a beard, and his only like… I don't know 18? And he left Mikayla! It really shattered her heart. I couldn't sleep for days because of her! No seriously she kept waking me up to talk about her feelings! AT MIDNIGHT! IT'S FREAKING ANNOYING!_

Selena: Ah-ha Mikayla, talks about her feelings? Ha, that is priceless! Oh, and um yeah, maybe people who hit their " awkward years" a little too early could have that...

_Me: Next and last questions are from Whoopi123, Do you like Boomer as something more? Because to me, I think you two have become very close... I mean Super-duper-ultra-mega close... _

_Makinzie: I've always really really wanted to have big brothers, so Boomer is like a big brother to me. Wait unless you mean… EWWW! Wait I am too busy throwing up to answer this question. _

_* Makinzie runs off stage and we hear um some interesting noises* _

_Me: Well um, who wants to hear some music, while Makinzie is uh taking a " bathroom" break? _

_* Audience nod and say yes* _

_* I turn on Pandora Radio to Mitchel Musso Radio with songs playing* _

**_15 Minutes Later..._**

_* Makinzie comes back on stage, looking kinda pale and takes a seat* _

_Selena: You alright? You've been gone awhile and are you sure you have anything left inside of you? Hahaha _

_* Makinzie nods weakly* _

_Makinzie: There is no way I would have a crush on him even if he was the last creature in the entire universe! Wow…he's right I am mean. Sorry Boom, The truth hurts bro. _

_Selena: Why do you want to help Brady and Mikayla get together?_

_Makinzie: Well at first it was only just because he likes Mikayla…AND HE WAS KING! Think how awesome it would be if a king likes your cousin! But after a while I've been feeling that Mikayla likes Brady too. And I think it would be great if they ended up together. GO BRAKAYLA! _

_Selena: Hands down on that answer..._

_Me: Why do you hate Lanny so much? _

_Makinzie: Me hate Lanny so much? Aww I don't hate Lanny so much, in fact we are great friends! I despise him and he despises me, that's how our great friendship works. _

_* I do a spit-take and start coughing and laughing at the same time*_

_Me: That my friend, is a very nice answer bro..._

_Selena: Who is your idol? _

_Makinzie: My idol? Hmm…my idol is myself. _

_Selena: Nice answer...I thought it would be Mikayl- _

_* ANOTHER vase comes hurling at Selena*_

_Selena: Not, again!_

_* Dodges in time to have the vase smash into the wall* _

_Selena: Seriously? Who carries vases with them to a studio?! _

_Me: Toooold you...Anyways, If you were to choose between Cookies or Doughnuts, what would you choose? _

_Makinzie: COOKIES OF COURSE! I dough-nut like doughnuts. _

_Me: Ha-ha that is soooo cheesy! That's just like my pizza joke, I would tell you but, it's too cheesy!_

_Selena: Have you ever killed something or anyone with your potions? _

_Makinzie: Yeah… I actually killed a flower once... farewell flower! _

_Selena: That's hardcore right there, I'm surprised you didn't go to the dungeon! _

_Me: Yeah, no flower were harmed in the making of this show, can't say the same for vases or Gomez...Anyways, In a scale of 1-5, how would you rate your potion talents? _

_Makinzie: I would rate it… 4.9! You did say how I would rate it, not how others would. _

_Selena: Since you are close to both Brady and Mikayla, describe how much they care for each other. _

_Makinzie: Sounds too much work…plus this isn't even a question. It's more like math homework! _

_Me: It's just like Algebra, quit making us find your X face it, she/he left you! We don't know Y either! Ha-ha people in Algebra or somewhere around that get that... _

_Selena: Or, it's just like, if a boy ate 5 chocolate bars and then ate another 10 chocolate bars, what does he have? I don't know, diabetes maybe? _

_* Selena and I high-fived each other*_

_Me: Alright, time to wrap this interview up with a pretty hard & epic question...What scares you the most? _

_Makinzie: A world without chocolate._

_Me: That is...truely terrifying...I think I'm going to have nightmares about that..._

_Selena: Anyways Makinzie, sad to say this but, that's all the questions we have for you tonight! Hope you can come by again in the future!_

_* Makinzie waved good-bye and left* _

_Me: With one mystery guest down we got five more to go! Who is our next mystery guest Gomez? _

_Selena: Let's check the screen, shall we? _

_* We turn on the screen to say...* _

_Selena and I: Muhama! He's our next mystery guest!_

_Selena: AKA That silent guard!_

_Me: I'm sure he has a lot to say under all of that silentness he has..._

_Selena: Before we sign off, we gotta announce the contest, remember? _

_Me: Right! Okay guys, we currently have two spots opened for our mystery guest chairs!_

_Selena: The two spots are opened for ONE OC & ONE Brakayla or ANY POK WRITER!  
_

_Me: Yup, besides sending Mahama awesome questions, send in your two votes for ONE OC and ONE ANY Brakayla or POK Writer to be mystery guests on the show!_

_Selena & I: Send in your questions for Mahama and votes! This is Yummy42 and Selena Gomez signing off of, Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! _

_Selena and I: Peace! _

* * *

**_And that concludes Makinzie Makoola's Interesting Interview! _**

**_* I'm really having a contest for two mystery guests to appear on the show! Here's how it goes:_**

_You vote in the reviews for your favorite POK OC and ANY Brakayla or POK Writer/Author = 2 votes in total_

_~ Voting will be close on next Thursday _

_~ The OC and Brakayla or POK Writer with the most votes will be interviewed on Royal Strike! _

_~ Also very IMPORTANT INFO-Credit to: AwesomeSauce ( guest) who gave me the idea! _

**_* Shout-out to Humanusscriptor: Hmm is that I challenge I hear bro? Haha I'll accept it if my readers want me to..._**

_Challenge is: That we have a word rivalry that we try to out each other with the number of words in our stories..._

_~ So what do you guys say, should I accept the challenge? Review if I should!_

_* Shout out to: Wansapanataym & Nicolive (guest) for guessing Mahama!  
_

**_* I will continue working on my story, The Way We Almost Weren't and, look at my profile at the OC section since I'm going to add a couple of new people there for the story...so, you guys could probably get a better idea on my OCs in the story..._**

**_* Voting for The Most Active Writer for 2012-2013 Awards is going to close tomorrow around...maybe 8 pm?_**

**_* Check out my new one-shot " Beauty And A Beat" & my surprise and it's SUPER important for you to review " The Way We Almost Weren't " _**

**_* Send in AWESOME questions to our silent guard AKA Mahama for the next interview! _**

**_Happy Thanksgiving to Everyone!_**

**_And, Good-luck on Black Friday to those going, try not to get ran over, get your foot stomped on by walkers, or whacked by handbags...cuz I'm going to need luck for fighting over some 50% towels! LOL_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	17. Mahama Finally Talks! Well, Kinda

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**I will update this today and try to update The Way We Almost Weren't tomorrow...**_

_**I really need you guys to go on my profile and take the poll...I'll explain more below...**_

_**Let's head on into the studio shall we?**_

* * *

_**Royal Strike!: Mahama Finally Talks! Well, Kinda...**_

_Selena and I: Hey Everyone! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: I'm your host, the awesome Yummy42 with my co-host, the sometimes talks too much, Selena Gomez! _

_Selena: I do not talk that much!_

_Me: Pshh, have you not seen your cell-phone bill? Plus, earlier today when you called me, you spent three hours just talking about which outfit to wear for the show! _

_Selena: Well, you were talking too..._

_Me: The only words I even got to say was, Hello? And, Bye..._

_Selena: Anyways, let's just start the show..._

_Me: Alright, last time on Royal Strike, we've had a very " interesting" interview with Mikayla's cousin Makinzie!_

_Selena: Today we're going to finally make a very, I repeat very quiet guy talk!_

_Me: The Royal guard who doesn't question orders! Or, anything really..._

_Selena and I: Mahama!_

_* Mahama walks and waves onto stage with a whiteboard and a black dry-erase Expo marker and takes a seat* _

_Me: What's with the whiteboard?_

_* Mahama hands me a card* _

_Me reading the card: I can't talk due to the lost of my voice..._

_Selena: You're the quietest person I know! How in the world did you lose your voice?_

_* Mahama hands Selena another card* _

_Selena reading the card: I was singing in the shower too much this time..._

_Me: Hmm, I've heard from some of the guards that he has a voice of an angel apparently?_

_Selena: So Mahama, ready for the interview?_

_* Mahama nods in response* _

_Me: Okay, first questions is from whoopi13, Mahama, why are you so silent? I think that's a question everyone wants to know..._

_* Mahama writes on his whiteboard and flips it over* _

_Me reading it: I'm the type who doesn't question orders...and usually people answer for me..._

_Selena: Seems pretty reasonable, right Mahama? _

_* Mahama started writing on his whiteboard til Gomez interrupted him*_

_Selena: Of course it's reasonable, thanks for the answer! Next question, Do you think you can take down the Mighty Mason? Or his Daughter, Mikayla? Really, I would be scared to even try to take either of them down..._

_* Mahama writes on his board and flips it*  
_

_Selena reading it: Mikayla somehow takes me down a lot , but that's cause I only let her since Mason would kill me if I took Mikayla down...and for Mason, there are times when I can take him down..._

_Selena: Haha gotta remember those aren't even people, they're Sasquatch you know...it's not fair!_

_Me: Do you like Roger as a co-guard? Or is he too annoying? _

_* Mahama writes on his board and flips it* _

_Me reading it: He's...alright. But, him picking his nose is kinda gross..._

_Me: Huh, go figure..._

_Selena: Next question is from brakaylalover, Mahama, you work WITH Mikayla and you work FOR Brady. Do you think they like each other? _

_* Mahama writes on his board and flips it* _

_Selena reading it: Obviously! Went from Mikayla questioning herself from her B- Dream to him flirting with her everyday..._

_Selena: What's that smudge after her? _

_* Mahama shakes his head*_

_* Selena and I start eyeing him suspiciously*_

_Selena: Is there something that you need to tell us about Mikayla? _

_Me: Any signs, clues, or evidence that suggests that, Mikayla may actually like Brady back? _

_* Mahama shakes his head again* _

_Selena: We got our eye on you Mahama..._

_Me: Next question is from Estelle, Dear mahama do you think brady will ever come back and will be a the thrid king of legend? _

___* Mahama writes on his board and flips it* _

___Me reading: It's possible..._

___Me: I really hope he comes back someday..._

___Selena: Last questions is from iLovePairOfKings, Do you have a favourite king?_

___* Mahama writes on his board and flips it* _

___Selena reading: Not really, I mean they all act alike and cause the island trouble somehow...Sorry my kings ._

___Selena: Ha, I don't blame you!_

___Me: Do you like Mason or Mikayla better?_

___* Mahama writes on his board and flips it* _

___Me reading: I pick Mason, since we have a frenemy relationship..._

___Selena: Last question, What's your impression on Lanny? _

_______* Mahama writes on his board and flips it* _

_______Selena reading: From what I've seen, he's mean, evil, and devious...STAY ALERT MY KINGS! _

_______Selena: Finally! Someone who agrees with me! High-five bro!_

_______* Selena and Mahama high-fived*_

_______Me: Well sadly, that's all of the questions we have for Mahama..._

_______* Mahama writes on his board and flips it* _

_______Me reading: :(_

_______Selena: Well, Mahama I hope your voice gets better and you better sing for us if you come back! _

_______* Mahama shrugged*_

_______Selena and I: Give it up for Mahama everyone!_

_______* Mahama waved good-bye and left the stage* _

_______Me: So Gomez, who's our next lucky mystery guest?_

_______Selena: Well, this OC won the mystery guest contest! Let's check the screen!_

_______* The screen turned on to say...*_

_______Selena and I: Allyssa from Closer Or Farther! _

_______Me: That's right everyone, Allyssa will be our next guest and is the winner of the OC category here! _

_______Selena: We still need people to vote for the lucky POK Writer category!_

_______Me: Vote for your favorite POK Writer! _

_______Selena: Be sure to send in plenty of questions to Allyssa!_

_______Selena and I: And, this has been Royal Strike! Where the royal heart is, strikes the truth! _

_______Selena and I: Peace!_

* * *

**_______Hey Guys! I have to say a couple of things!_**

**_______* Send in questions for Allyssa from the story, Closer Or Farther? _**

**_______* I still need your votes for the POK Writer mystery guest seat! We're having a tie between Bra-kayla Luver4eva and Wansapanataym! _**

**_______Here's the choices:_**

**_______~ Bra-kayla Luver4eva_**

**_______~ Wansapanataym_**

**_______~ Both! With separate interviews! _**

**_______* You can vote either by reviewing, PM me, or just go to my profile and take the poll!_**

**_______* I will see if I can update The Way We Almost Weren't tomorrow!_**

**_______* Check out my new songfic one-shot I uploaded yesterday, As Long As You Love Me!_**

**_______* Compliment the show, send in questions for Allyssa, and vote by reviewing!_**

**_______Peace!~Yummy42_**


	18. A Change Of Plans

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_Surprised to hear from me? Haha really you shouldn't...Anyways, turns out tomorrow I'm not going to Six Flags due to my friend being sick...Sooo I have some free time to work on this!_**

**_Today was really fun helping out with the Christmas Extravaganza! It went from managing bounce houses to dressing up as a fat bear in a big suit...Yeah, turns out when I thought I was waving and hugging, I was actually accidentally slapping some kids and ended up covering their faces during pictures...And, since the suit was too big, I kept ALMOST tripping over the paws...Well, at least kids were hugging me, high-fiving me, and taking pictures with me! _**

**_Anyways, I'm doing a change of plans due to the lack of questions/dares for Allyssa..._**

**_Plus, don't get mad since, this is going to be a SHORT chapter due to changing interviewees..._**

**_Let's head into the studio!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: A Change Of Plans_**

_Selena and I: Hey Everyone! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: I'm your awesome host, Yummy42! With the one and only, Selena Gomez!_

_Selena: Last time on Royal Strike, we've had an interview with the quietest person ever, Mahama!_

_Me: Sadly, he lost his voice at the time..._

_Selena: So really, we were having an interview with a whiteboard..._

_Me: Yeah, can't go any lower than that..._

_* Vase comes flying out of nowhere towards us*_

_Selena: Not the vase again!_

_* Selena dodges and vase crashes into wall shattering it on the ground leaving a piece of paper along with pieces* _

_Me: Hey, there's a piece of paper! Pick it up!_

_* Selena picks it up*_

_Selena reading: Ha-ha that's funny!_

_Me: Okay, flying vases with notes in them is possibly the lowest we could ever get...Okay, no more flyable objects..., for now..._

_Selena: Anyways, our next interview is somehow who is a sm-_

_* Selena gets interrupted by her cellphone ringing*_

_* Selena reaches into her pocket to get her cellphone*_

_Me: You're not answering that right now, right? You do know we're on-air...as of right now!_

_Selena: Let me at least check the caller...It could be an emergency you know..._

_Me: Like what? Your dry cleaners are ready to be picked up?_

_Selena: I have you know, I already picked them up before the show! Now, shhhh_

_* Selena picks up her phone and answers it*_

_Selena: Hello?_

_Me: Don't you be telling me to s-_

_Selena: Oh, heyyyy Mr. Cross, how you doin? __**( A/N: Hmm Cross? Sounds familiar, right?)**_

_Me: Mr. Cross? As in one of our producers?!_

_Selena: No, the one who gives us our paychecks and jobs! _

_* I just roll my eyes and look at the camera*_

_Me: Heyy Mr. Cross! I noticed that new tie you were wearing today, and looking good!_

_* Selena was nodding her head and kept repeating okay and yes sir, eventually saying bye and hanged up*_

_Me: What was that about? We're not fired, right?_

_Selena: Turns out Allyssa couldn't make it to the show..._

_Me: What happened?_

_Selena: She got food poisoning from eating something from Fishy's Burgers_

_Me: I knew that place wasn't good! I think I remember seeing King Boz running into their bathroom after eating fish nuggets...I think she may have eaten the Quarter Flounder..._

_Selena: With that kind of poisoning, I don't think she'll be able to make the next show..._

_Me: Let's move onto the next mystery guest and do Allyssa when she's feeling better..._

_Selena: Who's our next mystery guest?_

_Me: Let's check the screen!_

_* I grab the remote and turn on the screen to say...*_

_Selena and I: Bra-kayla Luver4eva!_

_Me: She's our first-ever POK Writer to come for an interview!_

_Selena: Be sure to send her some awesome questions!_

_Me: Have you not told them their second choice Gomez?_

_Selena: Oh right! You guys have two choices, you can either now send in questions or dares in place of questions to be performed on the show!_

_Me: Send Bra-kayla luver4eva either awesome questions or dares!_

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth...Peace!_

* * *

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the mini chapter!_**

**_* Anyways, send our fellow POK Writer, Bra-kayla luver4eva either questions or dares by reviewing!_**

**_* Here's a couple of people I've needed to do a shout-out to: _**

**_~ LuvPOK (Guest): How did I come up with this? Well, it all started when I first got an account on here and was reading the POK stories. When I keep scrolling down, all I see is stories and stories and stories...Nothing really interactive to interact with other writers and especially the guest reviewers besides just reviewing on stories. I was thinking, hey, why not do something fun that includes anyone? And eventually, Royal Strike! was born._**

**_~ Mikayla Makoola: Hey! I would like to say that, I've just recently read chapter two of your story and find that seeking revenge on Mikayla, a pretty nice epic twist to the story! So far, I find the story pretty epic and interesting! So, hope you update soon!_**

**_When I first read your little note on the bottom, I was like, wow, my opinion was really important to someone to inspire them? It's nice to know that there are people that appreciate and actually like my stories that I work hard on. Anyways, hope you update soon!_**

**_* Check out chapter two of The Way We Almost Weren't_**

**_* Also, I'm going to upload something new tomorrow which, I think is easier for all of us and really fun!_**

**_~ Here's some hints:_**

**_~ It's interactive_**

**_~ Involves voting on the poll_**

**_~ Uses songfics_**

**_~ Deals with my two and a half week winter break!_**

**_* While you guys think about the clues, I'm going to bed just cause of three words: Hyper. Little. Kids._**

**_* Send in questions and dares!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	19. This Brakayla Writer

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_I'm updating today due to the fact that it's 12/12/12! Why is this date a freaking special date, you may ask? Okay, be prepared to be amazed for a first-ever Yummy42 smart moment! _**

**_Apparently, this date is the last date to ever have a repeat of month, day, and year...Ex: 12/12/12, 11/11/11, 10/10/10...The next time this is ever going to happen again, is in 90 years! _**

**_Have you already fallen out of your chair from reading this amazing fact along with a Yummy42 smart moment? Don't worry, I'll send in Life Alert, if you fell and couldn't get back up, LOL...Haha just kidding, I always have smart moments in real life while I also have really, really dumb moments..._**

**_Anyways, enough chit-chat about my awesome moments and let's head into the studio!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: This Brakayla Writer..._**

_Selena and I: Hey guys! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth!_

_* Audience cheers* _

_Me: I'm your host Yummy42, along with my co-host, the one and only, Selena Gomez!_

_Selena: Hey are we having a show next friday?_

_Me: Well yeah, why?_

_Selena: Do you not know about 12/21/12?_

_Me: What about i- * Facepalms in realization and shakes head*_

_Me: Please tell me, you don't think that's true..._

_Selena: Well..._

_Me: GOMEZ!_

_Selena: Well then, how do you know the world isn't going to end, Miss Smarty Pants?!_

_Me: One, no one can ever predict when the guy upstairs will wipe everything out and two, we didn't exactly use the Mayan calendar as our calendars...I mean they didn't calculate the leap years...You know what, we'll discuss this later..._

_Selena: Fine. But, I'm spending the day with my family..._

_Me: While you do that, I'm going to spend it, I'm planning a family movie night..._

_Selena: Why would you do that?_

_Me: So that in the future when I have my kids, I will make them watch the movie 2012 and tell them that their awesome mom survived all of it, duh..._

_Selena:..._

_Selena: Let's just move on with the interview..._

_Me: Alright, she's our first-ever POK Writer on here!_

_Selena: She's famous for writing pretty awesome brakayla stories!_

_Me: Presenting..._

_Selena and I: Bra-kayla Luver4eva!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Bra-kayla Luver4eva walks onto stage and takes a seat*_

_Me: Hey, I would like to just say, it's an honor to interview you, I mean you're one of my favorite writers on Fan fiction! I really like your stories!_

_Selena: Aww, is Yummy42 having a fangirling moment?_

_Me: Look who's talking, ooh is that the red power ranger standing over there? _

_* Selena squeals and stands up quickly*_

_Selena: WHAT?! WHERE?! I LOVE YOU RED RANGER! __**(A/N: Selena actually does really like the Power Rangers in real life.)**_

_* Selena looks around and sits back down disappointed*_

_* Selena punches me on the arm*_

_Selena: Never. Joke. About. The. Power Rangers, bro! _

_Me while holding my arm: Okay one, OW! And two, I only fangirl around Enrique Iglesias...I mean who wouldn't?_

_Selena: Let's actually start this interview, shall we?_

_Me: Alright, first question is from Wansapantaym, Dear Bra-kayla luver4eva, What is your most favorite story on POK?_

_Bra-kayla: That is a hard question. I honestly have to say that I love all of the POK stories. It's too hard to pick a favorite._

Me: That's like asking Candis what's her favorite shoes...

_Selena: Next questions is from Nicolive, how do you get inspired?_

_Bra-kayla: I usually find my inspiration from other fanfics, authors, anything I read like in a book, not just on FanFiction, and sometimes from TV shows as well._

_Me: Did you like writing "Meow Meow That Means I love you"?_

_Bra-kayla: Yes, I loved writing Meow Meow (That Means I Love You). I loved the idea of it and I have three cats, so that helped to write it because some things I based off of personal experience with my own pets._

_Me: Haha that's cool, my sister has two cats and one of them knows how to use the toliet...Very long story...anyways, that's still the weirdest title I've ever read..._

_Selena: I love your song fics "Invisible" and "Don't you worry child" How did you think of them?_

_Bra-kayla: Thanks! I had fun writing them. Invisible used one of my favorite songs and I thought it would be really cute if Brady were to sing it to Mikayla. The idea for Don't You Worry Child was actually given to me by TheMysteriousWatcher. He had told me of the song and gave me the plot so I just wrote it from there!_

Me: Your profile says you love Austin and Ally, do you support Auslly?

_Bra-kayla: Yes I support Auslly! I think they would be adorable together! It's funny because Austin is like Brady with the low intelligence and singing, while Ally is like Mikayla because she has bad dance moves and is usually really serious._

_Me: Huh, come to think about it, they're really kinda similar..._

_Selena: What do you think of Yummy? (be honest!) _

_Me: Well, this could be really awkward..._

_Selena: It's like I can feel the awkwardness in the air..._

_Me: I think we get it now...anyways..._

_Bra-kayla: I think yummy is an awesome author and is extremely nice! I love her stories!_

_Me: Haha don't forget, extremely smart also!_

_Selena: More like extremely cocky..._

_Me: I heard that!_

_Selena: It's not like I was trying to hide it...besides, I heard you tried to kick open a door that said pull on it_

_Me:..._

_Me: Next question, well our first-ever dare! Your profile says you like Harry Potter but I know from personnel experience that Yummy here doesn't... So I dare you to debate who's right on air! Great...The first-ever dare we do, and I get to talk about my all time " favorite" series..._

_Bra-kayla: Well, in my opinion, the movies/ books are really good and are one of my favorite series. I think that the books are well written and the movies have excellent actors._

_Me: You've actually read the books? Pshh, those books are thicker than my mathbook! Then again, we don't really use books at my school, we just use the internet...No offense, but I tend to get bored with a movie if it really has a SLOW beginning that isn't going nowhere...Probably explains why I didn't like the movies...I mean I never got past the first ten minutes of the first one..._

_Bra-kayla: I think that Ron & Herminoie are really cute together & Harry can be pretty funny but also serious. Also, I like the big battle at the end if the series. There's so much action!_

_Me: Ha, this brakayla writer...anyways that's the end of our debate due to, me wanting to change the subject already..._

_Selena: Next question, How do you feel about Bozkayla?_

_Bra-kayla: I like BozKayla, but only as a friendship. However, this is coming from a hardcore Bra-Kayla shipper so that might be why._

_Selena: How can anyone NOT ship brakayla?_

_Me: Have you watched Den Blue's YouTube videos and if so which one is your favorite?_

_Bra-kayla: I have seen some of Den Blue's YouTube videos. My favorite would probably be the POK Revolution one._

_Me: I have too! To me, I honestly can't pick a favorite one besides the POK Revolution one! Besides the fact I helped pitch in ideas, I really liked it cause of the reason of the video, you know?_

_Selena: What song do you think fits Brakayla the most?_

_Bra-kayla: In my opinion, I think the song that fits Bra-Kayla the most is Things Will Never Be the Same by Jonas Brothers._

_Selena: The Jonas Brothers? Ohhhh they're, umm Joe and Kevin are cool friends..._

_Me: What about N- Ohhhh I forgot! Didn't you guys d-_

_Selena: Alrighty, changing the topic..._

_Me: Did you tune in for the third season of Pair of Kings? Or get mad and not want to but then watched some anyway like I did?_

_Bra-kayla: For the third season of POK, I actually have seen every episode of it on the nights they come on. I watched the season at first because I wanted to see what it was going to be like without Brady being there but after a couple episodes I watched the show because I liked it. Don't get me wrong, I do miss Brady being on the show, but Boz is pretty funny on it too._

_Me: For me, I only saw like the first ten minutes of the season premiere just to see Brady one last time...After that, I stopped watching POK, but realising there's a higher chance POK isn't going to renew, I started watching the episodes, despite how painful Loathe Potion 9. was..._

_Selena: Next and last questions are from Den Blue, Hi Bra-Kayla Luver4eva! What forced you to start writing? _

_Bra-kayla: Nothing forced me to start writing. I actually stumbled across FanFiction one day, the POK archive to be specific, and I thought it was neat that people came up with their own ideas for their favorite shows, so I decided to do the same!_

_Me: Nice beginning, Do you enjoy it?_

_Bra-kayla: Of course I enjoy writing! The only thing I don't like is writers block._

_Me: I feel the same..._

_Selena: You have written 24 stories. Which is your most favourite?_

_Bra-kayla: My favorite story I've written so far would have to be He's Back but He's In Black. The idea was given to me by Achocolatada, so a big thanks to her because of she hasn't given me the idea then story probably wouldn't exist. _

_Me: What do you think is the best part on writing?_

_Bra-kayla: My favorite part about writing is being able to control what you want to happen in the story and that you can express yourself through the writing._

_Selena: Do you support any other couples than just Brakayla?_

_Bra-kayla: Yes I do actually! I support Auslly from Austin & Ally, Channy from Sonny With a Chance, and Boomecca or Roomer from Pair of Kings._

_Me: Aww I mean Channy! I wished they actually gave Sonny A Chance!_

_Selena: Sadly this was the last question/dare for Bra-kayla Luver4eva, our first-ever POK Writer!  
_

_Me: Give it up for Bra-kayla Luver4eva everyone!_

_* Audience cheers and Bra-kayla walks off stage*_

_Me: So Gomez, who's our next mystery guest?_

_Selena: I don't know, let's check the screen! _

_* Gomez picks up the remote and turns on the screen to say...*_

_Selena and I: Wansapanataym!_

_Me: Our next POK Writer!_

_Selena: Send in AWESOME questions/dares for Wansapanataym!_

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**_Hey Guys! I really need you guys to read the following things...since, I have quite a bit to say..._**

**_* _**_First of all, send in questions/dares for our fellow POK Writer/Author Wansapanataym!_

_* I really need you to go to my profile and take the poll that, I think you'll find really " interesting"..._

_* I won't be able to update/upload anything until next friday...Since, I'm really busy trying to finish my project that's due friday, that I had since November...then I have another reading project due next week, and starting Friday, I'm going to be busy with taking tests/exams for every class! Next Thursday and Friday I'm benchmarking...at least those are half-days..._

_* When Winter break comes, I'm definitely going to be uploading/updating everything! I got 2 and a half weeks off baby! _

**_* One last thing, I'm not throwing anyone under a bus or anything, but if you don't like how I write or my format I use then...Stop complaining and don't bother reading any of my stories! Seriously, it's really starting to get annoying whenever I upload every single one-shot and I'm considering quitting FF if it doesn't stop...Plus, no offense or anything, but if you threaten me and misspell ONE word, I won't take it seriously and I end up laughing at it...This is how far I'll go...Cause if you push me to go any further...well, all I'm going to say is that, I will go off at you if it's necessary..._**

**_P.S My trumpet buddy suggested that I say this to make this " extra" special..._**

_* To everyone else- I'm sorry for you guys seeing me like this, I rarely do this...usually I'm a really nice person though, I'm pretty sure you would understand if you were in the same situation..._

_* Anyways aside from that, send in those AWESOME questions/dares for Wansapanataym!_

_Peace!~Yummy42_


	20. Huge Announcement!

**_Hey Guys! _**

**_Sorry for the false update and making you think this is another interview..._**

**_Anywho...I'm doing this due to the little side note I left last chapter...with the poll and etc..._**

**_Anyways, the other person and I have settled our disagreements...we're friends and everything is alright between us..._**

_Look, after reading a PM, I realized that there's some writers that love to write, but they don't get as much credit, reviews, and fans as normally as the other popular writers here do. Writers out there, Past, Present, or even future writers, I need you to pay attention to what I'm about to say: _

_Writers of any topic shouldn't feel unappreciated or " less popular" just because some of the other writers have more reviews and fans. Cause, that isn't what writing is REALLY about. I mean sure, it's fun and nice to have fans that are your regular reviewers who can light up your day with just ONE review. writing is about creating stories or works that you would want to share for other people to read, and feeling proud of your works that made someone happy. Basically, writing isn't about the fans or the response, it's just about sharing your love for a certain topic with other people. _

_So, don't feel unwanted just cause of the amount of fans or reviews you get compared to the other writers. Plus, if you dig down there really deep into your creativity, you're going to find that one or more idea I guarantee, we will you a famous/ well-known writer on this site or maybe even more. Like for me, it was either Brakayla Ideas For Adoption or Royal Strike! That made me pretty well-known on this site. _

_So guys, just keep trying and writing til you find that one idea that'll make you skyrocket into well-knownville. _

_Oh yeah, here's my answer to the question everyone is thinking of, Is Yummy42 actually leaving FF? My answer is: _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_I'm not going anywhere or any time soon..._**

_Due to the results of the poll plus, the fact of the reviews about that made me really happy that I actually have very loyal fans out there...Besides what made me sure I'm definitely staying is the video a certain video maker dedicated to me, Lol I read the description and it was really nice with a little side of threatening, haha. Anyways Den Blue did have a point, I couldn't leave you guys knowing you'll be heartbroken, and that'll make me feel even more guilty than it has been! _

**_* Alright, let's start wrapping this up, shall we? _**

**_* Keep sending in AWESOME questions for Wansapanataym to answer, I've heard she has Ambulance on Speed Dial for the show! Let's make this interview interesting since it comes on your local computer this Friday! 12/21/12! _**

**_* RIP to the kids and teachers who died during the mass shooting over at New town, Connecticut Sandy Hook Elementary! Why are people so heartless and cruel these days?! These are sweet little kids who would want to open presents from Santa Claus on Christmas Day! _**

**_* What made me O_O was that on the radio, they mentioned my school district as being the same size as their district...At least we have good security and cops around our school, right? _**

**_* This week sucks, even though we got half-day on Friday, we're taking our benchmark Thursday and Friday and the other classes we're just taking even MORE tests! Uhhhh at least we have a dance Friday...although the last place I would want to die is at school..._**

**_* Anyways, I've got two and a half weeks off for winter break starting next week! So, I'm dedicating it to my works! Oh yeah, I'm making a new poll!_**

**_* Go to my profile and vote on the poll for your favorite singers! It's really important since, the number of votes per singer or group, it's the number of songfics I would make with their songs! _**

**_Ex: Mitchel Musso, 3 votes... I'll make three songfics with three Mitchel Musso songs! _**

**_* I'll have every singer or group that I could think of on it! If I don't and you want to request a singer or group with a song, just PM me or review on here! _**

**_* Does anyone know when the next new POK is coming on? Seriously, I have no idea when the next one is..._**

**_* Send in Wanasapanataym questions! Also, I'll make a special deal if you send in questions for Allyssa from " Closer Or Further?" The deal won't be revealed until the next interview! _**

**_Hint: It involves voting for a favorite somebody could be OC or any POK writer, May or may not include me in the mix!_**

**_Anyways that's all I have to say, for now...!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	21. Makinzie's Creator?

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_It's 12/21/12! You guys still alive out there? Haha, I hope so...Anyways, keep an eye out for a new one-shot I'll be uploading! _**

**_Whooo it's winter break for me! Two and a half weeks! Meaning, I'll be dedicating this time to updating/uploading my works! _**

**_Anyways, let's head into the studio and get this show started, shall we?_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Makinzie's Creator? _**

_Selena and I: Hey guys! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: I'm your very awesome host, Yummy42, along with my quite paranoid co-host, Selena Gomez! _

_Selena: I am not paranoid! _

_Me: Really? Cause I do recall the " last resort " carrying you out of your dressing room to get onstage because, you didn't want to die during the show..._

_Selena: Well, I don't remember that..._

_Me: Fortunately for you, you don't have to remember it! Only the backstage camera does!_

_Selena: The backstage wha-_

_Me: Roll the footage!_

_* Screen turns on to see me standing outside of Selena's dressing room, knocking on the door*_

* * *

**_Backstage Footage On Screen:_**

_Me: Come on Gomez! The show starts in ten minutes, what's taking you so long?_

_Selena in dressing room: I'm not doing the show!_

_Me: And, why is that?_

_Selena: I'm not going to die onstage!_

_Me: Who said anything about you dying?_

_Selena: Well, hello...it's 12/21/12! _

_Me: Well, hello...the world isn't going to end!_

_Selena: I don't know about you, but I'm not dying by a freaking fireball!_

_Me: Ugh, we could do this the easy way or the hard way Gomez..._

_Selena:..._

_Me: I guess we'll do it the hard way then..._

_* I take out my phone and start calling someone*_

_**5 Minutes Later:**_

_* Taylor Launter comes jogging down the hallway and stops in front of Selena's door*_

_Me: Hey wolf thing, nice of you to join us..._

_Taylor: I don't hear anything, are you sure she's even in there?_

_Me: Watch this..._

_Me: MARCO!_

_Selena: POLO! Awww man..._

_Taylor: So you want to-_

_* I nod*_

_Taylor: Alright, sorry door..._

_* Taylor kicks open the door and runs inside*_

_Selena: Taylor?! What are you- Hey! Put me down!_

_* Taylor comes back out carrying Selena over his shoulder* _

_Me: Nice job wolf thing now, let's head onto the stage!_

_* We start running out of the camera's sight*_

* * *

_Selena: let's just um, get started with the interview before our interviewee gets bored!_

_Me: Fine. Introducing the POK writer of the well-known story," When Will He Give Up?"!_

_Selena: Probably one of the best writers of POK stories..._

_Selena and I: Wansapanataym! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Wansapanataym walks onto stage and takes a seat*_

_Me: Hey Wansapanataym! With your interview being today on 12/21/12, AKA supposedly the end of the world, do you believe that it will? _

_Wansapanataym: Technically I don't, It's probably not the end of the world_

_Me: In your face Gomez! _

_Wansapanataym: but I do think maybe something bad might happen_

_Selena: Ha, in your face Yumbo! _

_Me: Yumbo? Well that's a first..._

_Selena: Anyways, first questions are from Bra-kayla Luver4eva, What inspired you to write When Will He Give Up?_

_Wansapanataym: Well Brakayla of course! But before it wasn't really gonna be one of those long stories, I just wanted to write for fun. I mean it was my first story, and English was like my 3rd language, so I wanted it to be simple, but after a while I really enjoyed it so much, and some of the readers actually inspired me to write. So...yeah I guess it's the readers. _

_Selena: English is your third language? Then what's the other two? My first language is English..._

_Me: Nahhh, what other language would you have learned Gomez? _

_Selena: Well...there's dolphin and tarantula..._

_Me: How in the world did you learn to speak dolphin?! _

_Selena: Mikayla taught me after she fooled Brady...here, I'll show you..._

_Selena: * Makes some dolphin noises* _

_* A tuna fish comes flying towards Selena and smacks her in the face*_

_Me: I'm guessing you were requesting for some tuna? _

_* Selena takes the tuna off her face and drops it onto the desk in front of us* _

_Selena: * Sarcastically* Yeah...exactly what I was aiming for..._

_Me: Uh, as much as I love animals and all, but this tuna is just smelly and gross! Get it off the desk before it starts to smell! _

_* I pick up the tuna by the tail and try to give to Selena only to " accidentally" slap her*_

_Selena: Oh, playing Go Fish Kinkowian Style now are we?_

_* Selena grabs the tuna out of my hand and slaps me* _

_Me: Don't have any twos I see, Go Fish!_

_* I grab the fish and slap her back* _

_* Selena swings the tuna to try to slap me, only to have the tuna fly backwards and land in the audience*_

_Selena: I totally meant for that to happen, free souvenir for anyone?_

_Me: Let's get back to the interview, I mean we haven't even gotten pass the second question!_

_Selena: Well yeah, Yummy stop getting me distracted!_

_* I roll my eyes and read the next question*_

_Me: Second question from Bra-kayla luver4eva, What is your favorite POK story?_

_Wansapanataym: Hmm that's a tough question because I am very picky when it comes to choosing a favorite. Because when I favorite a story I only think about me as a reader, and not as a writer. Sooo…yeah I don't think I actually have a FAVORITE yet, but I actually love the stories here on POK fanfic! _

_Selena: Ooh, that's like asking me which outfit is my favorite! I seriously can't choose... there's black with-_

_Me: Can we not start that again?! _

_Selena: Anyways, How did you come up with your OC Makinzie?_

_Wansapanataym: Well I'm actually quite unsure. It just came to me; I mean I don't remember getting this idea from another show or movie. But to be honest that OC was already created before I even EVER knew fanfiction. So it's pretty strange, but maybe it's just one of those imaginary people I think about. _

_Selena: Wait, so you're telling me that...YOU CREATED MAKINZIE?! _

_Me: Nah really? Who else would've created Makinzie? _

_Selena: So are you like her biological mom? You look a little too young to be a mother though..._

_Me: Where would you ever get that question from?! _

_Selena: Well Yummy...you know when two people really love each other they-_

_* I immediately cover Selena's mouth with my hand*_

_Me: Okay, I'm definitely stopping you right there! DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER! I REPEAT, DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER! This is a family oriented show! We do not need to traumatized little kids with that kind of info!_

_* I take my hand off her mouth* _

_Selena: How do you even know about that mess?_

_Me: I've watched Family Guy since I was seven...trust me, I know A LOT of stuff...Let's just go onto next question and change the subject!_

_Me: From Nicolive, For Wansapantaym, What were you thinking when you found out who I was on YouTube?  
_

_Wansapanataym: I was like OMG this is so awesome! I also found out that actually Bra-Kayla Luver4eva also has a YouTube. So it really rocks!_

_Selena: Next and last questions are from Den Blue, Hi Wansapanataym! __Do you enjoy writing stories?_

_Wansapanataym: Yes! Of course! Writing stories are one of the things I love doing. I've actually liked writing stories since I was young. But I normally won't call it writing, I just call it imagining because many say I am very imaginative._

_Selena: Oooh imaginative, nice big word play there..._

_Me: Besides writing, what else you like to do?_

_Wansapanataym: I love-making videos, but mostly their just slide shows and music videos of my close friends and family, but then I watched Den Blue a lot so Den Blue actually inspired me to also start making videos of shows, you know just for fun Haha. I also like listening to songs, I sing to but I'm bad at it, but I still try most of the time because I love music. Oh and I also LOVE DANCING! I'm more into hip hop and break dancing and I think I'm a little bit good at it…maybe._

_Me: You like to dance? Hopefully your dancing is better than Mikayla's " epic" dance moves! No offense Mikayla..._

_Selena: Do you have any idol here on Fan fiction?_

_Wansapanataym: No, not yet._

_Me: Pshh, not yet? I have like quite a few idols here...I think...Hmmm depends on their personality and stories for me! _**_(A/N: * Hint* *Hint*)_**_Me: Alright, last question, Which POK episode is your favourite?_

_Wansapanataym: OMG I can't choose there's just so many… Well for now maybe my favorite is King of Thieves. I totally enjoyed that episode. It showed that Mikayla has a big crush on Brady and Brady was brave and strong and can actually be caring, oh and let's not forget Boomer with his "SWEET SELENA GOMEZ!" exclamation.  
_

_Selena: Since when does Boomer say my name like that?! Hmmm him and I need to have a little talk..._

_Me: Sadly, that was our last question for Wansapanataym to answer. It was an honor to have you on the show! _

_Selena and I: Wansapanataym Everyone! _

_* Audience cheers and Wansapanataym leaves the stage* _

_Me: So Gomez, with all of our POK Writers and OCs interviews done except, for Allyssa who's still healing from that bad case of food poisoning from Fishy's Burgers, as soon as she gets better, we'll interview her...isn't it time for us to reveal our top two mystery guests? _

_Selena: Yup, our next two top mystery guests I'm sure people would want to come is..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena: Going to arrive on our Christmas Special! _

_Me: Way to leave our Strikers hanging Gomez..._

_Selena: Strikers?_

_Me: Yeah, Strikers! It's the fan name we're going to be calling our fans for Royal Strike, for now on! Like it?_

_Selena: I must say, that's pretty clever Yumbo! _

_Me: Oh yeah, before I almost forget...AGAIN...shoutouts to: Nicolive & Wansapanataym for guessing Mahama for the mystery guest seat! I've keep forgetting to do that! _

_Selena: Don't we still have a load of news to say Yumbo? _

_Me: Yup, I'll say mine first..._

_Me: Alright, those who have a twitter, I've made a twitter called Yummy42 with Yummy42forever, to help with current news and updates about my works and etc..._

_Me: I've also made a NEW poll on my profile involving my other story," The Way We Almost Weren't". Wansapanataym gave me the idea to start thinking about it..._

_Selena: Our Christmas Special will exactly be on Christmas Day! Care to add the details Yummy?_

_Me: Besides having our two popular mystery guests everyone is dying to see, we'll have two of our previous interviewees joining us as a surprise awaits them! _

_Me: Next is our special deal! Your turn to add the details Gomez!_

_Selena: Alright, since we all know we haven't interviewed Allyssa ( From," Closer Or Further?") yet, and we've needed to! So, if you send in your questions/dares for Allyssa, we'll make a deal! If you send in questions, we'll let you guys vote on for another POK OC or POK Writer/Author to come for an interview! And for the fun of it, we've decided to toss Yummy in the mix for you guys to vote for! _

_Me: Wait a second! I never agreed to that! _

_Selena: Don't you want Allyssa to get questions? _

_Me: Alright, cause I happen to be super nice...if you send in questions/dares for Allyssa and vote for me, I'll answer any questions and do any dares..._

_Selena: See that people? That's how you convince someone into doing something that isn't true!_

_Me: That wasn't real?!_

_Selena: Nope, but now you confirmed it, can't go back now!_

_Me: Where's that Tuna when I need it?! _

_Selena: Anyways, to add to the suspense, we want you guys to guess who's the mystery guests AND who's the two previous interviewees joining us again! _

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**_And that's the end of that episode of Royal Strike! _**

**_Anyways, I have A LOT of info you guys need to know if you couldn't process it when we announced it..._**

**_* I have a Twitter with the name Yummy42 with Yummy42forever_**

**_* Send in questions for Allyssa! If you do, you guys can vote for another POK OC or POK Writer/Author! With appearently, tossing me in the mix in that mess..._**

**_* Send in guesses on who's the Two Mystery guests coming AND who's the Two previous interviewees joining us again for a surprise that awaits them! _**

**_* Check out the new poll in my profile involving " The Way We Almost Weren't" _**

**_* Next update will be on Christmas for the Christmas Special! _**

**_* Just review by saying if you enjoyed the chapter and send in QUESTIONS/DARES for ALLYSSA and send in GUESSES for our 2 MYSTERY GUESTS and 2 PREVIOUS INTERVIEWEES coming back..._**

**_* One last thing...Haha good luck today! Better lock those doors and bulid a boat! Haha, I'm covered, my friend would pick me up first with a boat she " might" make, LOL..._**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	22. RS's Christmas Special Part One!

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Chinese New Year, and etc!_**

**_I hope you guys have some nice quantity " family time"! _**

**_Here's Royal Strike's Christmas Special that I promised! _**

**_Let's head into the studio!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Royal Strike's Christmas Special Part One!_**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! And, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

_Me: I'm your amazingly Christmas spirited host and is now $20 more rich, Yummy42, along with my still surprised to be alive co-host, Selena Gomez! _

_Selena: My twenty bucks! _

_Me: Told you that the world wasn't going to end on 12/21/12! Shouldn't have made a bet on that! Plus, if it did end, you wouldn't have gotten your $20 anyways! _

_Selena: I bet you that we won't make another bet! I bet $20! _

_Me: Alright, it's a bet, and you already lost! _

_* Selena facepalms and hands me $20* _

_Me: Now, $40 richer..._

_Selena: Consider that as your Christmas gift..._

_Me: Whatever floats your boat Gomez...Anyways, we're not here to see Gomez hopelessly give me money! We're here to see our Top Two mystery guests everyone has wanted to see, right?! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_Selena: We'll take that as a yes! _

_Me: Before we take out our two mystery guests, we have to take out our two mystery previous interviewees, isn't that right Gomez?_

_Selena: Right__...Anyways, bring out our two interviewees Backstage Crew! _

_* Two people started guiding our mystery guests onstage who has blindfolds on while the audience cheers, knowing who they are, and they guide them to the seats and they sit down* _

_?: Why do I hear people cheering? I thought we were going to the 2012 Weapon Expo? _

_?: Wait, why are you here? I thought I was going to a Beyoncé concert?! _

_Selena: Well...Mason is pretty good at lying to people..._

_Me: Give it up for our mystery previous interviewees everyone! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_?: Is that who I think it is..._

_Me: Take off the blindfolds guys! _

_* The two mystery previous interviewees take off their blindfolds, revealing...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena: King Boomer and Mikayla Makoola everyone!_

_* Audience starts cheering*_

_Me: Welcome back Twinkle Toes! _

_Selena: Hey little lonely island girl! _

_Boomer: Hey guys! It's awesome to see you girls again! * Gives Selena and I high-fives* _

_Mikayla: Not here again..._

_Selena: What's the matter Mikayla? Didn't you miss us? _

_Mikayla: Of course I did! It's just that uh, you kinda gave me some hard questions last time...mostly about B- nevermind..._

_Me: What were you going to say?_

_Mikayla: N-nothing! Anyways, no one said anything about an interview! _

_Selena: Who said we were going to interview you guys again? Instead, we have a little surprise for you and Boomer..._

_Me: To have some fun with the suspense, Boomer will receive his surprise first..._

_Boomer: Oooh, is it a private Beyoncé concert? _

_Selena: Um no, something better! _

_Boomer: Is it seeds to plant more clean underwear trees?_

_Selena: Ye- wait, no! Where do you even- just bring out the surprise! _

_* Four people pushed a giant red box and left* _

_Me: Alright Boomer, untie that bow! _

_* Boomer runs up to the box and pulls the bow, making the four walls of the box fall down that reveals...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Boomer: Rebecca?! You guys are AWESOME!_

_* Boomer runs up to us and engulfs us into a giant hug* _

_Me: No problem Boomer, you might want to let go of us and go enjoy your surprise!_

_Selena: Plus, you're kinda crushing our lungs! _

_Boomer: Oh, uh sorry!_

_* Boomer releases and goes over to Rebecca*_

_* Selena and I turn around facing Mikayla while smirking*_

_Selena: And, we saved the best for last, right Mikayla?_

_Mikayla: Um...I guess? _

_Me: Want to take a couple of guesses before your surprise arrives?_

_Mikayla: Oooh, did you get me the newest IMachete?_

_* Selena and I look at her weirdly*_

_Mikayla: So...I guess no? Hmmm, how about a gold machete? _

_Selena: * coughs* Um...bring out Mikayla's surprise!_

_* 2 People pushed a giant blue box onto stage and left*_

_Me: Um, I don't think that surprise is supposed to be that light, no offense..._

_Selena: Well Mikayla, go untie that bow! _

_Mikayla ( nervously): Um, do I have to?_

_Selena: Don't you want your present?_

_Mikayla: Well..._

_* Selena and I just start pushing Mikayla to the box* _

_Mikayla: * hesitates and then pulls the bow*_

_* The four walls drop revealing...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mikayla: Okay, is this a joke? _

_Me: Gomez, where's the surprise?! All we see is thin air! _

_Selena: Well...I wanted it to make a special entrance, so it'll be arriving in 3...2...1_

_? coming from backstage:_

_Life in the city is all we've known,  
A concrete jungles always been our home,  
now all that's changed ,  
it's getting really strange_

_Five thousand miles in a hot air balloon_  
_you get some rain but it's over soon_  
_it's just you and me_  
_chasing our destiny_

_Whatever comes whatever we find_  
_i got your back and you got mine_

_Live like kings_  
_that would rule_  
_couple of thrones_  
_yeah that be cool_  
_One things for sure we've always had fun_  
_liven the life under the sun_

_Whatever crazy things this island brings_  
_Livin like kings_

_* Mystery guest comes out onto stage with a guitar in their hands* _

_* Audience cheers while Mikayla's eyes widen* _

_Me: I have to admit, pretty nice entrance Gomez!_

_Selena: Care to explain who this mystery guest is, Mikayla? _

_Mikayla: * stuttering* B-bb-b-b-br-b-br_

_Me: Spit it out Makoola..._

_* Selena slaps Mikayla's back* _

_Selena: What? I thought she was choking..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mikayla: Br-brady?! _

_Brady: Hey Mi- Oh my!_

_* Boomer tackles Brady with a hug while Rebecca comes over to where we're at and Mikayla is standing still, still shocked* _

_Boomer: I missed you so much bro! _

_Brady: So did I boom, so did I...* While patting Boomer's back*_

_Boomer: You've missed so much things Bro! We have another brother and we had a lot of crazy adventures I'll tell you later! _

_Brady: That's great Boom! _

_Selena: Royal Strike! Where families unite and join together in unison..._

_Me: I wouldn't count on that Gomez...Look! _

_* We turn around to see Brady and Mikayla arguing?* _

_Selena: Camera two! Are you getting this? Bra-Bra-brakayla moments here! _

_Me: I don't think that they're creating momen-_

_Brady: You know you're the reason why I left in the first place Mikayla! _

_Mikayla: I can't believe I've actually stayed up at nights crying about you!_

_Selena: Wait, you've- _

_Brady: I can't believe I left Kinkow just to become mature for you!_

_Mikayla: Well apparently you need to go back to Chicago, cause you're not acting mature right now! _

_Me: Oooh burn! _

_* Brady and Mikayla continue arguing* _

_Selena: Uhhh Plan A backfired, what's Plan B? _

_Me: We don't have a Plan B! _

_Selena: Maybe we could end it! _

_Selena: Hey guys, let's settle this like mature adul-_

_* We turned around*_

_Mikayla: I can't believe I've almost got killed by a freaking gorilla because of you! _

_Brady: I knew it was a bad idea to come back here! I liked it better in Chicago since, YOU WEREN'T THERE!_

_* We heard a loud noise and looked up at Brady to see...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Brady was holding his right cheek...Mikayla slapped him..._

_Me: Ooooh, that's going to leave a mark..._

_Mikayla, with tears brimming her eyes, ran offstage..._

_Brady: Mi-Mikayla, Wait! * Then runs offstage chasing her* _

_* Audience gasps* _

_Selena and I: So much for Plan B..._

* * *

**_Yikes! Brady got slapped! Then again, he always did had bad luck when it come to ladies. Will Brakayla repair itself before it's too late? Stay tuned for Part Two of Royal Strike's Christmas Special!_**

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_* Since you guys actually sent in some questions for Allyssa...I'm going to do my part of the deal and let you guys vote for which POK Writer OR OC you want as a mystery guest! _**

**_* On this chapter, I just want you guys to review saying how the chapter is and your vote for any POK Writer or OC you want as a interviewee! Including me in the mix...apparently_**

**_* Shoutout to Nicolive who got 3/4 of the questions right! You just forgot about Rebecca..._**

**_* Go follow me on Twitter! Yummy42 and Yummy42forever _**

**_* Lastly, Merry Christmas or what other tradition you have! My tradition is being with my family, eating, opening presents, and having a dance off with the Just Dance games! _**

**_In Kinkow's case,_**

**_Merry Super Christmas!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	23. RS's Christmas Special Part Two!

**_Hey strikers!_**

**_Merry after christmas!_**

**_I hope that you guys had a great christmas! Mine was fun since it actually snowed in Tx! Haha you could tell I had fun cuz of my new profile picture with my best friend/childhood friend Celeste! So, did you guys get any AWESOME gifts? haha I got a Samsung tablet, new laptop, and a iPhone4 with some other awesome gifts including a Starbucks gift basket!_**

**_Haha cause im that nice, I'm not going to leave you guys hanging on part one for RS's christmas special!_**

**_Here's part two of Royal strike's christmas special!_**

* * *

**Previously on Royal Strike!:**

_Mikayla: I can't believe I've almost got killed by a freaking gorilla because of you! _

_Brady: I knew it was a bad idea to come back here! I liked it better in Chicago since, YOU WEREN'T THERE!_

_* We heard a loud noise and looked up at Brady to see...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Brady was holding his right cheek...Mikayla slapped him..._

_Me: Ooooh, that's going to leave a mark..._

_Mikayla, with tears brimming her eyes, ran offstage..._

_Brady: Mi-Mikayla, Wait! * Then runs offstage chasing her* _

_* Audience gasps* _

_Selena and I: So much for Plan B..._

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: RS's Christmas Special Part Two! _**

_* Selena and I turn to the audience and smile and wave awkwardly* _

_Selena: Well um...this isn't awkward...at all_

_Me: Nope..._

_Selena: So Boomer...How's it going? _

_Boomer: I've been pretty good..._

_* Mahama comes onto stage while carrying Brady and Mikayla over his shoulders, unconscious?*_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: Hey Mahama! No whiteboard I see, I'm guessing your voice got better?_

_* Mahama nods* _

_Selena: * Points at Brady and Mikayla* What happened to them?_

_* Mahama opens his mouth to say something, but Selena interrupts*_

_Selena: Oh wait, we have a backstage camera! Thanks for no help Mahama! _

_* Selena grabs the remote and turns on the screen showing backstage footage*_

* * *

**_Backstage Footage: _**

_* Mikayla is sprinting down the hallway with Brady following behind* _

_Brady: * starting to run out of breath*: Mi-mikayla! * takes a breath* Where ar-e you going? Dang, either I need to work out more or, you're just getting faster..._

_* Mikayla finally stops and faces Brady with a tear-stained face* _

_Brady: Mikayla, I don't get it, why are you running away from me? _

_Mikayla: I can't tell you, you won't even understand what I'm going through!_

_Brady: What was I supposed to understand, Kayla?! Maybe if you quit running away and avoiding me and actually talked to me, maybe I'll understand what you were going through!_

_Mikayla: Quit running away? Look who's talking, you're the one who ran away to Chicago without even telling us! _

_Brady: You have no idea what I was going through!_

_Mikayla: That makes two of us..._

_* Awkward silence between the two before Mikayla speaks again* _

_Mikayla: You don't know what it's like to go through the pain of the quote," You never realized what you had until it's gone"...Do you know what's it like to suffer everyday knowing you're the reason why someone is hurt and that memory of you saying or doing something that hurted them replays through your mind everyday and every night, making you regret doing it each and every time, knowing that what happened, happened...and you can't do anything about it except, feel guilty and regret it everyday in your life. _

_* Brady looks directly into Mikayla's eyes and places a hand on her shoulder*_

_Brady: Actually...I do, everyday and every night I've been in Chicago, I've regretted leaving Kinkow and knowing that I probably made you feel guilty..._

_Mikayla: PROBABLY?! I was depressed and cried every night hoping you'll come back because of the guilt you put me through!_

_Brady: It wasn't my fault that you said you won't date me because, I was too immature as long as I was king and I happened to have heard it!_

_Mikayla: Why were you even evedroppin-You know what? I'm done talking to you!_

_* Mikayla goes into Gomez's dressing room, slams and locks the door*_

_Mikayla: And FYI, I didn't actually say that! They're something called R-U-M-O-R-S_

_* Brady is quiet, probably thinking*_

_Mikayla: R-U-M-O-R-S spells Rumors Brady!_

_Brady: Ohhhh that makes sense anyways, Mikayla let me in! We need to talk and fix this!_

_* Silence fills the air and Brady starts to get worried and he knocks on the door*_

_Brady: Mikayla?! You aright in there?_

_* No response*_

_* THUMP* _

_Brady: Mikayla! I'm coming in weather you like it or not!_

_* Brady kicks open the door and gasps at the sight*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mikayla was laying on the floor..._

_* He scurries over to her and check her wrist for a pulse*_

_Brady: You're still alive! Just with a faint pulse! Come on Mikayla, let's go find some help..._

_* Brady picks Mikayla up in bridal style and runs out of the dressing room to find help*_

_Brady: Someone help! Please!_

_* Mahama comes strolling into the picture and notices Brady, so he runs up to him*_

_Brady: Good thing you're here! Mikayla was laying on the ground, I have no idea why! _

_* Mahama nods and offers to carry Mikayla* _

_* Brady hands her over*_

_Brady: Hey do you mind if you can carry me also? I'm just really tired and too lazy to walk back onto stage..._

_* Mahama nods and puts Mikayla over his shoulder and Brady on the other one and starts running to the stage*_

* * *

_Me: So that explains what happened to Brady, he just fell asleep!_

_Selena: But, what happened to Mikayla?_

_* Mahama places Brady and Mikayla on the ground and left*_

_Me: I'll call Royal Strike's doctor!_

_Selena: Since when did we get a doctor?_

_Me: Ever since that vase incident with your head, kinda figured knowing us, we're going to need a doctor on speed dial..._

_* I called the doctor and he arrived on set and examines Mikayla*_

_Doc: Well from what I see, she just slipped on something and hit her head...nothing too bad, no memory loss, just a bruise, and a small concussion, she'll wake up any minute unless you guys have some other way to wake her up..._

_Me: From the footage, it seems like she went into Gomez's dressing room? Gomez, did you leave anything on the ground that Mikayla would've slipped on? _

_Selena: Well...I may have missed the trash can when I tried to toss my banana peel..._

_Me: * facepalm* Isn't it pretty ironic that a guard girl who's suppose to be on her feet, slip on a banana peel like in the cartoons? Haha I'm surprised there's no explosions!_

_Selena: Thanks for your time Doc, we'll be sure to keep you on speed dial! _

_* Doc waves and leaves* _

_Me: Alright, anyone got any ideas on how to wake these two up? _

_Selena: We all know how to wake up Brady...Anyone got anything of Mikayla? Boomer..._

_Boomer: Why are you asking me? You should ask King Creepy over there..._

_Me: Well if you haven't noticed, King Creepy is the one we're trying to wake up! _

_Selena: Well then that leaves us with one choice! We have to get Brady close to Mikayla's scent! We just have to push Brady close enough to Mikayla for him to pick up the scent, but carefully since Mikayla can wake up any second and destroy us all for letting him smell her..._

_Me: That's the most stup-Hey that actually made sense! _

_Selena: On the count of three, we push Brady toward Mikayla, gentley...One_

_Me: Two_

_Boomer: Three! _

_* We push Brady towards Mikayla and soon enough, he shot up*_

_Brady: Woah, what happened? _

_Me: Nice job Gomez! * We high-fived*_

_Selena: Now, the hard part, waking up Mikayla without getting killed by her Squatchy Paws..._

_* We walked over to where Mikayla was laying*_

_Me: Hey Mikayla, your platinum machete came in today! _

_Mikayla:..._

_Selena: Hey Mikayla, The movie series " Step Down" offered you the female lead role for the next movie because of your " AMAZING" and " EPIC" dance moves that saved us from Jiki-Kiki! _

_Mikayla:..._

_Rebecca: Hey Mikayla, Mason finally lets you get your ears pierced!_

_Mikayla:..._

_Boomer: Move over girls, let me show you how it's done! Hey Mikayla, Taylor Launter called! _

_* Mikayla suddenly shot up* _

_Mikayla: What did he say? _

_Selena: We never knew you were into the Twidark Series? _

_Mikayla: Well those two dunderheads made me watch the series to debate how many people were on Team Edwin or Team Jake or as King Brady suggests, or Team Brady! And, I may have picked Team Jake..._

_Me: Haha Gomez you got some competition for yo man! It'll be hard considering the competition knows how to use a machete! Hahaha _

_Selena: Anyways moving on, how's your head Mikayla? _

_Mikayla: Still hurts a bit, but I'll survive..._

_Me: So, * points between Brady and Mikayla* are you guys alright? _

_Brady: About that, look Kayla, I'm really sorry that I've practically ditched you guys and made you go through all that pain of feeling guilty...I should've known better..._

_Mikayla: Apology accepted, and I'm really sorry for practically going off at you! _

_Brady: Apology accepted! _

_Selena: Whoo Brakayla is back! _

_Me: How about an apology hug for the strikers out there? _

_Selena: Wouldn't you guys love to see that?_

_* Audience is filled with cheering and yes* _

_Me: Give the strikers what they want! _

_* Mikayla and Brady smiled and before they hug, Brady puts his arms up in surrender*_

_Brady: * looks directly at camera* only as a friendly apology hug...as friends_

_Selena: Whatever floats your boat Parker, now hug! _

_* Brakayla smiles and hugs* _

_* Audience goes crazy with cheering*_

_Me: Whooo Bra-Bra-brakayla moment! _

_Mikayla: As friends! _

_Me: Whatever helps you sleep at night Makoola..._

**_A Minute Later:_**

_* Brakayla still hugging*_

_Selena: Um, you know you guys can stop hugging now..._

_* They quickly released and blush a bit* _

_Me: Ha, this is just priceless! _

_Selena: Let's wrap up this show on a happy note shall we? _

_Me: Ooh, I got some things to say first! _

_Selena: Make it quick, we're running out of time! _

_Me: Alright, I want you guys to be checking out_ **" POK Versus" by Brakayla Fan44** _since, I'm helping out as kinda like a co-host/ pitching in ideas for challenges and etc...especially since one of the future challenges requires your reviews! _

_Selena: Your on another show? _

_Me: What can I say, I'm just that awesome!_

_Selena: Cocky much?_

_Me: Not as much as a rooster!_

_Selena: Touche..._

_Me: Oh yeah also, we need you guys to send in your votes for your favorite **POK Writer or OC **for an interview! Apparently, including me into the mix of authors...thanks Gomez..._

_Selena: In your face!_

_Me: That reminds me, you're considered as an OC too! So, you're thrown into the mixture too! _

_Selena:..._

_Me: So Gomez, since Rebecca and Brady just came back, don't they need to get settled in first before we do their interviews? _

_Selena: Right! While Brady and Rebecca settle in, we're going to a different person's interview that we haven't done but needed to! _

_Me: Who's our next interviewee Gomez? _

_Selena: Let's check the screen!_

_* Selena grabs the remote and turns on the screen to say...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena and I: Allyssa from " Closer or Further?"! _

_Me: AKA Boz's sis!_

_Selena: Since when did Boz get a sister? _

_Me: I'm pretty sure that'll be explained in the interview..._

_Selena: So send in dares and questions for Allyssa! Who's recovered from food poisoning from Fishy Burger's! _

_* We all huddle together with our hands in the center on top of each other, facing the camera*_

_All: This has been Royal Strike's Christmas Special! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! _

_* We raise our hands to the sky*_

_All: Peace!_

* * *

**_And that's the end of Royal Strike's Christmas Special! Yay Brakayla repaired itself! Stay tuned for Allyssa's interview next show!_**

**_* Be sure to send in questions/ dares for Allyssa!_**

**_* Vote for your favorite POK Writer or OC for an interview! _**

**_* Check out Brakayla Fan44's POK Versus, I'm helping out with/co-hosting it! _**

**_* Shout out to: Wansapanataym for guessing 3/4 of the questions right, just forgot about Brady...and I forgot to do the shout out last chapter..._ _**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	24. Boz's Sis?

**_Hey guys! _**

**_Ha, I am on a roll with these updates for Royal Strike! Just like my friend Mikayla Makoola is with her stories ( except I don't update right when you press refresh), which you should totally check out! She's one of my favorite authors since, her personality is just really bubbly? Energetic? Hyper? I don't know but, she just has a positive influence on me! Although I think she got her multitasking talent from me, Lol...Haha, I guess special shout-out to my special fan: Mikayla Makoola_**

**_Anyways I guess I have a lot of news to say, but...you're going have to read this incredibly awesome and maybe long interview? _**

**_Let's head into the studio! _**

**_P.S-Like the new cover pic for the story/show? Kinda figure the pic needs to relate to the title...ha, I can have artistic moments like my PROFESSIONAL graphic designer sis does too, you know!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Boz's Sis? _**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! _

_Me: I'm your incredibly awesome host, Yummy42, along with my sometimes questionable co-host, Selena Gomez! _

_Selena: Last time on Royal Strike, was our Christmas special and we decided to surprise Twinkle-Toes and Little Lonely Girl with the arrival of Runaway King Brady and Rebecca " Awesome" Dawson! _

_Me: Which kinda begun off with a rocky path..._

_Selena: That eventually became smooth ending with a Brakayla moment! _

_Me: Enough talking about the past, it's about the present now_

_Selena: Oh yeah, we have our next interviewee! _

_Me: Introducing the girl who got food poisoning from Fishy Burgers!_

_Selena: From the story " Closer or Further?"_

_Me: AKA Boz's sis!_

_Selena: Wait, if she's Boz's sis, wouldn't she be Boomer's and Brady's sis too? Wouldn't they be quadruplets? Dang I feel sorry for the mom having that much babies at one time! _

_Me: She's his STEP sister Gomez...she's the daughter of the King and Queen of Mindu before they found Boz..._

_Selena: Ohhhh, well that makes sense! Give it up for Allyssa everyone! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Allyssa comes onstage and takes a seat* _

_Selena: Hey Allyssa, gotten better from Fishy Burgers, I see..._

_* Allyssa nods* _

_Me: Let's get started with the interview shall we? Allyssa has gotten quite a few questions! _

_Selena: That's right! Alright, first questions from Allyssa's Fan101, well that's a highly cliché name...anyways first question is, What is it like being Boz's sis? _

_Allyssa: Well, it's kind of embarrassing. Especially when he eats from his toes. I usually avoid him at parties, which isn't very hard, he never gets invited to parties. _

_Selena: I'm guessing you're the popular sibling? _

_Me: Who's idea was it to go to fishy's burgers? _

_Allyssa: It was Boz's idea. I think he's just mad at me because I made him sick with the chicken pox back on Mindu. Either that or the time I accidentally sent him to a restaurant that had really bad food. Actually on second thought, I think it might be the second reason..._

_Me: Uhhh haven't you seen that food critic's review on Fishy Burgers? _

_Selena: What food critic? _

_Me: Exactly...Poor guy didn't have a chance to post a review! _

_Selena: Do you support bozkayla or brakayla?_

_Allyssa: Totally brakayla! I mean they are the cutest couple ever! Sorry, Boz._

_Selena: I know right! Even though they're not a couple...Yet_

_Me: Do you think Lanny has a crush on you?_

_Allyssa: Lanny? A crush? I don't think so, I mean he's my boss. I don't think he had a crush on anyone really. _

_Me: Pshh, I don't even think that word is even in his dictionary!_

_Selena: What is it like being a guard? Is it fun playing with weapons?_

_Allyssa: It's really cool, but it does make me very intimidating, which doesn't get me very many friends. Yes it is VERY fun to play with weapons. It really comes in handy when Lanny is being a jerk. _

_Selena: Probably what happened to Mikayla...Anyways, get that kids? Playing weapons is safe while playing with fire isn't! _

_Me: Are you really suggesting for kids to play with sharp objects, on a family show? _

_Selena: Of course not! Why would I promote sharp objects? I'm just promoting kids to play with " weapons", not sharp objects Yumbo! Get your facts right! _

_Allyssa and I: * Facepalm* _

_Me: Moving on since, I'm not even going to comment, next question from Allyssa's Fan101, What's your favorite color?_

_Allyssa: I gotta say blue. _

_Me: Hey, high-five! That's my favorite color along with any neon color! _

_* Allyssa and I high-fived* _

_Selena: Why is your favorite colors any neon color? _

_Me: Cause, those are colors they use in clubs! Once I turn eighteen, I'm hitting them clubs with my glow sticks! Not going to drink though...still don't see why people even so that..._

_Selena: Moving on, What's your favorite weapon to use?_

_Allyssa: A catapult. I don't exactly know why, but it's fun to use. _

_Selena: Haha, is like the catapult on Angry Chickens? _

_Me: Who's your favorite king? _

_Allyssa: Brady would be. Don't ask me why. _

_Me: I guess I won't be asking then..._

_Selena: Why don't you like Candis? _

_Allyssa: Why would I? I met her before I saw her in the castle. She trashed my outfit, my hair, and my friend. I don't know why I watch her show if I don't like her. _

_Selena: Well, if you watch her show, you watch Royal Strike too, right? _

_Me: What's your favorite holiday?_

_Allyssa: Halloween. Boz is so easy to scare, which is why I enjoy Halloween._

_Me: Halloween is so fun! Although I do recall an old lady giving me sliced apples...at least a different lady gave us glow sticks!__**( A/N: True story)**_

_Selena: Who's your favorite guy singer/group?_

_Allyssa: Uh, I'm going to say One Direction. I can't think of another guy singers, plus they're pretty good._

_Selena: Hey my friend Taylor is dating Harry from that band! Haha if they break up, I bet her next song is going to be, " Should've Went The Other Direction" or " Went The Wrong Direction" __**( A/N: No offense Haylor Fans! Though you gotta admit, that's clever and kinda funny!) **_

_Me: Favorite girl singer/group?_

_Allyssa: Funny you ask that, I'm actually a big fan of you Selena._

_Me: Ooooh Selenator in the house! Gomez, got anything to say about that? _

_Selena: Yay! I got twice the fandom here! First a Striker now a Selenator! I love my fans either if they're a Striker or Selenator! Anyways next question, Are you on team Edward or team Jacob?_

_Allyssa: Team Jacob. He's hot! Wait, did I just say that out loud?_

_Selena: Yes, you did, and right in front of his girlfriend..._

_Me: Haha Gomez got twice the competition now! And, both of the competitions know how to use a machete! Anyways, last question from Allyssa's Fan101, Better yet, team Brady or team Boz?_

_Allyssa: Team Brady. Team Boz would probably require me to eat bananas and banana muffins. I just can't take eating so many bananas. _

_Me: Same here..._

_Selena: Next questions from AwesomeSauce, What's it like being a princess of Mindu?_

_Allyssa: Well, it's pretty cool I guess. I had lots of friends, but I don't really know what happened to them..._

_Selena: I wished I was a princess!_

_Me: Well you did play as a princess in the "Princess Protection Program"..._

_Selena: I was pretending to be a princess for a few scenes when Demi was actually playing the princess!_

_Me: Anyways next question, If you're a princess, don't you want to be treated like one?_

_Allyssa: Yeah, sometimes. But it gets a little bit old being waited on. I want to do things on my own and be a normal person, not a princess. _

_Selena: If you're Boz's sister doesn't that make you the princess of Kinkow?_

_Allyssa: I guess it does, although I don't think the people consider me their princess._

_Selena: * Sarcastically* Yeah cause princesses are usually intimidating with using their weapons everyday_

_Me: Do you want to be a princess at all?_

_Allyssa: Like I said in the last question; no not really._

_Selena: Bozkayla or Brakayla?_

_Allyssa: Didn't I already answer this one? Brakayla all the way!_

_Selena: Well maybe second time to make sure? I mean you are Boz's sis, kinda figured you would go for Bozkayla..._

_Me: What is your impression of Brady?_

_Allyssa: Really nice guy, kinda dumb, a little bit immature, but he's a good king; I think._

_Selena: What is your impression of Boomer?_

_Allyssa: He's kinda weird. I like him though, as a friend. He's really nice and I do enjoy teasing him. Oh and don't forget his obsession with Beyoncé _

_Selena: Uh who can?_

_Me: What is your impression of Mason?_

_Allyssa: To be honest, I think he's a little scary. He's too overprotective of Mikayla, and I can't really think of anything else. Knowing me, about an hour from now I'll have like 200 other reasons. _

_Me: Who wouldn't think Mason is scary? I mean he did knock the lights out of Gomez on NATIONAL Television..._

_Selena: What's up with you hating Candace?_

_Allyssa: Hate is such a strong word, I prefer the term 'Not liking'. _

_Selena: Ah, just like how I have a ' Not liking' to Leonard..._

_Me: Do you have a crush on Lanny?_

_Allyssa: What kind of question is that? No, I have no feelings for him at all._

_Me: Obviously a question that asks you something, duh..._

_Selena: Next is a dare! Here's the dare, get two huge bowls filled with slime and worms and have a small object hidden inside of it, then I dare you to try to find the small object with your BARE HANDS. _

_Me: Gross but okay, we need the two bowls! _

_* Two people carry out two bowls with lime-green slime and real worms in it and hands it to us*_

_Selena: The objects are in the bowl already, now READY. SET. GO!_

_* Allyssa puts her hands in the bowls and frantically tries to find the objects with a disgusted look on her face*_

_* Allyssa eventually finds it and pulls out a dime and a pebble* _

_Selena: Great job Allyssa! Now can you um not touch anything, especially me? _

_Me: What Gomez is saying, is HUG her! _

_Selena: No I'm not! Towel! Towel please! _

_Me: On come on, don't you want a hug from a Selenator? Plus, she's a Minduian, they'll take a free hug any time!_

_Selena: Yes, but not at the moment! _

_* A towel comes flying across stage and Selena catches it and hands it to Allyssa who wipes her hands*_

_Me: Next questions are from Nicolive, what's your favorite color?_

_Allyssa: Blue totally_

_Selena: Do you support Brakayla?_

_Allyssa: Yes, I do._

_Selena: Who doesn't?_

_Me: Who's your favorite fanfic author?_

_Allyssa: Fanfic author? I don't know, I like a lot of them. So hard to choose. Not that I read it..._

_Selena: Who's your favorite king out of Boomer or Brady, and who's better?_

_Allyssa: Brady. I think Brady may be better because he can be more serious at times, unlike Boomer, who's still working on being more serious. And king of failing, by the way._

_Me: And last question from Nicolive is, uhhhh..._

_Selena: What is it? _

_Me: Well...the question is, Yummy or Gomez? (Answer honestly! No claiming a tie to make them feel better!) _

_Selena: Smart, can't do any ties..._

_Allyssa: Okay, this is awkward. I mean they are sitting right in front of me right now..._

_Selena and I: Couldn't agree more!_

_Allyssa:...totally Yummy. Now let's move on!_

_Selena: Yeah let's move on!_

_Me: Whoo point one for Yummy and none for Gome- I mean...yeah let's move onto the next questions! _

_Selena: Next and last questions from Den Blue, How did you end up on Lanada?_

_Allyssa: I honestly don't know. All I remember is that the ship was leaving without me, and poof the next thing I know I'm on Lanada. _

_Selena: I'm guessing you got left behind from when Mindu sank cause of Foot Loops pulling the plug, literally..._

_Me: What do you think of Lanny?_

_Allyssa: He's a real jerk to the other guards, but to me, he's really nice. I don't really get that. Is there something I'm missing? _

_Selena and I: * Instantly* Nope! Nothing at all! _

_Selena: Why do you dislike Candace?_

_Allyssa: Third time that's popped up, how do you guys even know I don't like her? She insulted me, perfect reason. It's not like I plot her slow death. _

_Selena: Well...we have our " ways". _

_Me: Is there something on Boz that bothers you? _

_Allyssa: His toe fruit thing. I mean, who does that?!_

_Me: Well...Apparently him..._

_Selena: Sadly this is our last question, What do you like to do in your free time?_

_Allyssa: Hmmm, I like to take walks on the beach sometimes. Kinkowan sunsets are beautiful! _

_Selena: Nice answer! And that concludes our interview with Allyssa from " Closer Or Further?"! _

_Me: It was nice having you Allyssa! _

_* Allyssa waves and leaves* _

_Selena: So Yumbo, who's our next interviewee? _

_Me: Let's check the screen shall we? _

_* I grabbed the remote and turn on the screen to say...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena and I: Rebecca " Awesome" Dawson!_

_Selena: AKA Twinkle-Toes's girlfriend! _

_Me: Be sure to send in Awesome Dawson some AWESOME questions/dares! _

_Selena: Ha, I see what you did there..._

_Me: Anyways, we still need you guys to vote for our next mystery guest for which POK OC or POK Writer as an interviewee! _

_Selena: So, send in questions/dares for Awesome Dawson and send in votes!_

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**_And, that wraps up tonight's episode of Royal Strike! Stay tuned for Rebecca " Awesome" Dawson's Interview!_**

**_~Hey guys, I'm going to need you to do some HUGE favors!_**

**_* I really need you guys to go to POK Versus by Brakayla Fan44 and review questions for interviews! FYI: I'm co-hosting on that story/show now! So, if you want to see some funny and fun challenges, I highly suggest you go read and review it! _**

**_* You can send in questions for POK Versus by sending it in the reviews for this chapter along with your questions for Awesome Dawson! _**

**_* I'll even throw in a deal for you guys, even if you send in at least a COUPLE of questions..._**

**_* Instead of having ONLY ONE mystery guest as either an OC or Writer, I'll do the TOP TWO Most Voted and do their interviews on the show! _**

**_* It could be Two OCs, One Writer and One OC, or even Two Writers! But, that can only happen if you guys send in questions for POK Versus! _**

**_* Plus, in case you want to keep your vote private for the mystery OC or Writer, go to my profile and do the poll and vote for your favorite! _**

**_* We're currently almost at 200 reviews and 10 follows and favorites! _**

**_* I really want to hit at least 200 reviews and 10 follows and favorites for Royal Strike! _**

**_* Here's another deal, if you're my 200th reviewer and you happen the be a Writer on this archive, I'll throw in a free interview on the show and a special shout-out! Even if you aren't a writer and you happen to be my 200th reviewer, I'll still send out a Special Shout-out! _**

**_* If you're my 10th follower or 10th favorite, I'll do a special shout-out! _**

**_* Speaking of shout-outs, Haha this is just too funny...Shout-out to: Wansapanataym for actually getting 100% right for guessing the mystery guests with Mackinzie, Mahamma, Rebecca, and Brady! I keep messing up and kept checking back to the reviews and realizing they're actually right! Haha happy now?_**

**_* So I'm leaving you guys with A LOT of things to do:_**

**_~ Send in questions/dares for Rebecca!_**

**_~ Send in questions for POK Versus_**

**_~ Vote on your favorite POK OC or Writer either by reviewing on going to my poll_**

**_~ Lastly, let's try to hit 200 reviews and 10 favorites and follows! _**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**

**_P.S-Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others...I mean I did this at 2 in the morning where I'm at...and I'm going to sleep now, Lol I hope I wake up to see a bunch of reviews!_**


	25. Awesome Dawson's Awesome Interview!

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I'm back with another interview! Ha, you don't know when I'm going to update whenever I come out unexpectedly, kinda like McDonald's...I mean seriously, they never have a sign saying McDonald's coming soon, they just pop out of nowhere! _**

**_Anyways, this may be a short interview due to not having much questions for Rebecca for answer..._**

**_Let's head into the studio and get this show started!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Awesome Dawson's Awesome Interview! _**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: I'm your awesome host, Yummy42 along with the one and only co-host, Selena Gomez!_

_Selena: Last time on Royal Strike, we had Boz's sis, Allyssa explain some funny stuff about her ' not liking' of Candis and impression on Leonard! _

_Me: This time we're interviewing someone, who isn't exactly from around here!_

_Selena: Hey that's just like us! _

_Me: Anyways, she came all the way from Chicago!_

_Selena: She's Twinkle-Toe's girlfriend! _

_Me: Apparently her nickname is " Awesome Dawson" for no reason..._

_Selena and I: Give it up for Rebecca " Awesome" Dawson!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Rebecca comes onto stage, waves, and takes a seat* _

_Me: Hey Rebecca how are you?_

_Rebecca: I'm doing great, thanks!_

_Selena: I've always wondered...Why do people call you " Awesome Dawson"? _

_Rebecca: I don't know, one day at school someone decided to call me Awesome Dawson and I guess everyone just caught on and started calling me that_

_Selena: Well that's pretty reasonable...I guess_

_Me: Anyways, let's start the interview! First questions from Whoopi123, Why Boomer? _

_Rebecca: What do you mean by, why Boomer? _

_Selena: She means, why are you dating Boomer? I think that's a questions everyone wants the answer to..._

_Rebecca: Well, he's a really sweet guy who is never boring..._

_Me: No duh, dating a king of a supernatural island that have unfrozen cave people is never boring..._

_Selena: Speaking of cave people, What's it like to be stuck at the castle's roof with an unfrozen cave man? _

_Rebecca: At first I thought it was just part of a show...until he actually carried me to the rooftop. It was quite terrifying moment...but it did remind me of King Kong! Well, all I'm going to say, it's probably the most interesting first date I've ever had! _

_Me: Any plans on living in Kinkow?_

_Rebecca: Hmmm it depends in the future if I'm still with Boomer...if I am, then I will!_

_Me: Hey maybe we could be neighbors! Just don't be calling the po-po on us..._

_Selena: What's you're favorite color? _

_Rebecca: I have to say, maybe lime green? _

_Selena: Nice color choice!_

_Me: Last question from Whoopi123, VERY IMPORTANT! Pizza or Pasta? _

_Rebecca: I'm going to have to go with pasta..._

_Me: * high-fives Rebecca* Me too! Haha one time when I went to Joe's Pasta & Pizza, I asked," What do they have here?" **(A/N: True story, Lol...I tend to have my moments) **_

_Selena: And I thought I have a lot of moments anyways, next question from Wasapanataym, Did you like Boomer even a little before he was king? _

_Rebecca: Well...I knew there was someone named Booger...he was a sweet guy, even after his head-gear finally came off..._

_Selena: We're just making sure you're not some gold-digger using my best king buddy! _

_Me: Alrighty, next and last questions from Nicolive, I guess dare, I dare Rebecca to EITHER Boz or Brady, one of them...Wait, what? _

_Rebecca: I don't understand it? _

_Selena: Am I the only one who doesn't understand what the dare is? _

_Rebecca and I: Nope_

_Me: Well um, maybe Nicolive can elaborate on that a bit more and we'll do the dare whenever you return for a future interview...**(A/N: * Hint* Foreshadowing * Hint*) **_

_Selena: Well then next question, then whats your favorite color Dawson? Her words, not mine..._

_Rebecca: Like I said before, lime green_

_Selena: And like I said before, nice color choice! _

_Me: Sadly this is the last question, Is she related to Ally Dawson from Austin and Ally somehow? PLEASE BE YES! _

_Rebecca: Ally Dawson? I've heard of her! Isn't she Austin Moon's songwriter? She seems like a nice person to be with! I hope they eventually get together, they seem like a cute couple..._

_Me: Who knows, maybe you guys are lost long sisters! Just like how Boz was with Brady and Boomer!_

_Selena: And that concludes our interview with Rebecca " Awesome" Dawson! _

_Me: Glad to have you come by!_

_Rebecca: It was great to be here!_

_Selena and I: Rebecca " Awesome" Dawson everyone!_

_* Audience cheers and Rebecca leaves* _

_Selena: So Yumbo, who's our mystery OC or Writer? _

_Me: Not just one Gomez, since you guys sent in questions for POK Versus, we're doing the Top Two on the most voted! _

_Selena: Alrighty then, then let's check the screen for our Top Two! First up, who's our Number One on most voted? _

_Me: Let's check the screen! _

_* I grab the remote and turn on the screen to say...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena and I: Yummy42?! _

_Selena: Haha Yumbo you're gonna get interviewed! _

_Me: I wouldn't be talking Gomez...look who's in second place!_

_* I press a button to make the screen say...* _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena and I: Selena Gomez, Mikayla Makoola, and Brakayla Fan44!_

_Me: Ha, If I'm going down, you're going with me! _

_Selena: Apparently we've got a three-way tie! But, I thought we're only doing two people? Not four..._

_Me: Well...we were going to do Boomecca's interview next, but Twinkle-Toes is planning a Welcome Back for Runaway King, and we all know how picky Boomer can be when planning a party...so might as well do all four interviews! _

_Selena: Well then you're getting interviewed first! _

_Me: Pshh what are you talking about? You're getting interviewed first!_

_Selena: No!_

_Me: Yes!_

_Selena: No!_

_Me: Yes!_

_Selena: No!_

_Me: Yes!_

_Selena: No!_

_Me: No!_

_Selena: Yes!_

_Me: Ha! You go first! _

_Selena: * Facepalm* You know what, let's just both go at the same time next show...so two interviews covered in one show..._

_Me: Fine..._

_Selena: So Strikers! Send in questions/dares for Yumbo..._

_Me: And Gomez to do the next show! _

_Selena: But, feel free to throw A LOT of personal questions for Yumbo to answer! I'm sure she'll be happy to answer! I'm sure **Nicolive **will probably send in a lot of questions to her favorite writer! * cough* Yummy *cough*_

_Me: She'll probably send in A LOT of questions to her favorite OC * cough* Gomez * cough*_

_Me: And, I'm positive that Gomez over here would love to have a bunch of personal questions and AWESOME dares to do! FYI, if you do send any personal questions, try not to be creepy about it..._

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**_And that concludes tonight's episode of Royal Strike! Stay tuned for me and Gomez's interview next time! _**

**_~ Hey strikers! Hope you enjoyed Rebecca " Awesome" Dawson's interview!_**

**_* Since you guys sent in some questions for POK Versus, I did my part of the deal and did the Top Two who all got a three-way tie! _**

**_* Make sure to send in questions/dares for Selena and I to do! _**

**_* Be sure to send in A LOT of questions/dares since, I'm pretty sure it's going to be a really " Interesting" interview! _**

**_* Quick shout-out to Nicolive ( guest): Can you elaborate that dare you sent in a little bit? For future references? And to send in a lot of questions? You're probably the person who ever sent in the most questions on here, haha Gomez and I are prepared for any questions! So, ask away my friend!_**

**_* Another quick shout-out to Guest ( guest): Yup, I don't mind you using the link of my profile for your website! _**

**_* Anyways, make sure to send in questions/dares for Selena and I to do! _**

**_Peace!~Yummy42 _**


	26. Yummy & Gomez's EPIC Interview Part One!

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_I would like to say...Happy Birthday to the greatest Asian well in this case Korean, Psy! AKA That guy who invented Gangnam Style! _**

**_Well what are you waiting for? Let's head into the studio and get this EPIC interview started!_**

**_FYI: Whenever Gomez gets a question asking What's her favorite actress and etc...the answers are actually true since I actually looked them up!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Yummy's & Gomez's EPIC Interview! Part One!_**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth!_

_Me: I'm your incredibly NOT clumsy host, Yummy42, along with my sometimes clumsy co-host, Selena Gomez! __**( A/N: * Hint* Foreshadowing *Hint*)**_

_Selena: Look who's talking, says the chick who tripped on thin air..._

_Me: Pshh, what are you talking about? Clearly the ground wanted a hug and I gave it one! It's called being nice Gomez..._

_Selena: Anyways, last time on Royal Strike, we interviewed Rebecca " Awesome" Dawson!_

_Me: AKA Twinkle-Toes Girlfriend! _

_Selena: And today we're interviewing, the one and only Yummy42 everyone! Give it up for Yumbo! _

_* Audience cheers as I wave to everyone*_

_Me: Though I'm not the only one getting interviewed today! The other person getting interviewed is-_

_Selena: WAIT!_

_Me: What?_

_Selena: We have to do this perfectly!_

_Me: What are you talking ab-_

_* Selena gets up and walks offstage just enough for only me to see her* _

_Selena: Introduce me!_

_Me: *Facepalm* Are you kidding me?_

_* Selena shakes her head* _

_Me: Alrighty then...The girl who's well-known as that Wizard Girl from Waverly Place and is Teen-Sensation Taylor Launter's girlfriend...Drum roll please! _

_* Sneer Drum goes off* _

_Me: Give it up for the one and only, Selena Gomez everyone! _

_* Audience cheers as Selena runs onstage while blowing kisses and waving to everyone and sits back next to me* _

_Selena: It's great to be here Yumbo!_

_Me: * I roll my eyes playfully* Anyways, let's get started with the interview! We have quite a few questions/dares for us!_

_Selena: How are we doing this exactly? _

_Me: I'll ask your questions and you ask mine...we'll do the dares after the questions...get it? _

_Selena: Yes...maybe...no...I think so? _

_Me: I'll go first then, first questions from Wansapanataym, Are you a belieber?_

_Selena: Of course I am! He's like a little brother to me! **( A/N: Sounds familiar?) **_

_Selena: Oh okay, I get it! Alright, next and last question from Wansapanataym is, What is one of the first fanfic story you read?_

_Me: Hmm if I could recall, it'll be E. Els 23's," THE ONE WITH MY STORY", Wansapanataym's," When Will He Give Up?", and llnbooks," Book of the Shaman", which I totally recommend everyone to read! _

_Selena: Next questions are from...Mikayla Makoola?! Whaa? I thought she's in the Soundproof room with the others? _

_Me: Okay one, it's not the Mikayla we know, it's something called Screen names and she happens to actually be a HUGE Striker and two, before the Strikers think we kidnapped Mikayla and etc-_

_Selena: Technically we kinda did..._

_Me: Can you at least hear me out? Before the FBI or CIA come barging in? _

_Selena: Good point..._

_Me: Anyways, we've got Brady, Boomer, Boz, Mason, Mikayla, and Lanny in each of our Soundproof rooms so they couldn't hear us since, we're going to need them for most of the dares anyways...Though funny this is that they're blindfolded and they don't even know that they're here! Thanks Awesome Dawson and Mahama for the help! _

_Selena: So that's our reasons for us not to plead guilty, right? _

_Selena: Anyways, onto the interview first question from the Mikayla Makoola we don't know is...Oh Come On! _

_Me: Let me guess, it's saying which one of us is better? _

_Selena: No...it's a bit more awkward though..._

_Me: How awkward can a question be? _

_Selena: Well...What do you think of Selena?_

_Me: Pshh that's not awkward! Anyways, all I'm going to say is that she keeps me entertained and is like another big sister to me..._

_Selena: Nice! Now what's my question? _

_Me: What do you REALLY think of Yummy42? Ooh she put CAP LOCKS on this one! _

_Selena: Well...you are sarcastic at times...otherwise you're pretty much like a little sister I never had! _

_Me: Hey being sarcastic is how I'm funny! Along with my cheesiness...and my funny moments...and-Okay I'm stopping there before I spill my dumbest moments! _

_Selena: Along with being dramatic..._

_Me: I'm not dramatic! Although I think I was dramatic that one time when I fell off the bed-anyways next question please!_

_Selena: Alrighty, What's your impression of Leonard/Lanny?_

_Me: Well...he reminds me of a Troll...oh, and also have a really bad personality, by the way..._

_Selena: Haha nice! * High-fives me* _

_Me: Who's your favorite king? _

_Selena: Well...I'm going to go with Boomer for right now...I mean Boz grosses me out and I haven't really met Brady..._

_Me: Key-word, right now..._

_Selena: Anyways, Do you think Lanny likes Allyssa?_

_Me: There's a possibility...I mean from what Allyssa is saying how he's only nice to nice and well, a Troll to everyone else...clearly states he's crushing BIG TIME on her!_

_Selena: It's so obvious...just like brakayla..._

_Me: Which king (if you didn't have your hot werewolf boyfriend) would you rather date? NO BACKING OUT! YOU MUST CHOOSE ONE! Hey, her words, not mine! Although I'm not disagreeing what she's saying about Wolf Thing...and you have to choose one king! _

_Selena: I would say Brady in this case! No offense Boomer, but he's kinda better looking! _

_Me: Haha Makoola got some competition! _

_Selena: Who on Kinkow scares you the most? _

_Me: Definitely Tarantula People! Either that or when Mikayla had Mucco Fever and well, when she started " bugging out"...no offense Mikayla, but that just...bugged me..._

_Selena: Same here bro! _

_Me: Alright, Why do you despise Leonard/Lanny so much?_

_Selena: Um who wouldn't? He plots my best friends slow painful deaths and is so Troll like to people! _

_Me: Nice point!_

_Selena: Are you a Selenator? Yeah are you?_

_Me: Of course I am! I started being one since Wizards of Waverly Place! _

_Me: Anyways, last question from Mikayla Makoola, Who would are you more scared of, Makinzie Makoola, Mikayla Makoola, or Mason Makoola?_

_Selena: Hmm Makinzie is just funny, Mikayla is kinda intimidating, and Mason kinda knocked me out only using a vase...so I'm going to have to go with Mason Makoola..._

_Me: Ha, no kidding! _

_Selena: Hey speaking of Mason Makoola, we've actually got a dare about him! _

_Me: How about we just save the ones that involve them for last so we do all the dares on them at one time? _

_Selena: Fine...it's cause you're scared of doing the dare, isn't it..._

_Me: Pshhh whatever...I just don't want to get my lights knocked out by an angry Mansquatch! Ohhh same thing with the dare with Lanny in it too? _

_Selena: I'm not scared or anything but, I don't know if I have the appetite to do it..._

_Me: Alrighty then, save those for last, and let's move on to the next questions! _

_Selena: Yup, next questions are from Whoopi123, How old are you?_

_Me: One with the three my friend!_

_Selena: * looks like she's thinking* _

_Me: It's thirteen smart-one..._

_Selena: That makes sense!_

_Me: Anyways, What is it like being famous? _

_Selena: Don't mean to brag or anything, but-Oof! _

_* I elbowed her in the side* _

_Selena: I was just kidding, dang I think I need an icepack! Anyways, it's funny how sometimes people will start fangirling and it's really kinda annoying how paparazzi basically follow you everywhere you go just to get info from me... _

_Me: And you said I was dramatic..._

_Selena: Anyways while my side is probably turning purple, Aren't you from Guam? Wait, you're from Guam? I thought you were from Texas?_

_Me: Well technically I'm not, but my parents were born and raised there while my brothers were just born there, while my sister was born in California and I was born in Texas...my dad was in the Navy at the time so that explains the going around and he retired when they moved to Texas where I was born! _

_Selena: Nice background story there! _

_Me: Anyways, Who's your favorite music icon? (Cannot say yourself)..._

_Selena: I wasn't even going to say myself!_

_Me: Yes you were_

_Selena: Yeah I was...anyways my music icon probably has to be Selena..._

_Me: Did I just say to NOT say yourself? _

_Selena: Not me Selena, I mean Selena Quintanilla, my parents named me after her..._

_Selena: Anyways, Who's your favorite music icon? And, you can say me!_

_Me: Well...not exactly...sorry Gomez, but mine is either Demi Lovato or Megan Lee! _

_Me: How is your music career going? _

_Selena: Well...I'm not exactly having a music career right now...I'm mainly focusing on my acting career and maybe someday I'll do my music career again! _

_Selena: Last question from Whoopi123, Do you play any instrument? _

_Me: Actually I do! I play Trumpet in Varsity band! Oh yeah, loud and proud! Although is it bad that I don't even practice at home? _

_Selena: You're in varsity band...aren't you supposed to? _

_Me: Well I could if I wanted but...I'm just too lazy to bring it home and bring it back...I just wing it, and so far it's working for me, I'm one of the best trumpet players! _

_Me: Alright time for your first-ever dare Gomez!_

_Selena: Wait, I thought you said we were doing dares last? _

_Me: I said dare that involved people we're doing last, not the other ones! _

_Selena: So, what's my first-ever dare? _

_Me: * Read cards and starts laughing* _

_Selena: What's the dare? _

_Me: Ohhhh the cameras better get this! Alright your dare is...I dare Selena to dance like Poopalai on TV! _

_Selena: Who's Poopalai? _

_Me: That hairy beast Brady and Boomer took in as a pet..._

_Selena: Oh that Poopalai! But, how's does he dance like? _

_Me: I don't know, start jumping around and act like a Poopalai! _

_Selena: Gee that helps..._

_Me: Anyways one who wants to dance like Poopalai must have one look like Poopalai! Bring in the Poopalai furry thingys! _

_Selena: Furry thingys?_

_Me: Yeah, Mason was generous enough to let us use his Saquatch furry thingys from when he wore it to impress Boz's Ex...**(A/N: Heart and Troll, Mason's Squatch outfit)**_

_Selena: So you're telling me it's going to be big on me since, Mansquatch wore it? _

_Me: Uhhh maybe?_

_* A guy comes out and gives me the furry thingys, and Selena puts it on* _

_Selena: Did the dare even say to wear the furry thingys? _

_Me: Ummm, sure! Now start dancing Gom-Poopalai! _

_Me: Turn on Beauty and A Beat! _

_Selena: Why that song?_

_Me: Well...I'm beauty and you clearly need a beat! Haha_

_Selena: Good point! _

_* Selena starts jumping and dancing like Poopalai and started getting into it* _

_Me: Hey Gomez, tone it down a bit! Remember the suit is too big and you might fa-_

_Selena: Oh My! _

_* Selena steps and trips over her Squatchy paw and falls off the stage* _

_* THUD!* _

_Me: * Winces* Ooh that's going to definitely leave a bruise! _

_* THUD!* _

_Me: It doesn't exactly help if we have cameramen down there..._

_* THUD!* _

_Me: * Winces* I think Mason gave us the suit easily for a reason..._

* * *

_**And, that concludes Part One of Yummy's & Gomez's EPIC Interview! Stay tuned for Part Two to see if Gomez is alright! **_

_**~Hey Guys! ** **I hope you guys enjoyed Part One! I have some news to tell you guys!**_

_*** On this chapter, I just want you guys to review if you like it and it's your second chance to send in Questions and Dares for me and maybe Gomez to do! If we haven't already answered it or if you just feel like wanting to know about me or Gomez! **_

_*** Turns out there's actually a four-way tie on the voting for second place, so Den Blue will get an interview if she wants! **_

_*** Is it true that POK is doing a 4-part event as a season finale in 2013?! I read it on Wikipedia...but, I'm not too sure since Wikipedia kept lying to us...If it's true then, Brady better have at least have a guest-appearance, I mean come on, it's freaking 4-parts! **_

_*** Shoutout to Nicolive(guest): Yeah, I wanna see that cool website you made! So send in that link! So you can make a website but not have an account on here? Haha that's not ironic at all...Haha is there any way you can come up with anymore questions or dares? Cause yours are always...interesting?**_

_*** Ooh also, I really need you guys to answer this for me! **_

_**~ I was planning on updating Part Two exactly on midnight for New Years, but turns out I'm not exactly going to be home to do so..So, here's my question...**_

_**~Do you want me to put up Part Two before or after New Years? **_

_*** So Strikers, send in reviews about the chapter, more questions/dares if you want, and if you want me to update before or after New Years!**_

_**Happy New Years! (If you guys want me to update after New Years)**_

_**Peace!~Yummy42**_


	27. Yummy & Gomez's EPIC Interview Part Two!

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Happy Early New Years! Or depending in some places, Happy On Time New Years! **_

_**Haha this is the last update I'm going to do for THIS year! I'll update again starting next year! **_

_**This is going to be a LONG interview! Cause last chapter I thought I got barely a 1000 words...turns out I got almost 3000 words! **_

_**Anyways what are you standing around for? We've got an EPIC Interview to finish! Let's head into that studio!**_

* * *

**Previously On Royal Strike!: **

_Me: ...I dare Selena to dance like Poopalai on TV!_

**Sometime Later: **

_* Selena starts jumping and dancing like Poopalai and started getting into it* _

_Me: Hey Gomez, tone it down a bit! Remember the suit is too big and you might fa-_

_Selena: Oh My! _

_* Selena steps and trips over her Squatchy paw and falls off the stage* _

_* THUD!* _

_Me: * Winces* Ooh that's going to definitely leave a bruise! _

_* THUD!* _

_Me: It doesn't exactly help if we have cameramen down there..._

_* THUD!* _

_Me: * Winces* I think Mason gave us the suit easily for a reason..._

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Yummy's & Gomez's EPIC Interview Part Two! _**

_Me: Hey Gomez you alright down there?_

_Selena: Well I just fell off the stage and landed onto some camera equipment, do you think I'm okay?! _

_Me: Hmm, pretty much? Can you stand up? _

_Selena: Yeah, somehow I landed on something soft? _

_* Gomez looks down at where she landed* _

_Selena: Oh sorry...Bob! Are you alright? _

_* Bob groans*_

_Me: Great, you landed on Bob?! Our cameraman?! _

_Selena: Don't worry, I didn't break any of his bones...I think_

_Me: Here give me your hands, I'll pull you back up here! _

_* Selena gives me her hands and I try pulling her up, only to make BOTH of us fall off the stage*_

_Me: Oh my! _

_* THUD!* _

_Me: * Groans and rubs face* Something is really telling me that Mason gave us that outfit for a Squatchy reason...and how come I don't hurt? _

_Selena: Probably cause we landed on something soft...Which is? _

_Selena and I: * We stand up and look down to where we landed* Oh sorry Bob!_

_Me: How about we use the stairs, like normal people? _

_Selena: * Already over at the stairs* Way ahead of you! _

**_5 Minutes Later: _**

_Me: And, we're back! Not that we fell or anything..._

_Selena: Um, you do know that this is a live recording show?_

_Me: So we can't edit that footage out? _

_Selena: Once has been shown, it's been shown! _

_Me: Anyways, let's continue from where we left off from the interview! Next questions well dare is from awesome girl! * Reads dare and starts laughing*_

_Selena: Let me guess, I'm going to have to dance again? _

_Me: Nope...but, this dare has been already-Ahhhh! _

_* I fall out of my chair on purpose* _

_Selena: What was that for? _

_Me: Um, the chair was too wobbly..._

_Selena: Um oka-Ahhhh!_

_* Taylor L. comes from behind and dumps a HUGE bucket of slime on Gomez's head* _

_* I stand back up and high-five Taylor* _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Me: Nice job Wolf Thing! _

_Taylor: Haha any time Yummy! Call me any time when you need some help pranking Selena, again! _

_Me: Will do! _

_* Selena looks at us with a risen eyebrow* _

_Me: Not that I'll prank you...For now..._

_Selena: Dang I forgot how cold slime is! * Shivers*_

_Taylor: Here, use my jacket...* Covers her shoulders with his jacket* _

_Me: Awww Taylena moment everyone! _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Me: That's really nice of you Wolf Thing, but I don't think that jacket is going to be useful after she does the dare..._

_Selena: You're telling me that wasn't even the dare?! _

_Me: Well...One it was to help prepare for the dare, and two, eh I just wanted you to get slimed! I mean aren't you used of it from the Kids Choice Awards? _

_Selena: That only happens once a year! _

_Me: Right...Bring out the pool of slime! _

_Selena: Wait, wha-_

_* Two people comes in carrying a kiddie pool filled with lime-green slime* _

_Me: The real dare from awesome girl is, I dare Gomez to swim in a pool of slime. Man, this girl is AWESOME! Now swim Gomez! _

_Selena: The things we do for our Strikers...*Hands Taylor his jacket back, take off her shoes, and looks at the slime before I push her into the pool*_

_* SPLASH* _

_Me: Sorry...I tripped? Might as well swim for the dare before Shark Boy over here starts chasing you * Points at Taylor* **(A/N: Taylor Launter reference!)**_

_**1 Minute Later:**_

_* Selena stands back up and gets out of the slime with slime dripping from her*_

_Selena: Hey Yummy want a hug? _

_Me: Um not at the moment!_

_Selena: Oh come on, I'm cold! _

_Me: Ask Wolf Thing over there! I'm pretty sure he's radiating heat, since Werewolves are ALWAYS warm!_

_Taylor: I'm not Jacob right now, now am I? _

_Selena: Can I at least get a towel?_

_Me: Need a towel over here! _

_* Towel comes flying out and I catch it and hand it to Selena and Taylor cover Selena with his jacket again*_

_* Selena and I sit back down with Selena being wrapped up in the white towel*_

_Taylor: Well it was great being here and sliming Selena!_

_Me: It was fun having you here, see you later Wolf Thing! _

_Selena: Bye Tay! You know I'm going to get you back, right? _

_Taylor: We'll see about that! Bye everyone!_

_* Audience cheers and Taylor leaves*_

_Me: Let's continue on with the interview, shall we?_

_Selena: Alright, next questions is from Bra-Kayla Luver4eva, What is your favorite color?_

_Me: I'm going to say Blue or any neon color! _

_Me: Okay, Did you enjoy the filming of Wizards of Waverly Place? Also, I've seen a commercial on Disney channel saying that in 2013 there is going to be another episode of Wizards! Is that true? _

_Selena: Yeah! It was fun filming WOWP especially with the special effects happening! And, yeah that's actually true! Though it's not another episode, it's just a reunion special but, David/Justin didn't come back..._

_Me: Isn't it supposed to be something about Alex making an evil twin of herself?_

_Selena: Well, the family is taking a family vacation to Italy where my character decides to make an evil twin...I mean I would know since, I did help direct it!_

_Selena: So, Boomer, Boz, or Brady? _

_Me: I'm going to say, Brady? For brakayla! _

_Me: What is your favorite song that you sing?_

_Selena: My favorite song to sing is either Round and Round and Who Says!_

_Selena: Boomecca or BraKayla?_

_Me: I like both but, I'm going to go with Brakayla since, they're not a couple when they should be! _

_Me: Who do you prefer: The Jonas Brothers, Big Time Rush, or One Direction? I'm guessing Jonas Brothers, right?_

_Selena: Haha very funny...Not the Jonas Brothers...Hmmm I don't really know Big Time Rush and Haylor is happening with One Direction...I'm going to go with One Direction..._

_Selena: What is your favorite TV Show other than Pair of Kings?_

_Me: Definitely either Legend Of Korra, Family Guy, or The Simpsons! _

_Me: Are David Henrie and Jake T. Austin like your brothers? (Justin & Max from WOWP)_

_Selena: They're like the brothers I never had! _

_Selena: Do you watch the 3rd season of POK with Boz in it?_

_Me: I do but, I only watch every episode of that season only one time! But, I do watch Season One and Two again!_

_Selena: Last question from Bra-kayla Luver4eva, What is your favorite singer/band and what is your favorite song by them? _

_Me: I don't exactly have a Number One favorite singer, I have like a Three-Way Tie, though! It's Demi Lovato **(A/N: Lovatic Forever!)** Megan Lee, and Jason Chen! My favorite song from Demi, " Fix A Heart", Megan," Destiny" and her cover of " Boyfriend", and Jason," Burns" and " I Fell In Love With My Best Friend" and his covers of " As Long As You Long Me" which is WAY better than original and " How To Love"._

_Selena: Dare from Bra-kayla Luver4eva is, I dare you to prank call the kings on the show! _

_Me: Challenge accepted! Let's start with Twinkle-Toes first! Everyone pay attention to the screen!_

_* Grabs walkie-talkie and talks into it*_

_Me: Set Plan Beyoncé Fake-Out in Motion!_

* * *

**_This means on-screen and _**_This means off-screen ( EX: Me: Hey! **Boomer: Hey!)**_

_**On The Screen: In Boomer's SoundProof Room**_

_*** A man comes in and hands Boomer his cell-phone while taking off his blindfold***_

_*** Boomer snatches his phone from the man and eyes him suspiciously***_

_**Boomer: Where am I? I thought I was going to a Beyoncé concert? How did you get my phone? Are you some pick-pocketer? **_

_**Matt: You're not going to a Beyoncé concert...**_

_**Boomer: Did you kidnap me?! **_

_**Matt: N-**_

_**Boomer: Ahhhh you kidnapped me! Why are White vans that offer free candy so tempting?!**_

_**Matt: Boomer truth is, we're having a surprise party and we didn't want you to find out...too late**_

_**Boomer: What's the surprise party for?**_

_**Matt: Uhhhh for...all of those AWESOME parties you always throw! We figured we should give you an awesome party as a thank-you gift! **_

_**Boomer: It's like about time this crazy island appreciate my parties! Why are you giving me my phone though? Shouldn't I be going to the party now?**_

_**Matt: Well...the party isn't fully set up yet, I'm just giving it to you since you're expecting a call!**_

_**Boomer: Oh really? From who?**_

_**Matt: * Shrugs and leaves the room without giving a wink to the camera first***_

_Selena: * Nudges me* Call him!_

_Me: Alright, alright! Okay I need everyone to be as quiet as possible in order for this to work, got it? _

_* Audience quiet down making silence fill the air* _

_* I give them a thumbs-up and started calling Boomer*_

**_* Boomer's phone starts going off with the ringtone, Beyoncé's Single Ladies going off with Boomer picking up*_**

**_Boomer: Beyoncé?_**

_Me with a fake deep voice: Not exactly, though I happen to be her manager! _

**_Boomer: How do I know this isn't some phony? Say something about Beyoncé that not much people know!_**

_Me * covering the phone's speaker*: Google Beyoncé facts!_

_Selena: On it! _

_* Selena shows me her phone and I read the fact*_

_Me: She was born in Houston, Texas!_

**_Boomer: Everyone knows that! Different fact please!_**

_* Selena looks for more facts and shows it to me*_

_Me: She had a cat named Master P?_

**_Boomer: Really? I didn't know that! You are her manager! _**

_Me: Yup, and I've heard you're a fan of her?_

**_Boomer: A FAN?! I'm her biggest fan, I love Beyoncé even more than Jay-Z! _**

_Me: Well...I was wondering if you would like tickets for a Beyoncé concert near where you live?_

**_Boomer: Would I?! Of course I would! And, I'm King Boomer of Kinkow! _**

_Me: Oh a king? Beyoncé loves to perform especially in front of royalty! We'll send you tickets for her concert on Kinkow!_

**_Boomer: Sweet Selena Gomez! THANK YOU SO MUCH! When is it? _**

_Me: It's on...February 32th 2013! _

_**Boomer: Can't wait! KK Bye! **_

_*** Boomer hangs up and starts dancing and jumping around***_

* * *

_**Back At The Studio:**_

_ * As soon as he hangs up, Gomez and I busted out laughing*_

_Selena: I feel really bad for him! _

_Me: Forget him, I'm going to feel bad for Beyoncé's management! I know for sure that on March 1st, there's going to be an angry king calling up Beyoncé's management and going off at them! Which king do you want me to " call" next? _

_Selena: How about Boz? _

_Me * talking into the walkie-talkie: Alright, set Plan Fruit Ransom in motion!_

* * *

**_On Screen: In Boz's SoundProof Room_**

**_* Mahama comes in and takes Boz's blindfold off and hands him his phone that has a cover that's in a shape of a banana*_**

**_Boz: Mahama? I thought I going to the zoo to visit Uncle George? Where am I?_**

**_* Mahama was about to speak before Boz interrupts him*_**

**_Boz: Let me guess, they're throwing me a surprise Fruit Convention!_**

**_* Mahama just nods* _**

**_* Boz hugs Mahama tightly and eventually lets go*_**

**_Boz: Sorry, bad Minduian habit...So, why are you giving me my phone? Shouldn't I get out of here? _**

**_*Mahama was about to speak before Boz interrupts him again*_**

**_Boz: Let me guess, they're not done and I'm expecting a call? _**

**_* Mahama just nods and left the room without nodding at the camera first* _**

_Me: Before you even nudge me, I'm calling..._

_Selena: What makes you think I was going to nudge you?_

_Me: Were you going to slap me?_

_Selena: Maybe..._

_* I started calling Boz's phone*_

**_* Boz's phone goes off with the ringtone of monkey noises* _**

**_Boz: Boz here..._**

_Me: I have them..._

**_Boz: You have who?_**

_Me: Don't play dumb with me Monkey Boy...you know who I have! _

**_Boz: You mean y-you h-have?_**

_Me: Yes! _

**_Boz: Please don't hurt them! I'll do anything! _**

_Me: I need you to stop eating with your toes! _

**_Boz: What if I don't?_**

_Me: Then I'll bruise them..._

**_Boz: Nooooo NOT THE BANANAS! I rather you be a cereal killer and kill the cereal! _**

_* Selena starts laughing and I cover her mouth*_

_Me: Alright, you can get the bananas back if you stop eating with your toes_

**_Boz: Thank you! _**

**_* Boz hangs up*_**

* * *

**_Back At The Studio: _**

_* Gomez gives me a high-five and starts dancing* _

_Me: Hey watch yourself! I'm not repeating what happened twenty-minutes ago! _

_Selena: You made Boz stop eating with his toes! _

_Me: I have a feeling that he wouldn't...when he finds out his bananas never were stolen..._

_Selena: Right...Last prank call! _

_Me: Oh right! * Talks into walkie-talkie* Set Plan Idiot in motion!_

_* Selena looks at me skeptically*_

_Me: What? You'll find out where it got its name from..._

* * *

**_On Screen: In Brady and Mikayla's SoundProof Room_**

_Me: Oh yeah Strikers, we put the both of them in one room for the...brakayla lovers out there! _

**_* Rebecca comes in and takes Brady's blindfold off and hands him his phone with a music note cover*_**

**_* Rebecca goes over to Mikayla and tries to do the same thing when Brady interrupts and attempts to take off Mikayla's blindfold only to have her flip him to the ground, Rebecca quickly takes Mikayla's blindfold off* _**

**_Mikayla: Brady?! Sorry, but you should've known better...* Helps Brady back up*_**

**_Brady: So Rebecca, what are we doing here? Not that I'm complaining or anything_**

**_* Mikayla hits Brady's shoulder* _**

**_Rebecca: Well...we're um planning a Weapons and Music Expo, but we didn't want to spoil it for you guys! _**

**_Mikayla: So the phones? * Looks down at her phone with a cover that's a machete*_**

**_Rebecca: Is to...Keep you guys occupied, until we're done! _**

**_Mikayla and Brady: Okay, Thanks Awesome Dawson! _**

**_* Rebecca leaves the room not before without giving the camera a small wave* _**

_* Selena " nudges" me out of my seat* _

_Me: Okay, that wasn't a nudge, that was a push..._

_* I stand up and call Brady* _

**_* Brady's phone goes off with the ringtone of," Living Like Kings" and he answers*_**

**_Brady: Hello?_**

_Me: Hi, is Im'ma Idiot there? _

_**Brady: I think you have the wrong number**_

_Me: No, I'm pretty sure this is the right number_

_**Brady: Okay, I'll check...Hey Mikayla, do you know Im'ma Idiot? **_

_*** Mikayla busted out laughing* **_

_ **Mikayla: I always did! **_

_* I covered the speaker and Gomez and I busted out laughing* _

**_Brady: Mikayla I'm serious, do you know Imma Idiot? Or, not?_**

**_Mikayla: Of course I know!_**

**_* Mikayla continues laughing and Brady finally processed it*_**

**_Brady: Is this Yummy42 from Royal Strike, prank calling me? _**

_* I cover Selena's mouth*_

_Me * scoffs*: Of course not! It's Yummy43! Not 42!_

* * *

**_Back At The Studio:_**

_* I hang up and continued laughing with Selena on the floor*_

_* Audience laughing* _

_Me: Dang Gomez is literally ROFL! _

_Selena: You have admit, that was priceless! That was an AWESOME prank call!_

_Me: Don't thank me, thank Bra-kayla Luver4eva for sending in that dare! Haha can we continue the interview?_

_* Selena calms down while taking in some deep breaths and sits back down* _

_Selena: Alrighty, next questions is from our friend Nicolive, with a WHOLE LOT! Anyways, Do you have any OTHER obsessions besides Pair of Kings? _

_Me: Well not obsessions, but big fan of Legend Of Korra, Family Guy, The Simpsons, Glee, and American Ninja Warrior! _

_Me: Alrighty, we'll do these dares with Troll Thing and Ugly Frog Thing at the end so, favorite song ever?_

_Selena: I like to sing, " Rockstar" by Hannah Montana and " Anything" by Paramore! _

_Selena: Who's the best king? _

_Me: I'm going to say Brady again...not just because of Brakayla but, Boz is too new as a king for Kinkow and Boomer well...is kinda immature..._

_Me: Mitchel Musso or Brady Parker?_

_Selena: Definitely Mitchel! Sorry Parker but, I don't really know you that good...Plus, Mitchel and I worked together when I was on " Prankstars"! _

_Selena: Boomer or Boz?_

_Me: Definitely Boomer, he's funnier..._

_Me: Thoughts on One Direction?_

_Selena: They seem like nice guys and hopefully Harry doesn't break it off with Taylor! Or else, the new single is going to be," Went The Wrong Direction" or " Should've Went The Other Direction!"..._

_Selena: Brady or Boomer? _

_Me: I like Brady better..._

_Me: Guess Yummy's middle name! I'm going to give you a hint, I have two middle names and they start with an E. and a M._

_Selena: Thanks for making it harder Yumbo..._

_Me: You're Welcome! _

_Selena: Hmm for E. I'm going to say Elizabeth and for M, Melody?_

_Me: Yes and no! One of those is wrong..._

_Selena: I'm guessing M is wrong?_

_Me: Maybe..._

_Selena: Minestrone? _

_Me: Nope_

_Selena: Minnie?_

_Me: No_

_Selena: Mikayla?_

_Me: Nope_

_Selena: Mineral? _

_Me: Close, but no..._

_Selena: Miner? _

_Me: N-Wait, that's actually right..._

_Selena: So it's Elizabeth Miner Leonguerrero? _

_Me: Yup, and one time when a sub was calling roll, instead of saying Leonguerrero, they said Leonghetto, I was like...I'm not that ghetto! **(A/N: True Story!)**_

_Selena: Next question, Bozkayla or Boomkayla? Ooh that's hard to pick! _

_Me: Hmmm gotta go wth Boomkayla, but only as a friendship! _

_Me: Alright, hey you got the same question too! Boomkayla or Bozkayla? _

_Selena: I'm going with your answer and say Boomkayla, but as a friendship...can't let Mikayla suffer with Foot Loops! _

_Me: Haha nice point there!_

_Selena: Any Bromandments you keep? (Or would they be Yummandments?) _

_Me: Come to think of it, I actually do!_

_1. Never judge people by their looks but, always judge books by the cover and the thickness! _

_2. Never be in the same room as my mom whenever she's on her " Rampage" or else you'll get criticized or lectured..._

_3. If you ever insult someone, do it nicely..._

_4. Never Throw Anyone Under The Bus_

_5. Try to always cheer up someone's day when you know they're sad, especially if it's little kids by maybe injuring yourself, being funny, or in anyway to make them laugh **(A/N: I've done this a bunch of times!)**_

_6. Be generous and put family & friends first...**(A/N: Just like that time we were outside and it was freezing and one of my best friends forgot to bring a jacket and was shivering the whole time. I felt guilty for having an Eskimo jacket while she had half a sweater, so when I got warm enough, I took off my jacket and let her wear it the whole time we were outside...Sure I got sick the next day, but it was worth it, right?) **_

_7. Covers of original songs are always better! _

_8. Always be spirited! _

_And, that's all I could think of at the moment... _

_Selena: Those are some really nice Yummandments! _

_Me: I know right, Boomkayla or Lankayla? _

_Selena: What kind of question is that? Of course Boomkayla! Lankayla would be just wrong on so many levels!_

_Selena: Okay here's a dare from Nicolive, I dare you to eat a deep fried banana that has been in Boz's "Toe Fruit"...Uh I feel bad for you bro...Bring out the banana! _

_* A guys brings out the friend banana on a plate, Selena grabs it and hands it to me, but I push it back*_

_Me: Um no thanks. I'm on a diet...that requires no Bananas...especially those that are fried..._

_Selena: Chicken! _

_Me: Um hello? This ain't no Fried Chicken Gomez..._

_* Selena just shoves the banana in my mouth* _

_* I take a bite and throw the rest in the trash can* _

_Selena: Did you like it? _

_* After I swallow I start coughing* _

_Me: I don't know! I couldn't really taste anything since it get shoved down in my throat! _

_Selena: And, you're welcome..._

_Me: Next question, Lanada or Mindu? _

_Selena: Definitely Mindu! Lanada has that Troll Thing as a King...the only bad thing about Mindu is that I'm going to have some issues with the hugging habit..._

_Selena: Mason or Boomer?_

_Me: Definitely Boomer, at least he can't hurl a vase at my face...then again he can't really throw anything...remember when he tried to throw that thingy and it landed right in front of him? _

_Selena: Oh yeah, that was sad and funny at the same time! **(A/N: I forgot what's called, it's that thing Boomer attempted to throw in " Do Over")**_

_Me: Well here's an " interesting" dare! I dare you to walk around in a giant pink bunny suit with a machine gun and offer free hugs and guns. _

_Selena: Challenge accepted! We're not talking about real guns, right? _

_Me: Well we can't anyways, I think it would remind people of the shootings and plus we can't even have weapons on set! _

_Selena: Then what gun do I use? _

_Me: A plastic one, duh! Bring out the bunny suit and guns! _

_* One guy come out with the suit and the other guy is carrying a bag of plastic water guns with Royal Strike's logo on it and with a plastic machine gun* _

_* Selena puts on the suit and hangs the gun over her shoulder* _

_Selena: WAIT! Get me my sunglasses!_

_* I run over the desk and hand her the sunglasses*_

_Me: Why do you need it? _

_* She puts it on and looks at me with her " machine gun" *_

_Selena: I'll be back...**(A/N: Terminator reference)**_

_Me: * Thumbs down* Booo...Now go give out those free hugs and free " guns" of yours!_

_Selena: Alright, who wants a free hug from this fuzzy bunny?!_

_* Audience cheers* _

_* Selena hopped off the stage and started going down the rows giving people a hug and gun*_

**_10 Minutes Later: _**

_* Selena hops back on stage with a empty and ripped bag? With a Len missing from her sunglasses and, looking raggy?*_

_Me: So, how'd it go? _

_* Selena gives me a look*_

_Selena: We have some CRAZY Strikers out there! I'm surprised they didn't steal my phone-Hey! Someone stole my socks, but not my shoes?! How is that even possible?! _

_Me: Awww they like you! _

_Selena: Let's just continue with the interview..._

_Me: Don't you think you should take off the bunny suit first? _

_Selena: Right..._

_* Selena takes off the suit and hands it back to the guy and sits back down* _

_Selena: Okay next question, The Simpsons is the only reason you know what a helicopter parent is? Really?_

_Me: Well not really...I saw helicopter parents before, I just didn't know what the term was...I thought it was just Creepy Controlling Parents...No offense Mason...oh wait, you can't even hear us! _

_Me: Alright, Any ships besides Brakayla? I think I know the answer-_

_Selena: Definitely Taylena! It's just that we don't sell any shirts like Brady does..._

_Me: And I guessed right..._

_Selena: Thanks for letting put a link on my website, I forgot my name. You want the link so you can see the awesome Brakayla page?_

_Me: Of course! I want to see an AWESOME Brakayla page! _

_Me: Here's a dare! Dare you to dye your hair bleach blonde. Wait, isn't lemonade kinda the same color? _

_Selena: I think it is, why? _

_Me: Hey! Bring out some regular lemonade on set! _

_* A guy comes with two glasses of yellow lemonade and I grab both of it* _

_Me: Close your eyes!_

_Selena: What are you going to-_

_* I dump the lemonade on her head* _

_Me: Consider your hair dyed! _

_Selena: You know we could've just used Kool-Aid, right? _

_Me: Ehhh this one we clean out the color faster..._

_Selena: Okay then, Which king would you rather go on a date with?_

_Me: Uhhh one that's my age? Anyways, I would go with Brady?_

_Me: Can Yummy sing? Okay, what kind of question is that?! _

_Selena: A question that asks you something..._

_Me: Anyways, I can sing! There's times when I can hit the high Demi Lovato notes...and I'm pretty good at singing " How To Love"..._

_Selena: And, that answers your question...next question, Which king would you rather marry?_

_Me: Well first I would have to go on a date with the king, like the other question, I would say Brady..._

_Me: Here's another dare! Dare you to do the "Can't Touch This" Dance again but fail at it. Make sure this time you don't fall off the stage Gomez..._

_Selena: How can I fail at doing Can't Touch This?! _

_Me: You're Gomez, I'm pretty sure you can find some way...Bring out the MC Hammer pants! _

_* A guy gives us the party pants and Selena puts it on* _

_Me: Turn on " U Can't Touch This"! _

_* U Can't Touch This comes on and Selena does the dance* _

**_Nearing The End Of The Song: _**

_Selena: I told you, there's no way for me to mess up this song-Oof! _

_* Selena trips and falls face first onto the ground* _

_Me: And that's how my friends, Karma works...what goes around comes around..._

_Selena: Not funny..._

_* I help Selena up and she takes off the pants and we return to our seats* _

_Me: You didn't fall on purpose did you..._

_Selena: Maybe...Anyways next question, Least favorite color? _

_Me: Definitely black...it's really depressing..._

_Me: Why do people always ship you with Demi Lovato? It drives me crazy! O-kay...no comment_

_Selena: Probably because we're that close of best friends...and it does sometimes drives me crazy seeing a Delena or Semi story..._

_Me: I only like Delena and Semi as a friendship! _

_Selena: You don't like Harry Potter (That makes me really sad :( ) But do you like Lord of the Rings? If you don't that makes up for not liking Harry Potter! Well that kinda makes two of us! I think...I remember before I got the role for WOWP I wasn't a fan of neither magic or The Harry Potter Franchise..._

_Me: Sorry but, I don't like the Lord of the Rings...Not my type of movie...really sci-fi or fantasy isn't my type of movie...I prefer action or comedy! Plus it just looks like one of those complicated confusing things...and kinda too nerdy for my liking..._

_Me: Anyways, Lanny thoughts? _

_Selena: If you're asking of what I think of Leonard then all I'm saying is, Troll. Face. With. Troll. Personality._

_Selena: Here's another dare! I dare you to try to figure this out "rakayla-berb is he-terb ne-oerb my avorite-ferb hip-serb!"_

_Me: Um I have no clue on how to unscramble that...All I got is:_

_Brakayla something is the something something my favorite ship something ever! _

_Me: Here's another dare for you! I dare you to "Babysit" the kings for a whole day._

_Selena: I've did that before, when Mikayla got sick one time...and it was horrifying! I feel bad for Mikayla for having to babysit them everyday! If I could remember before I got blown up...the kings somehow blew up the kitchen, vault, throne room, and my guest room all in one day! _

_Me: At least it wasn't boring! _

_Selena: Alright here's your dare! Dare you to write a oneshot about Gomez and Lanny! Ohhh you better make it good Yumbo!_

_Me: Trust me, I will! Here's the most EPIC One-Shot you'll ever read!: _

_Once upon a time,_

_Gomez decided to visit Lanada to visit Leonard. _

_When she saw him, she beat him up._

_The End._

_* Selena gives me a high-five*_

_Selena: That's the best story ever! Read it again! I like the part when I beat him up! _

_Me: Haha story time is over Gomez...anyways, Whats it like being famous?_

_Selena: Like I said before, it's pretty fun going to celebrity parties and meeting other celebs _

_Me: Such as your crush Shia-_

_* She covers my mouth* _

_Selena: As I was saying, it's fun being a celeb and all but, there's a lot of hard work to put in it, like the career can take up most of your time and sometimes you don't get much sleep...and I CERTAINLY don't have a crush on Shia LaBeouf! _

_* I take her hand off my mouth*_

_Me: I didn't say Shia with the LaBeouf now did I? _

_* Selena facepalms*_

_Selena: Would you rather Lanny and Brady rule together or boomer and Boz rule and Brady never come back and Mikayla fall madly in love with Boz?_

_Me: I would go with Lanny and Brady ruling together, I mean Brakayla would get married then Leonard would get booted off the throne, again..._

_Me: And your last dare from Nicolive is, Dare you to die Yummy's hair green?! We're going to use Kool-Aid, right? _

_Selena: We could, but..._

_* Selena gets up and goes to where the slime pool is at* _

_Me: Are you-_

_* Selena grabs the bucket, scoop up slime from the pool and comes over to where I'm at* _

_Me: You better not-Oh My!_

_* Selena dumps the bucket of slime on my head and tosses the bucket aside* _

_* Audience cheers*_

_Selena: There you go Nicolive! Consider that as dying Yummy's hair! _

_Selena: So, how ya feeling? _

_Me: Well...Wet. Cold. And Slimy._

_Selena: And the rest of Nicolive's questions and dares are for you! Next question, What's it like being pretty famous in the PoK archive?_

_Me: Well my un-slimed friend, it's actually pretty nice being famous on the POK archive, it really can make my day knowing that people look up to me and call me an " idol", you know? It's really nice knowing that you can make someone's day by just reviewing on their works and send them a shout-out! You're practically friends with everyone in the archive! _

_Selena: Well aren't you a nice role model? Anyways, Yummy, Umi, and what are you guinea pigs names? I'm to lazy to look..._

_Me: I have four guinea pigs with the names, Umi, Yummy, Zoomi, and Yuki! I have no idea where I got those names from, but I figured it fitted their personalities! _

_Selena: Guinea pig dance videos?_

_Me: I did those when I was like in 5th grade? So yeah, I was really dumb back then and didn't realized how bad it was until now...I had A LOT of dumb moments when I was small, and I'm still pretty surprised I've never broke a bone! The worst I ever got was spraining my back? MORAL OF THE STORY: Don't run down the stairs, it's not worth it...luckily it was on stairs with carpet..._

_Selena: Here's another dare! Dare you to leave Mason on a deserted island to battle my bodyguard Butler (I stole him from the Artemis Fowl series) Didn't we already do that?_

_Me: Oh yeah, we did! It was after that head injury you got, instead of getting a restraining order, you made them put Mason on a deserted island with the bodyguard...ironically instead of fighting, they became best friends and always talked about weapons..._

_Selena: Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings? (My parents are making watch the Hobit :( ) _

_Me: Ugh, I don't like either of those! I'm going to go with " or"..._

_Selena: Nice choice! If you had to add another co host that wasn't a celebrity who would it be?_

_Me: That wasn't a celebrity? Hmm I guess I would've just ask you guys which POK Writer you guys would want or just go solo? If I had to pick, I would probably choose Wansapanataym? I mean this show need the funniness and she's funny! _

_Selena: Jacob Black or Taylor Lautner? Ooh you better choose carefully! _

_Me: I would go with Jacob Black, I mean Taylor is apparently already taken..._

_Selena: You got that right! Anyways, You realize Edward Cullen was played by an actor who was in and said he liked Harry Potter better right?_

_Me: Oh you mean Sparkle Boy? Who said I liked him? I don't really care about him, I just find " Robsten" kinda funny...I mean he's the reason why there's a WHOLE new definition to Vampires...Apparently vampires sparkle in sunlight instead of burning..._

_Selena: Team Jacob all the way!-Oof! _

_Me: Gomez watch out! _

_* I push her out of the way right when one of the lightings comes crashing down* _

_I got her out of the way on time..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But, not me..._

* * *

**_And, that concludes Part Two of Yummy's & Gomez's EPIC Interview! Stay Tuned for Part Three to see if Yummy is okay!_**

**_~ Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoyed this really funny chapter! Along with this EPIC Cliffhanger!_**

**_* I would've finished but I couldn't find the time, so that's why I'm doing a part three! _**

**_* I just want you guys to review on what you think of the chapter! _**

**_Happy New Years!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	28. Literally Getting Striked?

_**Hey Strikers!**_

_**Happy Official New Year! **_

_**How was everyone's New Year? I stayed up till 4 playing Mindflex and watching THE GREATEST FREAK OUT on YouTube with my best friend! Which I totally recommend watching if you want a laugh! Although it contains mild language, but it's funny! **_

_**My New Year Resolutions are: **_

_*** Make some more songfic one-shots, stories, and maybe another show? Ooh I think I've already got an idea for a new show! All I'm going to say that it's based on a real " Race"...**_

_*** TRY not to procrastinate...**_

_*** Ehh I'll come up with more...later**_

_**Haha this is officially my first update in the year 2013! **_

_**Anyways, I know this is a short chapter, I decided to do this just to add tension! **_

_**Let's head into the studio to where we left off!**_

* * *

**Previously On Royal Strike!: **

_Selena: Team Jacob all the way!-Oof! _

_Me: Gomez watch out! _

_* I push her out of the way right when one of the lightings comes crashing down* _

_I got her out of the way on time..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But, not me..._

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Literally Getting Striked? _**

_Selena: YUMMY!_

_* Selena stands up and takes the broken lighting off of me*_

_Selena: I know this show is called Royal Strike, but literally getting striked isn't part of the deal! Wake up Yumbo! _

_Me:..._

_Selena: If you don't wake up, I'm going to have Mikayla come and dance to wake you up..._

_* I shot-up while rubbing my face* _

_Me: I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! Did Brady win the hunt yet? _

_Selena: What are you talking about? He already did...Wait, what's the date of today?_

_Me: Um it's June 27, 2011, why? _

_Selena: No, it's actually-_

_Me: Wait..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ Who are you?_

* * *

**_And that concludes Literally Getting Striked? Stay tuned for Part Three! _**

**_~Hey Guys! _**

**_* Don't freak-out over this incredibly short chapter, because I promise you tomorrow I'll upload Part Three! _**

**_* Haha I just love to leave you guys hanging with cliffhangers! I always like leaving with a cliffhanger..._**

**_* Anyways, I just want you guys to review on what you think of this chapter! _**

**_* To fill up space in the meantime..._**

**_~Shout-out Time!: _**

**_Mikayla Makoola: Haha really? Well then I am sorry for the injury on your hand your cat has caused, Lol I know how that feels too, let's just say my sis never really gets declawed cats...and I think Gomez will be nice enough to let you keep her socks...as a gift? _**

**_Wansapanataym: Haha see what I did there with the next year thing? Anyways, David didn't come back because he was too busy with other projects..._**

**_Nicolive (Guest): Oh really? Well then I never liked Lord of the Rings never will. Period. Anyways, can you send in a full link or just tell me what the website is called? I used the link and it sent me to REAL ships websites..._**

**_Estelle (Guest): We'll see about that..._**

**_awesome girl (Guest): Thanks! Nice to know I'm a favorite author! _**

**_* Huh, that was fun! I should do that more often! Anyways, stay tuned for Part Three! _**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	29. Yummy's & Gomez's EPIC Interview Finale!

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_I've got a poll on my profile that I want you guys to take for future references!_**

**_Anyways let's head into the studio and actually finish this EPIC Interview!_**

* * *

**Previously On Royal Strike!: **

_Selena: Team Jacob all the way!-Oof! _

_Me: Gomez watch out! _

_* I push her out of the way right when one of the lightings comes crashing down* _

_I got her out of the way on time..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But, not me..._

* * *

**Later: **

_Me: Did Brady win the hunt already?_

_Selena: What are you talking about? He already did...Wait, what's the date of today?_

_Me: Um it's June 27, 2011, why? _

_Selena: No, it's actually-_

_Me: Wait..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Who are you?_

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Yummy's & Gomez's EPIC Interview Part Three!_**

_Selena: You don't know who I am?!_

_Me: Well...you do look awfully a lot like Selena Gomez from Wizards of Waverly Place..._

_Selena: I am Selena Gomez! _

_Me: Pshh no you're not! You would've been filming Season Four right now..._

_Selena: So you only remember things from 2011? _

_Me: Well duh, that's the current year..._

_Selena: Do you know what the website Fanfiction is? _

_Me: Um never heard of it? _

_Selena: Ohh this isn't good...What do I do? I got it! Hey Doc!_

_* Doc comes running to the stage with a first-aid* _

_Doc: What's the problem?_

_Selena: Yummy got striked by a lighting and only remembers up to the year 2011...How do you cure it? _

_Doc: It sounds like she has third degree amnesia...it's curable_

_Selena: What's the cure?_

_Doc: Just read those cards my assistance is holding up, it's a spell to undo the amnesia..._

_Selena ( as she reads the cards): Yabba dabba doo_

_* Next card*_

_Selena: Hey Gomez, you've just been..._

_* Next card* _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena: Pranked by Yummy42 on Royal Strike! _

_* Selena gives me a are-you-kidding-me look while I busted out laughing*_

_Me: Oh hey you're Selena Gomez from Royal Strike! I remember you now! _

_Selena: That prank was just..._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena: AWESOME! How did you managed to do it? I mean the lighting fell on you, wouldn't you really have amnesia? _

_Me: The lighting was one of those stage props that easily breaks with no harm done..._

_Selena: * High-fives me* Nice! You actually had a lot of people, including me, thinking you actually forgot about everything! _

_Me: How can I ever forget about the Strikers?! _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Selena: Let's continue this EPIC interview shall we? What do you guys think?_

_* Audience cheers* _

_Selena: Alright next question from Nicolive, Do you like Percy Jackson?_

_Me: I've actually only read the first book and the movie because, my reading teacher made us last year...it was actually pretty good...I'm just too lazy to read the other books..._

_Selena: Goody two shoes or Rebel? Definitely a rebel, right Yumbo?_

_Me: Well...at school I'm a goody two shoes, otherwise I can be a rebel at times...depending on the mood and place...just like the time I went to Club Penguin without my parents permission!_

_Selena: Ooh hardcore right there! _

_Me: Haha yup, real thuggie right there! Haha but, seriously I can be a rebel at times..._

_Selena: And that was the last question from Nicolive, now here's a dare...Dare you to give Gomez a 'beautiful' makeover?! _

_Me: Haha don't worry, I'm pretty good at being an artist! _

_Selena: Phew!_

_Me:...Sometimes, now bring out the clown make-up!_

_Selena: The what make-up?! _

_Me: The flower make-up? _

_* A guy comes out and hands me the clown make-up and I start " painting"*_

* * *

_**A Couple of Minutes Later: **_

_Me: And...Done! _

_* I hand Selena a hand mirror and she screams*_

_Selena: I look like a rainbow threw up on me! _

_Me: Huh, I was going for clown but...that works too_

_Selena: This isn't permanent, right?!_

_Me: Let me see the box? _

_* I look at the box* _

_Me: It's doesn't say permanent!_

_Selena: * Sighs in relief*_

_Me: But it does say Stays on Forever! _

_Selena: WHAT?!_

_Me: Haha kidding, it's washable! Ah-ha, I know what to do! _

_* I grabbed the bucket and run offstage* _

_Selena: Is she going to-_

_* I run back onstage and throw the water at Gomez from the bucket, soaking her* _

_Selena: Great I got slimed, lemonaded, and soaked all in one show! _

_Me: At least the make-up came off? _

_Selena: Well then next and last questions is from Den Blue-_

_Me: WAIT!_

_Selena: What?_

_Me: We forgot one question from Whoopi123! _

_Selena: And who is it for?_

_Me: You..._

_Selena: How can you miss a question?! Especially for me?!_

_Me: Anyways it's, Who's your favorite actress and actor?_

_Selena: Favorite actress has to be Rachel McAdams and favorite actor is Johnny Depp! _

_Me: Who's Rachel McAdams? _

_Selena: She was in the Sherlock Holmes movies and The Vow..._

_Me: Huh, never noticed..._

_Selena: Anyways first question from Den Blue is, Who's your favorite islander on Kinkow?_

_Me: I'm going to go with Mikayla, as much as she is intimidating she's really funny..._

_Me: Who's your role model?_

_Selena: Rachel McAdams..._

_Selena: What do you think of Boomer's singing? _

_Me: No offense Boomer, but a person who lost their voice is better than him..._

_Selena: Nice! * High-fives me* _

_Me: Which one of your songs you like the most? _

_Selena: Gotta go with Who Says..._

_Selena: And Mikayla's dancing?_

_Me: Ummm as Brady quotes," Are you twitching?"...I'm going to go with...she's dancing? _

_Me: Are you a party thrower? _

_Selena: Of course I am! Perhaps even better than King Party Pants over there! _

_Selena: Are you a directioner? _

_Me: I'm going to say...No because, I really don't care about them, not hating on them or anything, but I don't really care about them...All I'm going to say is, I'm not a fan of British accents..._

_Selena: Pip Pip, would you like some Fish and Chips? _

_Me: Why yes madam, would you like some churros with that? _

_Me: Anyways, What's your favourite movie?_

_Selena: Going to go with, The Wizard of Oz and Alice in Wonderland, they're classics_

_Me: You do know that the writer of Alice in Wonderland was high when he wrote it, right? _

_Selena: And how did you know that?_

_Me: School, duh..._

_Selena: Anyways, Your favourite food?_

_Me: Going to go with pasta_

_Me: Do you have any siblings?_

_Selena: Actually, I don't...I'm an only child_

_Selena: Less favorite food?_

_Me: The greasy food..._

_Me: Favorite animal?_

_Selena: Definitely Tiger! _

_Me: It's cause of Tigger isn't it..._

_Selena: I've never thought of that! _

_Selena: Anyways, Favorite subject at school? _

_Me: Pshh, my favorite subject is leaving school...never liked school except for being with my friends..._

_Me: What's your biggest fear? _

_Selena: My biggest fear is wearing high heels...because, I'm a clutz and would fall...which is why I wear converse a lot..._

_Me: Really? Mine is snakes...I totally agree on you with the high heels! I'm scared of using them going down the stairs, knowing my history with stairs..._

_Selena: Less favorite subject at school?_

_Me: Definitely History! I mean all we do is read out of the book and talk about it...everyday! I don't even pay attention and I'm making a perfect 100 in that class..._

_Me: Do you like Yummy's stories? _

_Selena: Of course I do! Haven't you read her oneshot on Leonard and I? I loved the ending when I beat him up! _

_Selena: What kind of music do you listen to? _

_Me: I listen to pop or whatever is on the radio_

_Me: "On Kinkow, before you can date a girl, you must be hunted by the girl's father." What do you think of this rule? _

_Selena: I think it's a little bit too much...I mean what if they really like each other and the boy loses? Good thing Taylor and I got together before I came here..._

_Selena: Your favorite song at the moment?_

_Me: Definitely Best Love Song by T-Pain ft Chris Brown, Burns by Jason Chen, and What Makes You Beautiful Cover by Jason Chen and Cathy Nguyen..._

_Me: Your favorite Brakayla moment?_

_Selena: The Evil King incident of course! Every brakayla shipper was celebrating! _

_Selena: The worst movie you've ever seen?_

_Me: Oh my god, the worst movie was " Rubber", it was about a tire just rolling around, I really want to know who spent like two hours watching a tire just roll around...the other worst movie to me was, " The Last Airbender", I'm sorry but, if you've watched the TV series and saw the movie, you would think it was terrible..._

_Me: Alright your dare Gomez is, I dare you to piggyback Yummy! Haha this is going to be fun! _

_Selena: Alright, jump on my back on the count of three..._

_Me: One..._

_Selena: Two..._

_Selena and I: Three! _

_* I hop onto Selena's back and she starts walking* _

_Selena: Hey, this isn't so bad!_

* * *

**_A Couple of Minutes Later: _**

_Selena: Ahhh, Ahhh_

_Me: Don't sneeze! We're right near the edge of the st-_

_Selena: Chooo! _

_* Selena sneezes and starts to wobble a bit* _

_Me: Get your balance back!_

_Selena: I don't know if I caaaaaaaan! _

_Me: Not again!_

_* We fall off the stage* _

_* THUD!*_

_* THUD!*_

_* THUD!* _

_Me: * Groans* De Ja Vu much? _

_Selena: And we landed on something soft again? _

_Selena and I: * Stands up* Oh sorry Bob! _

_Me: Stairs again?_

_Selena: You bet!_

* * *

**_A Moment Later: _**

_Me: I swear Bob is going to get a restraining order for us soon..._

_Selena: Now it's your turn for a dare! I dare you to dance like Mikayla!_

_Me: Is that even possible? _

_Selena: True...how can one dance like Mikayla? _

_Me: I guess we'll just use Mikayla's " Help" on this..._

_Selena: Alright that's all of the questions we've got! _

_Me: Now it's time to fulfill the dares that involve our favorite islanders! _

_Selena: Who do you want to do first? _

_Me: How about we do the order by the reviews...First dare involves...Mason Makoola?! Awww Crap! _

_Selena: Bring Mansquatch-I mean Mason! _

_* Two people bring out Mason who's still wearing a green blindfold onto stage and leave* _

_Me: You can take his blindfold off..._

_Selena: No you_

_Me: You_

_Selena: You_

_Me: You!_

_Selena: You! _

_Me: You!_

_Selena: You! _

_Me: You!_

_Selena: Fine...but if I suffer from any kind of injury, it's on you! But first...you have to wear something..._

_Me: What exactly am I wearing? _

_Selena: Just wear this hat and shirt I got...it'll not make Mason wanna attack you_

_* Selena gets the hat and shirt and puts it on me* _

_Me: Um thanks! _

_* Selena cautiously runs over to Mason, takes off his blindfold, quickly runs back, and hides behind me* _

_Mason: What the?! What am I doing here? _

_Me: What exactly is the dare? _

_Selena: From Mikayla Makoola, I dare you to tell Mason you strongly support Brakayla..._

_Me: Well isn't this fun..._

_* Selena comes out from behind me*_

_Selena: Well Mason, you're here to do some dares we were asked to do..._

_Mason: Oh hey Selena! No hard feelings, right? _

_Selena: Try telling that to the vase that's made of HEAVY GLASS! _

_Mason: I'm sorry for doing that! Now, why exactly am I here?_

_Selena: Tell'em Yumbo..._

_Me: W-well I-I stronglysupportbrakayla..._

_Mason: What? _

_Me: I strongly support Brakayla! _

_Mason: Potassium _

_Selena and I: What?_

_Mason: On the periodic table, the symbol for potassium is K..._

_Me: So you're not angry? You're not going to go all ANGRY Squatch on me what so ever? _

_Mason: Nope..._

_Me: You're not going angry especially since I'm wearing a shirt that says " I Heart Brakayla" and a hat that says " Brakayla 4 Life!"? Wait, what the-Gomez! _

_Selena: I'm as surprised as you..._

_Me: Well...this was " interesting"...It was nice seeing you again Mason..._

_Selena: Yeah what she said..._

_* Mason just shrugs and leaves the stage* _

_Selena: Well that was interesting..._

_Me: I'm surprised I didn't end up in the hospital...I should probably take the brakayla gear off..._

_* I take off the shirt and hat and hand it back to Selena* _

_Selena: So, who's next? _

_Me: Next is...Leonard! _

_Selena: Oooh this is going to be fun! Bring out Leonard-I mean Lanny and that ugly-frog looking thing! _

_Me: According to these dares...this may be not fun..._

_Selena: What are you ta-_

_* A guy brings out Lanny who's blindfolded with a red blindfold and leaves*_

_Me: Care to do the honor Gomez?_

_Selena: I would love to_

_* Selena goes up to Lanny and yanks the blindfold off of him* _

_Lanny: My eyes!_

_Selena: Ugh I know, the sight of you isn't so pleasant..._

_Lanny: You again?! _

_Selena: What's the first dare Yumbo? _

_Me: Come here! _

_* Selena comes to where I am, and I tell her the dare, she frowns and goes back to Lanny* _

_Selena: Hey Lanny do you know why I'm so mean to you?_

_Lanny: I don't know? _

_Selena: It's cause I actually..._

_* Selena looks at me with a " Do I have to?" face and I nodded, and she turns back around* _

_Selena: I may have a small crush on you..._

_* Selena kisses his cheek*_

_* Lanny starts fist pumping the air and started dancing* _

_Lanny: Yes! I knew it! I knew I was better than that hairy dog! _

_Selena: Do you know the sad part though?_

_Lanny: What could be so sad? _

_Selena: That..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena: That this has been a dare! I never had a crush on you and never will! There's your dares Mikayla Makoola and Nicolive! _

_* Selena runs back to me and gives me a high-five* _

_Selena: Your turn Yumbo!_

_Me: And, what's my dare?_

_Selena: From Nicolive, Dare you to kiss Lanny (No cheek) Can't do cheek!_

_Me: Alright, hmmm...I know! Anyone in the audience happen to have a HEAVY book? _

_* A bunch of books come flying at us making us hide behind the desk* _

_* We stand back up to see a Harry Potter book on the desk* _

_Me: Huh, that'll do! _

_* I kissed the book and held it in my hands* _

_Selena: What are you going to do with that book? _

_Me: Watch and learn, Gomez..._

_* I throw the book at Lanny, hitting his head, making him fall backwards* _

_Me: * My arms flung up* GOAL! Consider that me kissing Leonard, Nicolive! _

_Selena: That was...BRILLANT! Why didn't I think of that?! _

_Me: Well according to Nicolive, you still have to, Dare you to kiss Yamakoshi, Lanny's pet frog fish thing..._

_Selena: Will do! _

_Me: Who knows, maybe it'll turn into a prince! _

_Selena: Let's see! _

_* Selena grabs a book, kisses it, and throws it at Yamakoshi's bowl, hitting him and breaking his bowl* _

_Selena: Bulls eye! Consider that your kiss you ugly frog fish thing! _

_Me: We need a clean-up in aisle Troll I repeat, we need a clean-up in aisle Troll! _

_* Selena and I high-five* _

_* Two people come out, one picked up Yamakoshi and his bowl, and another dragged an unconscious Lanny offstage*_

_Me: That was so fun! _

_Selena: Oh yeah! Now, who's next? _

_Me: Let's see...next is...Brady and Mikayla!_

_Selena: Well this is going to be interesting..._

_Me: Bring out Brady and Mikayla!_

_* Two people come out with Brady and Mikayla blindfolded and left* _

_Me: You do Brady and I do Mikayla? _

_* Selena nods and we go over to them and take off their blindfolds* _

_Brady: Oh hey! We're back on Royal Strike!_

_Mikayla: Hey Selena! Hey Yummy!_

_Selena and I: Hey Brady! It's great to see you again!_

_* We go over to Brady and give him a kiss on his cheeks* _

_* We look back at Mikayla who was frowning?* _

_Selena: And that completes all of my dares for Nicolive! _

_Me: Yeah, technically we already left Brady and Mikayla in a room for an hour already, when they were in the Soundproof room...And, I've completed all of my dares for Nicolive too! _

_Mikayla: So, that was just for a dare?_

_Selena: Why? Were you jealous? _

_Mikayla: What? Mikayla Makoola doesn't get jealous!_

_Me: Keep telling yourself that Makoola..._

_Brady: So, why exactly are we here? _

_Selena: Well you can go home already...we already did the dares that involved you...we just need Mikayla..._

_Brady: Oh, I'll wait for Mikayla..._

_Me: So that you can walk her home and she gives you a goodnight kiss? _

_Brady: * Blushing?* What? No, Mason expects me to come with her and to come back with her..._

_Selena: Sure Parker...Whatever you say..._

_Me: We're just going to burrow your " Girlfriend" for a second, okay? _

_Selena: That isn't going to bother you, is it? _

_Brady: Course not..._

_Me: Alright, come on Mikayla..._

_Selena: The last dare for the ENTIRE interview is from Den Blue to Yummy here, I dare you to dance like Mikayla!_

_Mikayla: And, where's the problem in that? _

_Me: * Looks at Selena and she looks at me* Well, your dance moves is very " special" and I don't know how to do it, so might as well learn it from the " Master"..._

_Mikayla: Of course I can show you how to do the " Mikayla Groove"! _

_Me: The what now? _

_Mikayla: Don't worry, it's a complex dance move, that took me months to master, but I think you can do "Okay" at first..._

_Me: I'm going to do " Okay"?_

_Selena: Turn on " Shut Up N' Dance" By Victoria Justice! **(A/N: Haha I used this song just for Den Blue!)**_

_* Music turns on*_

_* I try to copy Mikayla's " dance" moves and ended up actually dancing good?* _

_Mikayla: Cut the music!_

_* Music turns off* _

_Me: Is there something I did wrong?_

_Selena: More like if you did something right-_

_* Mikayla covers Selena's mouth* _

_Mikayla: You need to feel the groove, Yummy! You need to add the " flavor" to your shimmies! Move your arms like a wave, be the ocean...Now back to the top! _

_* Selena takes Mikayla's hand off her mouth* _

_Selena: I think that's enough of " flavor" and arm waving for one day, Mikayla...it was nice of you to teach Yummy your moves! _

_Mikayla: No problemo! Yummy call me if you want to work on your dancing again! _

_* Mikayla hands me a card that says: _

_Mikayla Makoola_

_Dance Instructor_

_" Where your moves makes the Groove!" _

_Call: ***********_

_Me: Gee, I'll definitely consider it! _

_Mikayla and Brady: Bye everyone! It was nice being here again! _

_* They leave off the stage* _

_* As soon as they were out of sight, Selena yanks the card out of my hands and rips it into shreds* _

_Me: What was that for?_

_Selena: Were you really going to call her?_

_Me: Nope..._

_Selena: And, that concludes Yumbo's and I's EPIC Interview! _

_Me: So, who's our next interviewee? _

_Selena: Let's check the screen! _

_* Selena picks up the remote and turns on the screen to say...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena and I: Mikayla Makoola! _

_Selena: Wait, we're interviewing Mikayla, AGAIN?! _

_Me: Do we really have to go through this conversation again? This is a different person! A POK Writer..._

_Selena: That makes A LOT more sense! _

_Me: And apparently she's a big Striker? _

_Selena: Ooooh, that's AWESOME! _

_Me: And...she's the one who stole your socks..._

_Selena: What the?! Again, how was that even possible?! You didn't steal my converse but, you stole my socks? Ehh I'm going to be nice and let you keep it as a Royal Strike gift? _

_Me: You threw away all of the clothes that matches those socks, didn't you..._

_Selena: Possibly..._

_Me: Anyways, send in questions/dares for the NOT ALREADY INTERVIEWED Mikayla Makoola to do!_

_Selena: Way to be specific..._

_Me: That was only for you..._

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**_And, that finally concludes Yummy's & Gomez's EPIC Interview! Stay tuned for the next show with POK Writer, Mikayla Makoola!_**

**_~Hey Strikers!_**

**_* Hope you guys enjoyed the finale of mine and Gomez's interview! _**

**_* Make sure to send in TONS of questions/dares for our friend, Mikayla Makoola! _**

**_* Go to my profile and vote on the poll for future references! _**

**_* And, we're so close to the 200 reviews mark! Let's make that happen along with my 10th favorite and follower!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42 _**


	30. A Less Intimidating Mikayla?

**_Hey Guys! _**

**_Happy Friday! Boooo hating the fact I'm going back to school on Wednesday...Uhhh I forgot I got a project for science due on the 15th? Ehhh I'll do that later..._**

**_Anyways, I don't think I have anything else to say so..._**

**_Let's head into the studio and get this interview started!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: A Less Intimidating Mikayla? _**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: I'm your awesome host, Yummy42, along with my co-host, the one and only CLUMSY, Selena Gomez!_

_Selena: Hey! I'm not clumsy!_

_Me: Last time we had to fall off the stage like three times and, Bob got a restraining order against us! _

_Selena: I thought he quitted? _

_Me: That too...who knew he knows some..." Colorful" words? _

_Selena: Well our NEW cameraman is Bob's brother, Bill! Hopefully he's soft too..._

_Me: Anyways, last time on Royal Strike Gomez and I had quite an " Interesting" Interview! _

_Selena: That included me getting slimed and Yumbo having her " Lights" knocked out! _

_Me: Lights knocked out? Can you get any cheesier than that? _

_Selena: Not as cheesy as cheese pizza! _

_Me: Touche...Anyways, let's actually get started on the interview before we start our cheesy joke war, again..._

_Selena: Alright, our interviewee is well-known as a POK Writer!_

_Me: She apparently has a Multitasking talent! _

_Selena: And, she stole my socks? _

_Me: She's maybe our BIGGEST Striker? _

_Selena and I: Give it up for Mikayla Makoola, Everyone!_

_* Audience cheer* _

_* Mikayla comes onto stage and takes a seat*_

_* Selena slaps $20 onto my hand* _

_Me: Told you it wasn't the Mikayla we already knew! Should've believed me! _

_Selena: I have really got to stop doing bets with you..._

_Me: Hey you were the one who made the bet! _

_Selena: Anyways, let's get started with the interview shall we? So, hey Mikayla! _

_Mikayla: * Smiles and waves*_

_Selena: At least she's a less intimidating Mikayla! _

_Me: Alright, first questions is from Monica313, What inspired you to start writing? _

_Mikayla: Well, I've always drabbled in writing. But this year, my English teacher was really encouraging. He said I should write more. A month before, I had discovered this site, and had created an account. I hadn't been planning on writing anything, I was using it for PMs. But, I heard my teacher and this site came to mind. The rest is history!_

_Me: Nice! A teacher that actually encourages! Haha kidding, all of my past ELA teachers have been encouraging...__**(A/N: ELA stands for English Languages Arts) **_

_Selena: What do you think about Gomez? Well this is an interesting question...Better answer wisely..._

_Mikayla: Hmm... Well... Um... I think she's very funny! And I'm sure once you get to know her, she's a great person! Though she seems a little high maintenance... And clumsy. But I also think she's generous! She let me keep her socks! _

_Selena: Haha thanks-Hey! I am not high maintenance! _

_Me: Says the chick who practically owns every single pair of converses..._

_Selena: Aren't you high maintenance too?_

_Me: You don't see me using a private jet going to a grocery store now, do ya? _

_Me: Before you even respond to that, next question, And about Yummy? Well then..._

_Mikayla: I think Yummy is an amazing author! I've been reading her fanfics for quite a while, and I've loved them! I'm happy to say I consider Yummy a great friend of mine on the site! _

_Me: And, I take that well then back! _

_Selena: Why do you choose that nickname? Seriously, you're starting to confuse people with that exact name..._

_Me: I think that's only you..._

_Mikayla: That's a good question! The truth is, I am a Pair of Kings fanatic! I have loved the show for quite a while, so when I created an account I was like, "Hey why not make my nickname after my favorite character?" So I did! _

_Selena: Hey I saw that show before! For some reason, Kelsey Chow and Mitchel Musso look exactly like Mikayla and Brady...that's so weird _

_Me: You don't say? Anyways, What is your favorite color? _

_Mikayla: Blue! Any shade of blue! _

_Me: Alright high-five! * High-fives Mikayla* Though I prefer Light Blue or Royal Blue...Hey Royal Blue! That should be one of the show's colors! _

_Selena: Why?_

_Me: Um hello? Royal Strike! And, Royal Blue? They go together! _

_Selena: That makes perfect sense! Anyways, Do you support Brakayla?_

_Mikayla: All the way! I have for the longest time, so the episode The Evil King had me screaming with joy! _

_Selena: I'm pretty sure " Evil King" made everyone scream for joy and " Destiny's Child" made everyone scream for agony..._

_Me: What do you think about Lanny?_

_Mikayla: I've got to give it to him, the kid is persistent! He's also stupid. I think slapping him in the face with a book would be a great use of time!_

_Me: And, your welcome! Whacking him with a book is probably one of my favorite Royal Strike moments! Not to mention it was with a " Harry Potter" book! _

_Selena: Boomer or Boz? _

_Mikayla: Boomer. He's funny, and I hold a small grudge at Boz for replacing Brady. _

_Selena: Nice choice! Though I hold a " Small" grudge at Boz for making me eat his Toe Sandwich..._

_Me: What would you do if you actually had a dad like Mason? I think I actually do too, it's just that mine yells at me for about every single little " Safety Reason"..._

_Mikayla: Heh, heh... Uh... I already do. I would go through school not dating! It's really not that bad. Except, I'm lucky. My dad? No machete! _

_Me: I just couldn't date till I'm sixteen..._

_Selena: Or Boomer?_

_Mikayla: No. But if I did, I would be kind of scared. And not want to go out in public with him. He's embarrassing!_

_Selena: At least you get to have parties without getting in trouble! _

_Me: Would you like to live on Kinkow?_

_Mikayla: Yes! It would be so cool! _

_Me: Well, right now it's cool...When it's hot you'll be melting, Literally! Not to mention seeing Mikayla as an Afro-Puff! **(A/N: Ice Girl For Boomer Reference!)**_

_Selena: Boomkayla or Bozkayla?_

_Mikayla: Anything but Bozkayla! *shudders* _

_Selena: I feel ya! Can't let Mikayla suffer with Foot Loops! _

_Me: Last question from Monica313, Who are your favorite writers on FanFiction?_

_Mikayla: That would be Yummy42, Bra-Kayla Luver4eva, Brakayla Fan44, and Wansapanataym_

_Me: * Fist pumps in the air* Oh yeah, listed first, what now!_

_* Selena looks at me skeptically*_

_Me: * Shrugs* Not that it matters or anything..._

_Selena: Next questions are from Brakayla Fan44, What inspired you to write? _

_Mikayla: I guess everyone around me. My family has always really encouraged me, and so do my teachers. And the writers on this site give me new ideas every day! But originally, it was my mom, and my English teacher._

_Me: Brakayla or Boomkayla?_

_Mikayla: Brakayla! I have three shirts to prove it! _

_Me: Why did you get three shirts?_

_Selena: There was a buy two get one free sale..._

_Me: And you know this, how?_

_Selena: I may have been selling them...Which are on sale in our Royal Strike, Gift Shop after the show!_

_Me: Since when did we get a gift shop?_

_Selena: Uhhh moving on! Boomkayla or Bozkayla?_

_Mikayla: Boomkayla! I like it best as a friendship though. I don't really see them as a relationship..._

_Selena: Me either, I'm not seeing a relationship happening between them..._

_Me: Bozkayla or Brakayla? Well, what kind of question is this? And, don't even comment on that, Gomez..._

_Selena: I wasn't going to anyways..._

_Mikayla: Brakayla by a LOOOOONG shot! _

_Me: Well, that's obviously a really LOOOOONG arrow then..._

_Selena: Favorite actress? _

_Mikayla: I actually have two. It's either Kelsey Chow (of course), or Emily Osment! _

_Selena: Go Chow Chow! _

_Me: Really? Chow Chow is really the best you could come up with? _

_Selena: Well I don't see you coming up with any..._

_Me: Um how about Kels? _

_Selena:..._

_Me: I'm AWESOME when it comes to names! I even got to name a doggie at an animal shelter! _

_Selena: What's the name then?_

_Me: It was a light and dark brown pup, that I named Autumn..._

_Me: Anyways, next question! Favorite actor? _

_Mikayla: *blushes* That would be Mitchel Musso. _

_Me: Huh, both Mikaylas have a " liking" to Mitchel in some way! _

_Selena: Favorite male musician? _

_Mikayla: Again, that would be Mitchel Musso... _

_Selena: Musso is multitalented! _

_Me: Um, if you haven't noticed Gomez, so are you...You're a singer and actress, not to mention you're a spokesperson for Adias and the youngest ambassador for UNICEF..._

_Selena: I'm multitalented! And, how do you know all of that?_

_Me: There's something called, Wikipedia... Anyways, Favorite female musician? _

_Mikayla: Hmm... I think Bridget Mendler. I love her voice! _

_Selena: Hey she's performing at my UNICEF Acoustic Charity Concert on January 19th!_

_Selena: Anyways, What was your favorite story to write of yours? And why?_

_Mikayla: It was definitely The Return of the Evil King! I think it was because there was so much action. I could do anything with it! Fight scenes, romance, and I got to show Brady's inner battle with evil! It was so fun! _

_Selena: Fight scenes are always so fun to make!_

_Me: And, how did you know how fun fight scenes are?_

_Selena: Um, hello? I was on Wizards of Waverly Place, we had a bunch of fight scenes..._

_Me: Right...Anyways, Who's your all time favorite writer on Pair of Kings fanfic? Why?_

_Mikayla: It's probably Yummy42. Because of this show! I've always loved Royal Strike, and that's probably what made me love her writing so much! That and her AMAZING multitasking skill! _

_Me: Oh yeah, gotta give credit to my multitaskingness! I remember one time I was listening to music on my phone, playing on my tablet, and having my laptop on my lap talking to people on Facebook at one time..._

_Selena: You like being the favorite don't you..._

_Me: It's a nice feeling once in awhile..._

_Selena: Anyways, Favorite T.V. Show other than Pair of Kings? _

_Mikayla: That would be... This is going to sound weird... Kim Possible! I love to watch old episodes on YouTube! _

_Selena: I remember Kim Possible! One of the old Disney shows! I miss the old Disney..._

_Me: Don't be talking smack about the channel that this show is- Wait, is this show even on Disney?_

_Selena: Nah, we're on the Spanish Channel! _

_Me: Ha ha real funny, I'm serious, are we? Cause A LOT of things happened here that may traumatize 9-year-olds..._

_Selena: I think we're just on Kinkow's only channel...I mean we're the only other show on-Air besides Candis's gossip show.._

_Me: Moving on with interview! Last question from Brakayla Fan44, What's your OTP other than Brakayla? (It stands for other true pairing?)_

_Mikayla: That would be Lolliver from Hannah Montana. I've always loved that pairing!_

_Me: I shipped Jiley? **(A/N: Jesse and Miley) **_

_Selena: Next and last questions are from Nicolive, who also said, " For Mikayla Makoola the epic epic EPIC author."_

_Mikayla: Aw! Epic? That's so sweet! _

_Selena: At least some Strikers aren't menacing..._

_Me: You do know Strikers are right in front of us, right? _

_Selena: Of course I did! I meant, you guys are the best fans someone could get! Anyways first question, What does it feel like being awesome?_

_Mikayla: Um. Well, I-_

_Selena: * Fake coughs* Oh, sorry, as you were saying..._

_Mikayla: I guess, it's kind of fun. I mean, you are a Striker! So that means you know what it's like to be awesome, am I right Yummy? _

_Me: You sure are! Sometimes you don't even know if you are! Next question, What's your favorite story you've written?_

_Mikayla: For sure it's The Return of the Evil King! _

_Selena: How did you steal Gomez's socks but not shoes? I seriously want like to hear the answer to this...sometimes I walk into an elevator not knowing there were Strikers and when I got off, my socks were missing again!_

_Me: I think it's a sign that you need to start wearing high-heels..._

_Selena: Pshh whatever, those are freaking expensive death-traps!_

_Mikayla: It's an old family secret. Very simple really. The only thing was not being seen... Lets just say, you have to be quick. As soon as you can grasp the top of the socks you're golden! _

_Selena: So, if you grasp the bottom you're silver? _

_Me: That just gets a boo, Gomez...Anyways, Harry Potter thoughts? _

_Mikayla: Well... I suppose..._

_Me: So-_

_Mikayla: HARRY POTTER FOREVER! I love that series! I've read each book at least twelve times! GO HARRY! _

_Selena: Well...that was...quite an outburst..._

_* Gomez and I fix our messed up hair* _

_Selena: Boomkayla or Bozkayla?_

_Mikayla: Not Bozkayla!_

_Me: Favorite cartoon?_

_Mikayla: Pair of Kings, but only seasons one and two._

_Me: Same here! Although my favorite cartoon is Scooby-Doo..._

_Selena: Alright, here's your first dare! Dare you to wear a Bozkayla shirt in front of Brady and gush on about how Boz and Mikayla are meant to be._

_Me: In order to do this dare...Give it up for King Brady Everyone!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Brady comes onto stage while waving at the crowd*_

_Mikayla: B-but I-I..._

_Selena: I think we're going to have to do this the hard-way...Right Yumbo? _

_* I nod*_

_* Selena grabs a I heart Bozkayla shirt from who knows where and slips it on Mikayla* _

_* I grab a Bozkayla 4ever hat and place it on top of Mikayla*_

_* Finally, we push Mikayla in front of Brady* _

_Mikayla: Oh h-hey Brady... I um, just wanted to ask you something! Don't you think Bozkayla is the cutest? I love that couple, I mean who doesn't? They are SO perfect for each other! I need to be invited to that wedding! Am I right? Yeah... Okay gotta go! _

_* Mikayla runs offstage* _

_Brady: * Points behind his shoulder* What just happened? _

_Selena: A dare just happened..._

_Brady: Can I go now?_

_Me: Feel free to..._

_Brady: Um, bye everyone! * Waves and leaves* _

_Selena: Should we look at the next dare?_

_Me: Why not?_

_* Selena and I read the next dare and have widen eyes* _

_Selena: Oh, you have to-_

_Me: Be kidding-_

_Selena and I: Me..._

_* Mikayla comes back onstage* _

_Mikayla: Hey guys! _

_Selena and I: * Eying her suspiciously* Uh, hey..._

_Selena: Well...here's your next dare * Hands her the card* _

_* We ( With Gomez behind me) start to back away slowly without knowing we're close to the edge of the stage* _

_Mikayla: Dare you to push Selena and Yummy into a pit of rabid Strikers. Oh, guys I would never do something that cruel and- buh bye!_

_* She pushes Gomez a bit making her stumble backwards and takes a grip on me*_

_Me: Gomez! Don't-_

_Selena: Oh My!_

_* We both fall offstage into the crowd* _

_* THUD*_

_*THUD*_

_Mikayla: *dusts off hands.* That should work._

* * *

**_15 Minutes Later: _**

_* Selena climbs back up to the stage with raggy clothes, messy hair, and a couple of scratches* _

_* Selena looks around to see no sign of me* _

_Selena: Where's Yummy?!_

_Mikayla: * Shrugs* _

_Selena: Just great...I lost sight of her after, not even a minute! What if the Strikers got to her?! _

_* CLANK*_

_* CLANK*_

_Selena: * Looks up at the air vents and points at it* Is that coming from the air-_

_Me: INCOMING!_

_* I fall out of the air ducts and land onto the desk* _

_Me: * Groans* Definitely not one of my best landings..._

_Selena: Oh hey Yummy! How'd you doing? _

_Me: * Gives Gomez a look* Well...considering I went through a crazy crowd of Strikers who, messed up my clothes, scratched me up, and pulled me everywhere, gee...I'm swell_

_Selena: How did you...* Points up to the Air Ducts* _

_Me: Haven't you ever watched Suite Life Of Zack & Cody? _

_Selena: What does that have to-Ohhh, well aren't you smart..._

_Me: * Touches my un-messy hair* Yes! They didn't mess up my hair!_

_* Selena gives me weird look*_

_Me: What? My hair is my best feature along with my Asian eyes..._

_Selena: At least they didn't steal my soc-Hey! They stole both pairs of my socks!_

_Me: You wore two pairs of socks?_

_Selena: I was making sure I would make it out with at least one pair of socks..._

_Me: At least they didn't-Hey! Someone stole my socks! _

_Selena: Welcome to the club...Anyways, how was your first-ever experience with the fans? _

_Me: It was nice at first when it started with just asking for autographs and pictures...then out of nowhere, people started to dog-pile and tackle me! _

_Selena: Awww they liked you! _

_* When Selena a hand on the desk, it decided to break making me fall off of it* **(A/N: Kinda like the scene with Brady and Mikayla in Big Mama Waka when Mikayla's bed breaks down) **_

_Selena: * Slowly lifts her hand* That girl, is a wrecking ball...**(A/N: Boomer quote from Big Mama Waka in that same exact scene!)** _

_Me: * On the Floor* Gee, thanks...Now...Do you mind helping me up?! _

_* Selena helps me up and leads me to one of the seats*_

_Mikayla: Isn't that one of the-_

_* As soon as I sit down, the chair breaks* _

_Me: Look who found the stage prop chair! _

_* Selena helps me up again and leaves me standing*_

_Selena: Standing is better uh, for your legs!_

_Me: Remember when you said this Mikayla is less intimidating? Well...I'm going to have to disagree with you on that note..._

_Selena: Couldn't agree any more! Let's continue the interview, shall we? Next question from Nicolive, Pair of Kings or Waverly Place? _

_Mikayla: Sorry Selena. Definitely Pair of Kings! _

_Selena: Well then..._

_Me: Favorite host? (no claiming a tie) _

_Mikayla: Sorry again Selena. Definitely Yummy! We're better friends. _

_Me: * Weakly fists pumps* That's like the second time!-Not that it matters, Gomez...Not a competition..._

_Selena: Favorite story of Yummy's?_

_Mikayla: Hmm... I would have to say 'The Way We Almost Weren't.' It's really clever! _

_Me: Why thank you! I'm just going to say, I'm going to have some fun with that story!_

_Me: If you could have anyone in the world join Fanfic and write Pair of Kings stories who would it be? _

_Mikayla: Either you nicolive, or Mitchel Musso. I mean a star of the show secretly writing stories about their own show? That would be funny! _

_Me: You know what would be funny? If the cast of Pair of Kings actually do have an account and reviewing on our works without us even knowing...So, I've got my eye on you guys, especially those silent readers! _

_Selena: Any other obsessions?_

_Mikayla: Mitchel Musso, and Disney shows from 2002-2008. _

_Me: Favorite ship besides Brakayla? _

_Mikayla: That would be either Lolliver from Hannah Montana, or now that I think about it... Channy from Sonny with a Chance. _

_Me: I still wish they gave Sonny a Chance! _

_Selena: Who had the most Rossome interview? _

_Mikayla: I think the Yummy/Selena one was best!_

_Selena: We did put in a lot of effort into it!_

_Me: Have you read Percy Jackson? _

_Mikayla: Every single book! Currently reading Heroes of Olympus!_

_Me: Really? I've only read the first one..._

_Selena: Thoughts on Twilight? (No lying to protect feelings must be honest)_

_Mikayla: Next question? Oh fine, I hate Twilight. Too much drama for me. Please Selena, don't kill me! _

_Selena: But that's what makes it interesting! Anyways, I've noticed majority of the Harry Potter lovers hate Twlight..._

_Me: Come to think about it...That's actually true..._

_Me: Anyways, Does Mason need a nice long vacation to relieve stress? _

_Mikayla: Yes. I can not stress how much! YES. _

_Me: He needs one of those stress balls...But, I think he would squeeze the squishiness out of it..._

_Selena: Favorite Royal Strike moment? _

_Mikayla: The Halloween Prank with Mikayla!_

_Me: Haha yes, that was a fun Royal Strike moment! _

_Selena:..._

_Me: Are you as big Striker as me? _

_Mikayla: No. I'm WAY BIGGER! Who stole Gomez's socks? That's right, ME! So ha! _

_Selena: Yeah cause stealing my socks says how much of a fan you guys are...Anyways, Do you wish you could meet Yummy in real life? _

_Me: Um, hello? * Points between Mikayla and I* It's not like I change my personality off the show... _

_Mikayla: Yeah, that'd be really cool._

_Me: Always hot or always cold?_

_Mikayla: I'm actually always hot. I can stand out in snow with a tank top, shorts, and flip-flops and not get cold. _

_Me: Really? I'm always cold...Which probably explains why I could wear my hoodie anywhere and not feel hot..._

_Selena: Alright, here's another dare * Nervously reads the dare and sighs in relief* Dare you to sing your favorite Mitchel Musso song. _

_Mikayla: Um. Okay. * Starts singing Come Back My Love slightly off-key* _

_* Audience is silent* _

_* I doodle something quick on a whiteboard and hold it up for the audience to see* _

_* Audience starts cheering*_

_Selena: You weren't bad...* Looks over at the board that says, CHEER* _

_* When I notice Gomez looking at me, I quickly toss the board aside into the crowd below* _

_Me: Consider that as a gift? For not killing me? _

_Me: So, best fanfic author?_

_Mikayla: Yummy of course! _

_Me: Oh yeah! Twice in one show!-Pshhh not that it really mattered or anything..._

_Selena: Sadly, this is the last question, Do you read fanfic besides Pair of Kings? _

_Mikayla: *blushes* Pffft! No... Okay, I used to read Austin & Ally, and now I read *mumbles something*_

_Selena: What?_

_Mikayla: * Mumbles again*_

_Me: Come on Makoola, spit it out, cause if you can't, Gomez can help you with that! _

_Mikayla * Screams*: HANNAH MONTANA, OKAY? _

_Selena: What's so bad about that? I read Wizard fanfic all-time!_

_Me: Of course you would...Anyways, that ends Mikayla Makoola's interview! _

_Mikayla: Thanks again for having me Yummy! _

_Me: No problem! _

_Mikayla: * Waves to everyone and leaves* _

_Selena: Well, that was an really " Interesting" interview..._

_Me: Yeah, and we need to get a new desk cause, apparently I wrecked it...* Looks at Gomez* _

_Selena: Like I said before, that girl, is a wrecking ball..._

_Me: Anyways, who's our next interviewee, Gomez?_

_Selena: Let's check the screen!_

_* Selena grabs the remote and turns on the screen to say...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena and I: Brakayla Fan44! _

_Me: Another one of our POK Writers! _

_Selena: So, make sure to send in some AWESOME questions/dares for this chick! _

_Me: Ooh I almost forgot!_

_Selena: And, what did you almost forget Yumbo?_

_Me: Shout-out to Wansapanataym for being our 10th favorite! _

_Selena: Really? Only 10 favorites? This show is National! How is it that we only got 10?_

_Me: It's those silent readers that gets you..._

_Selena: I've got my eye on you silent readers!_

_Me: Don't be scaring away our silent readers that we don't even see!_

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**_And, that concludes POK Writer Mikayla Makoola's Interview! Stay tuned for Brakayla Fan44's Interview! _**

**_~ Hey Guys!_**

**_* I hope you enjoyed this interview! Cause my favorite moment believe it or not, was falling onto the desk! _**

**_* Be sure to go to my profile and take the poll if you haven't already since, it's for future references!_**

**_* Send in questions/dares for Brakayla Fan44 to answer! _**

**_* And, Congrats to Wansapanataym for being the official 10th favorite for Royal Strike!_**

**_* We're so CLOSE to 200 reviews and 10 followers! So, you guys better review and follow?_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42 _**


	31. Operation Make Mikayla Jealous FAIL

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_I don't think I have anything else to say so...Let's head into the studio and get this interview started!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Operation Make Mikayla Jealous FAIL_**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Me: I'm your EPIC host, Yummy42, along with the one and only, Selena Gomez! _

_Selena: Last time on Royal Strike, we've interviewed the one and a bit intimidating, POK Writer, Mikayla Makoola..._

_Me: Not to mention, she pushed us into the crowd of our very loyal and " Loving" Strikers! _

_Selena: Um, how long does scratches take to heal?_

_Me: Do I look like a doctor to you?_

_Selena: W-_

_Me: Don't even answer that..._

_Selena: Let's introduce our interviewee, shall we?_

_Me: Alright, she probably wrote the most POK Stories on FanFiction! _

_Selena: And, she has some funny dares for all we know! _

_Me: Give it up for POK Writer, Brakayla Fan44, everyone!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Brakayla comes onto stage and takes a seat*_

_Brakayla: Hey yummy and Selena! It's great to be here and to be interviewed by such awesome hosts! _

_Me: Hey! An-_

_Selena: Of course we're awesome hosts! With my awesomeness along Yummy's creativity...this show is AWESOME! _

_Me: * Elbows her side* Not that I'm disagreeing on how awesome this show is, it's not about the hosts, it's about our dedicated, Strikers! Am I right? _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Me: And, our dedicated Strikers will buy Royal Strike shirts from the Gift Shop after the show, am I right? _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Selena: Since when did you get into promoting our shirts? _

_Me: Ever since I've known our pay raise goes higher depending on how much shirts people buy..._

_Selena: Along with the Team Brakayla shirts! Anyways let's get started with the interview!_

_Me: First questions is from Mikayla Makoola, Which of your stories is your favorite?_

_Brakayla: Hmmm...I would have to say Seeing Doubles. It was really fun to write Mikayla with a twin._

_Selena: If you could hang out with one person from Pair of Kings for a day, who would it be?_

_Brakayla: I would hang out with either Brady or Mikayla. _

_Me: Who on Pair of Kings do you relate to the most? Why?_

_Brakayla: I don't really know who I relate to the most. _

_Selena: Who are your favorite authors on this site?_

_Brakayla: I only have five and those would be Brakayla Luver4eva, Den Blue, Mikayla Makoola, yummy42, and Wansapanataym. This isn't in order of favorites. These are just my favorites. That is all. _

_Me: What inspired you to start writing? _

_Brakayla: Well, I never wanted to become an author in the first place. I guess it was some of the other authors on this site... _

_Selena: You often reference a twin named 'Snitch.' What is it like having a twin? _

_Brakayla: It's awesome having a twin. Some parts I hate is that people always keep mistaking us for each other. And, the thing is, we AREN'T identical. We are fraternal twins. That really ** * me off. But, at other times, I like it. I mean, it's like whenever I'm too lazy to finish homework or it's hard, I just go to my twin for help! That is just awesome!_

_* Censor bell goes off* _

_Selena: Well...That was an interesting and colorful answer..._

_Me: Moving on, Favorite TV Show? (Besides Pair of Kings.) _

_Brakayla: Another favorite TV show of mine would be Simpsons and Spongebob!_

_Me: Oh yeah, SpongeBob got SWAG...Plus, it's Something We Asians Got! _

_Selena: Nice...Anyways, Favorite actor?_

_Brakayla: My favorite actors would be Johnny Depp and...*starts blushing*...Mitchel Musso. _

_Selena: What is it with all of our POK Writers we just interviewed say Mitchel Musso is their favorite actor? _

_Me: Well...my favorite actor is Taylor L-_

_* Selena looks at me* _

_Me: I was talking about Taylor Last name I can't happen to remember? _

_Me: Anyways, Favorite actress? _

_Brakayla: Favorite Actress? It would Selena Gomez and Kelsey Chow. _

_Me: Selenator in the house! And...I don't know what Kelsey calls her fans..._

_Selena: So, Are you a MAJOR Striker? _

_Brakayla: Totally! I love this show! _

_Selena: Apparently it's hard to tell who's a MAJOR Striker with everyone stealing our socks..._

_Me: Yeah, I think I'm going to put socks on our Wish-List for Christmas...Anyways, Do you find Mikayla or Mason to be more intimidating? _

_Brakayla: Mason. He's just soo embarrassing compared to Mikayla. Now, Mikayla, you can live with. But, Sasquatch over there, no way. _

_Me: And, that's the ONLY reason why Mason is more intimidating?_

_Selena: I don't know what's worse, going to a club with Mikayla, or messing with Sasquatch with Beef Jerky, Anyways, Favorite color?_

_Brakayla: My favorite colors are purple and yellow. Mainly purple. I also like all shades of purple._

_Me: Favorite genre of book? (Fantasy, mystery, etc.) _

_Brakayla: I like fantasy books. I don't really like realistic books, they're really boring in my opinion. Fantasy books are more entertaining since they are made up._

_Selena: Who do you think is funnier? Yummy42, or Gomez? (No ties!) _

_Brakayla: Yummy is funnier. I like them both but, I've got to go with Yummy on this one. _

_Me: Yummy four and Gomez-Uhh that really doesn't matter, Anyways, here's your first dare! Dare you to try to take Gomez's socks but not shoes..._

_Selena: What is it with you guys and just stealing ONLY my socks?! _

_Me: Well, would you rather them steal something else? _

_Selena: And, case is closed! _

_Me: Umm Gomez, might want to look down..._

_* Selena looks down* _

_Selena: Really guys, AGAIN?! _

_Brakayla: Heck, I have them in on me now! I stole them during the interview! *Takes socks out* I'm just that sneaky! *Laughs like a crazed maniac* _

_* Selena and I scooted our chairs away a bit, slowly* _

_Selena: Okay, not creepy at all..._

_Me: Nope..._

_Selena: Second dare, Dare you to intimidate Brady. _

_Me: In order to do this dare...Everyone welcome back The All-Powerful and Adorable, King Brady! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Brady walks onto stage and waves at everyone*_

_Brady: Hey guys! It's great to be back! _

_Selena: So Brakayla, do your dare! _

_Brakayla: I'll try. *Starts imitating Brady* Tarantula Person! Ahhh! *Pretends to jump in fear and hides behind chair, still cowering in fear.* *Stands up.* That was probably one of the worst intimidations ever, huh? _

_* Brady just looks at her weirdly* _

_Me: Um, I think you misread the dare...it said to intimidate Brady, not do an impression..._

_Brady: Do I really act like that? _

_Selena: Back then you did. Now, I don't know..._

_Me: Haha, I'm really good at intimidating people whenever I have to!_

_Selena: Really? You don't seem that type?_

_Me: How you not seen me and my siblings whenever we're being competitive? Sure, we trash talk each other, but they're funny and smart! _

_Selena: Anyways, next dare, Dare you to be really nice to Boomer, then get angry at him for nothing. When he starts crying, get nice again. _

_Brady: Wait, do I need to still be here? _

_Selena: Yeah, we have one more dare with you! So, take a seat! _

_* Brady sits on a chair that instantly breaks as soon as he sits*_

_Me: Oooh, keep forgetting about those prop chairs..._

_Brady: I wanted to stare at the ceiling anyways..._

_Selena: That's the spirit, King Brady! _

_Me: Before we forget, give it up for King Boomer! _

_* Audience cheers* _

_* Boomer comes onto stage and waves to everyone* _

_Boomer: Hey girls! Next to see you guys again! _

_* Boomer give Selena and I a bear hug* _

_Selena and I: Nice to see you again Twinkle-Toes! _

_* Boomer lets go after realizing we're not breathing* _

_Boomer: So, why am I here again?_

_Selena: * Coughing* Well, that's something for us to know and you to find out..._

_Boomer: What?_

_Brakayla: Hey Twinkle Toes! _

_Boomer: Hey! _

_Brakayla: You know you're really one fancy dude! _

_Boomer: Well, thank you! Bout time someone appreciates my fanciness! * Coughs* Brady * Cough* _

_Brakayla: *Starts getting angry* Your parties are really stupid and they are the worst parties ever. You are stupid too. _

_* I wince at every word* _

_Boomer: *Starts crying* That's so mean! How can you say that!_

_Brakayla: *Turns nice again* Oh, don't worry Boomer. I didn't mean any of those things! I promise. Your parties are amazing and so are you! _

_Selena: Why were you wincing?_

_Me: I'm the type that can't stand seeing people getting hurt, you know? It's a natural nice-person thing...probably explains one of the reasons why majority of the nerdy guys had a crush on me..._

_Selena: Guys were crushing on you?_

_Me: Yes! And, it were the nerdy guys! Ugh, sometimes being extremely nice is a curse..._

_Selena: Nice people problems..._

_Me: I know right...Anyways, next dare, Dare you to tell the Strikers that the gift shop is out of Bra-Kayla shirts and see if they riot. Well, this might make a scene..._

_Brakayla: Okay! *Turns to audience* Hey Strikers, I'm sorry to say but, the gift shop is out of Brakayla shirts! I'm so sorry._

_* Audience is filled with murmurs, gasps, and confusion* _

_Brakayla: It's true! No more Bra-Kayla shirts. _

_* Audience is erupted with a War cry and people start fighting each other and start tearing up the studio, literally* _

_Brakayla: Hey! GUYS! I was just kidding! There's still more shirts in the gift shop! Just calm down! *Some one throws a chair in Brakayla's direction.* _

_* Brakayla ducks*_

_Brakayla: Oh my..._

_Selena: Haha once they start they can't stop! _

_* People continue throwing chairs at Brakayla* _

_Me: Hey, it kinda looks like those Donkey Kong games! Jump! Duck! Next thing you know, they'll be throwing barrels..._

_Selena: Should we stop this?_

_Me: Nah, she should get used to being a well-known person, especially on Royal Strike...which includes a high dose of dodging the Strikers wrath! _

_Selena: I'm calling security to calm them down..._

_Me: Boo, buzz kill...Have you been hanging around Mikayla lately? _

_Selena: * Dials security who comes quickly and calms down crowd* _

_Me: Alright, with the Strikers calm down, next and last dare from Mikayla Makoola is, Dare you to call Bob, (the previous cameraman) and pretend to be Gomez._

_Selena: Well this is something I have to see, or hear? _

_Brakayla: Umm...Okay... *Dails number* Hi. Yeah, This is Selena...Selena Gomez from Royal Srike...Uh-huh...Hello? Hello? _

_Selena: Well, that was a short-lived call..._

_Brakayla: He hung up. He also said something about killing you. He also had some 'playful' words to say. _

_Me: That doesn't sound like the Bob we knew! Then again, we don't even know how he sounds! _

_Selena: Alright, next questions is from Monica313, What inspired you to start writing?_

_Brakayla: As I said before, I never wanted to become an author in the first place. I guess it was some of the other authors on this site..._

_Me: Would you go out with one of the kings? who?_

_Brakayla: I actually would want to go out with one of the kings. I would want to go out with King Brady. I wouldn't go out with Monkey Boy since his toe fruit makes me want to barf. And Boomer, he's okay but, I don't like him. But, with Brady...*Blushes and looks down* He's just cute and adorable. _

_Me: Well Makoola is just having competition thrown at her from everywhere! _

_Selena: Brady or Boomer?_

_Brakayla: Brady, of course._

_Me: Mikayla or Miley? _

_Brakayla: Miley. She knows when to have fun and can dance 'differently' from her twin. But, I like Mikayla too._

_Selena: Since when did Mikayla get a twin? How many Squatchy people are in her family?! _

_Me: Who knows..._

_Selena: Anyways, What do you think about Makinzie? _

_Brakayla: She's okay. She seems like a trouble-maker. This is the awkward part were I don't know what to say actually..._

_Me: Day or night? _

_Brakayla: Night. I am always up during the night time._

_Me: I'm definitely night, it practically runs in my family! Considering my family being hardcore casino people not coming home till like 2 in the afternoon without any sleep! _

_Selena: Here's another dare...Ooh this is the one that requires Brady AND Mikayla! Oh Boomer, you can go now..._

_Boomer: It was nice being here again! Beyoncé CD 1, here I come! _

_* Boomer waves and runs offstage while Mikayla comes onstage*_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Selena and I: Hey Mikayla! _

_Mikayla: Hey! So, why exactly am I here? _

_Me: Well...according to this dare... * Pulls Brakayla to the side* Dare you to say to Brady that you love him in front of Mikayla..._

_Brakayla: Hey King Brady. Did you know that I like you? _

_Brady: No. Why? _

_Mikayla: Is this supposed to make me jealous? Because, It isn't working. _

_Brakayla: *Mutters under breath* It was supposed to..._

_Selena: There goes Operation Make Mikayla Jealous..._

_Me: Well um...you guys can leave now..._

_Mikayla and Brady: Thanks for having us! _

_* Mikayla and Brady leaves the stage* _

_Selena: Let's continue, Mason or Mahama?_

_Brakayla: Muhama. He's quiet and more 'peaceful' compared to Mason. _

_Selena: Apparently he also sings better too..._

_Me: Yummy or Selena? _

_Brakayla: As I said before, Yummy._

_Selena: What is your favorite story of Yummy? _

_Brakayla: My favorite story from Yummy would be 'The Way We Almost Weren't.' It's an interesting story._

_Me: It's practically the only story I have, Anyways, What is your favorite day of the week? _

_Brakayla: The weekend. I don't like school days._

_Me: Nobody does..._

_Selena: What kind of stories do you prefer to write?_

_Brakayla: I prefer to write Fantasy and Romance._

_Me: What is your favorite movie?_

_Brakayla: My favorite movie would probably be...The Pirates Of The Caribbean Series. I like action and for a pirate movie, it has A LOT of action._

_Selena: What is your favorite song?_

_Brakayla: I don't have a favorite song. I just listen to music. I don't favor a song._

_Me: Last question from Monica313, What would you expect to accomplish this 2013? _

_Brakayla: Uhmmm...I would want to accomplish finishing my stories and making them a success._

_Selena: Next questions are from Whoopi123, who encouraged you to write?_

_Brakayla: For the third time, not that I'm sounding rude or anything, it was some of the other authors on this fanfic._

_Selena: Hey, fans couldn't help if they want to know stuff..._

_Me: Last question from Whoopi123, Any new story coming up? _

_Brakayla: Well, I already have my new story, 'The Odd Couple that came out a while ago. Other than that, not that I now of. I mean, who knows. I might come out with something new that can shock you all. I can come out with something that can be a hit. Who know, really. _

_Selena: Next and last questions are from Wansapanataym, Favorite story you've written?_

_Brakayla: It would still be 'Seeing Doubles.' It was one of my first stories and it became somewhat of a 'hit.' _

_Me: Oh and can you follow me back on Twitter? That was Wansapanataym, not me..._

_Brakayla: Sure! Just tell me your name, and I'll follow!_

_Selena: Does 'Snitch' look EXACTLY like you? (I've never really seen twins for realz) You haven't seen real twins? So, you've never watched Suite Life of Zack & Cody? _

_Brakayla: No, we do not look alike. We are fraternal twins. We are nothing alike. And I mean nothing alike. Oh, and, if you guys haven't heard, Snitch doesn't share this account with me anymore. She quit on all things POK. _

_Me: Last question, Which 3 POK writers would you like to see for real? (Like outside the internet)_

_Brakayla: Wow, uh... Let's see...I like five authors so...I choose...Mikayla Makoola, Wansapantaym, and Yummy. I guess those are the only people I'd want to see..._

_Selena: And, that concludes our interview with POK Writer Brakayla Fan44! It was nice having you here with us!_

_Brakayla: Thanks again for having me on the show! _

_Me: No Problemo! _

_* Brakayla waves to everyone and leaves* _

_Selena: And, before we even do anything else, don't we have some SPECIAL things to accomplish first Yumbo? _

_Me: Oh, right! Almost forgot! Anyways, congrats to Monica313 for being our official 10th follower and special congrats to POK Writer Whoopi123 for being our 200th reviewer! As keeping our part of the deal, Whoopi has accepted to do a future interview with us! _

_Selena: With that finished, who's our next interviewee Yumbo?_

_Me: Let's check the screen! _

_* I grab the remote and turn on the screen to say...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena and I: POK Writer Den Blue!_

_Me: AKA A very nice video maker who makes really AWESOME Videos! _

_Selena: So be sure to send in AWESOME questions/dares for our friend Den Blue!_

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**_And, that concludes tonight's episode of Royal Strike! Stay tuned for Den Blue's interview!_**

**_~Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed the interview! _**

**_* I really hope you enjoyed the interview, considering I did this like at 3:30 in the morning..._**

**_* Be sure to send in AWESOME questions/dares for our friend Den Blue! _**

**_* Have you guys seen the promo for the 4-Part-Event that's happening in February? Great, the one time Wikipedia doesn't lie to us is when the show is ending..._**

**_~Anyways, time for SPECIAL Shout-out Time! Since, to me, just doing a shout-out during the show, isn't really special..._**

**_* (10th Favorite) Wansapanataym: Thanks for being the 10th favorite on Royal Strike! It really means a lot to me! And, thanks for the congrats for hitting the 200th review mark! Anyways, I love your story " When Will He Give Up?", I'm really sad that it's going to end! I mean, it was one of the first ever POK Stories I've ever read! I hope you're going to write some more AWESOME stories in the future and know I'll be right by your side!~Yummy42  
_**

**_*(10th Follower) Monica313: Thanks for being the 10th follower for Royal Strike! It really mean a lot! Wow, that just really sounded like something someone would say on Twitter, Lol...Anyways, I've noticed you're probably new to FanFiction? It's nice to have new people, especially on the POK Archive! So, I guess welcome to the POK Fan family! Lol...I hope you could write a POK Story someday!~Yummy42_**

**_* (200th Reviewer) Whoopi123: Congrats for being my first 200th reviewer! It's kinda hard for me to believe that I've made it that far! Anyways, your stories are really AWESOME! My favorite one has to be " All I Ever Wanted"! I still find it really cool you're in the Philippines! I've never been to the islands except for when I was a baby, so I don't really remember it! Anyways, as part of the 200th reviewer deal, you'll get your future interview as promised! Can't wait for the interview!~Yummy42_**

**_* So, make sure to send in AWESOME Questions/Dares for Den Blue to do! It might take awhile since, we live in totally different time zones! _**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	32. Took The Wrong Current?

**_Hey guys! _**

**_This is going to be a short chapter due to some changes!_**

**_Let's head into the studio!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Took The Wrong Current?_**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: I'm your EPIC host, Yummy42, along with my magical co-host, Selena Gomez!_

_Selena: Last time on Royal Strike, we've interviewed POK Writer Brakayla Fan44! _

_Me: This time, we're going to interview a well-known video maker!_

_Selena: And, occasional POK Writer!_

_Selena and I: Give it up for-* Selena's phone goes off*_

_Me: Let me guess, dry cleaners ready for pick up?_

_Selena: *Scoffs* No, they're not ready till AFTER the show...Now shhhh * Answers the phone*_

_Selena: Yello? Oh heyyyy Mr. Cross! How's my favorite boss?_

_Me: Kiss up..._

_Selena: * Mouths shut it* Uh-huh, yes sir, I completely understand, Bye._

_Me: We're not fired, are we?_

_Selena: Well...our interviewee took the wrong air-current and ended up on Royal Spare on Kipi-Kipi..._

_Me: I'm pretty sure our interviewee will be here any second now..._

_Selena: Well if they're not, might as well move on with the next interviewee!_

_Me: Who's the next interviewee Gomez?_

_Selena: Let's check the screen!_

_* Selena grabs the remote and turns on the screen to say...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena and I: Our 200th reviewer and POK Writer, Whoopi123!_

_Me: Hey, that's my Filipino buddy over at the Philippines!_

_Selena: So, make sure to send in AWESOME questions/dares for Whoopi123!_

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**_That's a wrap for Royal Strike! Tune in next time for Whoopi123's interview!_**

**_~ Hey guys!_**

**_* Make sure to send in questions/dares for Whoopi123! _**

**_* It's just that me and Den Blue have really different time zones and it'll probably take a while to get answers and etc...plus the fact I go back to school tomorrow!_**

**_* Check out The Way We Almost Weren't since, it's updated! _**

**_* And, I don't know when, but I have two surprises for you guys that's coming out around sometime during the year? _**

**_~ Here's some hints..._**

**_* One is something you may have to study for that involves Royal Strike!_**

**_* Fill in the blanks for the second one: _**

**_ E! ( May be or May not be a new show/story based on a show)_**

**_* Send in questions/dares for Whoopi123 and guesses for my surprises!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	33. Whoopi Cushion?

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Sorry_****_for not updating all week! I've kinda got busy and was kinda lazy...Anyways, I'm updating today due to the fact that I'm not going to be able to update during the weekend...It may have something to do with a science project that's due Tuesday and I had it for about a month and I may have waited the last minute and decided to do it during the weekend..._**

**_Anywho, let's head into the studio and get this rolling! They see me rollin they hatin..._**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Whoopi...Cushion? _**

_Selena and I: * Walking onto stage* Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth!_

_* Audience cheers* _

_Me: I'm your incredibly EPIC host, Yummy42, along with the one and only, Selena Gomez! _

_Selena: Speaking of being the one and only, before any of you guys sit down, a " Lucky" audience member is going to have a little surprise on their seat! Though you can't see it, cause we painted it to be the same color as the seats!_

_Me: Way to be trollin Gomez..._

_Selena: Not as much as Leonard is! _

_Me: Good point! So, shall we take our seats? _

_* Audience carefully sits in their seats and sigh in relief while...* _

_._

_._

_._

_Audience member from a distance: Crap!_

_Me: I'm guessing someone found it! _

_Selena: That would be seat number...332?_

_Me: Do we really have that much seats?_

_Selena: At least the tickets are free..._

_Me: I know right...Freaking One Direction tickets are like $500 something for just one person on the " Nosebleed Section"...**(A/N: Long story short...My friend and I got bored in the computer lab and she wanted to check out Maroon 5 tickets on Ticket Master then well...curiosity got the best of us!) **_

_Selena: We should probably sit..._

_Me: Nah, I'm just going to stand here so blood will go to my legs..._

_Selena: * Sarcastically* Ha-ha real funny..._

_* I sit down, and as soon as Selena sits, a " Noise" happens, she stands back up holding a...*_

_._

_._

_._

_Selena: Seriously, ANOTHER Whoopi Cushion? I thought we were only using only one?! _

_Me: What? I can't help it! The gift shop had a buy one get one free sale on those! _

_* Selena just tosses it into the crowd, who ends up tackling each other?* _

_Me: Should we do something about that? I mean, it was only $2..._

_Selena: Don't we have security on standby? _

_Me: Apparently our crowd control guard, Ben Dover quit due to unknown reasons? * Looks at Gomez* _

_Selena: Hey! I couldn't help it, and it doesn't help that our previous buff guard name was Tiny..._

_Me: Moving on with the show...Last time on Royal Strike, we interviewed was POK Writer Brakayla Fan44..._

_Selena: If you haven't gotten the hint on our next interviewee is with the Whoopi Cushion then...you got more issues than Yumbo does with running into everything..._

_Me: Hey! I don't run into everything! In fact, I haven't ran into a pole, yet! Sure I ran into doors a lot and into a wall with roller skates...but still..._

_Selena: Anyways, our next interviewee is also a POK Writer! _

_Me: She's a nice friend of mine over at the Philippines! _

_Selena and I: Give it up for Whoopi123 everyone! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Whoopi123 comes onto stage waving to everyone and taking a seat*_

_Selena: Let's get started with the interview, shall we? _

_Me: Right! First questions is from Monica313, Why that nickname? I kinda want to know that too...I mean seriously every time I see that name, aside from thinking of that writer, I immediately think of Whoopi Cushions, no offense..._

_Whoopi: It was already late when I made my account. It took me around half an hour to decide what would be my pen name. I had lots of options but I didn't approve any of them. So, when I glanced at my watch to know the time, I saw its brand... It was Whoopi. So, I used Whoopi... because it sounded childish and fun._

_Me: You use a watch? Haha I don't...I just use my phone, but then I forget right after a couple of seconds and check it again..._

_Selena: Why do you start to write?_

_Whoopi: I like writing, especially songs. It gives me the freedom to use my imagination._

_Selena: You write songs? Maybe you could write one and I could make it a hit! _

_Me: Do you support brakayla? This is such an easy question! Well maybe not to bozkayla or boomkayla shippers..._

_Whoopi: Of course I do! They're not your typical couple, you know. There's just something different about them that makes them stand out. _

_Me: I think it was just Brady's " Attempts" that stood out, haha..._

_Selena: Boomer or Boz? _

_Whoopi: Boomer, he's funny, sometimes stupid and he has an awesome dancing skill. _

_Selena: I agree with all the above! Plus, he's great at dancing MC Hammer! Probably because of all of those Ballet lessons he took..._

_Me: Yummy or Selena? _

_Whoopi: I'd go for Yummy, she's got this wicked sense of humor. _

_Me: Why thank you! Being smart, nice, and funny is the best combination there is! _

_Selena: Anyways, What are your favorite writers?_

_Whoopi: My favorite writers in POK would be Wansapanataym, Auroralei, Yummy42, Brslover777, KnowledgeAbsorbed, TheMysteriousWatcher and Alice Mellark. And as for other books, movies and novels... I like Nicholas Sparks, David Baldacci and George R. R. Martin. _

_Me: What is your favorite color?_

_Whoopi: My favorite colors are White, Black and Red. _

_Me: Hmm why does those colors remind me of something? Oh, right! They remind me of " Alice in Wonderland" with the Queen of Hearts? Something like that..._

_Selena: What is your favorite movie?_

_Whoopi: My favorite movie would be Dark Shadows. It was hilarious! :) You should check it out._

_Me: What is your favorite actor?_

_Whoopi: My favorite actors are Johnny Depp, Josh Duhammel, William Moseley and Mitchel Musso._

_Selena: And Actress?_

_Whoopi: As for my favorite actresses, I like Kelsey Chow... definitely. Uhm, Jennifer Aniston and Katherine Heigl._

_Me: What do you think about yummy? Yup...I always get anxious for the answer for this question! _

_Whoopi: Yummy is one heck of a kid. She's definitely funny, very approachable too..._

_Me: Haha thanks! I am really starting to take a liking to definitely! _

_Selena: And selena? So, what do you think about all of this " Awesomeness"? _

_Whoopi: Selena is funny too but Yummy is funnier. She is clumsy and is very talkative too. Nonetheless, she's a good person. I just know she is._

_Me: * Sticks tongue out at Gomez* Haha you're clumsy...which is highly true!_

_Selena: I am not clumsy!_

_Me: Who was the one who made BOTH of us fall off the stage?_

_Selena:..._

_Me: Anyways, Cold or Hot? _

_Whoopi: Cold! It's so hot in my country. Sometimes, I have to lock myself insid meter room and boost the air-condition. _

_Me: That's right! Over at The Philippines and any other island, it's always either hot or cool due to that tropical breeze! Pshh you guys got it easy! Back in Texas, our summer is always somewhere in the 100's...we're lucky if we're in the high 90's! And people over at West Coast complain about being in the high 80's or low 90's..._

_Selena: What is your favorite story? Why?_

_Whoopi: King and I by Auroralei, because in this story both Mikayla and Brady gets trapped in a cave. And throughout the hours of being held captive of the mysterious cave, they get to know each other. They were completely honest with each other and they felt comfortable with each other. It just went with the natural flow... I guess it would be better of you read the story. _

_Me: I remember that story! Anyways last question from Monica313, What do you think about Lanny? I'm pretty sure we've all got the same answers on this..._

_Whoopi: I think Lanny is just a disturbed little boy. I mean he was probably influenced by his evil pet fish, Yamakoshi, throughout his childhood. He didn't have really much friends. _

_Me: Disturbed is the best you can come up with? _

_Selena: Next questions is from earthvsfire, what do you want to be when you grow up?_

_Whoopi: I want to be an Architect, like my cousins. _

_Selena: I wanted to become actress and add singer in the mix..._

_Me: Like that didn't happen already...Anyways, any other talents, aside from writing?_

_Whoopi: Well, I would say my talent is drawing because I had it even before I could speak complete sentences. I started drawing stuff when I was like 4. I went to Art school for two summers._

_Me: So you're an artistic type? That's cool, I'm more of a writer type..._

_Selena: what is/are your hobby/ies? _

_Whoopi: : I've got tons of hobbies. I like playing the guitar; alone and with my band. I play the piano and Ukulele occasionally. I love sports! I like swimming, playing volleyball and I like going on 5-mile cycling trails. I am a music enthusiast. I love listening to Jazz music, Bossa nova and Modern music. Especially the music these people produce: John Mayer, Maroon 5, Owl City and Lawson._

_Me: what do you think of yummy? and selena?_

_Whoopi: Yummy is funny. A smart kid from what I've observed. And Selena is funny too. As I said, she is soooo clumsy. _

_Me: Haha that's cause I tend to have smart moments and then I have my other " Smart" moments..._

_Selena: Was it necessary to add that many O's? _

_Me: Yeah, you need some more O's...* Gomez shoots a glare at me* Sooo that Gomez is sooooo Awesome? _

_Selena: Anyways, last question from earthvsfire, any plans for a new story?_

_Whoopi: Plans for a new story? As for now, nope. I just want to finish Silhouette and All I ever wanted before summer break comes. And probably, you won't see me update ... the next year. That is because... I'm gonna be in college already. We start high school early here in the Philippines, that's why we start going to college at 16. Well, I might post one shots while I'm in a college. But, I still won't forget all you awesome Pair of Kings authors. :)_

_Me: Dannnng! You're going to be starting college while I'm going to be starting high school! Anywho, next questions is from Wansapanataym, Drama or Suspense?_

_Whoopi: I can't choose between the two really. I think they should go together, to spice up the story. :) But, if mean it as a genre... I'd go for drama, because it makes me feel what the characters are feeling. :) _

_Me: I prefer suspense...since it just makes you have that adrenaline rush, you know? _

_Selena: Would you rather date Boz or Boomer?_

_Whoopi: I'd rather date Boomer. If Boz wants to date me, he's got to get rid of those toe fruits._

_Selena: Either that or bring a trash can with you! _

_Me: What do you like to take pictures of? _

_Whoopi: I like taking pictures of historical places. I also like taking pictures of beaches, school events and people. Looking through the eyepiece of a camera is different from looking with your naked eyes. You guys should get into photography, it's fun. _

_Selena: Would you rather go to Kinkow or Wizard world(Wizards of Waverly Place)_

_Whoopi: Definitely Kinkow, I want to try bungee jumping at Mount Spew. And of course, meet them kings and everyone else._

_Selena: I've always wanted to try that..._

_Me: Whenever you do, I'm not being around when the cord breaks...Anyways, last question from Wansapantaym, What one other show do you watch besides POK?_

_Whoopi: I really like How I met your mother, New Girl, Homeland and everything else on Star World. I also like Good luck Charlie. It's funny._

_Selena: Last questions is from wadeyboy, which couple do you ship hard?_

_Whoopi: I ship Brakayla the hardest! They're just that awesome and different._

_Me: brady or mikayla?_

_Whoopi: Brady, he's cool and sweet... somehow._

_Me: In some way he is..._

_Selena: boomkayla or bozkayla?_

_Whoopi: Bozkayla, I just don't seem to see or picture out the couple Boomkayla._

_Selena: Really? I can't imagine Bozkayla happening without Mikayla bringing a bucket with her or some toe nail clippers...* Shudders* _

_Me: what other series do you like?_

_Whoopi: I like How I met your mother, New Girl, Homeland and Good luck Charlie._

_Selena: any stories you like?_

_Whoopi: I really like King and I by Auroralei_

_Me: and films?_

_Whoopi: Pirates of the Caribbean (all of them), Life as we know it, Smurfs, The Chronicles of Narnia and many more... hahaha_

_Selena: play any musical instruments? if so which ones?_

_Whoopi: I can play the guitar, the bass guitar, the ukulele, the piano and I know a little in playing the flute recorder. But I love playing the guitar more._

_Me: selena4ever or yummy4life? Haha I just love how these people keep coming up with these names..._

_Whoopi: Yummy4life dude! :) rock on...hahaha_

_Selena: Last question, if you could put a new character in POK who would they be and what is their role?_

_Whoopi: I'd add myself up of course, hahaha. My role would probably be a troublemaker because I am so good at it. :D_

_Me: Haha who wouldn't? And, that wraps up the QUESTIONS part of the interview! Care to tell our Strikers that we're doing something new, Gomez?_

_Selena: Be glad to! Anyways, to make Royal Strike more fun than it already is...we've decided to make a " Game" for our interviewees and two audience members to do! _

_Me: Yup, lucky for Whoopi, she's going to be our first interviewee to try out this game! _

_Whoopi: I am?! _

_Selena: Don't worry, it won't hurt! I think...Now wear this blindfold while our stage crew put the necessary outfit on you! _

_Whoopi: The what?! _

_* Whoopi puts on the blindfold*_

_* Two people come out and escort Whoopi offstage* _

_Me: Ohhhh this is so going to be fun! _

_Selena: For us maybe! * High-fives me* _

* * *

**_5 Minutes Later: _**

_Me: Okay Whoopi, you can take the blindfold off now! _

_* Whoopi takes off the blindfold and her eyes widen noticing where or what she's standing on...*_

* * *

**_And, that concludes this part of the interview! Stay tuned for the next part with the game and dares performed! If you wish to participate in this EPIC game then, answer the following questions and the first two Strikers who send in answers to the questions will take part of the game! _**

**_~Hey guys! _**

**_* On this chapter, I just want you guys to review! _**

**_* I will put up Question chapter for those who want to take part in our game! _**

**_* Go to my profile and click the links for some hints about the game and the outfits! _**

**_* Thanks to UrWorstNightmare (Guest) for giving me this idea in the first place! Well...the idea is kinda different and I just decided to stretch it out!_**

**_* For those who want to participate on the game, the Question chapter will be posted shortly! _**

**_* It'll be a really fun game! All I'm going to say is, it may or may not involve Gomez possibly using a Towel Launcher and not launching towels from it to our lovely contestants! _**

**_* I don't really know if I could update over the weekend or not...So, I might end up surprising you guys by updating on Sunday...or tomorrow...who knows? _**

**_* Oooh anyone seen the new promo for the 4-parter! It looks pretty awesome with a bunch of action! Better have Brady/Mitchel back!_**

**_* Totally off topic but...Anyone know the movie series Jurassic Park? It's been confirmed that a Jurassic Park 4 is coming out on June 13, 2014! Jurassic park has been my favorite movies series! I've always been interested in dinos cause of those movies!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42 _**


	34. Questions!

**_Hey Strikers!_**

**_You're viewing this either cause you want to participate or well, just reading it..._**

**_These are going to be the questions used in our game, here's some rules: _**

**_1. Please don't cheat on these questions by going back to Royal Strike and try to find the answer...it really takes the fun out of it if each person got every single question right by cheating...Soo don't be a party-pooper! _**

**_2. First two people who review with answers the questions will be contestants on the game! _**

**_3. Just review on this chapter with the answers! _**

**_4. Good luck to everyone!_**

* * *

**Questions: **

**1. Favorite Royal Strike moment? **

**2. What exactly happened on Royal Strike's Christmas Special?**

**3. Favorite Interviewee? **

**4. Who was our first-ever interviewee? **

**5. What was our first-ever question? To who? **

**6. What was the first-ever prank done on the show? To who? Who did it? **

**7. Who is Gomez dating during the show? **

**8. Name the nicknames we gave to the following people: Brady, Mikayla, Boomer, Boz, Lanny, Mason, and Taylor L.**

**9. Who is Royal Strike's favorite couple?**

**10. Favorite Royal Strike dare?**

**11. Favorite Royal Strike prank?**

**12. Who danced on the show? **

**13. Who tried to teach me how to dance? **

**14. Who does Gomez have a " Dislking" to? **

**15. Is Royal Strike only live on Kinkow or it's International? **

**16. Name at least two people who worked for Royal Strike besides, Gomez and I.**

**17. What do we call our fan-base?**

**18. Name at least one object either Gomez or I have tossed into the audience. **

**19. What's Royal Strike's slogan?**

**20. Name the two ways Gomez and I end up back on stage after being in a crowd of Strikers.**

_**Bonus (Optional): Trust me, it'll help if you get at least ONE right**_

**1. Who was the first POK Writer we interviewed?**

**2. Who was the first POK OC we interviewed?**

**3. Name at least two songs we played on Royal Strike.**

* * *

**And, that's all of the questions!**

*** First two people to send in the answers to these questions will be a contestant on our game!**

*** The links for helpful hints about the game and what the outfits look like will be up on my profile shortly! **

**Hint: I got this game idea from a certain TV-Host that fill the blanks: D_G_N_R_S**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	35. Royal Strike-Out!

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Long time, no see! _**

**_I've just finished my science project! It's basically making a 3-D version of an estuary...if you don't know what it is, I suggest you just look it up...Anyways, is it bad that I probably chose the hardest project just cause it looked colorful? _**

**_Anywho, enough of the chit-chat, let's head into the studio and get the FIRST-EVER GAME started!_**

**_P.S-This chapter is, I guess a part two to Whoopi123's interview?_**

* * *

**Previously On Royal Strike!: **

_Me: Okay Whoopi, you can take the blindfold off now! _

_* Whoopi takes off the blindfold and her eyes widen noticing where or what she's standing on...*_

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Royal Strike-Out! _**

_Selena and I: Introducing our first-ever game on Royal Strike! We like to call it, Royal Strike-Out! _

_Me: What our friend who's wearing a nice looking baseball outfit is standing on is, a 50 foot, royal blue cylinder with golden yellow lightning bolts, that may have a " little" surprise for you if you strike-out! * Winks at camera* _

_Selena: Make that two " Little" surprises! _

_* Selena takes out her towel launcher that doesn't include the towels* _

_Me: Now Whoopi, so that you don't get so lonely up there, we have two of our very own Strikers join you up there! _

_Selena and I: Come on out, POK Writer Mikayla Mikayla and Nicolive! _

_* Audience cheers* _

_* They come on stage while waving to everyone wearing different color baseball uniforms* _

_Me: Alright, let's just have our friend Joe here lead you up there with Whoopi..._

_Selena: As soon as you guys get up there, stand on the circle with either two or three on it, got it? _

_* They nod and Joe leads them up there*_

* * *

**_ A Minute Later: _**

_Selena: Alright, with our contestants up there and settled...care to explain the rules of " Royal Strike-Out!" to our Strikers Yumbo?_

_Me: Be glad to! Okay, the rules to this is simple. Just answer each Royal Strike question correct without getting 3 Strikes and feeling the wrath of Gomez's Towel Launcher that doesn't launch towels! In Round One, we'll give you guys five questions each, if you haven't gotten a strike-out, yet you'll move on to the Bonus Round. _

_Me: Yup, and if you answer the question correctly, you'll hear this..._

_Speaker: * Lightning sound* _

_Selena: And, if you get it wrong..._

_Speaker: * Umpire: STRIIIIIKE ONE!*_

_Me: If you managed to get to strike three then...you're in it for a surprise! _

_Selena and I: So, you guys ready to play Royal Strike-Out!?_

_* Audience cheers and they nod* _

_Me: Alright! First five questions is to Whoopi, Who are the hosts of Royal Strike? I swear, if you get this wrong..._

_Whoopi: Yummy and Selena._

_* Lightning sound goes off* _

_Me: Correct! _

_Selena: Next question, Who received the first-ever question on Royal Strike? _

_Whoopi: I'd say the strikers._

_Selena: That is..._

_* Umpire: STRIIIKE ONE!*_

_Selena: Correct answer was Mikayla..._

_* Selena puts something into her towel launcher, aims it at Whoopi, and pulls the trigger*_

_* A bowling ball falls out of it?*_

_Me: Is that a bowling ball?! _

_Selena: You said I could use anything..._

_Me: Well yeah but...DON'T GET US SUED! Use something else!_

_Selena: Fine, buzzkill..._

_* Selena loads something into the launcher, aims it, and pulls the trigger*_

_* A pineapple goes flying and hits Whoopi*_

_Selena: While you're at it, try to see if SpongeBob is in there! _

_Me: Next question, Who is Selena dating during Royal Strike?_

_Whoopi: Taylor Launter_

_Me: That is..._

_* Lightning sound goes off*_

_Me: Correct!_

_Selena: Next question, Who gave Selena a head injury? Which episode did it happen in?_

_Whoopi: Mason, I forgot which episode..._

_Selena: Uhhhh is that a strike or what? _

_Me: Hmm since, it's the first-time, let's just let it pass...this ONE TIME...so, you're safe...for now...next question, What is Royal Strike's slogan?_

_Whoopi: Where the royal heart is, strikes the truth..._

_Me: You're..._

_* Lightning sound goes off*_

_Me: Correct! Great with only one strike, you'll go into the Bonus Round! _

_Selena: Next questions is to Mikayla for standing on number two, Favorite Royal Strike moment?_

_Mikayla: The Halloween prank!_

_Selena: That's..._

_* Lightning sound goes off*_

_Selena: Correct! _

_Me: Next question,What exactly happened on Royal Strike's Christmas Special?_

_Mikayla: Brady and Rebecca returned!_

_Me: You're..._

_* Lightning sound goes off* _

_Selena: Next question, Favorite Interviewee?_

_Mikayla: You and Gomez were my favorites!_

_Selena: You are definitely..._

_* Lightning sound goes off* _

_Selena: Correct!_

_Me: __Who was our first-ever interviewee?_

_Mikayla: Uh... Mikayla?_

_Me: You are..._

_* Umpire: STRIIIKE ONE!*_

_Me: TRICK QUESTION! The correct answer is, Boomer, Boz, Candis, Lanny, Mason, and Mikayla were the first-ever interviewees..._

_* Gomez puts something into the launcher, aims it at Mikayla, and pulls the trigger* _

_* A sock-ball goes flying and hits Mikayla* _

_Me: Really? A sock-ball? _

_Selena: It's not " Just" a sock-ball, it's Royal Strike socks! Plus, she won't have to keep stealing ours! _

_Me: Really great point! * High-fives Selena* _

_Selena: Next question,__ What was our first-ever question? To who?_

_Mikayla: Do you like Brady to Mikayla?_

_Selena: You are..._

_* Lightning sound goes off*_

_Selena: Correct! You've passed Round One with just one strike, so you're going to the Bonus Round!_

_Me: Next questions is to Nicolive, What was the first-ever prank done on the show? To who? Who did it? _

_Nicolive: Selena had to jump into a crowd of strikers_

_Me: That is..._

_* Umpire: STRIIIKE ONE!*_

_Me: Correct answer was the Halloween prank, to Gomez, and by Mikayla and I...Gomez, load up that little friend of yours!_

_* Selena puts something into the launcher, aims it at Nicolive, and pulls the trigger*_

_* A steaming towel goes flying and hits Nicolive*_

_Me: A towel?! I thought you weren't launching any towels? Especially the steamy ones?_

_Selena: Hey! When I bought this, the towels weren't included...so why not give out some free Royal Strike stuff? _

_Me: Good point, next question, Who is Gomez dating during the show?_

_ Mikayla: __Taylor Launter_

_Me: You are..._

_* Lightning sound goes off*_

_Me: Correct! _

_Selena: Next question, __Name the nicknames we gave to the following people: Brady, Mikayla, Boomer, Boz, Lanny, Mason, and Taylor L._

_Mikayla: Runaway King, Lonely Little Island Girl, Twinkle Toes, Toe Fruit Guy, Leonard, Muscles?, and Wolf Thing _

_Selena: Hmmm we'll give you that one..._

_Me: Next question, Who is Royal Strike's favorite couple? _

_Nicolive: BRAKAYLA_

_Me: You are..._

_* Umpire: STRIIIKE TWO!*_

_Me: Hehe, TRICK QUESTION, technically Brady and Mikayla aren't a couple..._

_Selena: But, we're working on it! _

_Me: The correct answer could've been Roomer/Boomecca or Taylena..._

_Selena: Favorite Royal Strike dare? _

_Nicolive: When Yummy and Gomez got pushed into the pit of Strikers! _

_Selena: Well then...anyways, you're..._

_* Lightning sound goes off* _

_Selena: Correct! With only two strikes, you'll move on to the Bonus Round! _

_Me: Everyone is still in the game!_

_* Audience cheers* _

_Me: This Bonus Round will help everyone since, everyone has gotten at least one strike, we'll ask three questions, and if you answer a question right, it'll remove a strike...if you get it wrong, it won't count against you including not having any objects launched at you...* Looks at Gomez* _

_Selena: First Bonus question, Who was the first POK Writer we interviewed?_

_Whoopi: That would be my friend, Wansapanataym_

_Mikayla: Wansapataym._

_Nicolive: Brakayla writer 44? That's her name right?_

_Selena: Oooh sorry guys, everyone has gotten it wrong, the correct answer was Bra-Kayla Luver4eva..._

_Me: Next bonus question is, Who was the first POK OC we interviewed?_

_Whoopi: Makinzie_

_Mikayla: Makinzie?_

_Nicolive: Makinzie Makoola _

_Me: All of you guys are..._

_* Lightning sound goes off*_

_Me: Correct! Everyone gets to remove one strike! _

_Selena: Since Whoopi and Mikayla only had one strike, they won't answer the next question, but Nicolive has to answer this questions correctly or start off the final round with one strike...Name at least two songs we played on Royal Strike._

_Nicolive: "Can't Touch This" and ooohh come on! It was Mitchel Musso… uhhhhhhh "Live Like Kings"! I just remembered, I was singing that like yesterday! _

_Selena: You are..._

_* Lightning sound goes off*_

_Selena: Correct! _

_Me: Everyone will start off the final round with a clean record of strikes! _

_Selena: Everyone ready to end this once and for all?!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: First questions of the Final Round goes to..._

* * *

**And, that concludes Royal Strike-Out! Stay tuned for the final round of Royal Strike-Out! Who will win? Who will be the last one standing? A LOT of surprises is happening the Final Round! **

**~_Hey guys!_**

**_* I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! _**

**_* Oooh I was thinking...I practically interviewed about every type of person on here except...GUEST REVIEWERS! I mean, they're pretty committed reviewers that can't get an account for some reason...They review and review each of our stories, and all we could do is practically just a shout-out! Why not thank them by having a couple of them as interviewees on the show?! It's the least we could do, right? _**

**_~ So, I want you guys to review not just on the chapter, but VOTE for your favorite GUEST REVIEWER! To become an interviewee for the show! _**

**_* The person with the most votes will get an interview or depending if there's a tie and etc...Either way, VOTE for your favorite GUEST REVIEWER! _**

**_* How would I somehow get in contact with the Guest Reviewer since, I can't PM them? That's why I'm having the voting close sometime between the next chapter or the next chapter, so I could announce the winner and maybe get an email address to do the process in! _**

**_~ So, review on what you think of the chapter and vote on your favorite GUEST REVIEWER! _**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	36. And The Winner Is

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I'm updating due to the fact that we all want to know who wins Royal Strike-Out!_**

**_So, let's head into the studio, and end this once and for all!_**

* * *

**Previously on Royal Strike!:**

_Me: Everyone will start off the final round with a clean record of strikes! _

_Selena: Everyone ready to end this once and for all?!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: First questions of the Final Round goes to..._

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: And The Winner Is..._**

_Me: Whoopi! Answer each question without getting striked-out! If you do get three strikes then...you're in for a " Little" surprise! On this round, if you only get half of the question right...It'll be a strike for not fully getting it right! Also, about the bonus round...to make this round a bit more " Interesting" we've decided to not remove any strikes..._

_Selena: So why did we even do the Bonus Round in the first place?_

_Me: Well...it looked like you were having a little too much " Fun" with that launcher with yours..._

_Selena: So basically, the number of strikes will stay the same? _

_Me: Yup, Whoopi and Mikayla have one strike, and Nicolive still have two strikes...So, this Final Round will be a intense and close one!_

_Selena: Yup, no pressure..._

_Me: First question, What do we call our fan-base? If you don't get this right...heheh, you're going to have some issues with them!_

_Whoopi: Strikers_

_Me: You are..._

_* Lightning sound goes off* _

_Me: Correct! _

_Selena: Next question, Who's our favorite couple on the show?_

_Whoopi: Brady and Mikayla_

_Selena: That is..._

_* Umpire: STRIIIKE TWO!*_

_Selena: TRICK QUESTION! Brady and Mikayla aren't a couple...yet. The correct answers would've been either Roomer/Boomecca or Taylena! _

_Me: Gomez you know the drill..._

_* Selena puts something into the launcher, aims it at Whoopi, and pulls the trigger*_

_* A cannonball falls out?* _

_Me: Do I even need to say anything? _

_Selena: It's better than a bowling ball, isn't it? _

_Me: How about you just don't use any type of ball?! _

_* Cannonball starts to roll off the stage*_

_Selena: Is that ball rolling? _

_Me: They see me rollin they hatin..._

_* The cannonball rolls off the edge and lands with a THUD*_

_Selena: Isn't Bob down there? _

_Me: Ummm * Looks down* Yup..._

_Selena: Maybe bring your bro to work day wasn't such a good idea..._

_* We look down to see Bob clenching his foot while hopping on the other foot* _

_Selena and I: Sorry Bob! _

_Me: Well...you're paying the hospital fee...Sooo next object?_

_Selena: Right! _

_* Selena puts something in the launcher, aims it, and pulls the trigger* _

_* A bunch of water balloons goes flying and hit Whoopi* _

_Me: Next question, What was the first-ever prank done on the show? To who and who did it?_

_Whoopi: I think it was Selena, I don't really remember. hahaha_

_Me: You are..._

_* Umpire: STRIIIIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!* _

_Me: Ooh sorry, correct answer was to Selena and it was by Mikayla and I... And, that was your last strike! So Gomez, care to do the last shot? * I start smirking*_

_Selena: Be honored to! _

_* As she loads her launcher, I take a remote out from my pocket* _

_Selena: Alright everyone! I want you guys to count down from three to prepare for this last strike! As soon as you reach one, I want you guys to say Royal Strike! _

_* Whoopi covers her face* _

_* Selena positions the launcher in her hands*_

_Audience: 3..._

_* Selena aims it at Whoopi* _

_Audience: 2..._

_* Selena puts her finger on the trigger* _

_Audience: 1...Royal Strike!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_* I press a button and Whoopi falls right through circle one with a quick scream* _

_Selena and I: Whoopi, you've been Royal Striked! _

_* Selena and I high-five while the audience cheer* _

_Me: And that my loyal Strikers, is our " Little" surprise! _

_Selena: With one down and two left standing...Literally, who will win?_

_Me: Next is Mikayla, since you saw what happened to your friend over there, I suggest you get these questions right...So far you have only one strike! _

_Selena: First question, Favorite Royal Strike prank? _

_Mikayla: The Halloween one!_

_Selena: You are..._

_* Lightning sound goes off*_

_Selena: Correct! _

_Me: Hey that's one of my favorite pranks! * Selena looks at me* * Fake Coughs* Moving on, Who danced on the show?_

_Mikayla: Mikayla. _

_Me: That is..._

_* Lightning sound goes off* _

_Me: Correct! Even though technically the audience in the studio saw Mikayla dance...otherwise it was censored with one of those black bars for television..._

_Selena: And for those unfortunate audience members that did see it...well, what has been seen cannot be unseen! _

_Me: Next question, Who tried to teach me how to dance?_

_Mikayla: Mikayla. _

_Me: You are..._

_* Lightning sound goes off*_

_Me: Correct! Although, you know we should've kept the business card!_

_Selena: Why?! _

_Me: Um, hello? Free number to prank-call! _

_Selena: * Facepalms* Why didn't you tell me that, before I ripped it to shreds? _

_Me: I dunno, maybe cause it disappeared just like video games right when Black Friday starts! _

_Selena: Anyways, next question, Who does Gomez have a " Disliking" to?_

_Mikayla: Lanny._

_Selena: You are definitely..._

_* Lightning sound goes off*_

_Selena: Correct! Cause hate is such a strong word..._

_Me: Next question, Is Royal Strike only live on Kinkow or it's International?_

_Mikayla: Kinkow. _

_Me: That is..._

_* Umpire: STRIIIKE TWO!* _

_Me: The correct answer was international...Gomez you know what to do! _

_* Selena puts something into her launcher, aims it at Mikayla, and pulls the trigger* _

_* A Lime-Green Slime ball goes flying and hits Mikayla* _

_Selena: Hey, it may be slimy, but it's bouncy! _

_Me: You've survived Royal Strike-Out with only two strikes! Now it's Nicolive's turn! With two strikes, you have to answer each question correctly or you lose! No pressure..._

_Selena: First question, Name at least two people who worked for Royal Strike besides, Yummy and I._

_Nicolive: Bob the camera guy and Ben Dover, the head of crowd control_

_Selena: You are..._

_* Lightning sounds goes off*_

_Selena: Correct! We've actually hired a new crowd control guy, his name is, Bill Board..._

_Me: Next question, What do we call our fan-base?_

_Nicolive: Strikers_

_Me: You are..._

_* Lightning sound goes off* _

_Me: Correct!_

_Selena: Next question, Name at least one object either Yummy or I have tossed into the audience. _

_Nicolive: T-Shirt_

_Selena: You are..._

_* Lightning sound goes off*_

_Selena: Correct! _

_Me: Next question, What's Royal Strike's slogan?_

_Nicolive: Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth_

_Me: You're definitely..._

_* Lightning sound goes off*_

_Me: Correct!_

_Selena: Last question, just get this one right and you win, along with Mikayla! Name the two ways Yummy and I end up back on stage after being in a crowd of Strikers._

_Nicolive: Air vent and running into the parking lot and back through the stage entrance_

_Selena: That is..._

_* Umpire: STRIIIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!*_

_Selena: Oooh, the correct answer was the air vents and running up the stage's stairs...It was you're last question too! _

_Me: I think you jinxed her! _

_Selena: So Strikers, do what you need to do! _

_Audience: 3..._

_Audience: 2..._

_Audience: 1..._

_Audience: Royal Strike!_

_* I push the button and Nicolive falls through circle number three along with a quick scream* _

_Me: Congrats Mikayla Makoola! You're the last one standing! Meaning..._

_Selena: You've survived Royal Strike-Out! _

_Mikayla: Great! So, how do I get down? _

_* Selena and I chuckled*_

_Selena: There's ONLY one way down, right Yummy? _

_Me: What do you say Strikers? One more time! _

_Audience: 3..._

_Audience: 2..._

_Audience: 1..._

_Audience: Royal Strike!_

_* I push the button and Mikayla falls through circle number two with a quick scream* _

_Selena: And that ends our first-ever game! Royal Strike-Out! Come on out you guys! _

_* Whoopi and Nicolive walks back onstage* _

_Me: If you guys are wondering where the heck did these people come from? Well...that's for us to know and you to find out! _

_Selena: You guys may have not been the last standing, but here on Royal Strike, there's no losers! _

_Me: Meaning, you guys aren't going home empty handed! _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Selena: You guys will keep your customized Royal Strike baseball uniforms, whatever I launched at you, a free $25 gift card for Royal Strike's gift shop, and a $75 ITunes gift card! _

_Me: Whoopi wouldn't be necessary leaving right now since, we still have an interview to complete...now for Nicolive..._

_Selena: You will be returning for a some time later interview curiosity of us and the people who voted for you! So, see you later! _

_* Mikayla comes onstage*_

_Selena: For winning our first-ever game, you'll basically receive the Royal Strike baseball uniform, whatever I launched at you, a free $25 gift card for Royal Strike's gift shop, $75 ITunes gift card, a ticket for First-Class seating for Kinkow Airways, and a month of Mikayla's Dancing Academy for free! _

_* Mikayla accepts the prizes, her and Nicolive leaves the stage* _

_Me: So Whoopi, ready to do your dares?! _

_* Whoopi nods* _

_Selena: Alright, first dare is from..._

* * *

**_And, that concludes, And The Winner Is! Stay tuned for when Whoopi performs her dares! _**

**_~ Hey guys! _**

**_* I hope you enjoyed the first-ever game performed on the show!_**

**_* I just want you guys to review on the chapter if you liked it and etc..._**

**_* So Nicolive is our winner of the contest! Her interview will come sometime later on..._**

**_* Quick shout-out to Nicolive: So, how do you want to do it? Either I give my email address or you give me yours? _**

**_Here's my email address: leonguerrerokaylin at yahoo dot com...( I kept trying to use the symbols, but for some reason it keeps disappearing? So, use the symbol for at and dot) _**

**_* So just review on you think of the chapter!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**

**_P.S~ I have something fun that I'm planning on doing with Royal Strike! How does " Dare Week" sound? Since, some interviewees never got the chance to do any dares? _**


	37. Chocolate Heaven?

**_Hey Guys! _**

**_This may be a short chapter...depending on how creative I can get..._**

**_As Mario would say, Here We Go!_**

**_P.S-Just out of curiosity, how many of you have read that with his Italian accent? Lol_**

* * *

**Previously on Royal Strike!: **

_Me: So Whoopi, ready to do your dares?! _

_* Whoopi nods* _

_Selena: Alright, first dare is from..._

* * *

_**Royal Strike!: Chocolate Heaven?**_

_Selena: Nicolive!_

_Me: Alright, first dare is, Dare Whoopi to take a bath in chocolate pudding and then without washing it off diving into a pit of rabid strikers. Wait, a bath? Meaning..._

_Selena: Bring out the pudding pool! _

_* Four stage crew members comes out by pushing a tank filled with chocolate pudding with a dive board attached and leave*_

_Selena: Do need some floaters? _

_Me: Why would you need floaters, it's pudding, you'll just eat your way out..._

_Selena: Isn't it hard to breathe...in pudding? _

_Me: Well yeah, but not as hard as trying to breathe going through a bubble pathway...**(A/N: True story...at Cutting Edge, at the ending you go through this bubble path, and we happened to get the fresh THICK foamy bubbles, lucky us...I had to use my jacket to breathe...) **_

_* We look up to see Whoopi standing on the diving board* _

_* We give Whoopi a thumbs up as she prepares to jump*_

_Selena: We aren't going to be sued, right? _

_Me: Not that I know of..._

_* We see Whoopi jump off the diving board and is in the air*_

_Whoopi: I'm in heaven!_

_Selena: Is that going to be a big spals-_

_* SPALSH*_

_Selena: My clothes! _

_Me: Probably a bad day to wear white, isn't it Gomez?_

_Selena: Nobody is going to notice, right? _

_Me: Well...maybe a couple few millions..._

_Selena: Isn't there a part two to the dare? _

_Me: Let me see...* Picks up card and reads it* Huh, you're right! You still have to jump into the audience...without washing the pudding off..._

_* Whoopi shrugs and starts running*_

_Whoopi: FOR BRAKAYLA! ( Kinda like Narnia) * Jumps into the crowd* _

_Selena: Well, that's a first..._

* * *

_**5 Minutes Later: ** _

_* Whoopi climbs back onstage looking normal and wet?* _

_Whoopi: Whoa, that was one heck of an adrenaline rush!_

_Selena: What happened to the pudding?! _

_Whoopi: * Shrugs* Turns out the Strikers just wanted a water balloon fight...nothing much_

_Me: NOTHING MUCH?! You've survived the Strikers! That's like...impossible! Wait, did anyone steal your socks? _

_* Whoopi looks down and back up* _

_Whoopi: No...Wait, where's my other sock?! _

_Selena: And, that sounds like our Strikers..._

_Me: Alright, next dare, oooh this one is interesting! Then I dare Whoopi to throw Lanny and Brady in separately and watch for the different reactions to the royals. _

_Selena: Haha funny fact...we actually have Brady and Leonard backstage with blindfolds, they have no idea what's going on! _

_Me: Bring out Brady and Leonard! _

_* We give everyone the quiet sign and two backstage crew members lead Brady and Lanny to the stage and leave* _

_Me: * Quietly* Alright, Brady goes right, Leonard goes left...got it? _

_* Selena and Whoopi nodded, and we go over to Brady* _

_* We started dragging Brady and eventually pulled the blindfold off and toss him into the audience* _

_Selena: I wonder how they're going to react...Perhaps rip his clothes to shreds? _

_Me: Or...keep bombarding him with Bra-Bra-Brakayla questions! _

_* We look over to where Brady is and see people taking pictures with him and asking for autographs?* _

_Selena: Why aren't they dog piling him?_

_Me: Well...he is one of the kings of Kinkow... _

_Selena: Alright, let's do Leonard! My " Favorite"..._

_* We go over to Lanny, start dragging him and right when we're at the edge, we yank the blindfold off and shove him into the left side of the audience* _

_* We look to see how Lanny is doing and see him getting beat up and dog piled on?* _

_Selena: Haha this is MORE like it! _

_* While Selena is distracted with Lanny, I pull Whoopi to the side* _

_Me: Alright, here's your last dare...Then Whoopi needs to jump out of an air duct and shove Gomez into the audience! _

_Whoopi: How exactly am I going to do that?_

_Selena: Ooh, right in the face!_

_Me: Well...find an air vent closing somewhere and hope you fall out of the right one..._

_Whoopi: Wait, fall?! _

_Selena: Go Strikers!_

_Me: It's not my dare, now is it? _

_Selena: Not Vasey! _

_Whoopi: Fine...* Takes a step back*_

_Me: WAIT, DON'T! YOU'RE GOING TO FA-_

_* THUD*_

_* THUD* _

_Me: At least she fell into a compartment of an air duct..._

* * *

**_A Minute Later: _**

_* CLANK* _

_* CLANK* _

_Selena: What was that? _

_Me: Clearly wasn't me this time..._

_Selena: Where's Whoop-_

_* Whoopi comes falling out of one of the air vents*_

_Whoopi: Here I am?! _

_* Whoopi lands in the chocolate filled pool while " Accidently" pushing Selena off the stage* _

_* THUD*_

_* THUD* _

_Me: Well, my chocolate covered friend, you've complete all of the dares! * High-fives Whoopi*_

* * *

**_Five Minutes Later: _**

_* CLANK*_

_* CLANK*_

_Me: Oooh I know what that is! This desk isn't getting destroyed again! _

_* I push the desk to the right and dust my hands off*_

_Me: That'll work, painful, but works... _

_* Selena comes falling out of the air ducts, looking raggy, kinda scratched up, and messed up hair* _

_Selena: INCOMING! _

_* She lands on the desk and breaks it* _

_Me: Oh come on! It was custom designed for Royal Strike! _

_Selena: * On the floor* I'm alright, thanks for asking..._

_Me: No problem! Haha, kidding..._

_* I go over to where she is and help her up* _

_Selena: So Whoopi, I hope you enjoyed your interview! _

_Me: Yup, since we did our first-ever game on here! Hmmm maybe we could do like a Game Week or maybe a Dare Week? Or, maybe Striker survival training! OR, How about we do all three! **( * Hint* * Hint* Foreshadowing maybe?) **_

_Selena: * Weakly* That sounds great, but we need to come up with games so no one gets injured..._

_* After a short moment of silence, we busted out laughing* _

_Me: Yeah right...that takes the fun out! What's the whole point of having Royal Strike if no one gets striked? _

_Selena: Wait, are we forgetting something? _

_Me: Come to think of it, it does feels like we're forgetting something...Hmm got any clue? _

_Selena: Nope...oh well, it was great having you here Whoopi!_

_Whoopi: Thanks for having me yummy_

_Me: No problem! Give it up for POK Writer, Whoopi123 everyone!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Whoopi waves and leaves the stage* _

_Me: So Gomez, who's our next interviewee?_

_Selena: Let's check the screen! _

_* Selena grabs the remote, and turns on the screen to say...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena and I: Guest Reviewer Nicolive! _

_Selena: So, be sure to send in AWESOME questions and dares for our friend Nicolive! _

_Me: We should really be considering those suggestions about dare week and etc..._

_Selena: They sound really fun! We'll see..._

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**And that concludes Whoopi123's dares and interview! Stay tuned for Nicolive's (Guest) interview! **

_**~ Hey guys!**_

_*** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_

_*** I'm seriously considering doing the Dare Week, Game Week, and Strikers Survival Training...I mean, I'm NOT ready to end Royal Strike, and I'm pretty sure you guys aren't ready either! Oooh that gives me an idea! **_

_**~ How about you guys send in some suggestions to possibly help the show in some way? Like, a new game, or something we could do during an interview? Or, any kind of suggestion to do on the show, that we haven't already done really...**_

_*** Also, be sure to check out my new poll on my profile! It's about which thing I should do! For Royal Strike future references!**_

_*** So, be sure to send in some EPICLY AWESOME Questions/Dares for Nicolive to do! **_

_**~ Make sure to review on the chapter, questions/dares for Nicolive, and maybe some suggestions for Royal Strike! **_

_**Peace!~Yummy42**_

_**P.S-Quick question, do I scare you off with my " Over-enthusiastic" writing style? Or, have really corny stories and that my jokes are that lame?...Just asking for curiosity...Plus, I have no idea what over-enthusiastic writing style means...so, if it means really hyper and happy then...Yay? **_


	38. Three Words, Too Much Cake

**_Hey Guys! _**

**_Sorry for not updating in awhile, I guess? I mean, I would've updated yesterday but...Apparently I was suspended from Friday to Today from uploading/updating anything...Sooo hating on those people who " Report" you..._**

**_Anywho, today is a SPECIAL day for not just for Royal Strike's upcoming events but...for another writer friend of mine! _**

**_I have a bunch of upcoming events for Royal Strike but...you have to read through the interview before I tell ya! _**

**_Let's head into the studio and get this interview started!_**

**_FYI: Quick shout-out to Wansapanataym: Foreshadowing means to give clues or hints about future events like for example, promos for new episodes...Like the 4-parter for POK! You've already know that Kinkow would get into a war with the King's killer...See, I pay attention in class...sometimes..._**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Three Words, Too. Much. Cake. _**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike, where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! _

_Me: I'm your EPIC host, Yummy42, along with my magical co-host, Selena Gomez!_

_* Audience cheers* _

_Selena: Last time here on Royal Strike, we had POK Writer, Whoopi123 along with our first-ever game! Royal Strike-Out! _

_Me: Speaking of striking out...Don't we need to tell the Strikers something?_

_Selena: Right...Anyways, we're having a contest that you guys will enjoy! I'll give details later though! Hey, shouldn't we get this interview started? _

_Me: Yup, we have a BUNCH of stuff to do..._

_Selena: So, introducing our POK W-Guest Reviewer..._

_Me: Who gives out some interesting questions and dares..._

_Selena and I: Nicolive!_

_* Audience cheers* _

_* Nicolive comes onto stage, waves to everyone, and takes a seat* _

_Selena: Let's get this interview started, shall we?_

_Nicolive: I'm so excited! _

_Me: Alright, questions first. First questions is from Whoopi123, Have you ever thought of writing your own stories?_

_Nicolive: Yes! I LOVE writing stories and I'm actually writing one on my friends account! It's called "No Matter What Happens" I want to get an account really badly but my parents said I can't get one till I'm thirteen, so I have about eight more months till my 13th birthday, but until then I'm sadly a reviewer only. _

_Me: That sucks...I got a Facebook ever since I was...11? Or 12?_

_Selena: What's your favorite color?_

_Nicolive: I have to say Navy Blue or Dark Green_

_Me: Fave Music icon?_

_Nicolive: Oooohh tough one, I love a lot of music and generally don't listen to just one person, I have to say that myself since I love writing songs, Brit Nicole or Taylor Swift. But trust me I listen for her music, not her love life._

_Me: I listen to both...her love life is just kinda funny, especially since one of my friends is obsessed with Harry...it's kinda funny and creepy on how she threatens her..._

_Selena: Last question from Whoopi123, What are your hobbies?_

_Nicolive:_ _I have a couple hobbies, such as fangirling over various ships, reading like there's no tomorrow, fanfic, reviewing fanfic, writing songs, drawing, and singing._

_Me: Next questions from Mikayla Makoola, Who are your favorite authors on the site?_

_Nicolive: Lets see... Yummy, You, LovelyPrincessUsako from the Doctor Who archive, I love her stories so much! Well the ones that aren't rated M, those I don't read. Firestone Piper, my Best Friend, I'm writing a story on her account, the first chapters garbage but it gets way better, and Favorite Daughter of Hades, my other best friend, she writes a few cracky things but she has some really good pieces!_

_Selena: Do you ship Auslly from Austin & Ally?_

_Nicolive: Does this answer your question? _

_* She starts screaming her head off while jumping up and down like a bunny on starbucks*_

_Nicolive: AUSLLY! IS! GOING! CANON! IT! ALL! CHANGES! 1.27.13! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! AUSLLY!_

_Selena: Why couldn't Brakayla canon?_

_Me: I know right...anyways next question, Do you ship Trez? _

_Nicolive: * Finally calms down* Yes! Not as hard-core as Auslly but I still love them!_

_Selena: Which is better: Austin & Ally or Pair of Kings?_

_Nicolive: Seriously? Now I know what my friend fells like when I ask her "Sherlock" or "Doctor Who"! I have to say Austin and Ally, just BARELY, because I can't see Pair of Kings when it's aired, I usually have to wait for Netflix to get the episodes before I can watch any Disney XD. _

_Me: Favorite food? _

_Nicolive: Oooh, Curry Pot Pie or Cheesy Potatoes, or Chips (Fries, I like using British words)_

_Me: Hmmm, never heard of any of those, except for fries..._

_Selena: What do you want your career to be when you get older?_

_Nicolive: I want to be a Teacher and Author, I love writing and teaching means I can teach children about writing and reading, which are my two passions._

_Selena: So...basically an English or Reading teacher? _

_Me: Have you ever watched Phil of the Future?_

_Nicolive: Yes, I used to love that when it was on! I was only like seven or eight at the time but I still wanted Phil and Keely to get together so bad! Did they ever? I can't remember now. _

_Me: I've actually never seen that show...I was more interested in Hannah Montana, Zack and Cody, That's So Raven, and etc..._

_Selena: So... Gomez or Yummy? Oh come on..._

_Nicolive: hmmm... I gotta say Yummy, sorry Gomez, I haven't seen you write incredible fanfics, until then, I am a Yumminite! _

_Me: Yumminite? That's a new one...that's actually pretty smart!_

_Selena: Great...you've gave her ideas..._

_Me: * Sticks tongue out at Gomez* Anyways, ME or Yummy? _

_Nicolive: come on! I don't want to make anyone feel bad! Sorry Yummy, but I got to say MikaylaMakoola, I love her stories so much. Sorry. _

_Me: That's alright! She's pretty good at writing with that multitasking skill of hers..._

_Selena: Favorite flavor of pie?_

_Nicolive: Apple, or Door County Cherry, it's so much better than regular Cherry. _

_Me: Favorite book series?_

_Nicolive: oohhh... Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl, or Percy Jackson. They're all so incredibly amazing! And Yummy, the Harry Potter books may be thick, but that's the way I like them, Thick, interesting, and fantasy/Sci-Fi like. _

_Me: And I like my books thin, interesting, and doesn't put me to sleep..._

_Selena: You really don't like books do you..._

_Me: Pretty much...especially textbooks..._

_Selena: Favorite sport?_

_Nicolive: ugh, I HATE sports, but I do LOVE Swimming and I'm pretty good at Hockey, but otherwise sports stink, literally, they make you so sweaty! _

_Me: Last question from Mikayla Makoola, What's the best part about Pair of Kings?_

_Nicolive: Well, I love Brakayla and it's so sweet how much Brady obviously likes Mikayla and doesn't give up even though she rejects him, but I also love how funny it is, I gotta say... EVERYTHING!_

_Selena: Next question is from Firestone Piper-Shipper Girl, Is Brady coming back? He kinda did in our Christmas Special..._

_Nicolive: He better! I need Brakayla! And I think he is! _

_Me: Next questions is from Flynalover123, who is your best friend?_

_Nicolive: _My best friends are (These are the fandom names I gave them or Fanfic names for those who have one), Favorite Daughter of Hades, The Tardis, Rue ( I named her "Rose Red" but she didn't like it), Firestone Piper-Shipper Girl (She'll always be Firestone to me), and RC Rommer.

_Selena: If you were gong to write a story, what would you name it._

_Nicolive: __I'm_ _actually writing a story on my friend Firestone Piper's account, it's called "No Matter What Happens" It's an Austin and Ally, Percy Jackson crossover, the first couple chapters are pretty bad, but they were written on a computer with a really bad spell check program and I wrote it fast so it could get up and reviewed fast. However I've been planning my first story for months now, it's a song fic called "Runaway" and don't anybody steal it or I WILL hunt you down, and drag Butler with me. _

_Selena: Note to self...Don't steal from Nicolive..._

_Me: Did you invent Nicolive? Yeah, I seriously want to know about that..._

_Nicolive: Yes, yes I did, I invented it the first day I met Firestone, we bonded at a summer camp over the fact we both discovered each others obsessions with Fanfiction. Fanfic gave me one of the best friends ever, thank you Fanfic. Without you Nicolive never would have existed. _

_Selena: What is Nicolive?_

_Nicolive: Nicolive is the ship name for Nico Di Angelo from Percy Jackson and Olive Doyle from Ant farm, it is a bit of a crack ship but I don't care, I love it. It is also the name I use for myself on fanfic and my well, it's kinda like a superhero for me, Nicolive is the one who gets all the credit and I'm the one who made Nicolive, is that confusing? _

_Selena: Not at all?_

_Me: Well, that's Gomez...anywho, Will you ever write a Folive based story?_

_Nicolive: NO WAY! I hate, hate, HATE Folive! No offense to the Folivers out there but Folive just doen't work, they rip on each other constantly, and don't say that's because they want to hides their feelings, Folive just doesn't work and I think it's sweet how big a crush Fletcher has on Chyna! It reminds me of Brakayla in a way, Folive is to me like shipping Lankayla, a big mistake!_

_Me: Haha just like Lomez..._

_Selena: What's Lomez? _

_Me: Would you kill me if I told you?_

_Selena: Depends..._

_Me: Lomez is you and Leonard..._

_* Selena hits her head on the desk* _

_Me: Err next question before Gomez gives herself a concussion...Do you like Flyna? Brakayla?_

_Nicolive: I love Flyna! It's so sweet! And I have a friend who's the Flyna co-leader on the wiki, or atleast what she tells me. and Brakayla is AWESOME! It, Drose (The Doctor and Rose Tyler from Doctor Who) and Auslly are my OTP's! _

_Selena: Last question, What the heck is Auslly?_

_Nicolive: Auslly is the shipping of Austin and Ally from Austin and Ally, and I dare say it is beautiful, magnificent magical, incredible, awesome, etc! I LOVE Auslly!_

_Me: Alright, now it's time for the dares! First dare is from go brakayla, I dare Nicolive to try bringing Brakayla together. You know have them talk to each other..._

_Selena: In order to do this, come on out...Brady Parker and Mikayla Makoola!_

_* Brady and Mikayla comes onto stage while waving* _

_Brady and Mikayla: Hey guys!_

_Selena: Do yo thing Nicolive! _

_Nicolive: Okay, umm...Talk?_

_* Brady and Mikayla looks at us* _

_Selena: I guess it's the hard way then..._

_* We go over to them and move their jaws to talk* _

_Selena: BAM! We did the dare! _

_Me: Next dare, I dare Nicolive to shoot Selena right in the head with a Nerf gun! at least three times... (This is just for fun... no intention on hurting Selena...) Heheh_

_Nicolive: Hey Gomez! _

_* Selena turns around to have a nerf dart stick to her forehead* _

_Selena: Dare?_

_Me: Yup..._

_Selena: Well then it's a bonus that...I got my own Nerf Gun!_

_* When Selena grabs her gun, Nicolive hits her ear and stop, drop, and roll* _

_Selena: Gomez, Selena Gomez..._

_Me: That, was just a fail at James Bond..._

_Selena: Next dare then..._

_Me: Next dares is from Mikayla Makoola, Dare you to tell Gomez her outfit is unstylish. Haha I wanna see this! _

_Nicolive: Hey Selena? I'm really sorry, but it keeps bugging me, please don't kill me, but that shirt does not match those jeans. I'm really sorry, please don't kill me!*Hides behind the desk that was made for Royal Strike* _

_Selena: Well...Matching was so last year..._

_Me: Nice excuse..._

_Selena: Next dare, Dare you to play a prank on Yummy. _

_Nicolive: Seriously? I'm horrible at pranks! Hmmm, Justin Bieber is out in the parking lot asking for you..._

_Me: Pshhh nice try...I don't care for him..._

_Selena: There's a baby panda in the parking lot for adoption!_

_Me: I wanna see it! _

_* Selena leads me out the studio and Nicolive locks both of us out* _

_Me: Nice Gomez...Nice_

* * *

**_10 Minutes Later: _**

_* CLANK*_

_* CLANK*_

_Selena and I: INCOMING!_

_* We both fall out of the air vents onto the stage*_

_* I landed on the Royal Blue bean bag chair while Gomez lands on the floor*_

_Me: * On the bean bag* In your face Gomez! I knew this was the way back on stage!_

_Selena: The only thing in my face is, the floor..._

_* I pull Selena off the floor and we go back to our seats*_

_Me: Alright, next dare...Dare you to spray Selena with whipped cream._

_Nicolive: Awesome! Done and done! _

* _When Selena isn't looking, Nicolive gets a can that says," Extra creamy and fluffy whipped cream by DreamCo" and sprays Gomez's hair* _

_Selena: My hair! I spent hours working on this! _

_Me: Why am I not surprised..._

_* When she's trying to fix her hair, Nicolive sprays whipped cream on Gomez's face into a Santa Beard* _

_Me: Hey Santa, you went on a cookie diet? Haha_

_* Selena gets some whipped cream and slingshot it to my face* _

_Me: Aren't you guys supposed to be jolly? Might wanna do the next dare before Gomez loses the beard..._

_Selena:...Next dare is, Dare you to bounce off a mini trampoline into the crowd yelling "OH MY!"_

_Nicolive: Yeah! _

_* She starts jumping on the trampoline, then bounces off* _

_Nicolive: On my! I always wanted to do this! * While wearing an Ultimate Shipping Shirt with all the Ships she support on it, It's a big shirt.*_

* * *

_A Minute Later__:_

_Nicolive: Well that was fun! _

_Me: Next dare, Dare you to start crying in front of Brady, and when he asks what's wrong, yell something about ice cream._

_* Nicolive starts " Crying" and Brady comes over*_

_Brady: What's wrong? _

_Nicolive: You didn't give Mikayla ice-cream and that we both want some! _

_Mikayla: Yeah Brady, where's the ice-cream? _

_Brady: It's coming..._

_* Brady goes offstage and comes back with two bowls with ice-cream in it* _

_Brady: Vanilla?_

_Nicolive: Nope_

_* Brady goes offstage again and comes back* _

_Brady: Chocolate? _

_Nicolive: No_

_Brady: Rainbow Sherbet? _

_Nicolive: Nope_

_Brady: Rocky-Road?_

_Nicolive: Nada_

_Brady: Coffee? _

_Nicolive: N-O_

_Brady: The last flavor we have is Fruity Mint Swirl._

_Nicolive: That'll do! _

_* Brady comes back with the ice-cream and hands it over* _

_Nicolive: How about some sprinkles? _

_Selena: Let's move on...Last dare from Mikayla Makoola, Dare you to challenge Yummy to a cake eating contest. NO HANDS! _

_Me: Awww, I'm not a desert person! _

_Nicolive: Yummy42, I General Nicolive of the Shipping Army, defender of Auslly, traveler of the Tardis, fangirl of Brakayla, Lady of the Leaves, etc. etc. Hereby challenge you to a cake eating contest, there will be no chocolate cake, only funfetti, and our time starts now. _

_Me: So much for my diet..._

_* Two stage crew members bring out the cakes*_

_* Living Like Kings starts playing along with other Mitchel Musso songs*_

_* We start eating the cake only using our mouths*_

* * *

**_Four Songs Later: _**

_Nicolive: Okay, I give up!_

_Me: Same here bro..._

_* We fist-bumped, and fell-over the opposite direction of each other* _

_Selena: Let's see who won..._

_* Selena scans over the cakes' amount* _

_Selena: Looks like we have a tie! _

_* Audience cheers while we groan* _

_* Selena helps us up*_

_Selena: You alright?_

_Me: Three words, Too. Much. Cake. I don't ever want to see another cake for a LOOOONG time..._

_* Selena looks past me and started flapping her hands as if she was signaling something to go back?* _

_* I turn around to see nothing* _

_Me: What was that?_

_Selena: Well...there were some pigeons on the lightings? _

_Me: Right...So, next and last dares is from Firestone Piper-Shipper Girl, Sing the national anthem with dancing the chicken dance. Huh, haven't done the chicken dance since, I was in kindergarten...haha I remembered in P.E we would have to get in a giant circle!_

_* Nicolive starts singing the national anthem while doing the chicken dance, and randomly starts calling out random ships* _

_Nicolive: Brakayla!_

_Nicolive: Auslly!_

_Nicolive: DROSE!_

_Nicolive: Dangina!_

_Nicolive: Baema!_

_Nicolive: Harmione!_

_Nicolive: Flyna!_

_Nicolive: And, Nicolive! Oof! * Falls offstage*_

_Selena: Maybe we should've told her, her shoelaces were un-tied..._

_Me: That probably would've been helpful..._

_* Nicolive runs back on stage* _

_Nicolive: Sorry Bill!_

_Selena: Next dare, I dare you to eat cow tongue. Ewww, that's just gross! _

_Me: Couldn't agree more! _

_Nicolive: EWWWWWWW! _

_Me: Hand me your jacket_

_Selena: Why? _

_Me: Umm, I ain't_ _watching this go down while being stuffed with cake...So, unless you want to see cake reappear in a not-so-pretty way...I suggest you give me that jacket..._

_* Selena hands me her jacket and I tie it around my head into a blindfold*_

_Selena: Better? _

_Me: Much..._

_* She breathes in a deeply next to the cow tongue with her mouth open*_

_* Selena pulls the jacket off my head right when Nicolive well...does the dare* _

_Me: AWWW GROSS! Really Gomez! _

_Selena: What? I was cold..._

_Me: Sure...Anyways, how did you do that?_

_Nicolive: My science teacher told me how when your smell something little particles of it break off and fly into your nose, so I just ate cow tongue._

_Me: Mine just told us to smile whenever we feel like gagging...Anyways, next dare, Slap a random studio member in the face._

_* Boomer comes onto stage* _

_Selena and I: Hey Twinkle-Toes!_

_Boomer: Hey girls! I'm just here to tell Brady and Mikayla to come home for dinner! _

_* Nicolive turns around while accidently slapping Boomer on the face* _

_* Nicolive starts freaking out and they both start a slapping war until Mikayla breaks them up*_

_Brady, Boomer, and Mikayla: Bye everyone! _

_* Audience cheers as they leave* _

_Selena: Last dare, Play the French horn, and then break dance._

_* Nicolive starts playing " Ocean Waves" (A song she wrote) on the French Horn then Break Dance* _

_* She starts to dance like Mikayla?* _

_Selena: Do you happen to have recently taken Mikayla's Dance Academy? _

_Nicolive: No, why?_

_Selena and I: No reason..._

_Me: Sadly that was the last dare for your interview! _

_Nicolive: It was nice being here! _

_Selena: Nicolive everyone! _

_* Audience cheers as Nicolive leaves the stage*_

_Me: So Gomez...Who's the interviewee? _

_Selena: Well let's check the scre-* Phone goes off*_

_* Selena answers the phone* _

_Selena: Selena here. Yes sir. Really? That's great! Sure thing. Bye! * Hangs up the phone*_

_Me: Who was that?_

_Selena: Turns out our interviewee Den Blue is coming over here! She'll be here for the next show!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: Like about time! You could only be on Royal Spare on Kipi-Kipi for so long! Oh yeah Gomez, didn't you say you were going explain our contest?_

_Selena: Oh yeah! Alright, apparently from other celebrities...We don't exactly know how to handle the Strikers...So, Yummy and I are going to the SST..._

_Me: Also known as Striker Survival Training! We're going to be gone for about two or three days, so..._

_Selena: We're going to need a couple of temporary hosts for the show while we're gone! Just fill out the application, and if we like it, you and another person will be hosting the show while we're gone!_

_Me: Have any idea on who our trainer is?_

_Selena: I don't know, all I know is that she's a good trainer?_

_Me: Heh, you know what would be funny? If Mikayla was our trainer..._

_Selena: That, could be a nightmare..._

_Me: So Strikers, fill out the application and stay tuned for Den Blue's interview! _

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**And, that concludes Nicolive's Interview! Stay tuned for Den Blue's interview!**

_**~Hey guys! I have a lot of stuff to say! **_

_*** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**~ The contest is true! Though, this is just for POK Writers! I'll upload the application shortly! **_

_*** I actually have no idea on who the Trainer should be for Gomez and I, Sooo...I want you guys to review on who you want the trainer to be! **_

_*** Oooh haha, if you're really bored and looking for something to laugh then...I've uploaded a video on YouTube! It's about my friend and I playing Super Mario Wii! If you want to see it, go to my profile and click the link! It's freakin hilarious! **_

_**~Special Shout-Out to my Awesome friend, Wansapanataym! Happy birthday bro! You're a really great writer, and it sucks to know that your story is ending soon! You're like 6 months older than me! Hey, I just now realized something! Your b-day is exactly the same as my friend's! Anyways, I hope you have an awesome birthday and stay awesome!~Yummy42**_

_**Peace!~Yummy42**_


	39. Temporary Host Application!

_**Here's the application! Though, there's some rules/steps...**_

_**1.) Sorry guests, but...this is only for Writers**_

_**2.) Whenever you finish the application, PM me! It's better than having your application in public...**_

_**3.) The top two applications I like will get a message from me!**_

_**4.) Good-Luck!**_

**Application: **

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Personality:**

**Favorite thing about Royal Strike: **

**Favorite Royal Strike Moment:**

**Favorite thing about POK:**

**Which RS or POK Character are you most like: **

**Extra Info?: **

**Which POK Writer do you prefer to co-host with:**

* * *

**5.) Remember to review which celebrity or someone to be the trainer for SST! **

**6.) Check out the funny video I put on YouTube by going to my profile and clicking the link! I'll also have a poll on who the trainer should be!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	40. Which Gomez Is Gomez?

**_Hey guys! _**

**_Haven't updated Royal Strike in awhile! _**

**_Sooo, what are you guys doing standing around? Let's head into the studio!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Which Gomez Is Gomez?_**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! _

_Me: I'm your Awesomely EPIC host, Yummy42, along with my co-host, that wizard girl across the street, Selena Gomez! Can't wait for that reunion special that's coming out on March 15th!_

_Selena: I know right! Haha, imagine if there was actually two of me!_

_Me: Now that, would be a nightmare...There's only so much Gomez that I could handle..._

_?: Oh, really now? _

_* We turn our heads to see ANOTHER Selena with the same clothes, walking onto stage?* _

_Selena 2: Sorry I was late, I was just-Hey, get out of my chair! That isn't the REAL Selena Gomez! I am!_

_* Audience gasps* _

_Selena 1: What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure my LOYAL Strikers, would know that, I'm the REAL Selena Gomez! _

_Me: Please tell me that, you didn't use that duplicate plant to make another one of you..._

_Selena 1 & 2: We DID NOT! _

_Me: So much for that question alright, who's up for a " Striking" Interrogation! _

_* Audience cheers as both Selenas stand up and try to stand on a spot* _

_Selena 1 & 2: You stand to the left-No, you stand over there, No you stand-_

_Me: Pick a spot already, you're confusing everyone even more..._

_* The Selenas picked a spot and stood there*_

_Me: Okay first question, Right Selena is first, What do you think of your boyfriend, Wolf Thing? _

_Selena 1: Well...he's smart, fun, funny, nice, and hot! _

_* Selena 2 glares at Selena 1* _

_Selena 2: I was going to say that! _

_Me: Alright, next question, What do you think of Leonard?_

_Selena 1: One word...Troll_

_Selena 2: Tell me that story you wrote for me again! _

_Me: Why?_

_Selena 2: I love the ending where, I beat him up! _

_* I grab the trapdoor remote* _

_Me: I think we have enough evidence...Goodbye Selena..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Me: Numba One! _

_Selena 2: Man, if you want to be my stunt double, you've got to know me better!_

_* I press the trapdoor button, and Selena 1 falls through* _

_Me: Stunt double? Nice..._

_Selena: Well...Let's get this interview started! _

_Me: Introducing a pretty well-known POK Writer..._

_Selena: Also, a pretty great video maker! _

_Me: Give it up for Den Blue everyone! _

_* Audience cheers and no sign of Den Blue* _

_Selena: Umm, where's our guest? _

_Me: In 3..2..1..._

_* A hatch opens from the top and Den Blue comes parachuting into the studio and lands on the stage*_

_Me: Den Blue everyone!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: See, you're not the only one who can come up with Grand Entrances...And Den Blue, where exactly did you come from?_

_Den: From jumping off Mount Spew! _

_Me: A dare already completed! _

_Selena: Let's get started with the interview, shall we?_

_Me: Alright, first questions is from Nicolive, you live in the Czech Revar? That's the Czech Republic right? What's it like  
there. _

_Den: Yeah, that is the Czech Republic. I don't know what's up with the 'Revar' here on FF. And well, it's nice here! A little bit different than in other countries, but still nice. I'm glad I live here. _

_Selena: I love your videos! They're amazing! How did you get so good at making them._

_Den: Aww, thank you! Well, I don't know, but I guess I just have some practice with it since I've been making videos for four years now... But I still wouldn't say I'm THAT good at it..._

_Selena: Yeah, not THAT good...They're AMAZING! _

_Me: Kiss-up...Anyways, Speaking of kisses, Dare you to kiss Brady on the lips in front of Mikayla, (no cheating with books!) We got that covered! Bring out Brady and Mikayla! _

_* Audience cheers as Brady and Mikayla walk onto stage waving to everyone* _

_Brady and Mikayla: Hey everyone! _

_Me: Hmmm no books huh...Alrighty, anyone have a binder we could burrow? _

_Selena: Who carries a binder to a-_

_* Binders come flying onto the stage* _

_Me: Should've known better Gomez, Strikers are unpredictable..._

_Selena: Why do you need bind-Ohhh I get it! _

_Den: Well I don't! _

_Selena: Kiss the binder..._

_* Den looks at her crazily and does it* _

_Selena: Watch and learn! _

_* Selena gets the binder and throws it at Brady's face, making him fall* _

_Selena: * Dusts hands off* There you go! Next dare, Dare you to attack Brady and see what Mikayla does. _

_Me: Den go behind the curtain and Gomez, create a distraction! _

_* Den goes behind the curtain* _

_Selena: Hey brady, sorry about the binder throw-Oof! * Trips and falls* _

_* With a distracted Brady, Den runs out and jumps onto his back*_

_Brady: What the?_

_* Brady keeps wobbling until they're at the edge of the stage* _

_Mikayla: Brady! You're going to-_

_Brady: Oh my! _

_* They fall off the stage and into the audience*_

* * *

**_5 Minutes Later: _**

_* Den and Brady climb back onto stage with shredded clothes and bruises* _

_Me: Looks like you guys had some fun...Looks like you've completed your other dare! Dare you to jump into a crowd of Rabid Strikers. Although, you didn't exactly jump into the audience...Next question, So how'd you get into Bozkayla? _

_* Brady looks at Mikayla strangely* _

_Brady: Bozkayla?_

_Mikayla: Heheh well..._

_Selena: Bozkayla is the ship between your bro Boz and Kayla from the froyo shop. _

_Brady: That makes perfect sense! Can we go now?_

_Me: Feel free to! _

_Brady: It was nice being here again! Bye everyone! * Waves and leaves* _

_* Mikayla was about to say something but Gomez interrupted* _

_Selena: And, you're welcome..._

_Mikayla: Thanks, I owe you one! Bye everyone! * Waves and leaves*_

_Selena: And, that owe will come in handy one day..._

_Den: To be honest, I have no idea! I guess something just came into me. But I regret nothing!_

_Me: Favorite food?_

_Den: Pasta!_

_Me: Haha same here bro! High-five! * We high-five* _

_Selena: Next dare, Dare you to go completely utterly fangirl on your favorite king._

_* Boomer walks onto stage and audience cheers* _

_Boomer: Hey girls! _

_Selena and I: Hey Twinkle-Toes! _

_Boomer: I'm just here to get Brady's phone..._

_Selena: Well...we're actually-_

_* Den fangirls on King Boomer*_

_Den: *sees Boomer and gasps* OH MY GOSH! *starts screaming and jumping up and down* Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I love you so much! You're the best! I love you! Can I have your autograph? I LOVE YOUUU!_

_Boomer: Like about time people start asking me for autographs! * Grabs a binder, signs it, hands it to Den, and leaves* _

_Me: Well, that was a win-win situation anyways, Is Yummy Rossome?_

_Den: She is Super Rossome!_

_Me: Nice...speaking of Rossome, the new episode practically teased everyone...All the feels! _

_Selena: Where's is the Czech Revar?_

_Den: It's the small country in the Central Europe._

_Selena: See parents, this show is educational too! We just learned about...Geography!_

_Me: Selenator or Yumminite? Yumminite? Hmmm, I like it! I'm already used to the name now! _

_Den: Hmmm... both for sure! But maybe Yumminite a little bit more...?_

_Selena: Favorite Pair of Kings story?_

_Den: I have a lot of favorite Pair of Kings stories, but my most favorite would probably be When Will He Give Up by Wansapanataym! _

_Me: LEAST favorite episode of Pair of Kings?_

_Den: I don't really know, I really like all episodes, but I guess I'll go with Junga Ball from season one._

_Selena: Dare you to make fun of Gomez on air. Whaaaaa?_

_Den: Sorry, but I don't think I can do this dare. I don't like making fun of people. Even if it's meant as a joke. I just can't. I know how horrible it is when someone makes fun of how you. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I denied a dare. So... what happens to me now? _

_Selena: We'll let it slide this time..._

_Me: It's cause it's about you isn't it...Anyways, you're really nice! And maybe just as innocent as my friend Brenda is! _

_Selena: No one is THAT innocent..._

_Me: She asked me what a thug was...Anyways, Do you like fireworks?_

_Den: I do! They're fun._

_Me: Who doesn't like fireworks! Well...maybe dogs_

_Selena: Favorite interviewee?_

_Den: Yummy, I guess! _

_Me: Haha thanks, Know what Minecraft is? I do, isn't it that game with the cubes? _

_Den: I do. Some guys in my class are really obsessed with this game, but I don't really know why. _

_Selena: Next dare, Dare you to leave Lanny and Gomez in a locked room for a couple hours. WAIT, WHAT?! _

_Me: Come out Leonard! _

_* Lanny comes onto stage*_

_Den: I'm in if Selena's okay with that. And she's probably not, so let's do it anyway! *grabs Lanny's and Selena's hands* Sorry, Selena! *pushes them inside the closet and locks the door* So I guess I'm done here? _

_Me: For the dares, yes...Next question, Superman or Spider-Man?_

_Den: Superman, I think?_

_Me: Next question-_

_* Selena comes out running onto the stage with a couple of guards chasing her* _

_Selena: YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ALIVE! _

_* The guards catch up to her and starts dragging her back*_

_Selena: I don't wanna go back! Yummy, do SOMETHING! _

_Me: Alright guys, let her go..._

_* The guards released and left* _

_Me: That wasn't even two minutes..._

_Selena: Well next question, Pancakes or Waffles?_

_Den: Definitely pancakes! _

_Me: Last question from Nicolive, Favorite video of yours?_

_Den: Probably the Brakayla video 'I Fell In Love With My Best Friend'. By the way, our Rossome Yummy here suggested the idea of using that wonderful song to me!_

_Me: I love that song!_

_Selena: Last questions from Wansapanataym, How did you get into making videos?_

_Den: I actually don't know, it all started a long time ago, but I remember watching other videos on YouTube and it made me want to make one on my own too... After some time I realized I liked it and now I'm just obsessed. _

_Me: What is your favorite subject in school? _

_Den: English. That's the only thing I'm looking forward to when I go to school, except for meeting my friends._

_Selena: Favorite song?_

_Den: I think it would be Don't Stop The Revolution by Lemonade Mouth. It actually reminds me of the POK Revolution! But I have a lot of favorite songs. A LOT..._

_Me: If you could go to Kinkow, what would you do first?_

_Den: I think I would go see the castle plaza and take some photos of the castle..._

_Selena: How did you come up with the nickname DenBlue?_

_Den: Den is a short of Denisa, my real name. And Blue because I just love that color... _

_Me: Sadly this is the last question, I know this is gonna be a tough question but I really want to know Bozkayla or Boomkayla?_

_Den: Wow, that really is a tough question. Umm... well... I'd say Boomkayla. As friends. They have the strongest friendship after all._

_Me: Well, that was the last question for the interview! _

_Den: It was great being here! Bye everyone!_

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Den Blue waves and leaves*_

_Me: So Gomez, who's our next interviewee?_

_Selena: I saw what you did there but, That's a trick question!_

_Me: How so?_

_Selena: We're not even going to be here for the next two shows! _

_Me: Say Whaaaaat?_

_Selena: For the next two shows, Yumbo and I are going to SST!_

_Me: AKA Striker Survival Training!_

_Selena: But...while we're gone, we're having two temporary co-hosts filling in! _

_Me: You guys won't have to miss us though! Just because we're not EXACTLY in the studio, doesn't mean we're not doing Royal Strike! _

_Selena: What Yumbo is trying to say is, You'll see us at SST! Hey, do you know who's our trainer is?_

_Me: No, all I know is that it's someone who's interesting and has experience? _

_Selena: Oh well, be sure to tune in for Yumbo and I at SST!_

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**That concludes Which Gomez is Gomez! Stay tuned for the SST! **

_**Hey Guys! **_

_*** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_

_*** I've got the idea of having two Selenas from the WOWP Reunion Special, where there's two Alexs**_

_*** I'll message the winners of the temporary host contest! **_

_*** I'll see if I could update, It's Never Too Late To Change Your Fate, which you should check out! **_

_**Peace!~Yummy42**_


	41. SST Day 1: Surviving More Than Strikers

**_Hey Guys! _**

**_Well, Wednesday was really interesting and fun! _**

**_~On Wednesday, I got to get out of school to go to the Mavs leadership conference/game! Mavs won 105-99, whoo! The only bad part was that, we had to sit in the ' Nosebleed Section'. We literally had to shimmy through the aisle so that we don't fall off...It was really funny when the Jumbo screen showed a guy, I guess he was caught off guard, right when it showed him, he spilled his nachos on the chick next to him! Haha, the ride back was really fun! Especially, with a bus full of people singing,"...Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! Ohhh! Ohhh! Trouble, Trouble!", and " Bottoms up! Bottoms up, up throw your hands up!", which I don't exactly recommend to people under 13 or 12? _**

**_Anywho, I thought I was going to lose my voice the next day! _**

**_Anyways, I have a bunch of stuff to say below but...You gotta watch Royal Strike, first! _**

**_Let's head into the studio! Oh wait, SOME of us go into the studio!_**

**_P.S-I just have to say, this is the first-time I have EVER worked with more than one person on this show!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: SST Day One: Surviving More Than Strikers_**

_*The lights in the studio are off, and the audience is quiet in anticipation and curiosity.*_

_Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, other creatures and such, please welcome your temporary Royal Strike Hosts, Mikayla Makoola and Bra-Kayla Luver4eva!_

_*The lights of the studio turn on to show two people jumping up and down on trampolines.*_

_Mikayla and Luver: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth- woah!_

_*Both hosts jump too high on the trampolines before falling and missing the trampolines, but landing on something, or someone else.*_

_*Mikayla lands on Bill while Luver lands on Bob, who was visiting Bill for 'Go Visit Your Brother at the Last Place You Quit Day'.*_

_Luver: Oops! Sorry Bob! _

_Mikayla: Sorry Bill! Maybe the trampolines weren't such a good idea, but they were fun!_

_*Bob storms off of the set, his phone in his hand, calling someone.*_

_Luver: I guess we will be hearing from his lawyers then? Oh well, he really should stop visiting this set. You would think he knew by now._

_*Mikayla nods head in agreement before both hosts sit down.*_

_Mikayla: Anyways, welcome back to Royal Strike everyone! While yummy and Gomez are away at SST, we are your temporary hosts!_

_Luver: Speaking of SST, for today's show you guys get to watch Gomez and yummy at their first day of SST! _

_*The audience cheers in excitement.* _

_Mikayla: I know, we are excited too! Now are you guys ready for the big screen?_

_*Audience cheers in response before Mikayla picks up a remote and presses a button, causing a giant white screen to lower from the ceiling.*_

_Luver: Enjoy the show!_

_*Yummy and Gomez appear on the screen at SST.*_

* * *

**_On Screen: At SST Training Grounds_**

_* Selena and Yummy are wearing grey T-shirts with SST on it, dog tag necklaces with our names engraved on it, with army shorts. The training ground scene is tropical island, that looks familiar.* _

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth!_

_Me: I hope you guys enjoy our temporary hosts! _

_Selena: So, congrats on Mikayla and Bra-kayla on winning our contest! A lot of you guys sent in awesome applications that made it so hard to choose! _

_Me: Wondering where we're at? _

_Selena: We're actually still on Kinkow, just somewhere classified...Plus, we're here at SST! AKA Striker Survival Training! * Scoffs* Apparently according to One Direction, our How To Handle Fans is on Amateur level...So, we're here to learn how to handle Strikers better...rather than climbing air vents _

_Me: Yup, and now we're waiting for our trainer! Who's going to be here any minute! _

_Selena: I've heard that she's ruthless...and your worst nightmare._

_Me: Other celebrities said after they were done with her, they can sneak around like freakin ninjas!_

_* We notice a figure coming towards us getting closer* _

_Selena: Hey, that must be our trainer! _

_Selena and I: Hey..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena and I: Mikayla?! _

_Mikayla: Hey guys!_

_Selena: Mikayla what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training to fight against what's-his-face, the Destroyer? And, rescuing Candis from that cave with the force-field thing?_

_Mikayla: How did you know about that?! _

_Me: We didn't...Until you just confirmed it! _

_Selena: Plus, your sweaty yeti of a dad isn't exactly too good under the spotlight, if you know what I mean...**(A/N: Reference to The Mysteries Of Kinkow!)**_

_* Selena and I high-fived* _

_Me: So, really Mikayla, why are you here? _

_Mikayla: Actually, I have to tell you guys something...I'm-_

_Selena: OH. MY. GOD! ARE YOU PREGO?! WHEN BRADY SAID HE WAS GOING TO SURPRISE YOU, I DIDN'T THINK HE MEANT IT LIKE THAT! I MEAN AREN'T YOU A LITTLE TOO YOUNG? AND, DANG BRADY YOU GOT MATURE THEN!_

_Me: So, is it Brady's? Is there going to be another Parker running around in nine months? * Nudges Mikayla*_

_Mikayla: What? NO! I was just going to say that I'm your SST Trainer! _

_Selena and I: Why didn't you say that in the first place?! _

_Me: Well, that makes more sense..._

_Mikayla: Well duh-Wait, did you mention that Brady was going to surprise me with something? _

_Selena and I: * Quickly* No...?_

_Mikayla: What is he-_

_Selena: * Cuts her off* So, you're our trainer? _

_Mikayla: Yup, the best of the best! Now go run that course! _

_* Mikayla points to a course that looks impossible and deadly* _

_Selena: * Mumbles* I think we're going to have to be surviving more than Strikers..._

_Mikayla: What was that?_

_Selena: N-Nothing Sir...? * Takes off running to the course* _

_Me: Well...Since Gomez just couldn't wait to start to course, I guess I'll wrap up our little segment till Day Two! _

_Selena: * From a distance* Don't forget to ask them to send the q-What the?! Since when did plants start to walk?!_

_Me: Oh, right! Since, we're here and this is an interview-type show, send in questions for Gomez, Mikayla, and I to answer here on Day Two of SST! _

_Mikayla: Start running! The lesser time we have for the course, the more time you guys have to build your Tiki-Hut to sleep in!_

_Me: I thought we were here to learn survival against Strikers, not the WILDERNESS! I guess I'll see you guys on Day Two of SST! Be sure to send in questions for all three of us! This is Royal Strike, where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

_* I take off running to the course when the screen starts fading black* _

_Selena and I: Is that a Shark Tank?!_

* * *

**_Back At The Studio: _**

_*Big screen goes back up into the ceiling and camera zooms back to Mikayla and Luver*_

Mikayla: Well, it sure seems like Yummy and Gomez have their work cut out for them!

Luver: I'll say!

Mikayla: Yup. So before we close off for the night, why don't we do something special?

Luver: *grinning* Interesting.

*Mikayla whistles and a clown walks in carrying a wiener dog.*

Mikayla: *to clown* Thanks Tony.

Tony: Where's my tip?

Mikayla: Not here. Buh-bye Tony! *pushes him off stage*

Luver: Is that a wiener dog? Why?

Mikayla: This is a SPECIAL wiener dog. He skateboards.

Luver: Seriously?

Mikayla: Yes! Hit it Tony!

*Music starts to play and skateboard rolls out. Wiener dog jumps on it and begins to jump and do tricks of all sorts.*

Luver: Wow.

*Wiener dog skateboards towards Mikayla and begins to chase her around the stage*

Mikayla: AAAAAAAAH!

*Wiener dog tackles her to the ground and rips steak out of her pocket. Proceeds to eat it and run off stage.*

Luver: Why was there a steak in your pocket?

Mikayla: I'm not sure...

Luver: Okaaaay then. Well, that's our show!

Both: Where the royal heart is, strikes the truth! Have a good night everybody!

* * *

_**And, that's a wrap for SST Day One: Surviving More Than Strikers! Stay tuned for Day Two**!_

_**~Hey Guys! I have a lot to say!**_

_*** I hope you enjoyed the show!**_

**_* Give it up for our two temporary hosts, Mikayla Makoola and Bra-Kayla Luver4eva! _**

**_* This week, I'm kinda busy, I mean, I have an ELA project and essay to do, that I even haven't started, along with a Spanish HW that I'm pretty sure needs Google Translate! I will do my best to upload Day Two sometime before Valentine's Day, and which I will do a two-parter Valentine Special!_**

**_~ Speaking of that special, I've received two AWESOME ideas to use for the special! But, one of those ideas involve POK authors so...I need you guys to send in who are your Top Three Favorite Authors! Plus, I'll have a poll up in case you want to be more private about it..._**

**_* So, I know I'm late but...Has anyone watched the new episode of POK, " Mysteries of Kinkow" ? They finally revealed the Parents' names! The names was either Annabella or Annebelle and the king started with a C or K? I don't know, I'll watch the episode again with subtitles on..._**

**_* Next episode is on Monday, which is called," Meet The Parents", it's about Boomer going to Chicago to meet Rebecca's parents since, they forbid her to see him again. While Boz finds somewhere to hide the Bat Medallion. I'm getting a little excited about this episode since, Mikayla is going to be with them. In Chicago. Where you-know-who is there! Maybe they'll see him and have a Brady comeback? _**

**_* Be sure to check out my kinda new story, " It's Never Too Late To Change Your Fate"! It's my second actual story! I'll update it soon!_**

**_* So, be sure to vote your top three POK authors either on here or the poll on my profile and send in questions for Gomez, Mikayla, and I to answer at SST! _**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	42. SST Day Two: Mikayla, Ladder, NOW!

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Happy Valentine's Day! _**

**_Today was really fun since, we delivered some singing telegrams and carnations! Especially when my friend and I bought one of my friends..." Baby you light up my world like nobody else! That's what makes you beautiful!", just cuz we know how much she "Loves" One Direction! Cuz we're AWESOME friends like that! Lol...that went WAY BETTER than we expected it to be! Besides the fact that it was my group that got to sing to her, Haha it was just a bonus that a couple of guys went up to her and started dancing really close to her! Haha it was really funny when we delivered another one, when the guys tried to make another chick uncomfortable...she started twerking and made US uncomfortable! Lol...if you don't know what twerking is then...all I'm saying that...it's REALLY REALLY ghetto! _**

**_Anyways, I am SUPER sorry for not updating yesterday for SST Day Two! I thought that I was going to finish before 11...Yeah..turns out I'm not a perfect fortuneteller...the project was easy and all but...turns out it takes awhile to find some specific quotes that matches my project in a FREAKIN Hunger Games book! So, it took me a couple of hours the find the quotes..._**

**_So, since it's Valentine's and to make it up to you guys...I'm going to upload this chapter along with Valentine's Special Part One today! And...with a project out of the way and no HW...Most likely I'll update/upload my other works! Like INTLTCYL, TWWAW, or my Hawaii Five-0 crossover with POK! _**

**_So, why are you guys lounging around for? We ain't in no lounge! _**

**_Let's head into the studio! Well, majority of us that is!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: SST Day Two: Mikayla, Ladder, NOW! _**

_*The lights of the studio are dark before they suddenly burst to life, bathing the room in blue, green, and white light.*_

_*Two chairs are sitting on the stage, empty at the moment before two spotlights appear on either side of the stage.*_

_*MikaylaMakoola and Bra-Kayla Luver4eva both come running out onto the stage, both wearing an earpiece.*_

_Both: Hello Strikers, and welcome to Royal Strike! Where the heart strikes the truth!_

_Luver: Today we get interview yummy and Gomez while they're at SST using these earpieces!_

_*The hosts motion to the earpieces.*_

_Mikayla: Now, who is excited?_

_*The audience screams in excitement, earning smiles from both of the temporary hosts.*_

_Both: Let's get started then!_

_*The hosts sit down before Mikayla picks up the remote and presses the button, lowering the giant screen.*_

_Both: Enjoy!_

_*The screen turns on, revealing yummy and Gomez.*_

* * *

**_At SST Training Grounds:_**

_* We're wearing the same clothes, except with some dirt, scratches, and cuts on our arms and legs.*_

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! _

_Me: This is the second and last day of SST! _

_Selena: Gee...I was so excited that I couldn't sleep...Literally! Mikayla made us do Striker Drills all night!_

_Me: In order for us to graduate, we have to complete the Striker Obstacle Course!_

_Mikayla: That's right nuggets! In order to complete this challenge go into the Striker pit, give out 20 autographs, pose for 40 photos, give out all of the gifts located in each corner, and answer questions for the interview in less than twenty minutes! _

_Me: Nuggets? Isn't it suppose to be-You know what, nevermind..._

_Selena: Wait, did you just say Striker Pit?! _

_Mikayla: Rule Number twenty-seven, people tend to lie..._

_Me: Kinda noticed that..._

_Selena: Pshh, we're ready for this! Right Yumbo?_

_Me: Riiiiight..._

_Mikayla: Just run through that door to get started and I'll send a ladder down for you guys to climb up to the skywalk above the crowd! Remember that the main objective is to come out with no scratches! Got it?_

_Selena and I: Sir yes sir! _

_* We clip the earpiece to our ear* _

_* We dashed through the door, starting the challenge*_

* * *

**_Inside Of The Striker Pit: _**

_Selena: So, what do you want to do fir-Striker twelve O' clock! _

_* In one swift movement, we move out of the way of a tackling Striker* _

_Me: How about we split up and do the autographs and do ten photos each and do the rest together? _

_Selena: Good idea, my fellow comrade!_

_Me: We meet in the center, try not to die, will ya?_

_Selena: I'll do my best!_

_* We high-fived and went our separate way, with me going right while Gomez goes left*_

* * *

**_On The Right Side: (Me) _(This is Gomez on earpiece/Off screen)**

_* I signed a couple of autographs before almost being plummeted into the ground by Strikers* _

_Me: Phew, that was too close of a call..._

_* I walked into the corner and noticed something interesting sitting there* _

_Me: Hey, what's Gomez's towel launcher doing here? Hmmm...maybe it could help with the launching the items...I'm sure Gomez will be thrilled..._

_* I started loading the launcher with various Royal Strike items and began launching them to who knows where* _

**Mikayla: Hey guys! This is from JamesBond2.0, Yummy42 and Selena is this like the hunger** **games? **

_Selena and I: Like?! We rather BE at the Hunger Games! _

_Me: I see that great minds think alike...ain't I right Gomez?_

_* No response* _

_Me: Gomez, do you copy?_

**Selena: S.O.S! HELP! There's things falling from the sky and Too. Many. Strikers! Abort mission! Abort Mission!**

_Me: Hang tight Gomez, I'm on my way with a little surprise...So that explains not much Strikers on my side then..._

_* I grab the towel launcher, some weapons, and started heading to Gomez's direction*_

* * *

**_Left Side:_**

_* I notice a crowd gathering around something till I recognized what they were hovering*_

_Me: GOMEZ! _

_* I see Gomez helplessly on the bottom of the dog pile and started to load the launcher* _

_Me: HEY EVERYONE! LOOK! FREE ROYAL STRIKE STUFF! _

_* I started launching items to the other side and they make a run for it* _

_* I go toward Gomez and help her up*_

_Me: You alright?_

_Selena: Yeah, except I think they sprained my ankle tackling me...how is it that you don't even have a scratch? _

_Me: Maybe cause I actually paid attention to Mikayla's lecture and not texting?_

_* Selena puts an arm around my shoulder for balance support* _

_Selena: You actually paid attention to that?_

_Me: Well no, but I did pay attention to the actual important parts...Now, let's finish this whether or not we actually completed the challenge? _

_Selena: Actually, we did, I went to the last corner and toss everything like a manic...I feel practically blind from all the flashes of the cameras! _

_* We eventually made it to where the ladder was suppose to be, but...it isn't there?* _

_Selena: I know the tiredness effects my brain and all, but...isn't there suppose to be a ladder there?_

_Me: Where's Mikayla?_

* * *

**_On The Skywalks: _**

**Luver: Mikayla, how are you and Brady** **doing?**

_Mikayla: We're actually doing great! He forgave me for kinda being the reason why he left...And, he said he's working on a new song! I can't wait to hear it! I think he said it was about..._

_* Mikayla pauses to think for awhile*_

_Mikayla: Am I forgetting something?_

* * *

_**Back Below: **_

_Selena: Mikayla, Ladder, NOW! _

_* Strikers are starting to close in*_

_Selena: Do you happen to have any more weapons in that stash of yours?! _

_* I hold out some of Brady's socks* _

_Me: Well, I do have-_

_* Gomez takes the socks and throws them in a distance* _

_Selena: Why didn't it work?!_

_Me: Maybe cause we were suppose to roll it?_

_Selena: Riiight...I knew that...* Starts pounding on the wall* MAKOOLA, WHERE'S THE FREAKIN LADDDER?! _

_* A ladder comes crashing down*_

_Selena: Huh, what do ya know? I'm also a sideick_

_Me: You go first, you can climb with your ankle right?_

_Selena: I'll try..._

_* Selena starts to climb with me following* _

_Me: You're doing great, I'm right behind you! _

_* Suddenly a hand grabs my ankle, making me lose my balance a bit, I hang onto the ladder with one arm steadying myself*_

_* I pull a canister out of my pocket* _

_Me: Well...everyone needs a smoke once in awhile, right? _

_* I pull the pin off and drop it into the ground below, going off and releasing smoke everywhere* _

_* I look up to see Gomez's hand reaching down*_

_Selena: Grab my hand! _

_* I grabbed her hand and found myself on the skywalk with a Mikayla smiling at us?* _

_Me: Look who remembered about the ladder! _

_Mikayla: That was part of the test..._

_Selena: Whatever floats your boat Makoola..._

_Mikayla: So, I'm guessing you nuggets actually graduated SST! _

_Me: Yup, we learned how to use different weapons and that we need a ladder for our skywalk! _

_* Mikayla holds out a diploma*_

_Mikayla: Congrats you guys! You definitely deserved it and-_

_* Selena takes the diploma* _

_Selena: Haha, don't think we're not letting you off the hook for almost killing us...you're coming for our Valentine's Special! _

_Me: And, you know what Valentine is about! _

_Mikayla: What are you guys going to do?_

_Selena: She's on to us!_

_Me: RUN! _

_* We make a run for the exit* _

_Selena: By the way..._

_Me: We're going to be back for the next show which is Royal Strike's Valentine's Special! _

_Selena and I: Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**_Back At The Studio: _**

_*The camera zooms out as yummy and Gomez wave good-bye before the lights come back on in the studio and the two temporary hosts come back into view.*_

_Mikayla: Well, that was the SST interview of yummy and Gomez! I hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_*The audience cheers in response._

_Luver: Alright everyone, we have one more surprise for you tonight! Please welcome, your favorite Kings, King Boomer, King Boz, and King Brady! _

_*The three kings walk onto the stage, waving to the audience as they come to stand beside the hosts.*_

_The Kings: Hello everyone!_

_Brady: We have a special announcement to make-_

_*Brady is cut off by cheers from the audience.*_

_Boomer: The next episode of Royal Strike! Is the Valentine's Day part one, so stay tuned!_

_Boz: Thanks for watching everyone!_

_All: And until the next time,_ _Where the royal heart is, strikes the truth! Thanks for watching!_

* * *

**And, that concludes SST Day Two! Stay tuned for RS's Valentine's Special Part One! **

**~Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed SST! **

*** I just want you guys to review cuz, I'll have Valentine's Special Part One up shortly! **

*** Haha I'll definitely be able to update this weekend! Half day Friday and no school Monday! **

*** Hehe, speaking of Monday, that's my best friend's B-day! I've already have her gift...shhh don't tell but...I've made a custom designed calendar with her two favorite things in the world...Maroon 5 and Kellan Lutz AKA Emmett from Twlight...**

***Anywho, be sure to check out " It's Never Too Late To Change Your Fate", and review cuz, that story is actually nearing the end! And, check out my new story, it's a crossover with Hawaii Five-0 and POK! I'll update those stories tomorrow! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	43. RS's Valentine's Special Part One

**_Hey guys! _**

**_Here's yo Valentine's Special Part One!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: RS's Valentine's Special Part One_**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the heart is, strikes the truth! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_Selena: Happy Valentine's Day to those lovely couples out there! Hopefully adding brakayla to that list soon!_

_Me: Aren't we actually doing something with Brakayla in our special? _

_Selena: Oh yeah! Heh heh, this is going to be funny..._

_Me: Why not save them till the second half of the show? _

_Selena: Heck ya! Gotta savor those funny and embarrassing Brakayla moments! Uh, I think I said too much...Move on to the first challenge! _

_Me: Right...Give it up for the following teams!_

_Selena: Team One, TheMysteriousWatcher and Wansapanataym! _

_* Audience cheers as they run onto stage* _

_Me: Team Two, Dog Lover234 and Den Blue! _

_* Audience cheers as they run onto stage* _

_Selena: Team Three, Bra-Kayla Luver4eva and Brakayla Fan44! _

_* Audience cheers as they run onto stage* _

_Me: Last be not least Team Four, Mikayla Makoola and humanusscriptor! _

_* Audience cheers at they run onto stage*_

_* The curtains open up revealing four counters with two seats behind each counter*_

_* The square on the counter shows a ship name and each team go sit where their ship is at* _

_Selena: We have team one on Lannie? Hahaha that's a girl version of the name Lanny! _

_Me: Oh, I'm not going to hear the end of this...Anyways, we have team two on Coz/Bondis!_

_Selena: Team three feeling free on Brakayla! _

_Me: Lastly, team four on Roomer/Boomecca, and nothing more! _

_Selena: We are just on a roll with poetry aren't we? _

_Me: Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! _

_Selena: Anywho, here's the game...each team answers some questions either about the ship or the person of the ship...if you get any of the questions wrong, you're in it for a little surprise! _

_Me: Alrighty then, let's go team one so we could get this done! _

_Selena: You felt the need to do that, didn't you...I bet that you can't rhyme for every sentence you say for the rest of the show! _

_Me: It's a deal, but in the end you'll end up looking like a seal! _

_Selena: Okay TheMysteriousWatcher, you're up first bro... What source provides wealth for Lanny's island?_

_TMW: The source of Lanny's island Lanada was a gold-producing ''Gopher'', a small, very fast type of rodent, apparently. _

_Me: Haha, it reminds me of him after he got a trim! What's the name of his haircut?_

_Selena: Ha! You didn't rhyme that time! I win! _

_Me: Haha nope, you said sentences not questions, now you look like a big dope. _

_TMW: I'm not completely sure, but I think it is ''Troll-'' Something..._

_Selena: Correct! So, What did Lanny do on his first attempt to eliminate the kings?_

_TMW: I believe he didn't really try it until the second episode, Beach Bully Bingo, where he sort of... Manipulated? The kings into getting Hibachi What's-his-face guy mad by apparently insulting, hoping that he would beat them up severely. Of course, he probably did it even in the very first episode. _

_Me: We'll take that answer, so Gomez doesn't break! _

_Selena: Okay, that didn't even make any sense..._

_Me: That's just how it is...just like show biz! What was the name of the mermaid Lanny fell in love with?_

_TMW: Amazonia, I believe. Honestly, both pretty stupid and also not very attractive._

_Selena: Couldn't agree any more...Favorite Lanny moment?_

_TMW: Well, I have many, mostly of them where Lanny fails and/or hurts himself, but one where he does something... ''Unfailing'', so to speak, is when scares the kings by popping up behind them etc. Also, when he hurts himself, it's probably in the No Rhyme or Treason episode, where the squid gets stuck on his face, twice, or in Kings of Legend, where he gets hit by lightning. Possibly, in The Kings Beneath my Wings where Mikayla holds him upside down._

_Me: Mikayla sure knows how to interrogate people, even if it meant breaking their nose..._

_Selena: Now, it's Wansapanataym's turn! People always mistake Lanny as a..._

_Wansapanataym: Haha too easy. Troll..._

_Me: People always think as him as a Troll especially when they're on a stroll! Who is Lanny related to?_

_Wansapanataym: Am...Brady? ...Boomer and Boz. Their cousins! _

_Selena: Since they're all B's...shouldn't lanny be like Banny? Haha...What's the name of Lanny's ugly-frog-fish-thing? The one who's fish bowl I proudly broke! _

_Wansapanataym: Yamakoshi. _

_Me: Name the island Lanny rules_

_Wansapanataym: LANADA _

_Selena: * Sarcastically* He was really creative with the name...Anyways, What's the salute of Lanny's island?_

_Wansapanataym: Hahah The loser sign._

_Selena: Alrighty then, you guys have ALL correct!_

_Me: Next is team two, who looks like they're ready to do! Dog Lover234, you're up first even if you have a thirst...How did the elders find out that Boz was the long lost triplet?_

_Dog Lover: Cause he lifted his shirt and they saw his birthmark_

_Selena: Probably not a pretty view...anyways, Name one of Candis's shows_

_Dog Lover: Mysteries Of Kinkow_

_Me: Haha she's in jail, now she needs a bail! Where did Boz come from before he came to Kinkow?_

_Dog Lover: mindu_

_Selena: What's Boz's favorite food? _

_Dog Lover: Bananas _

_Me: Who raised Boz before he became the king of Mindu?_

_Dog Lover: Apes_

_Selena: Now it's our friend Den Blue's turn! How did Mindu sink?_

_Den: Alright, Boz accidentally pulled out the plug and the island sank_

_Me: It's better if it sank than get ran over by a tank...__ Who was Boz's ex?_

_Den: Sasha_

_Selena: Am I the only one who is seeing a whole lot of difference between her and Mikayla?_

_Me: Foot Loops needs his eyes checked, and a new card deck! What episode did Candis and Mikayla become friends?_

_Den: The One About Mikayla's Friends _

_Selena: What did Boz use to eat? _

_Den: Toe-fruit _

_Me: Name one of Boz's monkey relatives_

_Den: Stanley_

_Me: Wow, you guys got a perfect score too, might as well get a boo..._

_Selena: Next one up is team three! Bra-Kayla Luver4eva is up from the Bra-bra-brakayla team! What's the other instrument Brady plays besides the guitar? _

_Luver: The flute_

_Me: What other weapons does Mikayla carry around with her besides her machete?_

_Luver: Axe _

_Selena: And apparently a mace, another machete, a sword...are you sure those shorts of hers isn't secretly Dora's backpack? I swear, if I ever get stuck on a deserted island I would take Dora with me since, she has everything in that backpack! What does Mikayla name her machete?_

_Luver: Stabitha_

_Me: And, I name my water bottle Walter...Haha let me guess, does she name her mace, Macey? * Sarcastically* Oh, no I lost the bet...*Slaps a twenty on Gomez's hand* **(A/N: Haha if you watch Family Guy, am I the only one who thinks of that guy that says Oh Noooo! Or the Kool-Aid Guy whenever three people say Oh no? Lol...) **_

_Selena: You lost on purpose didn't you..._

_Me: Your wallet was looking so twenty less..._

_Selena: Ha-Ha real funny...donate to the bank of Gomez! Anyways, Name one of Brady's fears_

_Luver: Tarantula People_

_Me: And, that's JUST one...Anywho, Mikayla is 1/3 of what?_

_Luver: Sasquatch _

_Me: And then her kids will be 1/6 of Sasquatch! Dang, does this island have any NORMAL genes? _

_Selena: Brakayla Fan44's turn! What other quality that Mikayla has that Brady listed in his " Things I look for in girls"_

_Fan: Is Multilanguage, and can fight._

_Me: Who's Mikayla's friend that Brady was jealous of?_

_Fan: Is Tristan, her friend from school. Brady was jealous because he was her guy friend._

_Selena: What's Mikayla's favorite color?_

_Fan: Blue_

_Me: What song did Brady sing at the Annual Harvest Festival?_

_Fan: Living Like Kings_

_Selena: Favorite Brakayla moment?_

_Fan: The kiss during The Evil King Senario_

_Me: You guys also got a perfect score! Next and last team is team four!_

_Selena: Mikayla Makoola, you're up first! What's Rebecca's nickname?_

_Mikayla: Awesome Dawson_

_Me: She's not THAT awesome after what happened in C-* Gomez elbows me* _

_Selena: Spoiler alert! Some people still don't know about that yet..._

_Me: Riiiight...anywho, What did people always called Boomer in high school?_

_Mikayla: Booger_

_Selena: Real classy...When did Roomer/Boomecca get together?_

_Mikayla: At their High School Prom (the episode pair of prom kings)_

_Me: Name something Boomer isn't good at_

_Mikayla: Singing_

_Selena: Yup, Boomer definitely isn't the one who has * high pitch like Boomer* The chi-I-I-I-I-ime! What weapons did Boomer use when they were attacked by tarantula people at the prom? _

_Mikayla: Sports gear. Ex: hockey stick, dodgeball, etc. _

_Me: Nice on improvising...Last one is from humanusscriptor! What episode did Rebecca come to visit Kinkow for the first time? _

_Human: An ice-girl for Boomer_

_Selena: What's the names of Boomer's clubs?_

_Human: I only know of Boomerama, his smoothie club_

_Me: What episode did Rebecca break-up with Boomer?_

_Human: I knew it was in season 2, but I am not sure of the episode. Is it the young and the restless?_

_Selena: Yuppers! Lucky guess! Favorite Boomer quote?_

_Human: "I'm not getting my head shaved by a mansquatch."_

_Me: Doesn't anyone? Last question, True or False? Boomer is a nickname. _

_Human: False_

_Me: Actually it's true...your false was actually false...haha _

_Selena: Can I press the button? Can I press the button? _

_Me: Go ahead! _

_* Selena picks up the remote, presses a button and a little compartment in the counter opens up and sprays blue slime at Humanusscriptor* _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Selena: Hey, now you can be part of the Blue Man Group! Haha * We high-five* _

_Me: With that as the last question for the game...we have a three-way tie! _

_Selena: Ugh, boooo you guys suck, none had missed a question, well those who didn't get sprayed..._

_Me: Hey Gomez! I have an idea! *__ Whispers idea to Gomez who smirks* _

_Selena: That'll work! _

_* We high-fived and I run over to where Team One is sitting* _

_Me: Oh, hey guys! Gomez, ask me a question! A trivia one! _

_* Selena thinks for awhile* _

_Me: Don't worry guys, I'm awesome at trivia! _

_Selena: Alright, if water boils at 100 degrees Celsius, what temperature does it boil in Fahrenheit?_

_Me: Oh crap...I'm not good in Math! _

_* Audience laughs* _

_Me: Alright um...it boils in 101 in Fahrenheit? _

_Selena: Haha nope! It's 212!_

_Me: Aww so close! Oh well, incoming! _

_* I quickly step away before blue slime comes spraying team one from above and from the compartment* _

_* Selena and I switch places and she goes over to team Two* _

_Me: By the way, we're just seeing who's smarter than who! Alright, Selena...Who's the president of the U.S?_

_Selena: Uhhhh Snooki? _

_Me: Not even close! _

_Selena: * Shrugs* Oh well..._

_* Selena steps away as candy hearts falls from above* _

_Me: And, those hearts have every Brady flirts on those...so, probably explains why there's about 1000 falling from the ceiling..._

_* Selena goes over to Team Three* _

_Selena: Alright Yumbo, one more question! I so got this! _

_Me: Alright, if the sky is blue, the grass is green, and that vase keeps coming back...what's two plus two? _

_Selena: Hmmm fish! It's called being creative and using your imaginative people! _

_Me: Wrong..._

_* I press a button a button making blue slime spray at team Three from above and the compartment* _

_* Selena and I switch places and I go over to Team Four* _

_Me: Hey guys! I know I was wrong before...but I'm positive that I would get this right! Ask away Gomez! _

_Selena: If Rome is the capitol of Italy, Texas's capitol is Austin, the civil war happened over slavery rights and land...What's the name of this island? _

_Me: Awww why did you give me such a hard question! Uhhhh Imma guess and say...Hawaii? _

_Selena: Haha nope! * Presses button and Team Four gets sprayed with blue slime from above and from the compartment* _

_* I walk back over to Gomez and gave her a high-five* _

_Me: And, our work here is done..._

_* As soon as I said that, a huge bucket of blue slime dumped a LOAD of blue slime on top of Gomez and I, soaking us* _

_* Audience cheers*_

_* We looked up at the person* _

_Selena and I: Really Bob? _

_Me: Haha, I guess you can say that this time karma really BLUE me away..._

_Selena: I feel ya, I don't know why, but I'm feeling the BLUES...__ Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed part one of our Valentine's Special! And, the blueness of Yumbo and I, well pretty much everyone on the stage right now..._

_Me: Part Two will be funny and quite embarrassing for a certain Makoola and Parker! _

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**And, that concludes Part One of RS's Valentine's Special! Stay tuned for Part Two that involves Brakayla in a funny way!**

**~Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

*** I will try to update everything tomorrow since I have a half-day! **

*** Shoutout to Nicolive, who I kinda used her idea for Valentine's...but tweaked it a bit...**

*** Hope that everyone had a very awesome Valentine's Day and Friday Friday! **

*** Be sure to check out INTLTCYF and my Hawaii Five-0 and POK crossover that I just barely started!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	44. RS's Valentine's Special Part Two

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter! Especially with some brakayla moments!_**

**_P.S- Haha WARNING: Awkward Brakayla moment in the end!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: RS's Valentine's Special Part Two_**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! _

_Selena: Happy the day after Valentine's Day Day! _

_Me: We decided to wrap up this Special with some funny and embarrassing Bra-bra-brakayla moments! _

_Selena: Speaking of them...give it up for Mikayla Makoola! AKA our hardcore SST trainer! _

_* Audience cheers as Mikayla comes onto stage* _

_Mikayla: Hey girls! Where's Brady? He was suppose to be here?_

_Selena: *Smiling* Oh trust me, he's here all-right..._

_Mikayla: Ugh, that smile doesn't mean good...I'm going to regret asking this but.. Where exactly is Brady?_

_Me: Why don't you find out yourself? Tony, open up the Royal Door! _

_* Tony presses a button, making the Royal Door slide open revealing...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mikayla: Brady?! What are you doing? _

_Selena: Clearly sitting in a Dunk Tank waiting for someone to dunk him...while being shirtless_

_Me: Haha Makoola, enjoying the view I see? _

_Mikayla: * Snaps out of thought* No...I was just thinking on how you actually convinced him to do this..._

_Selena: Yeah sure, says the girl who's practically drooling a puddle..._

_Brady: Is there a reason why I'm wearing boxers with pink and red hearts on it?! _

_Me: Well...it is a Valentine's Special...something needed to look Valentiney! _

_Selena: Is that even a word? _

_Me: I don't know...Maybe I just invented a new word! _

_Selena: Plus, we were going to paint the tank all Valentine like but...we kinda ran out of paint and had to improvise..._

_* A crew member comes onto stage holding cans of paint* _

_Crew: Hey, where do you want these, they were collecting dust in the supply closet..._

_Me: Oh hey we found the paint! _

_Selena: Yeah, I so did not put those in the supply closet so that we could just make Mikayla uncomfortable! _

_Me: Um, put those somewhere? _

_* The crew member nods their head and leaves with the paint* _

_Selena: Who was that again? _

_Me: I believe that was Phil? Haha remember at the cast party when Phil and Muhama were singing karaoke? _

_Selena: Oh yeah, Phil! Those guys sure know how to party! _

_Me: Back to the Dunk Tank...alright, Mikayla we ask you some trivia questions about Kinkow, and if you get it right...we get a chance to dunk Brady! Are you ready to use that Makoola brain of yours? _

_Mikayla: Come at me bro! _

_Selena: First question, Kinkow has two sides, what are the names of the two sides? _

_Mikayla: Easy, the light and dark side..._

_Me: Corrrrect! Gomez, wanna take the first shot? _

_Selena: I would be honored to! _

_* Selena grabs a baseball and throws it weakly. making it land right in front of her* _

_Selena: Oh no, I miss...Oh well...I guess what get to see some more of shirtless Brady...not that Mikayla is complaining of anything, right Makoola? _

_Mikayla: * Snaps out of thoughts* Huh...What? _

_Me: Haha exactly! Next question, what's the name of the statue that has the sister ruby in the belly? The one that can turn into a giant snake apparently..._

_Mikayla: Kiki-jiki..._

_Selena: Right! Your turn to throw! * Tosses me a ball* _

_Me: Alright...this throw is going to be it! _

_* I throw the ball, making it hit right above the target* _

_Me: Awww so close! Alright, name at least three tribes that live on Kinkow_

_Mikayla: That would be the Dirt Fairies, Nanju, and Flaji _

_Me: Right! Your turn Gomez! * Tosses the ball* _

_* Gomez throws the baseball that hits right below the target*_

_Selena: *Shrugs* Awww I guess we have to see some more of shirtless Brady then! _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Selena: Last question, name at least two beaches on Kinkow_

_Mikayla: Shredder and Paradise Beach! _

_Selena: Right! Last ball is to yummy! * Gives me the last ball* _

_Me: All on board the balloon to Splashtown! Population one, with the name of Brady Parker! _

_* Brady closes his eyes when I get into the throwing position* _

_* Gomez nods at me*_

_* I run over to where the tank is and hit the target, causing Brady to fall into the water below* _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Selena: That's how you do it! _

_Mikayla: Am I free to leave now? _

_Selena: Why? You wanna leave cause the Brady show was over? haha..._

_Mikayla: No...I just have guard duty to do..._

_Me: Whatever you say Makoola...Anyways, you're free to g-_

_* Brady comes running onto stage with dry clothes and a guitar*_

_Brady: WAIT! _

_* Audience is silent* _

_Brady: I have something to say...well sing to Mikayla Makoola..._

_Me: Is this the s-_

_Selena: No, not that I know of...I thought he wasn't doing this till later? Brady, what are you doing? I thought we were doing this till-_

_Brady: We still are...I just want to let Mikayla know what she means to me..._

_* Audience awed*_

_Selena: Take it away, runaway man! * Gives Brady a stool and microphone* _

_* Brady sits on the stool facing towards Mikayla and started strumming the guitar*_

_Me: Again, what is he doing?! He's ruining the-_

_Selena: I honestly don't know! Let's just hope he doesn't screw it u-_

_* Brady starts to sing*_

* * *

**" Count On Me By Bruno Mars"**

_[ Verse 1:]_

_Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
_You'll be there_  
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_  
_And you just can't fall asleep_  
_I'll sing a song beside you_  
_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_  
_Every day I will remind you_

_Oooh_  
_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
_You'll be there_  
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_  
_You know..._

_[Chorus:]_  
_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
_You'll be there_  
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
_Ooooooh, oooohhh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

* * *

_* All of our eyes widen* _

_Me: Did Brady just friendzoned Mikayla?! _

_Selena: On national television?!_

_Selena and I: On Valentine's Day?! _

_Me: Dude, that's the number one thing to NOT do on Valentine's Day! Besides break-up! _

_Brady: I-I didn't mean that! I swear, you guys just took it the wrong wa-_

_Mikayla: It's alright, my king...I'll just see you back at the castle..._

_* Mikayla walks offstage with her head down?*_

_* Brady runs off after her calling her name* _

_Selena: Well things could've gotten better..._

_Me: We definitely have to up our game on them..._

_Selena: Tell me about it...trying to set up the two most complicated people isn't exactly easy..._

_Me: So, I guess we'll just have to see what happens to them...wanna do some interviews in the mean time?_

_Selena: Go for it! _

_Me: Let's check the screen on who our next interviewee is!_

_* Gomez grabs the remote and turns on the screen to say...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena and I: Coz/Bondis! Wait, what? _

_Selena: Foot Loops and Sir Talks A Lot? That's an...interesting combination? _

_Me: Oh well...opposites do attract, right? So Strikers, be sure to send in questions/dares for Boz, Candis, or Coz/Bondis to do! _

_Selena: Also, for the dares, no, as Sirocco would say * French accent*...smoochie smoochie dares! _

_Selena and I: This has been an awkward Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**And, that concludes RS's Valentine's Special Part Two! Stay tuned for Coz/Bondis's interview! **

**~Hey guys! **

*** I hope you enjoyed tonight's episode! **

*** I did say it was going to be an awkward brakayla moment! What did you think was going to happen? What, they kiss? Haha nope! I'm not handing over brakayla that easily! I'm going to tease you guys for a bit till it's the perfect time! **

**~Anywho, SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! We have a certain POK writer who's birthday happens to be today! Shoutout to my POK friend, would be my POK show co-writer...Bra-Kayla Luver4eva! Happy b-day bro! Hope you have an AWESOME one! Be sure to wish her a happy birthday and check out her works! Gah, I feel really young...Cuz my b-day isn't till the summer...Lol forever young ova here!**

**~Oh yeah also, I'm SUPER sorry for not updating yesterday when I was suppose to! Heheh funny story that happened to me...Would you believe me, if I said that I got locked out of my hotel room and waited for hours till one of the adults came back?**

*** Anyways, review on how the special went for you and send in those questions/dares for Coz/Bondis! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**

_P.S-Whoever that guest is...Sorry but, I'm not changing my font of RS anytime soon! I started this story out with this font and I'm going to end this story with this font! This font is like a part of my history of being here! And, may bad if I happen to get ONE little detail wrong! I'm not THAT obsessed with POK that I would get every little detail...Otherwise, that would be creepy as heck...As Hannah Montana would say," Nobody's Perfect!" So, can you please quit complaining about my font usage and my wrongfulness? Sorry, usually I'm never like this...this only happens when it has to! _

**P.S.S-This is for the people who actually want to know my story that I found extremely funny that actually happened last night: **

_**Okay, so my friend and I went to Winstar's-Casino- hotel while the adults were downstairs playing. They rented two rooms for my parents and the other for the other adults. So, they told us to stay in the other room. But, I forgot to bring my PJs over, and they said we couldn't be in the halls by ourselves...So, my friend went with me to my parents' room to get my stuff. As soon as we got inside my parents' room, she asked if I had the card...I said I only had the card to my parents' room, and I thought she had the card...Yeah, turns out none of us had the card to the other room...And, do you wanna know something even better? We BOTH left OUR PHONES in the other room too! So we were stuck with no technology to contact the adults downstairs playing, thinking we were asleep! ( It was like midnight at the time)**_

_**We tried using the hotel's phone, but we had no idea what the area code for Oklahoma was? Luckily, my bro left his Ipad in his bag...and is dumb enough to not have a passcode on it...We went to Facebook and tried to message them...No response! We were thinking of just going down and asking for another key, but...I don't think they would give keys to a couple of teenagers with one wearing tweety PJ and another wearing heart PJ, not to mention we were barefoot too...Probably thinking we were going to rob the room...Just when we were about to give up...We remembered how Ipads can get texting and calling apps! **_

_**We downloaded it and got in contact with my bro! Thank god I remembered his number from my mom always asking who's number is this, that has a high bill?! After we got in contact, one of them came up and unlocked the door for us! It's weird, every time my friend and I would stay at the hotel...we always end up doing something or something happening to us! From elevator joyrides to a vending adventure! Which are stories I'll tell another time...**_

_**Moral of the story: It doesn't matter if you're just going two feet away, ALWAYS have your phone with you! Anything could happen at any time! It was pretty ironic cuz it was the ONE time we didn't have our phones with us!**_


	45. Coz I'm Sexy And I Know It

**_Hey guys! _**

**_Haha I know the title is really cliché...But, I couldn't think of anything else! Does anyone have Dance Central 3? Cuz, it has that song on there and the dance move " Wednesday" is so freakin awkward and funny! _**

**_Anywho, we're just 13 episodes away from RS's 50th episode! Let's just say it's going to be an AWESOME special that nobody will forget! I've already got it all planned out!_**

**_I feel accomplished with the fact that Geno AKA Papa Squatch tweeted me twice on Twitter! The second time he sent a video tweet! He's actually a really nice guy who actually tweets you back! _**

**_Oh yeah, was I the only one who noticed that Boz cussed in the finale?! Lol, I was like haha not so pure Disney now are ya? Trust me, I'm not lying when I say he actually cussed in the finale...I know for sure cuz, I had subtitles on my TV and subtitles never lie!_**

**_Anyways, let's head into that studio and get this show going!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: Coz I'm Sexy And I Know It_**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Me: I'm your EPIC host, Yummy42, along with the kidnapper of fans co-host, Selena Gomez! _

_Selena: Since when did I start kidnapping fans? _

_Me: In New York City...you just let some fans into your limo and drove off..._

_Selena: I couldn't help if I didn't want to deal with the paparazzi and wanted to meet my fans..._

_Me: Right...Jeez, guess now you don't need free puppies or candy to lure people in...Anywho, let's get started with the interview with our interviewees!_

_Selena: Well then...Introducing the probably most unusual shipping there is..._

_Me: With half of the name being the guy you don't exactly like..._

_Selena: Okay, how did people even ship them two together? _

_Me: I don't know! It's one of those natural things where it just comes naturally? _

_Selena: They're practically polar opposites..._

_Me: Hey! Opposites attract! Plus, that's how every shipping is...Brady and Mikayla and Boomer and Rebecca...all completely opposite! _

_Selena:...Anyways, give it up for the Shipping of Coz! _

_Me: AKA Candis and Boz! _

_* Audience cheers as Coz walks onto stage waving, and took a seat* _

_Selena and I: Hey! _

_Selena: So Candis, how was sitting in the dungeon? _

_Candis: How did you find out about that? _

_Me: Well...the fact that it showed you getting arrested on your Mysteries Of Kinkow show with Mikayla ending it...Kinda gave us a clue_

_Selena: Let me guess, your Foot Loops of a boyfriend bailed you out? _

_Candis: He didn't bail me out! Someone paid for the $500 fine to get me out, not 500 bananas!_

_Me: And that person happens to be..._

_* Boz raises his hand* _

_Boz: Guilty as charge..._

_Selena: And, why would you do that? _

_Boz: It was just an act out of niceness!_

_Me: Sure...an " Act" _

_Selena: Let's just start with the interview, shall we? * Looks through cards* Well...I guess just dares..._

_Me: I can see why...I mean, nobody would want to question this ship..._

_Selena: Speaking of Boz speaking...what kind of king are you, if you cuss?!_

_Boz: I don't cuss! _

_Me: According to this raw footage of you and Boomer from our hidden camera guy, you cussed! _

_Boz: You have a hidden camera guy?! _

_Selena and I: Exactly!_

_Selena: And, you know what we do with cussers like you on Royal Strike?_

_Boz: I'm not sure if I want to-_

_Selena: We clean your mouth...literally! Plus, this is what you get for making me eat your toe-sandwich!_

_Boz: What does that mea-_

_* Suddenly a large bucket with water pours down on Boz from atop, drenching him*_

_Me: Consider yourself clean! At least you got it better than what I got! My mom made me brush my teeth with soap! And with a bar soap! **( A/N: True story XD Turns out maybe watching Family Guy at age 7 wasn't such a great idea...I ended up cussing at a video game when I kept dying and dying! Ever since, I NEVER cussed again!)**_

_Selena: Anyways, first dare for Coz/Bondis, from Nicolive, Dare Boz to steal Candis's camera. _

_Candis: * Pointing a handheld camera at us* STEAL MY WHAT?! _

_* In one swift movement, Boz steals Candis's camera and tosses it into the crowd below* _

_Boz: * Dusts hands off* Done! What's next?_

_Me: Um next dare then, Dare them to jump into the pit of Rabid Strikers while holding hands. Well, this is going to be interesting..._

_Candis: I'm not touching those monkey paws of his! _

_Selena: Either you do it, or we can always duct tape your hands together! _

_* Candis grabs Boz's hand, looks down, then back into his eyes* _

_Candis: Only cause we have to! _

_Selena: Oh hurry it up! * Starts pushing them*_

_* Eventually Gomez pushed them to where they fell off the stage while holding hands* _

_Me: I give them five minutes!_

* * *

**_Five Minutes Later: _**

_* Boz returns to the stage by swinging on the lightings with Candis clenching him* _

_Boz: Um Candis, we're back on the stage, you can let go now..._

_Candis: * Stammering* Oh I-I knew that..._

_* She lets go of him while blushing?*_

_Me: I see that you both made it back perfectly normal..._

_Boz: Barely! Those people got their hands on my banana stash! _

_Me: Let's just hope you can hold out on your bananas because, according to the last dare...Dare you and Gomez to lock them in a room and see what happens, (With no make-up or bananas)_

_Candis: NO MAKE-UP?!_

_Boz: NO BANANAS?!_

_Boz and Candis: I'M OUT OF HERE! _

_* They make a run to the exit, but the security come back while holding both of them* _

_Guy 1: Where do you want them? _

_Me: Let's go with Gomez's dressing room! _

_Candis: I don't need no make-up anyways...Coz I'm sexy and I know it!_

_Selena: Haha, I see what you did there!_

_* The security takes Boz and Candis to the dressing room and lock them in it* _

_Selena: So, where did you hid the camera? _

_Me: Me? I thought you said you were going to hid it? _

_Selena: No...I told you to do it..._

_Me: So basically...there's no camera in there...AT ALL?_

_Selena: Mix a monkey-boy and a long-lost gossip girl in a room with no bananas and make-up...Who knows what they could be doing?!_

* * *

**_15 Minutes Later: _**

_Selena: Do you think we should let them out now? _

_Me: Yeah...the show is about to end anyways..._

_Selena: * Into a walkie-talkie* Hey bring back Boz and Candis!_

_* Boz and Candis walk back onto stage with messy hair and wrinkle clothes?* _

_Selena and I: What the?! _

_Selena: When you said you wanted a hit, we didn't think you meant that?!_

_Me: Really? Are you foreal, a dressing room?_

_Boz: What are you talking-_

_Candis: NO! That wasn't what happen! _

_Boz: I was sleeping in the rafters but, fell off...Next thing I knew, I woke up on a couch with Candis hugging me?_

_Selena: Candis, did you drug him? That's just sad and just plain low..._

_Candis: I just fell asleep on the couch and heard a thud...So, I just laid him on the couch...I guess I'm a hugger? _

_Boz: After that, we talked for a bit and I asked her on a date..._

_Candis: And, she said YES! _

_Selena: That's great! I guess? _

_Me: Royal Strike, not just interviewing...But, also matchmakers over here! _

_Selena: Well guys, sadly that's the last dare, ending your interview! _

_Me: Give it up for official Coz everyone!_

_Coz: It was great being here! _

_* Audience cheers as they leave* _

_Me: So Gomez, who's our next interviewees? _

_Selena: Let's check the screen! * Grabs remote and turns on the screen to say...*_

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena and I: POK Author TheMysteriousWatcher and his OC from He's Back But In Black, Ezio! _

_Me: So, be sure to send in EPIC questions/dares for them! _

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike! Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**That's a wrap for Royal Strike! Stay tuned for the next episode!**

**~Hey guys! Happy Friday Friday! **

*** I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

*** Be sure to send in questions/dares to TheMysteriousWatcher and his OC from He's Back But In Black, Ezio!**

*** The POK finale was EPIC but a little disappointing with no Brady comeback! But, it was great in general! **

*** Be sure to check out my updated INTLTCYF! I want some reviews on that! I feel confident I did good on the chapter!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	46. I'm Watching You, Mysteriously?

**_Hey guys! No time no...write? _**

**_Haha, anyways, my bad for not updating in what, like a couple of weeks? Well...you can blame school for that..._**

**_So, I'm assuming that everyone heard of or is part of the liking Geno/Mason's pic on Instagram and the #PairOfKingsMovie trending on Twitter? Well if you haven't then...Now You Have! Plus the fact that pretty much every POK writer put up a little announcement on that...So...Go do it if you haven't already! Do it for POK's sake! Better yet, for Brakayla! And, apparently my pics on Twitter are going around! _**

**_Yeah buddy, FOUR more days till S-P-R-I-N-G B-R-E-A-K-! Haha, I hope I'm not the only one counting down the days! _**

**_Anywho, while you keep that in mind, let's head into the studio and get this show started!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: I'm Watching You, Mysteriously? _**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal heart is, strikes the truth! _

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: I'm your EPIC host, Yummy with the 42, along with my co-host who's magical special is coming out next week, Selena Gomez!_

_Selena: Yup, Alex vs. Alex is the best Wizards Of Waverly Place episode! **(A/N: She actually did say this...)**_

_Me: Not to mention that next week is Spring break! So Gomez, doing anything for Spring Break? _

_Selena: Ha, ha, just cause I'm in Spring Breakers, doesn't mean I'm going to party hardcore like college kids..._

_Me: Speaking of that, next Friday you're an innocent Disney star, and the Friday after, you're a hardcore Spring Breaker? What a nice transition..._

_Selena: Hey, I am warning my younger fans to not watch that! _

_Me: Well then, there's your warning kids...and, let's get this interview started! _

_Selena: Alright, our next interviewees is a POK writer and his OC! _

_Me: Give it up for POK Writer TheMysteriousWatcher! _

_* Audience cheers as he comes onto stage, waves to everyone, and takes a seat* _

_Selena: Now, give it up for his original creation? Seriously, you guys are just creating people * Snaps fingers* like that? What is with people these days?! _

_Me: You do know by creation we mean magically made up, right? Not literally made...Wait, didn't we not already talked about this with Makinzie? _

_Selena: Right...Anyways, give it up for Ezio from Bra-KaylaLuver4eva's, He's Back But In Black! _

_* Audience cheers as Ezio comes onto stage and takes a seat* _

_Selena: Let's get this interview started shall we? _

_Me: Alright, questions from Wansapanataym, first question is, Where did you first see Pair Of Kings?_

_TMW: My brother showed it to me about a year ago, he is... Was a big fan of POK, but essentially, I saw my very first episode, The Bite Stuff, at my home. _

_Me: I don't exactly remember what was my first episode, but I know it was a season two episode..._

_Selena: Next question, Which one is your fav POK story you have written?_

_TMW: I don't really know, actually, this question perplexes me slightly... But I have to say that either TUS, FINAGFY or WWISYA. _

_Me: Last question, Why are you so good in English? You seriously sometimes talk so sophisticated and stuff. _

_TMW: I actually don't know... You know that I am Swedish, so English isn't really my first language, but I've spoken it ever since I was 6 years old. But what do you mean with sophisticated? _

_Me: Like using words like perplex and sophisticated...any long and fancy word would work..._

_Selena: Well, that was the last question for the interview! Now we do the dares! _

_Me: First dares is from Nicolive, Dare you to do the Gangnam Style Dance..._

_TMW: HAHA, jokes on you, Nico! That video plays ten times a day, so, uh... Yeah._

_Me: Haha, I know this dance since we did this in a pep rally! Anyways, turn on Oppa Gangnam Style! _

_* Gangnam Style comes on*_

_* TMW Does the GangNAM dance flawlessly.* _

_*After the dance, he step aside and motion for Ezio to step forward.*_

___TMW: Seems like all the attention is on you, bro! _

_*Ezio slightly opens his mouth in what seems to be horror, but then gives Nicolive a death glare. He sighs and puts his arms out, signaling for the dares to commence.*_

_Selena: Nice! Next dares is for Ezio, Dare him to jump into the pit of Strikers...Haha, I am liking the fact that we're not the only ones who have to do this! _

_Me: I know right, other people will get a chance to " experience" this once in a lifetime thing! _

_* Ezio stands still, not moving*_

_Selena: Go do yo dare, before I end up pushing you off the stage! _

_Me: Oh she would..._

_* Ezio quickly runs and jumps into the crowd below*_

* * *

**_5 Minutes Later: _**

_* Ezio climbs back onto the stage with a couple of scratches and cuts* _

_Me: Ugh, beginner's luck.._

_Selena: Next dare, Dare him to have a banana eating contest with Boz_

_Ezio: Sorry, but I have a banana allergy... _

_Selena: * Facepalms* Oh, why didn't I think of that before I ate his Toewich?! _

_Me: Alrighty then, next dare, Dare him to have a dance off with Boomer _

_Selena: Well in order to do this dare...Give it up for Twinkle Toes everyone! _

_* Audience cheers as Boomer comes onto stage and waving to everyone* _

_Me: So, " Boomer," * Does air quotes on Boomer* have any idea on why you're here? _

_Boomer: So, I can prove that I saved Kinkow from that serpent lady with my glamorous dance moves? _

_Selena: Er, sure..._

_Ezio: Sorry, Boomer, but I can breakdance._

_Boomer: * Gets up in Ezio's face* Excuse me? Is that a challenge?_

_Selena: Nah, he's complimenting you..._

_* Boomer starts to do some ballet or something?*_

_ * Ezio smirks and then starts to breakdance.* _

_Me: Ohhh, need some ice to go with that burn, bro? _

_* Boomer walks away, kinda mad?* _

_Selena: Well, I guess we'll move on to the next dare...Dare him to have a sing off with Brady_

_Me: Now, that's a challenge! _

_Selena: Give it up for Runaway King slash the bra, in Brakayla, Brady! _

_* Audience cheers as Brady runs on stage and waves to everyone*_

_Selena and I: Hey Brady! _

_Brady: Hey girls! What exactly am I here for this time? _

_Me: * Puts hand on chest and acts offended* What makes you think that every time we call you up it's bad? _

_Selena: Yeah, how many times has that happened? _

_* Brady starts counting on his fingers* _

_Selena: Anyways, you're just here to have a sing-off with our friend Ezio over here..._

_Brady: He's a traitor..._

_Me: Yup, apparently from jamesBond2.0, P.S Hello, Ezio. -_- I know you turned out traitor. Then you were a good guy. I still don't trust you. I'm watching you from the darkness. _

_Selena: I'm not sure if that's a threat? _

_Me: Oh well, if something happens to you, at least we know who the prime suspect is! _

_* Ezio and Brady are a little off, ever since Ezio's betrayal in Back in Black, but they do it and it ends up a tie.* _

_Selena: I dunno how, but we managed to give you guys tens? _

_Me: Weird...Maybe Mahama can out sing them, haha_

_Selena: Let's go next dares! Dare him to fight with Mason. Well, this could be interesting! _

_Me: Bring out Mansquatch! _

_* Audience cheers as Mason comes onto stage and his machete in ready position* _

_Me: Well apparently a simple ' Hello' isn't in your greeting book..._

_* he flicks his wrists and sends out his one feet long hidden blades on each arm*_

_Ezio: Let's do this!_

_* They start to circle around each other, until Ezio did the first strike* _

_* They started fighting, that resulted in Ezio beating Mason, easily?* _

_Selena: Someone actually beat Mansquatch for once? That wasn't his daughter? That's a first..._

_Me: Well then, bring out the next competitor! Next dare was, Dare him to fight with Mikayla...Are you seriously going to fight a girl? _

_Selena: This isn't some girl..._

_Me: We'll see...give it up for Mikayla Makoola! _

_* Audience cheers as Mikayla comes out with her machetes in her palms, ready to fight* _

_Selena: What is it with you Makoolas and not doing a simple ' Hello'? _

_Mikayla: Well then, hi! * She takes the first swing at Ezio* _

_* he flicks his wrists and sends out his one feet long hidden blades on each arm*_

_Ezio: Let's do this!_

_* They start fighting that resulted in Ezio winning again?* _

_Me: How? _

_Selena: Well, last dare from Nicolive and final round, Dare him to fight Mikayla and Mason at the same time..._

_Me: Aw, our stage practically got destroyed after the first two rounds! _

_* We stand up from behind our flipped over desk and noticed chairs missing, but see Mason and Mikayla standing in front of Ezio with their machetes*_

_* he flicks his wrists and sends out his one feet long hidden blades on each arm* _

_Ezio: Let's do this! _

_Mikayla: Oh you wanna go? _

_Me: Yes, let's go to McDonald's and not get this stage anymore damaged! _

_Selena: Yup, clearly you guys can overpower each other! Whoo, everyone wins! _

_Me: Last dare anyone? Sasquatch can leave, but Mikayla has to stay! _

_Mason: See you at home babygirl! Better yet, the TV! So, watch what you're doing! * Points machete at us*_

_Selena: What makes you think we're going to do something bad to Mikayla? We'll never do that!_

_* Mikayla sighs in relief*_

_Me: Not yet...anyways_

_Selena: For the last dare, we're going to have Mikayla blindfolded for her sake! _

_Mikayla: What's exactly the dare?! _

_Me: That's for us to know and you to find out! _

_* Selena grabs a blue blindfold and blindfolds Mikayla*_

_Me: Okay Strikers, this last dare is from JamesBond2.0! _

_* I grab a white board, a black Expo marker, write something, and show the audience*_

_The board says: TMW, dare you to kiss Mikayla in front of Brady. No book or binder! Lips To Lips. (that should help Brakayla. *Evil Laugh*)_

_TMW: Really?! _

_Selena: Oh don't worry! We've of course got you covered! _

_Me: Yup, Gomez, hand me that " Cool" friend of ours! _

_* Selena hands me an ice sculpture of a head* _

_* I carry the head over to where Mikayla is*_

_Me: You said lips to lips, we'll give you lips to lips! _

_Selena: Hey Mikayla, meet our friend Icy! _

_* I put the head on Mikayla's face, lips to lips*_

_* She feels the coldness, grabs the head, and smashes it to the ground*_

_* She takes off the blindfold and looks at us* _

_Me: At least it's safe to say that his heart wasn't broken! Not so sure about the others, though..._

_Mikayla: Did I kiss ice? _

_Selena: It's better than kissing some stranger?_

_Mikayla:..._

_Me: You're welcome! _

_Selena: Sadly, that's our last dare of the interview! _

_Me: Yeah, it was great having all of you guys on the show! _

_* The three wave bye and left the stage* _

_Me: So Gomez, who's our next interviewee? _

_Selena: Let's check the screen! _

_* Selena grabs the remote, and turns on the screen to say...*_

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_Selena and I: Runaway King himself! AKA Brady Parker! _

_Me: Probably one of the fan favorites! _

_Selena: So, be sure to send in questions and dares to our Runaway King! That, of course, doesn't involve * French accent* kissy kissy! _

_Me: Can't be that predictable, now can we? _

_Selena and I: This has been Royal Strike, where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! Peace!_

* * *

**And, that's a wrap for RS's episode! Stay tuned for Brady's interview next!**

**~Hey guys! **

*** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

*** I want you guys to send in questions/dares for Brady to do! Figured that I needed to do his interview sooner or later...and figured why not do it during Spring Break?**

*** I want you guys to go onto my profile and vote on the poll for future RS's purposes! **

*** Wish me luck for my band contest on Thursday! Yeah, like no pressure at all when you're one out of the two people who has to start off a song and it the band depends on the start off...( Sarcastically)**

*** Be sure to either #PairOfKingsMovie on Twitter or like Geno/Mason's pic on Instagram! Or better yet, just do both! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	47. That Runaway King Part One

**_Hey guys! _**

**_Really, no time no...write? _**

**_I'm SUPER sorry! I was suppose to update sometime during the weekend, but...I was literally at my sis's the WHOLE weekend..._**

**_Anywho, enough of my " Interesting" personal life...Whooo S-P-R-I-N-G B-R-E-A-K is finally here! Well...for me that is...I hope everyone is having an awesome time or had one or is close to having one! Although, I know spring break is probably when I should update the most, but...I actually pretty busy during the week too...I could see if I could update maybe tomorrow and Thursday? Otherwise, I'm busy, especially on the weekend, since I'm going to Great Wolf Lodge! _**

**_Okay, to catch up on some things...My band contest, we did pretty good! That guest who said they wanted to see us perform, I dunno if that was a compliment or not, but I'll take it as a compliment anyways, Lol...With Division 1 as the best and Division 5 as the worst, we did pretty good getting a Division 2 on the concert songs! I've played nicely, since I've started off the song correctly, and actually hit the high notes! Yup, since it was no pressure on me since, there were only four trumpets in all, and only two of us had to start off the songs...We've got a Division 3 on the Sight Reading, which is when they give you music you've never seen or played, we did pretty good, since the music was kinda hard! _**

**_Alright, this chapter will seem kinda short or long? Eh, it depends...if it's long, it's long...though, the only reason I'm only saying it might be short, is cause...Well, you're going to have to head into the studio and find out for yourself! _**

**_P.S-Sorry if the note was too long!_**

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: That Runaway King Part One_**

_Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the Royal Heart is, strikes the truth! _

_* Audience cheers* _

_Me: I'm your insanely AWESOME host, Yummy42, with my magical co-host, Selena with the Gomez! _

_Selena: Last time on Royal Strike, we interviewed, POK Writer TheMysteriousWatcher and his OC Ezio!_

_Me: We may have saved them from the wrath of Mikayla's lips this time, but I don't know if we could keep it up much longer..._

_Selena: Should we just commence the Brakayla mission already? _

_Me: Nah,...not just yet, it has to happen when no one least expects it..._

_Selena: Right...so the ratings will go up? _

_Me: Precisely! But, we're going to have to do it soon...We can't let Candis's Mysteries Of Kinkow have Brakayla first, since we all know brakayla is a mystery..._

_Selena: Speaking of brakayla, aren't we interviewing half of the name today? _

_Me: Oh yeah, give it up for the " bra" in brakayla! _

_Selena: That certain raven-haired boy we're all positive that Mikayla is falling for..._

_Me: AKA That Runaway King! _

_Selena and I: Brady Parker! _

_* Audience roars with excitement* _

_* Brady comes onto stage, waving to everyone, and takes a seat on our RS couch* _

_Brady: Hey everyone! _

_Audience: Hey King Brady! _

_Me: Well, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're a crowd favorite..._

_Brady: I guess so, but I don't see why I'm suddenly popular, I'm still the same Brady..._

_Selena: Well, you're the same...can't exactly say the same for Mikayla_

_Me: Speaking of Mikayla, what happened to her after the " Incident"? _

_Brady: What incident? _

_Selena: Don't play the dumb card on us! We mean, what happened after Mikayla ran off when you practically friend zoned her...on Valentine's Day_

_Me: Seriously, who does that? That's one of the worst things that someone could do, besides breakup! _

_Brady: Actually, she's been kinda distant and avoiding me ever since...she's been taking more guard patrols than usual lately..._

_Selena: Hmm De Ja Vu, much? Just don't go visit her on patrol, or it'll REALLY be De Ja Vu...Well, let's start the interview shall we? Apparently we have LOADS of questions/dares for Brady here to do..._

_Me: Right, first questions and dares is from-_

_Selena: * Getting up* Ooh, be right back!_

_Me: Where are you going? We just started the interview! _

_Selena: * Running offstage* Just do TMW's questions/dares and go straight to the singing dares, I need to get something..._

_* Selena is out of sight*_

_Me: * Puts hands up in surrender* I have no idea on what she's doing..._

_Brady: Should you send security to check on her?_

_Me: Nah, Gomez isn't the bad type...I think...Anyways, first questions is from TheMysteriousWatcher, What were you doing in Chicago all this time of season three?_

_Brady: Season three? Of what? Well, in Chicago I was practicing my guitar, finishing up high school, and hanging with Awesome Dawson!_

_Me: That sounds fun...Have you read any of the stories on this archive?_

_Brady: What archive?_

_Me: Clearly an archive where you read stories... Do you think I'm evil? His words, not mine..._

_Brady: * Shrugs* Probably, I mean people who ask if they're evil are evil..._

_Me: Then what about the " Evil King" scenario?_

_Brady: That was for the good of the island...and, we all know evil people hate puppies!_

_* Brady pulls out a Golden Retriever puppy from nowhere and plays with it in his lap*_

_Brady: But, I don't...isn't that right, Mr. Snuggles? I love puppies, yes I do! _

_Me: Yeah, you're not evil, but you do sound like a lonely puppy person..._

_* I go over, take Mr. Snuggles, place him on top of the desk, and start petting him*_

_Me: Next question, well actually dare, Dare you to act like Boz when he is monkeying around._

_Brady: Alright..._

_* Brady starts walking like a monkey and starts to climb onto the poles*_

_Brady: Hey, I'm getting the HANG of this! _

_Me: That was just beyond any cheesy level..._

_* Brady gets to the top and starts swinging on the wires* _

_Me: Not on those wires! Those wires are-_

_Brady: Oh my!_

_* I take Mr. Snuggles off the desk right before Brady comes crashing down onto it, breaking it*_

_Me: Weak...Great job, you woke up Mr. Snuggles! _

_Brady: * On the ground* And this is why I don't live with monkeys..._

_Me: Next dare, Dare you to insult either Mikayla or Mason._

_* Brady sits up while groaning and rubbing his face*_

_Brady: I can't insult Mikayla...for obvious reasons...I'll go with Mason_

_Me: Yo Mason! Brady has something to tell you!_

_* Mason comes onto stage*_

_Brady: That ISN'T Mason!_

_Me: I know...this isn't your Mason...I didn't get YOUR Mason for obvious reasons..._

_Brady: Thanks! Hey Mason did you fall from Heaven cause, your face is really messed up!_

_Me: I think you should know that-_

_Brady: Is that your face or is it Halloween already?-Oh my!_

_* Mason grabs Brady and flips him*_

_* Mason leaves while Brady groans in pain* _

_Me: By the way, Mason is Gomez's and I's bodyguard..._

_Brady: * On the ground* That would've been nice to know..._

_Me: I did TRY to warn you...And kids, that's why you don't say anything, unless it's nice..._

_Brady: You set me up, didn't you..._

_Me: Well, I had my assumptions...Last dare from TMW, Dare you to go to a Kinkowian history museum society... Since I know that you hate anything that has to do with learning ;)_

_Brady: You sir, are one cruel person..._

_Me: Hmm since we all know you won't go there...we're going to bring the museum to you! _

_Brady: What are you talking about? _

_* Mason sneaks up behind Brady with some headphones, and puts it on his head*_

_* Brady tries taking it off, but it wouldn't budge*_

_Brady: How come this doesn't come off?!_

_Me: Maybe cause it's voice activated, to only my voice? Your education should start in 3...2..1..._

_* Brady winces*_

_Brady: Ah the knowledge! It hurts!_

* * *

**_5 Minutes Later:_**

_Me: Alright, I think he suffered enough...Headphones, release! _

_* The headphones make a ' click' and Brady takes off the headphones*_

_Me: So Brady, learn anything new?_

_Brady: * In monotone voice* Kinkow is different in comparison of the present-day U.S state, Hawaii...Hawaii was founded by-_

_Me: Okay, I think that's enough...it's already bad enough that I have to learn U.S history, no need for extra history...Well, that was the last dare...Where's Gom-_

_* Selena comes running back on stage looking soaking wet while carrying someone over her shoulder with a sack on their head and tied up hands?*_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Selena: Hey Strikers! _

_Me: Hey Gomez, what's with the wetness? _

_* Selena puts the person down*_

_Selena: Try asking them! _

_* Selena pulls off the sack, revealing...*_

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Brady: Mikayla?!_

_Me: So, you just basically kidnapped Mikayla? _

_Selena: Kidnap is such a strong word...I just borrowed Mikayla's being, who in return, decided to flip me over the castle's balcony into the ocean below! _

_Mikayla: I couldn't help it! I don't like it when people sneak up behind me! _

_Me: So, how was possible for someone like you to get someone like Mikayla? _

_Selena: You dare question my awesomeness?_

_Me: You blew a blow dart at her, didn't you..._

_Selena: I had some left over from Brady's blowga..._

_Mikayla: So, why am I here? _

_Selena: Well, we had some dares for Brady to do that involved you..._

_Mikayla: * Nervously?* W-what exactly?_

_Me: Just some singy ones...from Nicolive..._

_Selena: Okay, first singy dare, Dare you to serenade Mikayla with 1D's "Little Things"_

_Me: I've never heard of that song..._

_Selena: Well now you're going to! _

_* We untie Mikayla while Brady goes onto the RS stage*_

_* Music starts*_

_* Brady sings*_

* * *

**" Little Things By One Direction"**

_Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots  
with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_  
_The crinkles by your eyes_  
_when you smile,_  
_You've never loved_  
_your stomach or your thighs_  
_The dimples in your back_  
_at the bottom of your spine_  
_But I'll love them endlessly_

_CHORUS:_  
_I won't let these little things_  
_slip out of my mouth_  
_but if I do_  
_it's you_  
_oh it's you_  
_they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_and all these little things_

_You cant go to bed_  
_without a cup of tea_  
_And maybe that's the reason_  
_That you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversation_  
_Are the secrets that I keep_  
_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice tape_  
_You know want to know how much weigh_  
_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_  
_But you're perfect to me_

_CHORUS:_  
_I won't let these little things_  
_slip out of my mouth_  
_but if it's true_  
_it's you_  
_oh it's you_  
_they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_and all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself_  
_Half as much as I love you_  
_You'll never treat yourself right darlin'_  
_But I want you to_  
_If I let you know_  
_I'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_  
_Oh.._

_I've just let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_Because it's you_  
_Oh it's you_  
_It's you_  
_They add up to_  
_And I'm in love you_  
_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things_  
_slip out of my mouth_  
_but if it's true_  
_it's you_  
_it's you_  
_they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_and all your little things_

* * *

_Selena: So Mikayla, you likey? _

_Mikayla: That was great..._

_Me: And?_

_Mikayla: And?_

_* Selena and I facepalm* _

_Me: Brady stay up there, and let's try the next dare, What song do you think describes just how much you love Mikayla? Now sing it. _

_Brady: I got it! Though, Selena, do you mind doing a duet with me?_

_Selena: As much as I would like to, but I think Mikayla should do it..._

_Mikayla: * Blushing?* What? Me? No, Selena is more of a better singer than me..._

_Me: You'll never know until you try?_

_Selena: Either you do that or I'll blast you with my blowgun again..._

_Brady: But I'm-_

_Mikayla: You wouldn't..._

_* Selena pulls out her blowgun out of nowhere*_

_Selena: Try me..._

_Brady: Actually, I'm thinking of doing two duet songs, if you don't mind?_

_Selena: * Smirks* Of course we don't mind! I'll do the first sing, so Mikayla can warm up for the next one! _

_* Brady pulls Selena on stage and tells her the song* _

_Selena: Oh, that song! But why?_

_Brady: I figured this song would be good for Mikayla, since Boomer and Boz told me about the ' Guilt Trip'..._

_* Music starts to play*_

_* Brady and Selena singing*_

* * *

**" Perfect Cover by Chris Colfer & Darren Criss ( Glee) Originally By Pink"**

** ( FYI: This is Brady singing,** _Selena singing, **Both singing, *** something happening on_ stage***):**

**Made a wrong turn,  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out,  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions,  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life**

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**  
**Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down**  
**Mistaken, Always second guessin'**  
**Under estimated, Look, I'm still around**

_**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me.**_

**You're so mean**_[You're so mean]**  
**_**When you talk**_[When you talk]_  
**About yourself, You are wrong.****  
****Change the voices**_[Change the voices]_  
**In your head**_[In your head]_  
**Make them like you Instead.**

_**So complicated,  
Look happy, You'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game.  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons,  
seen you do the same.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me.**_

_The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,  
The only thing I should be drinking is this right here. _

_* Selena picks up a water bottle and points at it*__  
So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
But we try too hard, & it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
change ourselves and we do it all the time_

**_Why do we do that? Why do I do that? _**

**(Why do I do that?)**

_[Yeah~,_** Ohh~  
pretty pretty please]**

_**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me.**_

**_Pretty, pretty please_**  
**_Don't you ever, ever feel_**  
**_Like your less than_**  
**_less than perfect._**  
**_Pretty, pretty please_**  
**_If you ever, ever feel_**  
**_Like your nothing_**  
**_You are perfect to me._**

_**~End of song~**_

* * *

_* Audience cheers* _

_* Selena hops off the stage and comes to where we are*_

_Me: You guys were really inspiring and AMAZING! _

_Selena: Thanks, so Mikayla, do you feel ' perfect'? _

_Mikayla: Yup, and you were amazing at the rapping part! How'd you do it?_

_Selena: Well thanks, it's all about the rhythm-Hey! Quit stalling and go sing with your kingly boyfriend! _

_Mikayla: Who said I was stalling? And King Brady isn't my boyfriend! _

_Me: You didn't need to say it...And, technically he is...He's a boy who happens to be your friend...Now, go sing with your boy friend!_

_* After she doesn't move, Selena and I started dragging her to the stage, where Brady pulls her up* _

_Mikayla: What if I don't know the song?_

_Brady: Trust me, you will, it's one of your favorite songs!_

_* Brady picks up his guitar and starts playing the music* _

_Mikayla: I remember this song! What if I forget the lyrics?_

_Brady: * Smiles* I promise you won't, just follow my lead and focus only on me and the song..._

_Selena: Do you think this song is going to FINALLY bring them together?_

_Me: Not quite, we still have A LOT of work to do...But, we're going to seal the deal... soon **(A/N: Foreshadowing maybe? * Wink* Wink* Nudge* Nudge*)**_

* * *

**" Lucky By Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat"**

**( FYI: This is Brady singing,** _Mikayla__ singing**, ****Both singing, *** something happening on stage*******):**_

_* When Brady is playing, Mikayla puts her hand on the where the notes are and changes it, Brady continues playing while they make eye contact*_

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_* They break eye contact when Mikayla moves to the other side when the chorus comes on, and Brady continues playing*_

**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh_**

_* They make eye contact*_

**_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_**

_* Brady puts down his guitar and they walk closer to each other*_

_* They unknowingly start to hold hands?* _

**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_Lucky we're in love in every way_**  
**_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**  
**_Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**

_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_

**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_**  
**_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**  
**_Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**_Ooh ooh ooh_**  
**_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_**

**_~End Of Song~_**

* * *

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Brakayla continues with the comfortable eye contact and hand holding until...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena: Is camera four getting this?! This is a priceless brakayla moment! _

_* Brady and Mikayla snap out of their graze and Mikayla hopped off the stage, blushing?*_

_Me: Way to ruin the moment Gomez..._

_Selena: At least they're making progress...Any ideas on how to speed it up?_

_Me: Actually, I think I already have a plan..._

* * *

**And, that concludes tonight's episode of RS! Stay tuned for Part Two of Brady's interview!**

**~Hey guys!**

*** I hope you enjoyed Part One!**

*** I'm actually planning of doing a three-parter on Brady's interview! Cuz, I was originally going to do just a two-parter, but the songs took longer than I expected...**

*** I'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucked, because...where I'm at it's currently two in the morning! **

*** I hope you enjoyed the little brakayla I tossed in there!**

*** Oh yeah, I need you guys to go to my profile and take the new poll I have up! It's regarding RS's 50th episode special! I don't know if I should do it exactly on the 50th episode or on the 50th chapter? I'm kinda want to do it on the 50th chapter, since I have something really special happening on it, but actually having it exactly on the 50th episode seems special too, but it'll take longer...**

*** Anywho, good-bye to one of our beloved POK Writers, KnowledgeAbsorbed...in case you didn't hear, they're retiring from Fanfiction, and I wish them the best of luck! You were a really great writer with your works, I mean you were really detailed! My favorite story of theirs has to be, " Make Me", it's a Mitelsey story...so, I'm kinda hoping that someone will adopt that and continue it...Anyways, you were a really great addition to the POK family, and I will bid you farewell! ( Jeez, that's the most fancy I ever talked...time to switch back to ghetto, Lol)**

*** Ooh, in case I couldn't update before Friday, be sure to check out Gomez's WOWP Special, " Alex Vs. Alex", it looks really great with action and effects! **

*** And, make sure to do your part in the POK Movie thing! Either you #PairOfKingsMovie on Twitter or show your support on Instagram or really anywhere where Disney can see it!**

*** Wow, you guys are insanely AWESOME! We're so close to 300 reviews! Aw, I remember when we were close to 100 reviews! We need 7 more to go! That would be even better if we reach 300 before the 50th episode!**

*** I hope that everyone is having, had, or about to have an EPIC Spring Break! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	48. That Runaway King Part Two

**_Hey peoples! _**

**_Happy St. Patrick's Day to everyone! _**

**_I've actually came back home earlier than I thought! _**

**_To sum up my spring break weekend, it went from being abused by a bunch of bead necklaces and candy being thrown at you at a parade, to all of us almost flipping over the tube in a water slide, to " I don't get distracted that easily-Ooh, look at the pretty fish!"_**

**_Haha, the parade was pretty ironic with the fact that it was supposed to be family oriented, and they're all throwing coasters, a bunch of beer trucks passing by, the people in the floats drinking, and throwing some bead necklaces that have shot glasses on it...Haha I still can't believe that one float was throwing medals...medals equals metal! One of them whacked my friend's head..._**

**_Anywho, I'm pretty sure you guys are getting tired reading my " Interesting" spring break crap, so..._**

**_Let's head into the studio!_**

**_P.S-WARNING: This will be a short chapter due to what's happening in the end!_**

**Previously On Royal Strike!: **

_* Audience cheers*_

_* Brakayla continues with the comfortable eye contact and hand holding until...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selena: Is camera four getting this?! This is a priceless brakayla moment! _

_* Brady and Mikayla snap out of their graze and Mikayla hopped off the stage, blushing?*_

_Me: Way to ruin the moment Gomez..._

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: That Runaway King Part Two_**

_Selena: So Brady, time to do the other singing dares from Nicolive! _

_* Mikayla tries to sneak off, but we notice her*_

_Selena: Hey Makoola, where do you think you're going?_

_Mikayla: To the...Bathroom_

_Me: You do know that the bathroom is the other direction, right?_

_Mikayla: * Scoffs* Of course I do! I was just going to check on...* Looks around at various objects* Candy...cane_

_Selena: Nice try, but everyone knows that Candy Cane quitted last year..._

_Me: You might as well stay anyway, the next dares involve you...*Looks at cards* Well, half of you, that is..._

_Selena: Next dare is, If Boomkayla went canon what song would you sing? Now sing it. _

_Brady: Hmm, I think I have one..._

_* Music starts to play*_

* * *

**" Someone Like You by Adele"**

_**I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a boy  
and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess he gave you things,  
I didn't give to you**_

**_Old friend_**  
**_Why are you so shy?_**  
**_It ain't like you to hold back_**  
**_Or hide from the light_**

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_**  
**_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_**  
**_I had hoped you'd see my face,_**  
**_and that you'd be reminded_**  
**_That for me, it isn't over_**

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_**  
**_I wish nothing but the best for you too_**  
**_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_**  
**_'Sometimes it lasts in love_**  
**_But sometimes it hurts instead'_**  
**_Sometimes it lasts in love_**  
**_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_**

**_You'd know how the time flies_**  
**_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_**  
**_We were born and raised in a summery haze_**  
**_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_**

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_**  
**_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_**  
**_I had hoped you'd see my face,_**  
**_and that you'd be reminded_**  
**_That for me, it isn't over_**

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_**  
**_I wish nothing but the best for you too_**  
**_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_**  
**_'Sometimes it lasts in love_**  
**_But sometimes it hurts instead', yeah_**

**_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_**  
**_Regrets and mistakes they're memories made_**  
**_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_**

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_**  
**_I wish nothing but the best for you too_**  
**_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_**  
**_'Sometimes it lasts in love_**  
**_But sometimes it hurts instead'_**

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_**  
**_I wish nothing but the best for you too_**  
**_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_**  
**_'Sometimes it lasts in love_**  
**_But sometimes it hurts instead'_**  
**_Sometimes it lasts in love_**  
**_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah, yeah_**

* * *

_* Audience cheers*_

_Selena: Do they cheer for everything?_

_Me: I dunno, let's see..._

_* I throw a candy wrapper into the trash*_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: Did that answer your question?_

_Selena: Probably...Next dare, Sing the song you'd sing if Lankayla went canon._

_Me: Dang people! I feel bad for you Mikayla, you're just getting shipped with everyone! Doesn't matter what size or age they are, ooh is that a guy? Let's ship Mikayla with them! Pretty soon there's going to be a " Moger" or " Rokayla" with you and Roger..._

_Mikayla: They seriously need to hire more girl guards..._

_Me: You should recruit Gomez..._

_Selena: Why me? _

_Me: Apparently you're good with your " Wand" and capable of beating yourself up...Speaking of wizards, great job on your WOWP special! It was really great! I like the special effects you guys did with the magic, and way to give some nice advice about magic in the ending..._

_Selena: What can I say? YOLOC!_

_Me: What's that?_

_Selena: I just made it up, You Only Live One Childhood!_

_Me: Childhood is like a hangover, everyone but you remembered what happened..._

_* Brady coughs*_

_Selena: Right, forgot about the dare for a second..._

_Brady: Mikayla, if Lankayla happens...maybe you should_ **_Just Go_**

_Me: Well somebody is starting to be cocky..._

_* Music starts to play*_

* * *

**" Just Go by Mitchel Musso" **

_** You seem like there's something on your mind  
But you won't say what's up with you today  
And there it goes every time that stupid little chime  
On your stupid little phone, it's like I never get you alone**_

**_So go, you're making me feel_**  
**_You wanna be there and I kinda don't care_**  
**_Go, so long, get gone_**  
**_I know you won't be gone long_**

**_Go, if you wanna stay_**  
**_And make up, make out_**  
**_I'm gonna play but if you don't_**  
**_Baby, just go, whoa, whoa, baby, just go, whoa, whoa_**

**_You seem like you don't know what I'm talkin' bout_**  
**_But you, you do what you want to_**  
**_If you're gonna stay the same_**  
**_And nothings ever gonna change_**

**_Then go, you're making me feel_**  
**_You wanna be there and I kinda don't care_**  
**_Go, so long, get gone_**  
**_I know you won't be gone long_**

**_Go and if you wanna stay_**  
**_And make up, make out_**  
**_I'm gonna play but if you don't_**  
**_Baby, just go, whoa, whoa, baby, just go, whoa, whoa_**

**_Go, go on and do what you wanna do_**  
**_'Cause you're gonna do it anyways_**  
**_Go, on and do what you gotta do_**  
**_Don't come back to me, girl_**

**_Go, you're making me feel_**  
**_You wanna be there and I kinda don't care_**  
**_Go, so long, get gone_**  
**_I know you won't be gone long_**

**_Go and if you wanna stay_**  
**_And make up, make out_**  
**_I'm gonna play but if you don't_**  
**_Baby, just go, whoa, whoa, baby, just go, whoa, whoa_**

**_Go and if you wanna stay_**  
**_And make up, make out_**  
**_I'm gonna play but if you don't_**  
**_Baby, just go_**

* * *

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: Nice, Parker...Next dare, Sing the song you'd sing if Luckayla went canon._

_Selena: Luckayla was canon at one point...Actually, how DID it become a canon? * Looks at Mikayla*_

_Mikayla: Well...he was nice, but changed...into a jerk_

_Brady: Do I have to sing this one? I have a song, but it's more of a dance song-type...I rather dance it..._

_Me: How about you just do both? You have to sing it anyways..._

_Brady: Fine. But, if I crash into the drum set, it's on you guys..._

_Selena: Booo, can't risk another lawsuit...we barely won that one time with bob...you can dance it_

_* Brady hops off the stage and comes in the middle of the stage*_

_* Music plays*_

* * *

**" You're A Jerk by New Boyz"**

**( **_* this means what's happening on the_ stage***)**

_( A/N: I personally think it's best if you watch or know Dance Central 2's You're A Jerk, cuz that's exactly how Brady is going to dance it, link to watch is on my profile)_

_**You're a jerk (x15)**_

_* Brady does the " Jerk"*_

_**You're a jerk, jerk, jerk, jerkin (x4)**_

_**Jeeerkk  
I'm so cocky with it got my iced out clubs like rocky hit  
Got your girl on my swagg she lovin them jerkin songs  
Like the new ipod just touch it and turn her on  
And when the bass start beatin and the waist I'm beatin**_

_* Brady starts doing the " Reject King"*  
**Done I got on my way I'm leavin she like where your goin I ain't got my shoes and purse  
I said it's none of your concern and she yelled (your a jerk!)  
So I walked out the door, called Ben J. told him it's a function he said I'm on my way  
We pulled up to the party ices on my shirt and got geeked up everybody jerkin  
We was jerkin to the right jerkin to the left then she popped out of nowhere she was still half dressed  
She like fareal jerk you love it but it's sumthin the whole party heard her but all I could hear was**_

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_Wah wah wah wah (your a jerk)_**  
**_Why you trippin I ain't even do nothin(your a jerk)_**  
**_I'm a jerk you ain't neva lie_**  
**_But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time(your a jerk!)_**  
**_I know_**  
**_Your a jerk! (I know) [x6]_**

**_Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)_**  
**_Jerk jerk jerk(jerkin) [x15]_**

**_[Verse: Ben J.]_**  
**_Everything quiet and the bass real hard_**  
**_And I stay geeked up never been a retard got a new boy swagg_**  
**_And this here for ya'll so we gotta keep it separate like the jim crowe laws_**  
**_I'm a beast I'm a gang and I guess I'm a jerk and I go thru big rounds_**  
**_Cause ya boy here a flirt man you call me a bottle with your lil jerk lines_**  
**_Then you say you brought it up but the jerk is mine_**  
**_You squeezin I'm squeezin but yo **** is wack_**  
**_Why you comin to the front you can push that back got ya girl on the side_**  
**_She talkin sum lil stuff while she textin on the phone Ben J. hit it rough_**  
**_So I did it was good and I quickly got dressed she was like where you goin_**  
**_There's another girl naked she screamed out loud Ben J.(your jerk!)_**  
**_And I had nothing to say but sorry that it hurts_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_Wah wah wah wah (your a jerk)_**  
**_Why you trippin I ain't even do nothin(your a jerk)_**  
**_I'm a jerk you ain't neva lie_**  
**_But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time(your a jerk!)_**  
**_I know_**  
**_Your a jerk! (I know) [x6]_**

**_Your a jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)_**

**_Jerk jerk jerk(jerkin) [x15]_**

**_Excerpt geeked up_**

_**I'm jerked up [x7]**_

* * *

_* Audience cheers*_

_Me: Dang Parker, how'd you know how to do that?_

_Brady: When I was back in Chicago, I may have picked up a few things to improve my dancing..._

_Selena: Maybe you should give Mikayla some dance lessons...Private lessons, that is...*Winks*_

_Mikayla: I don't need lessons! I give them! _

_Me: I think the rejection from " Dancing With The Guards" is all the proof we need..._

_Selena: Next and final singy dare from Nicolive, If Bozkayla went canon what song would you sing? Now sing it._

_* Brady gives a sad smile to Mikayla and goes back on stage*_

_Brady: I think this song really applies to the situation right now..._

_Selena, Mikayla, and I: What are you talking about?_

_* Music starts to play*_

_* Brady starts to sing*_

* * *

**" When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars"**

_**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh**_

**_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_**  
**_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_**  
**_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_**  
**_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_**  
**_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._**

**_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_**  
**_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_**  
**_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_**  
**_And it hunts me every time I close my eyes_**  
**_It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_**

**_Too young, too dumb to realize_**  
**_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_**  
**_Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance_**  
**_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_**  
**_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._**

**_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_**  
**_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_**  
**_To try and apologize for my mistakes_**  
**_But I just want you to know_**  
**_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hands_**  
**_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_**  
**_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_**  
**_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_**  
**_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_**

* * *

_* Brady hops off the stage and comes next to us* _

_Selena: Hey Brady, why did you sing that song? It applies to a situation?_

_Me: * Looks through cards* Hey, you just did a dare from JamesBond 2.0...Since you didn't know yet, why did you sing the song?_

_Brady: Well, because...* Looks at Mikayla*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Brady: I saw Boz and Mikayla...kissing_

_* Audience gasps*_

_Selena: Oh, now they do a different expression?_

_Me: Er, maybe Candis decided to turn brunette?_

_* Someone walks onto the stage and we look to see who it is...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Brady: * Thorugh gritted teeth* Boz..._

* * *

**And, that concludes Part Two of That Runaway King! Stay tuned for Part Three with some surprises on the way!**

**~Hey guys!**

*** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

*** Like I said before, I'll post the link to You're A Jerk Dance Central 2 if you want to watch it!**

*** I will do my best in updating INTLTCYF tonight, with the final chapter and the epilogue! **

*** I want you guys to take some guesses on what you would think is going to happen in Part Three! **

*** Oh yeah, don't hate me, but...I'm going to move up RS's 50th episode special to the 50th chapter, because I really want to do the BIG surprise already, plus if I did stick with the 50th episode, I wouldn't be able to do it till, either April or May...I think I would forget by then...**

*** Anyone see WOWP Alex vs. Alex? Gomez was funny and great as she always is! Can't wait for Spring Breakers!**

*** Ooh also, did anyone see the movie, " The Call"? The one with Halle Berry who's a 911 operator, about a girl being kidnapped? I saw it yesterday, and now I'm paranoid about being in Parking Garages... There's a reason why the movie is rated-R...It's actually pretty good! There were some parts that were extremely smart, makes you want to facepalm in the really dumb-common-sense-moments, and really disturbing and sad moments...**

*** Anywho, keep spreading the POK Movie rally as much as you can! I can tell that it's starting to spread! Pretty soon it'll reach Disney headquarters with the cast members being called in!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**

**P.S-Shout-Out to: TheMysteriousWatcher, for being my 300th reviewer! You're really a nice and great guy! You've even taught me some stuff about Sweden that I had no idea about! You're a great writer with your stories! Keep up with the AWESOME work, bro!**


	49. That Runaway King Part Three Sneak Peek

**_Hey guys!_**

**_I'm SUPER sorry, but...False alarm on the update! _**

**_I just decided to give you guys a sneak peek on what Part three will look like, since I'm starting to think that people aren't as interested as before? Anywho, besides that, I'm doing my best on working on Part three as we speak, but...School is seriously a pain in my butt! _**

**_Speaking of school, this is really a GREAT way for me to start off the week...Wanna know why? _**

**_Someone broke into my school's band hall...yup_**

**_When we got there, our band directors told us to go to another room for the period...Then that's where they told us that someone broke into the band hall. They called for each section to go into the band hall to see if our stuff weren't stolen or anything, and when I went there, there were a couple of cops, the door leading outside window was broken, like how someone would punch through the window to unlock the door and there were blood on the grass? My stuff was fine, since it was still in the locker where I put it and it now has a combination lock on it...But, some of the other people's stuff ALMOST got stolen...Like my friend's trumpet was on the table with her locker open...Otherwise from that, no one's stuff got stolen...I think_**

**_So, no damage was done, well can't say the same about the door..._**

**_I'm going to say that the suspect was in their late 20's-early 30's judging from the height of where they punched the glass, recently checked into a hospital or medical center from the hand injury, really stupid for doing that, I mean, it's kinda common sense to put some kind of cloth on your hand before breaking glass bare-handed, and that the time-frame when it happened was during the weekend, since if it happened during the school morning, we would've been on lockdown...BOOM! CSI moment, right there! I should definitely become one! _**

**_I mean seriously? Out of ALL of the schools in our area, they decided to break into my POOR school? Why not rob some rich school? Like, our rivals'? _**

**_Anywho, besides from that interesting mess...Time to move on to the EPIC sneak peek! _**

**_WARNING: WILL BE DRAMATIC AND SUSPENSEFUL, MIGHT CONTAIN SCENES NOT SUITABLE FOR SMALLER CHILDREN AND BRAKAYLA SHIPPERS_**

* * *

**Previously On Royal Strike!: **

_Selena: Hey Brady, why did you sing that song? It applies to a situation?_

_Me: * Looks through cards* Hey, you just did a dare from JamesBond 2.0...Since you didn't know yet, why did you sing the song?_

_Brady: Well, because...* Looks at Mikayla*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Brady: I saw Boz and Mikayla...kissing_

_* Audience gasps*_

_Selena: Oh, now they do a different expression?_

_Me: Er, maybe Candis decided to turn brunette?_

_* Someone walks onto the stage and we look to see who it is...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Brady: * Thorugh gritted teeth* Boz..._

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: That Runaway King Part Three_**

_Selena: Foot-loops?! What are you doing here? Here to try to kill me with your toe-nails again?_

_Boz: I'm actually here to confirm and deny some things. * Turns to Brady* Brady, I-I there's always that one thing that everyone has done in the past that they're still determining if they should regret it or not in the present..._

_Brady: Boz, what are you getting at?_

* * *

_* Audience gasps*_

_* Awkward silence between Boz and Brady, until Brady speaks* _

_Brady: Boz, how could you?! Haven't you ever heard of the bro-code?! _

_Boz: It's not my fault that you practically abandoned your island for some selfish reason and that I was here to pick up her broken heart pieces okay! I just got caught up in the moment! _

_Selena: Ooh, burn! _

_* I give Gomez a glare*_

_Selena: What, too soon?_

* * *

_Audience: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! _

_Selena: Are you guys seriously encouraging that?! * Looks over at me*_

_* Selena notices me holding up the whiteboard with the word ' FIGHT' on it*_

_Me: What? Who doesn't love a good fight? Especially if it's over some love triangle?_

* * *

_Selena: Okay, we're going to have to instant replay that...Who threw the first hit?_

* * *

_* Brady's body hits the ground with a loud THUD as the audience become silent*_

_Mikayla: BRADY?!_

_Me: LOVER-BOY DOWN!_

_Selena: We need medics, STAT! _

* * *

_Mikayla: Is he going to be alright? _

_Medic: From the blows he has taken, honestly, I don't know..._

* * *

_Selena: So, after this FINALLY ended, and if all of the rumors was true...Mikayla, who do you like? _

_Me: Brady or Boz? _

_* We ALL look at Mikayla with anxiety* _

_Mikayla: * Inhales deeply* It's been on my chest for so long...I might as well say it since, both of them were ACTUALLY fighting for me. I like..._

* * *

_* Audience gasp*_

_* Selena and I facepalmed*_

_Me: How'd we never saw that coming?_

_Selena: I know, out of all of the answers, she choose that...We got our hopes up for nothing..._

_Me: Honestly, this is really a shocker..._

* * *

**And, that concludes the Sneak Peek of That Runaway King Part Three!**

**~ Haha, I hope you guys don't die of suspense since, I'm not going to update for a while! **

*** Reason one, I'm going out of town on Thursday and not coming back till Sunday! Which is Easter! Reason two, I'm intending on the MOST dramatic and suspenseful chapter EVER in RS to be long, so it'll take me awhile to make...with details and etc...**

*** I guess that's it?**

*** Oh, wait! I've actually completed " It's Never Too Late To Change Your Fate"! I've uploaded the epilogue and everything! Sequel will be coming pretty soon that will be pretty actiony! **

*** So, I want you guys to review on this chapter on what you think will happen on the actual episode! **

**Happy SUPER-Early Easter if I couldn't update on Sunday for some reason! **

*** Hmm, am I the only one thinking on how they celebrate Easter over at Kinkow? What, Mucca Rats be laying them giant eggs?**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	50. RS's 50th Episode Special Part One

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I really hope you guys don't end up hating me, but...this is the LAST chapter of Royal Strike and the last chapter I'm ever doing on Fanfiction...yup, I'm quitting FF, since I don't really see the whole point of writing anymore and it's getting me pretty much nowhere and now I'm getting tired of writing..._**

**_So, I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter that I made and good-luck to our POK family in future writing!_**

* * *

**Previously On Royal Strike!: **

_Selena: Hey Brady, why did you sing that song? It applies to a situation?_

_Me: * Looks through cards* Hey, you just did a dare from JamesBond 2.0...Since you didn't know yet, why did you sing the song?_

_Brady: Well, because...* Looks at Mikayla*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Brady: I saw Boz and Mikayla...kissing_

_* Audience gasps*_

_Selena: Oh, now they do a different expression?_

_Me: Er, maybe Candis decided to turn brunette?_

_* Someone walks onto the stage and we look to see who it is...*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Brady: * Thorugh gritted teeth* Boz..._

* * *

**_Royal Strike!: RS's 50th Episode Special Part One_**

_Selena: Foot-loops?! What are you doing here? Here to try to kill me with your toe-nails again?_

_Boz: I'm actually here to confirm and deny some things. * Turns to Brady* Brady, I-I there's always that one thing that everyone has done in the past that they're still determining if they should regret it or not in the present..._

_Brady: Boz, what are you getting at?_

_Boz: Er Brady, can I talk with you in private? _

_Me: You're on national television, nothing is or can be private..._

_Selena: Don't make me go all Kellog up your butt monkey boy, now spill..._

_Boz: I-I-we-*Sighs* Mikayla and I...kissed._

_* Audience gasps and all four of us look at Mikayla*_

_Brady: Is that true?_

_* Mikayla nods sadly* _

_Brady: So there wasn't anything wrong with my eyes...I wished that my eyes were wrong!_

_* Awkward silence between Boz and Brady, until Brady speaks* _

_Brady: Boz, how could you?! Haven't you ever heard of the bro-code?! I thought we were brothers?!_

_Boz: It's not my fault that you practically abandoned your island for some selfish reason and that I was here to pick up her broken heart pieces okay! I just got caught up in the moment! _

_Selena: Ooh, burn! _

_* I give Gomez a glare*_

_Selena: What, too soon?_

_Me: Just a tad bit...*Saracastically*_

_Selena: I guess that haven't heard of the saying, bros over h-_

_* I nudge Selena in the side*_

_Selena: * While rubbing her side* Her! I was going to say, her! What did you think I was going to say?_

_* I roll my eyes and was about to say something until*_

_* SMACK*_

_* SMACK*_

_* Everyone directed their eyes back to Brady and Boz who has started fighting, REAL fighting*_

_Audience: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! _

_Selena: Are you guys seriously encouraging that?! * Looks over at me*_

_* Selena notices me holding up the whiteboard with the word ' FIGHT' on it*_

_Me: What? Who doesn't love a good fight? Especially if it's over some love triangle?_ _Haven't you ever heard of Twlight?_

_Selena: I don't know, maybe I would know, since my boyfriend is one of the main stars in the films! And, dang, Strikers are so VIOLENT!_

_Me: It seriously took you dozens of our clothes getting shredded and millions of our socks stolen for you to finally realize that?!_

_Selena: Well-_

_?: Guys, stop this fighting at once! I will take BOTH of you down if I need to!_

_* We turn around to see Mikayla trying to break up the fight with little success* _

_Brady: Sorry Kayla, but this is just between Boz and I...not you_

_Selena: Technically, she IS the reason why you guys are fighting in the first place-_

_* Everybody looks at Selena*_

_Selena: I'll just shut up now..._

_Mikayla: Brady, I...-_

_* Mikayla gets interrupted by Boz lunging at Brady and tackling him to the ground, where Boz continues to punch Brady while being on top* _

_* Mikayla starts running to them to pull Boz off*_

_Selena and I: MIKAYLA! DON'T! _

_* By the time Mikayla gets there, Brady already got back up and when he uppercut Boz, Boz knocked into Mikayla and pushed her into the buffet table, making her fall onto it and breaking it* _

_Me: Okay, this has gone too far! Guys, stop fighting already! _

_Selena: * Running over to Mikayla* Mikayla got injured because of you guys! Mikayla, are you okay?!_

_Mikayla: *Groans* I fell and broke a buffet table, do I look okay?! _

_Selena: Physically, yes...Though, I suggest that you lay off the cheesy fingers and warn the other buffet tables at this rate...* Taps Mikayla's stomach*_

_* Selena helps Mikayla up and Brady snaps back into reality and looked at the damage he did to Mikayla and saw the blood stains on his shirt*_

_Brady: Kayla, I-I-I'm..._

_* Brady gets interrupted by Boz delivering a powerful punch to the face*_

_* Brady's body hits the ground with a loud THUD as the audience become silent*_

_Mikayla: BRADY?!_

_Me: LOVER-BOY DOWN!_

_Selena: We need medics, STAT! _

_* Selena keeps yelling for medics while we runs over to Brady and Mikayla holds him in her arms* _

_Mikayla: Come on Brady, stay awake, stay with me! _

_* Brady weakly picks up Mikayla's hand into his and starts coughing up blood*_

_Brady: Kayla * coughs* I * coughs* would * coughs* do *coughs* anything * coughs* for * coughs* yo-_

_* Brady passes out*_

_* A medic then immediately runs onto the stage and over to Brady while a couple of guards comes and take Boz away*_

_* She started checking for anywhere a sign of pulse*_

_Mikayla: I-is h-he d-_

_Medic: No, he happens to have a very faint pulse and needs hospitalization immediately for urgent medical care!_

_* A group of medics come onto stage and place Brady onto the stretcher and wheels him out*_

_* Before the medic leaves, Mikayla catches her*_

_Mikayla: Is he going to be alright? _

_Medic: From the blows he has taken, honestly, I don't know..._

_* The medic leaves*_

_Me: So, Mikayla, since it's just the three of us, well kinda...care to answer some questions?_

_Mikayla: Well, I-_

_Selena: So, after this FINALLY ended, and if all of the rumors was true...Mikayla, who do you like? _

_Me: Brady or Boz? _

_* We ALL look at Mikayla with anxiety* _

_Mikayla: * Inhales deeply* It's been on my chest for so long...I might as well say it since, both of them were ACTUALLY fighting for me. I like..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_* Mikayla is interrupted by our producer, Dan Cross, coming onto the stage* _

_* Audience gasp*_

_* Selena and I facepalmed*_

_Selena and I thoughts: Uh, oh...Rumor has it, whenever people see him, it's either when they're getting hired or some bad news..._

_Me: How'd we never saw that coming?_

_Selena: I know, out of all of the answers, she choose that...We got our hopes up for nothing..._

_Me: * Nervously* Hey boss man! You're killing it with that tie on!_

_Selena: Yeah, quite a looker for the ladies, so what brings you down here...during the show...in front of a live audience...on national television _

_Dan: Oh, I think you guys already know!_

_Selena and I: Excuse me? _

_Dan: Royal Strike is going off-air! _

_Me: Off-Air?_

_Dan: Meaning, Royal Strike is being cancelled! _

_* Audience gasps*_

___Me: Honestly, this is really a shocker..._I thought Royal Strike was doing great?! 

_Dan: Not according to the ratings!_

_Selena: Okay, okay just give us just two more episodes, and I swear on Yummy that the ratings will go up! _

_Dan: Fine, since I'm feeling a bit more confident about this tie, I'll give you guys TWO more episodes to improve the ratings, if it doesn't...Royal Strike is cancelled, got it?!_

_Selena and I: Yes, sir! _

_* With that, Dan Cross left and we both look back at Mikayla*_

_Selena: As for you, you're lucky that we're about to run out of time to find out who you like..._

_Me: So, you're safe...for now, also when you come back next show, you better be wearing something formal, like a dress!_

_Mikayla: But, I need to check up on Brady at the hospital? _

_Me: Trust me, you want to come to the show instead of visiting Brady..._

_Mikayla: Oh, okay then? _

_* Mikayla leaves with a confused look*_

_Selena: What was that all about?_

_Me: What do you mean?_

_Selena: I mean, what are we even doing on the next show that involves Mikayla and a dress?_

_Me: Do you not remember the thing we were planning preparing for, ever since the beginning of Royal Strike? _

_Selena: What thing-Oh, you mean that? What does that have to do with ratings?_

_Me: Easy, the only way to get ratings is to give what the audience wants...and we'll give the audience what they wanted since forever!_

_Selena: Are you sure that you want to go through with it? We're risking a lot and if the plan fails..._

_Me: It won't, and it's the only thing we can do that can save the show..._

* * *

**I would like to say thanks to every single one of the reviews you guys ever written to any of the stories! They really meant a lot to me! So, did you guys enjoy the last chapter of really anything? **

**I'm really going to miss you guys! You guys are like a second family to me, well...an underage...long-distance...older or younger...POK family to me! I really hope that you guys will continue the POK fanfiction legacy by writing more POK stories or any type and include some future POK author family members! Though, I want you guys to be creative and make some POK stories AU, meaning alternate universe and have like a completely story that always isn't about Brady coming back with the same-o, same-o plot...So, everyone should know that I have all of your backs! **

**If you ship some different ship or even a crack-ship, I'll still have your back bro! Better yet, if you're getting criticized just because, you ship a different ship that isn't the main cannon, doesn't mean you should take it as an offence, just don't give a crap about it and continue being your unique and awesome self! I mean, no one is going to have the same interests in things, it's what makes you unique! It's what makes you, yourself! **

**So, before I leave forever from FanFiction, I would just like to say...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Happy April Fools Day! Haha, gotcha! **

**Just kidding on leaving you guys and Royal Strike! Hehe, I wanna see the people's faces of who thought I was actually leaving! XD**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	51. RS's 50th Episode Special Part Two

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I seriously loved your reviews on last chapter's little April Fools Prank! Some of them I had to re-read over and over again! Oh yeah, about the speech thingy, yeah...that part was actually true..._**

**_ Although I have done other pranks before...like drawing half of a mustache on my friend's face last year's April Fools...Yeah, moral of the story: NEVER use a sharpie-expo to do it...especially the ones with the high scents..._**

**_Haha, I remembered the year before, that we basically poured a bottle of water onto my friend's shorts at night, yeah...turns out that was my friend's Little Brother instead...Haha, I remembered the next morning, he was going around and saying he wetted himself! _**

**_Is it bad that every time I read heart attack, that Demi Lovato's," Heart Attack" comes to mind? Lovatic moment..._**

**_Anywho, thanks for the reviews on the one-shot I've uploaded a while back! I was pretty surprised, considering that I haven't done those in awhile! Ooh, BTW I already have two more ideas up my sleeves for one-shots! One of them, I'm pretty sure is going to be long and focuses on Brakayla and the other is just for fun with the gang! ( Scooby-Doo moment there, Lol)_**

**_I won't update this till next week for a very SPECIAL reason! I won't reveal until you reach the bottom, and the only way to the bottom is to read! _**

**_Besides, this chapter is leading up to the next chapter by having-You know what, haha before I accidentally saying too much..._**

**_Let's head into the studio and get this show rolling! _**

**_P.S-You should check out Gomez's new single," Come and Get It", it's pretty awesome!_**

* * *

**_Previously On Royal Strike!: _**

___Boz: I-I-we-*Sighs* Mikayla and I...kissed._

___Brady: Boz, how could you?! Haven't you ever heard of the bro-code?! I thought we were brothers?!_

* * *

_* I roll my eyes and was about to say something until*_

_* SMACK*_

_* SMACK*_

_* Everyone directed their eyes back to Brady and Boz who has started fighting, REAL fighting*_

_Audience: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! _

* * *

_?: Guys, stop this fighting at once! I will take BOTH of you down if I need to!_

_* We turn around to see Mikayla trying to break up the fight with little success* _

_* Mikayla starts running to them to pull Boz off*_

_Selena and I: MIKAYLA! DON'T! _

_* By the time Mikayla gets there, Brady already got back up and when he uppercut Boz, Boz knocked into Mikayla and pushed her into the buffet table, making her fall onto it and breaking it* _

_* Selena helps Mikayla up and Brady snaps back into reality and looked at the damage he did to Mikayla and saw the blood stains on his shirt*_

_Brady: Kayla, I-I-I'm..._

_* Brady gets interrupted by Boz delivering a powerful punch to the face*_

_* Brady's body hits the ground with a loud THUD as the audience become silent*_

* * *

___* A group of medics come onto stage and place Brady onto the stretcher and wheels him out*_

_Mikayla: Is he going to be alright? _

_Medic: From the blows he has taken, honestly, I don't know..._

* * *

_Selena: So, after this FINALLY ended, and if all of the rumors was true...Mikayla, who do you like? _

_Me: Brady or Boz? _

_* We ALL look at Mikayla with anxiety* _

_Mikayla: * Inhales deeply* It's been on my chest for so long...I might as well say it since, both of them were ACTUALLY fighting for me. I like..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_* Mikayla is interrupted by our producer, Dan Cross, coming onto the stage* _

* * *

_Dan: Fine, since I'm feeling a bit more confident about this tie, I'll give you guys TWO more episodes to improve the ratings, if it doesn't...Royal Strike is cancelled, got it?!_

_Selena and I: Yes, sir! _

* * *

_Selena: Are you sure that you want to go through with it? We're risking a lot and if the plan fails..._

_Me: It won't, and it's the only thing we can do that can save the show..._

* * *

**Royal Strike!: RS's 50th Episode Special Part Two**

_* The lights are out, as Mikayla walk onto the stage, the lights turn on the stage, revealing a confused Mikayla in the Prom dress from " Pair of Prom Kings"*_

_Mikayla: Great, just great...the people who told me to wear this dress, aren't even here to see it! _

_?: That's where you're wrong Makoola..._

_* The lights turn on in the DJ station, revealing me with headphones around my neck, an ear-piece clipped to my ear, and wearing casual clothing with jeans and the RS shirt* _

_Me: Unlike you, some people don't have night-vision, you know? _

_Mikayla: Why are you up there? Where's Selena? And, why are you wearing normal clothes?! _

_Me: Okay slow down, jeez, you're starting to sound like those 20 questions balls...Besides, can't a person just be up in a DJ station, just cause they want to? _

_Mikayla: Okay, you're stalling, meaning that something is going on! What are you guys planning, speaking of Selena, where is she? _

_Me: Oh, that **Spring Breaker? **Well first, you have to, **" Come and Get It" **_

_* Audience cheers*_

_Mikayla: Why are they cheering? Actually, where is the audience?! _

_?: That's something you don't need to worry about, for now..._

_* The stage spotlights turn on, revealing Selena wearing jeans with a RS shirt*_

_Mikayla: Okay, am I seriously the only one who's wearing a dress?! _

_Selena: Well, as of right now, you are...in a couple of moments, not anymore! _

_Mikayla: What's happenin-_

_* Mikayla gets interrupted by the band starting to play*_

* * *

**" Come and Get It by Selena Gomez"**

_**( This is Selena singing, ***this means something happening offstage*)_

**____****When you ready come and get it [x2]**  
**____****Na na na [x3]**

_**When you re-e-e-ady come and get it [x2]**_

_********____**When you ready come and get it  
Na na na [x3]**_

_______* The back left audience in the dark, starts to glow with their yellow glow-sticks and glow-in-the-dark-face paint, making the name, " Brady" appear* _

**_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._**

_* The back center starts to glow with their purple glow sticks and face paint, making the plus symbol appear, while the very center makes the equal sign appear*_

**_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…_**

_* The back right starts to glow with their blue glow sticks and face paint, making the name, " Mikayla" appear*_

**___[Chorus]_**

_______* The front audience starts to glow with their green glow sticks and face paint, making the word, " Brakayla", appear*_

**_When you ready come and get it __[x3]_  
Na na na _[x3]_**

___________* Everyone starts shifting around, making various icons that represent Kinkow*_

_**When you re-e-e-ady come and get it [x2]**_

_****__********____**When you ready come and get it  
Na na na [x3]**_

_______* Everyone shifts into the shape of a heart, with the pattern, blue, yellow, and purple, while the green people stand in the middle, making the word " Brakayla"*_

_**You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.**_  
_**And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.**_  
_**I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side**_  
_**Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it**_  
_**Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it**_  
_**Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie**_

_**I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.**_  
_**So baby whenever you're ready…**_

_____________* Everyone starts shifting around, making various icons that represent Kinkow*_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**When you ready come and get it [x3]**_  
_**Na na na [x3]**_

_**When you re-e-e-ady come and get it [x2]**_

_****__********____**When you ready come and get it  
Na na na [x3]**_

_**This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily**_  
_**I know I know I know**_  
_**Because you love me so… yeah!**_

_* Everyone shifts back into the heart and takes turns changing the heart color (Ex: the yellow and purple people stand down while blue is still up, making a blue heart with brakayla in the middle and vice versa)*_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**When you ready come and get it [x3]**_  
_**Na na na [x3]**_

_**When you re-e-e-ady come and get it [x2]**_

_****__********____**When you ready come and get it  
Na na na [x3]**_

_______* Everyone goes back into the multi-colored heart with brakayla position after the last note*_

* * *

_______Mikayla: Well...that was interesting, is that it?_

_______* Selena and I chuckle*_

_______Selena: Oh, but we're far from over! _

_______Me: In fact, we're just barely getting started! You might want to look at the audience, just for a bit more..._

_______Selena: Plus, there's a certain somebody here!_

_______* Mikayla puts her focus back onto the glow-in-the-dark audience*_

_______* The back audience starts spelling out B-R-A-K-A-Y-L-A from left to right with green glow sticks and face-paint*_

_______* The center audience form into a blue arrow pointing downwards* _

_______* The lights in the front turn on, revealing the front audience wearing " Bra-kayla 4 ever" shirts while holding up boards that resemble a heart around BP + MM* _

_______Selena and I: 3...2...1!_

_______* Everyone lift their boards away revealing...*_

_______._

_______._

_______._

_______._

_______._

_______._

_______Mikayla: * Slightly disappointed but happy* Boomer and Rebecca?! _

_______* Boomer is revealed to be wearing his tux he wore at prom while Rebecca wore her yellow prom dress*_

_______Mikayla: At least I'm not the only one wearing a dress..._

_______Selena: Is that seriously the only thing you're thinking of?! _

_______Me: Well, then I hope you're not too disappointed with our next guest!_

_______* Mikayla smiles a bit*_

_______* The next person to come out is...*_

_______._

_______._

_______._

_______Mikayla: Really, now? Boz and Candis? Didn't Boz get arrested? _

_______Me: Why? Sounded like you were expecting someone?_

_______Mikayla: Well I-_

_______Selena: * Jumping off the stage and walking towards Mikayla* Haha, we're just messing with ya...They should be coming in 3...2..._

_______* Someone walks out and into the walkway in their tuxedo, which is...*_

_______._

_______._

_______._

_______* Audience cheers*_

_______Mikayla * Smiling a bit*: Brady! You look normal? _

_______Brady: Is that a problem? _

_______Mikayla: Weren't you just in the hospital? I mean, you look like as if nothing happened..._

_______Brady: Well, actually-_

_______* We interrupted Brady by speaking into our earpiece which everyone has on besides Mikayla*_

_______Selena and I * On earpiece*: Alright everyone, it's all or nothing! Operation: Brakayla is a go!_

* * *

**And, that ends RS's 50th Episode Special Part Two! Stay tuned for the dramatic Part Three! **

*** Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

*** Oh yeah, about updating next week! I'm updating on a VERY specific date: April 16th! Which is, next Tuesday! The reason for updating on this specific date, is cause it's the one-year anniversary of something interesting that happened! **

*** So, I'll try my best in trying to upload those two one-shots! One will probably be really cute and will have Mikayla shorter by two inches for a reason, while the other is actually pretty interesting that involves a sport that involves guns! Actually, both stories uses sports! One of the sports is from Kinkow! **

*** So, I want you guys to review on why that date is special and what sports I'm using for the one-shots!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	52. I Have A PlanAuthor's Note

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I just came back from my FRESHMEN orientation! _**

**_Haha oh god, it's only like a couple months away before it all starts...haha, I'm really taking interest in some classes! Maybe photography and agriculture? Though it sucks that we couldn't have our phones out anymore in class...but then we get iPads for each class! _**

**_ Anywho, really, REALLY sorry that this is a FALSE update! _**

**_I just want to say this cuz, it could help out of Pair Of Kings Movie case! I think some of you have already heard of my plan, while others are still a bit confused..._**

**_My plan is: _**

_Tomorrow, on Tuesday, April 16th, everyone will send out #PairOfKingsMovie on Twitter and direct it at DisneyChannelPR! On Instagram, you guys can help by making some sort of collage for POK and direct it to Geno, or go like his picture if you haven't already! YouTubers, create some sort of video supporting and advertising the POK movie! Make people join the revolution with your EPIC video-making skills! Facebookers, go onto Disney Channel's wall and post, your demands and how much you really want a POK Movie! It doesn't matter where or how you get it out there, just make sure to spread the word! Even it if meant becoming a rebel, and going onto Club Penguin without parents' permission just to spread the word! This could be our FINAL push into asking for a POK Movie with ALL three kings, meaning a Brady/Mitchel comeback with Brakayla!_

* * *

**-I mean, I'm pretty sure everyone knows why tomorrow's date is so IMPORTANT! I bet you that someone's going to make a one-shot about it! I mean I would, but I wanna get my other one-shots I have been planning to upload...uploaded. Instead of two ideas, I have three!**

**-Anywho, did anyone hear about what happened over at Boston? That was so freakin terrible! What's even more sad and ironic is that the marathon is about honoring the kids that died at the Sandy Hook incident! It's so weird, it's like now, everyone is starting to go insane...literally. So, pray for Boston! **

**-Make sure to carry out with the plan tomorrow and spread the word for others to hear-or read! And I promise that I'm actually updating tomorrow for the one-year anniversary! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	53. RS's Season One Finale, Say What?

**Hey, hey, hey guys! **

**Long time no...type? **

**My bad for not updating this in what seems to be about two months? I've been quite busy lately, having grandparents here, Pre-AP projects to do, band sectionals on Tuesdays and Thursdays, my birthday coming up, and that we're actually building a patio for the backyard where hopefully, next year we could build an in-ground pool! **

**Anywho, as the title says, this is the end of Royal Strike's Season One! Well, technically the season finale was, "RS's 50th Episode Special Part Two" **

**I've decided to just end Royal Strike like that, just to keep you guys hanging! **

**Season two will probably be up maybe sometime during these next couple of weeks! I mean, we still have a LOAD of questions to answer, interviews to do, and some awesome RS games to play! Like I said before, with RS being my biggest hit, I'm not ready to let go, not just yet. **

**So, Season Two would be like Season One, except way better! **

**Here's a small preview of Season Two, I mean, who wouldn't include Brakayla drama in that mess?**

* * *

_**In The Upcoming Season Of Royal Strike!: **_

_Me: *Speaking in the headphone's speaker* Alright everyone, Operation Brakayla Forever is a go!_

* * *

_*Everyone's eyes widen as they gasp in shock for what's about to happen*_

_Selena and I: *Talking in our headphones* BRADY! ABORT MISSION! WE REPEAT, ABORT MISSION! _

_Selena: *Speaking in the headphone* This wasn't part of the plan! Brady, you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life! Don't-_

_*Brady, ignoring our pleas, throws the one earpiece he has on the ground and steps on it*_

_*He turns his attention back to Mikayla, as he kneels down on his right knee*_

_Brady: Mikayla, through these crazy years we spent with or without each other, I just want to ask you one question. Mikayla Makoola, will you..._

* * *

_Selena: Let me get this straight, so Troll-Face over there managed to be nice and helpful at the same time?! Yup, the world definitely has ended._

* * *

_Me: So, you're basically saying that in order to continue Royal Strike, either Selena or I have to quit?!_

_Dan: Sorry girls, it's not up to me, it's up to the ratings. Now, by the end of the episode, I need to know whom position I will be terminating. Got it? _

_*We both gave a single swift nod as our producer walks away* _

_Selena: So, after this roller-coaster of a year we've spent together hosting Royal Strike, creating memorable memories, which one of us is going to end the journey?_

* * *

_Dan: So girls, have you come to the decision as to, who will be leaving Royal Strike? _

_*We both nod sadly* _

_?: I've decided that even though Royal Strike was one of the best things in my life, I'm willing to sacrifice my position so that the Strikers will have something to look onto._

_?: So Mr. Cross, as much as I hate to say it..._

_?: I've decided to resign from my hosting position on Royal Strike._

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuunnn! And, that's just a SMALL preview of the upcoming season of Royal Strike! **

*** Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the sneak peek of Season Two! **

*** Till the season premiere, let's just say that Selena was busy with her new baby sister and prepping for the Stars Dance Tour on her seasonal break while I just...do my summer things! **

*** Also, I've decided to delete my attempted prequel to RS, "The Amazing Race", since apparently I can't accept SYOC of any kind... Anyways, even though I will delete the story, I will keep the OCs and give credit to the creators! **

**-Meaning, in some other stories I'll manage to eventually make, I'll put in your OC somehow involved with the story or maybe do an interview with them on RS's Season Two. **

**-So Special Thanks to: JamesBond2.0 (Neil Grayson), Why-not-I-am-that-kind-of-girl (Ashlynn Carter), and Nicolive (Clara Tyler) **

**I WILL be using your OCs either in current stories or future works, but I'll give credit in the beginning to you guys and I already saved your OC's profile, so you don't need to send me info, unless you want to detail your OC a bit. Although, I might be PMing one of you guys later on for something. **

*** So, I think if everyone still remember something I do, it's...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT TIME! **

**Especially in this case! With this being the official season finale of Royal Strike, I would like to give out special shout-outs to about everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this work!**

**But...Since I KNOW for the fact that, it'll be one long page that's majority filled with shout-outs...I'll just do the shout-outs in the next page, while this one would be the official last page of Royal Strike's Season One! **

**So, I would like to say...**

**This work has been completed! **

**Stay tuned for the shout-out page, which should be coming some time tomorrow and be looking out for Season Two! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**

**P.S: If any of you guys are interested in the Walking Dead Game, or that zombies, violence, or swear words doesn't bother you, be sure to check out my newest work, "Fire Starter", based on Demi's song!**


	54. Special Shout-Outs Time!

**Hey guys who actually came to this page to check out the shout-outs! **

**All I could say is that, if you reviewed at least once or favorite or followed, there's like a 99.9% chance you'll get a Special Shout-out from me!**

**First, let's start with the people who favorite and followed Royal Strike!**

* * *

_**Thanks to the following people who FOLLOWED Royal Strike!: **_

***British Dreamer**

***Coolio48-**_Haha, I think that name is pretty cool!_

***Eby** **Mikaelson**_-Thanks for the follow! It really means a lot when people follow my works!_

***FromGallifrey**

***Golden Love**

***Hunter of the Eclipse**

***JamesBond2.0**

***JulianaRocks**

***Mikayla Makoola**

***Monica313**

***TheMysteriousWatcher**

***Wansapanataym**

***brakayla1273**_-Thanks for being Royal's Strike's first-ever follower!_

***cheetagirl14**

***whoopi123**

***xxNiallsBabeXx**_-Thanks for the follow! Plus, one reason why I'm not a directioner is cuz I can never pronounce his name right! I keep thinking of nail as in the tool for some reason XD_

***Ninjago123**_-Thanks for the follow! I've heard of that show, it's the one about lego-people? Anywho, thanks for the follow!_

***octalmemo99**

* * *

_**A big round of applause the following people who FAVORITED Royal Strike!**_

***British Dreamer**

***Coolio481**

***Eby** **Mikaelson**_-Thanks for the favorite! It means a lot when someone wants my work on their profile! _

***Firestone Piper**

***FromGallifrey**

***Golden Love**

***Hunter of the Eclipse**

***JBLHKl199**_-Thanks for the favorite! Gotta love the random letters and numbas!_

***JamesBond2.0**

***Lawlietta**_-Thanks for the favorite! I truly appreciate it!_

***Mikayla Makoola**

***Monica313**

***TheMysteriousWatcher**

***Wansapanataym**

***cheetagirl4**

***whoopi123**

***xXNiallsBabeXx**_-Thanks for being Royal Strike's first-ever favorite!_

***octalmemo99**_-Thanks for the favorite! Also, great job on your first-story on here! I honestly think "The Switch" is going to be an awesome and interesting story to read! Also, long-distance high-five for being Filipina!_

* * *

**_Give it up for the GUESTS who REVIEWED on Royal Strike! _**

***Various** **Guests**_-Thanks for reviewing! Even though it's to numerous mysterious people!_

***Brakayla3**_-Thanks for being my first-ever guest reviewer for Royal Strike!_

***BrakaylaLuv-**_Haha, who doesn't luv Brakayla?_

***Meatball12**_-I think Meatballs are pretty awesome, they're so...meaty?_

***nicolive**_-Thanks for probably being my most loyal guest reviewer! I really like your most random, sometimes a little crazy attitude when it comes to reviews and ideas!_

***LiveLifeLaughing**_-I'll definitely keep that in mind! I practically laugh at anything funny, Lol._

***Introduced**

***Awesomes**_-That's an awesomes name there!_

***ToCandace**

***Leo** **Baskerville**

***BradyShuldComBak**_-He definitely should!_

***AwesomeSauce**_-That's almost the same as my friend saying, "Awesome Pawsome!"_

***iLovePairOfKings**

***Pokrocks4eva**

***Love2Type**

***3KBr**

***Potato**_-That is just a genius name right there! _

***Awesomeness**

***TeamBrakayla**_-I'm rooting for this team right here!_

***Fluffyclouds**_-They can't help but be fluffy!_

***Happy** Halloween_-Happy either REALLY early or late Halloween to you too!_

***Candycane**_-I love eating those during Christmas! I just hate whenever they end up cutting my tongue..._

***Superman**_-Up in the sky, it's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Superman! Haha, I saw your movie the other week! XD_

***todayisHalloween**

***Ship Brakayla**

***Estelle**_-I promise you that I WILL do those dares at one point!_

***LuvPOK**

***the red** **rose**_-It may seem like I forgot about your request, but I will promise you that I will make a songfic with that song eventually!_

***UrWorstNightmare**_-My worst nightmare? What are you, snakes?_

***earthvsfire**

***awesome** girl_-You are awesome for reviewing...girl?_

***go brakayla**

***Flynalover123**

***tolazytosignin**_-Haha, aren't we all at some point?_

***never**_-Never say never bro!_

***FrootLoops**

***Suspense**_-My favorite type of genre!_

***hanna**

* * *

_**Last but not least, the actual ACCOUNTS that REVIEWED Royal Strike!**_

*brakaylalover_-Thanks for being the first-ever reviewer for Royal Strike! I think you make some pretty awesome videos on YouTube! _

*humanusscriptor_-Thanks for reviewing! Good luck in the brakayla idea adoptions, along with the fact that Trip Down Memory Lane is a pretty cool story! _

***TheMysteriousWatcher**_-Haha, I've got to admit, you're a pretty swell guy to talk with! You've thought me things about Sweden that I never knew before! Besides the fact that PewDiePie was from there... _

***Wansapanataym**_-Hey FBFD! This might be a long shout-out...Well, what can I say? Haha, I would definitely consider you a good/great friend on here! I swear, I think you're my doppelganger over at the Philippines, considering how alike we are! Hm, haha your reviews are one of the most hilarious and dramatic reviews that I enjoy! I really loved When Will He Give Up along with Only You Knew! Haha, I think we could be real-life friends, except there's the fact that you're thousands of miles away from where I'm at, XD_

***Den Blue**_-You are one heck of a nice person! For real! Your videos are definitely awesome and epic to watch over and over again! To me, it doesn't really matter who you ship, cuz sometimes I ship the crack-ships of some fandoms, Lol. Anywho, you are a pretty awesome person in general, even though I don't know you in person! _

***Brakayla** **Fan44**_-All I'm going to say is that you remind me of an owl, mostly cuz you give out advice! Even though there's ups and downs, I still would consider you a friend!_

***brakayla1273**_-Thanks for reviewing! One of my favorite stories on here is your crossover, "Hunger Games USA", I find that story pretty interesting and fun to read! Great job!_

***PotatoPicklesPie**_-That's a pretty nice and interesting combination there! Lol, then again, I do eat pickles with hot-Cheetos in the middle. _

***whoopi123**_-Haha first, high-five all the way to the Philippines! I hope you're doing great in school and eventually update your awesome stories! Haha, I don't care what you say, you're always be my Whoopi Cushion! Lol_

***Bra-Kayla** **Luver4eva**_-First, I would like to say, your stories are incredible! I don't know how you come up with that many stories and actually finish them! I'm pretty sure your stories were the stories that helped inspired me to write POK stories! Anyways, keep up the awesome job and stay that super-nice person you are!_

***Mikayla** **Makoola**_-I'm not entirely sure if you're even going to read this, but I will say that your definitely one of my favorite reviewers! You're just so hyper and friendly that sometimes I think you're secretly the energizer bunny with infinite energy in disguise. Anyways, I hope you'll return to Fanfiction some day to continue writing those EPIC stories of yours!_

***Hunter of the** **Eclipse**_-I know I haven't heard from you in a while, but I would say that you're story, "Pair of Lightning Storms" was pretty fun to read!_

***FandomFangirl37**-_Haha, thanks for taking the time to review! _

***iDreamBig**_-Thanks for the reviews!_

***cheetagirl4**_-I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're a fan of the Cheetah Girls? Or, I could be making a fool of myself and that you're a fan of Cheetahs?_

***Golden** **Love**_-Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot!_

***Monica313**_-Even though you disagree, I still think you should start writing for POK! XD _

***Favorite Daughter of Hades**

***Firestone Piper**

***JamesBond2.0**_-Haha nice name! I'm assuming you watch the movies? Anywho, your stories are pretty awesome and fun to read! My favorite story from you has to be "A Different Ending". Anywho, can't wait for any future stories!_

***xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx**_-Thanks for reviewing! Your profile pic is pretty awesome considering you drew it yourself! I don't know about you, but I could draw some top-of-the-line stick figures!_

***JulianaRocks**_-Thanks for the reviews, haha you definitely rock for reviewing!_

***FromGallifrey**

***Princess-Girl12**_-Thanks for reviewing! I love your story, "Surprize!" Keep up the great work!_

***Kaitie787**

***British Dreamer**_-Haha thanks for the review! I bet you I could tell what you're dreaming of! XD_

***GotNoChoice**_-Haha, I guess I really got no choice, but to do a shout-out to you! Anywho, thanks for the review!_

* * *

**And, that officially finishes Royal Strike! Stay tuned for Season Two! **


End file.
